


I hate to see your heart break

by paupaupi



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, AvaLance, Dance group, F/F, Falling In Love, First Love, Found Family, Getting Together, High School, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Legends of Tomorrow Team are Family, Multi, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Wrestling, arty sara, bookworm ava, firendship, loveislove, otp, rivals to friends to lover, sporty sara
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 90,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paupaupi/pseuds/paupaupi
Summary: AU Legends of tomorrow - Historia sobre las leyendas en la secundaria, centradas en las vidas de Ava y Sara y la relación entre ellas.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 70
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

Sara Lance nació un 25 de diciembre en la ciudad Starling. Era un día frío y toda la ciudad estaba cubierta de nieve. Sus padres, Quentin y Dinah, no habían tenido intenciones de tener una segunda hija, ya que con Laurel ya tenían suficiente. Pero la llegada de Sara fue un intento de salvar el matrimonio que tenían. Quentin era policía. Dinah era enfermera.

Sara tenía tres años cuando con su familia se mudaron a California. Ese fue otro intento de Quentin y Dinah de salvar su matrimonio. Siempre tenían ideas para intentar salvar el matrimonio, pero al parecer nada les funcionó por mucho tiempo.

La vida de California resultó muy buena para Sara. Ella tenía un grupo de amigos con las que mantenía un vínculo muy cercano y hacía toda clase de actividades: hacían surf, andaban en skate, jugaban al hockey en patines. Todos eran muy deportivos y les gustaba la adrenalina. El grupo estaba conformado por: Cindy, Juliana, Katie, Laurel, Thea, John, Leonard, Oliver, Roy y Tommy.

Si, su hermana también era parte de su grupo de amigos. Laurel y Sara eran inseparables y tenían una conexión especial, a pesar de que eran muy diferentes. Tan bien se llevaban que ni siquiera notaban esas diferencias, y cuando las notaban eran porque sus padres las recalcaban. Laurel era responsable y tranquila, Sara era rebelde y desafiante. A Laurel le gustaba la historia y la literatura, a Sara las ciencias y la matemática. A Laurel le gustaba tocar el piano y la guitarra, a Sara le gustaba tocar el charango y el bongó. A Laurel le gustaba cantar, a Sara le gustaba bailar. A Laurel en realidad también le gustaba bailar, pero solamente iba a clases de ballet. Sara había intentado seguir ballet como su hermana, pero lo dejó al poco tiempo porque no le gustaba la disciplina que requería. Así que, mientras Laurel hacía ballet, Sara jugaba al hockey en patines. Pero dejando de lado esas diferencias, ellas también compartían gustos, a las dos les gustaba leer libros sobre súper héroes, de magia y fantasía, y de suspenso; a las dos les gustaba nadar y surfear; a las dos les gustaba andar en skate; las dos coleccionaban cómics y las dos tenían unos canarios de mascotas.

Quentin y Dinah se divorciaron cuando Sara tenía diez años, y cuando Sara tenía once Dinah se fue de California y no volvieron a verla. Los siguientes años fueron difíciles, Quentin recurrió al alcohol por un tiempo, hasta que finalmente decidió encaminar nuevamente su vida por sus hijas.

A los doce años Sara tuvo su primer beso, el cual fue con Leonard. Un beso inocente, más de niños que de adultos. Un beso que fue resultado de jugar al juego de la botellita. Pero después de eso, se daban picos algunas veces y se agarraban de la mano, y hasta en algunas ocasiones decían que eran novios.

Cuando Sara tenía trece años ella y su familia se mudaron a Nueva york, al barrio el Bronx. Su papá había conseguido que un amigo con el que había ido a la academia de policías, Luke Garroway, le consiga un trabajo como detective. Quentin creía que el ascenso de su puesto de trabajo y cambiar de ciudad les haría bien después de todo lo que habían vivido desde el divorcio. Sara no estaba de acuerdo y estuvo enojada mucho tiempo por la mudanza, por ir a vivir a la otra punta del país y por tener que separarse de sus amigos.  
Pero una vez que se le pasó el enojo, también pudo disfrutar Nueva York. Ella empezó a concurrir a un centro cultural del barrio, donde iba a clases de artes marciales con el profesor Ra's al Ghul. En esas clases se hizo muy amiga de un chico llamado Magnus y tuvo su primer enamoramiento de una chica llamada Nyssa.

Sara sabía que no todas las chicas gustaban de otras chicas, por eso empezó a investigar. Y al hacerlo descubrió que había diferentes orientaciones sexuales, sexualidades e identidades de género. Ella particularmente se sentía identificada con la bisexualidad, así que empezó a reconocerse como tal. Luego de contárselo a Laurel, ella le regaló una pulsera con los colores de la bandera bisexual, y a partir de eso nunca se la quito.

Gracias al centro cultural también se hizo un grupo de amigos, ya que a cambio de que ella les enseñe artes marciales, ellos le enseñaban a bailar hip hop. Empezaron a compartir momentos y se dieron cuenta que también tenían otros gustos en común, como andar en skate y jugar al hockey, Sara los introdujo en la novedad de jugar ese deporte en patines. El grupo estaba conformado por: Candice, Clary, Izzy, Maia, Alec, Jace, Cisco, Magnus, Simon y Wally.

Aprender hip hop hizo que Sara vuelva a enamorarse del baile y se lo contagie a su hermana. Es así como muchas tardes que tenían libre miraban juntas vídeos en youtube para aprender distintos estilos de baile: break dance, clásico, salsa, reggaeton, tap.

A los catorce años Sara y Nyssa compartieron su primer beso, su primer cita y su primer noviazgo.

Cuando Sara tenía quince años Laurel y ella fueron secuestradas por Damien Darhk. Él era un criminal que el padre de ellas había estado buscando por mucho tiempo. Era un asesino serial conocido por sus métodos de tortura. Damien las torturó, hizo cortes y quemaduras en sus cuerpos, y se entretuvo ahogándolas y dándoles descargas eléctricas. Después de tres días de estar secuestradas Quentin las encontró e intentó negociar con Damien, cambiar su vida por las de ellas. Pero Damien le disparó a los tres.  
El problema fue que la única que sobrevivió fue Sara. Ella había recibido el tiro en su hombro izquierdo, pero milagrosamente los médicos habían logrado controlar el daño causado y la revivieron. Pero Sara lo vivía más como una maldición que como un milagro, ella había preferido que la dejen morir para no tener que saber lo que era vivir sin su padre y sin su hermana.

Un año después de eso, Dinah, al ser informada de toda la situación, decidió hacerse cargo de su hija nuevamente. Y así es como Sara, con dieciséis años, se encontró viviendo en la ciudad de Starling una vez más.

_________________

Ava Sharpe nació un 26 de noviembre la ciudad de Starling. Era un día de otoño, ventoso y soleado. Ella era la cuarta hija producto del matrimonio de Pam y Randy. Sus hermanas se llamaban Anastasia, Alison y Ashley. Pam era una doctora del ejército y Randy era político.

Cuando Ava tenía tres años nació la quinta hermana, a quien llamaron Amanda. Ava siempre le decía Amy. Desde el principio formó una relación muy cercana con ella, siendo ella la única hermana con la que se llevaba bien. Además, partir de ese momento sus padres decidieron dejar de tener hijas, por más que la búsqueda de tener el tan esperado hijo varón había fallado.

Pam decidió dejar su carrera militar y dejar de ir a combate cuando Ava tenía cinco años. Su madre se cansó de estar lejos de su familia por largos períodos. Desde ese momento comenzó a trabajar simplemente como doctora en el Hospital Militar de Starling.

Randy se convirtió en senador de la ciudad de Starling cuando Ava tenía nueve años. Eso hizo que todo lo que sucedía en su vida pública tuvo que empezar a ser pensado y calculado. Su padre les empezó a inculcar la responsabilidad y seriedad con la que debían manejarse para no perjudicar su carrera profesional ni su imágen.

Ava no se llevaba bien con sus hermanas más grandes. Desde muy chica aprendió que todo lo que pasaba entre ellas era una competencia, donde cada una buscaba tener mayor aprobación de sus padres que las otras. Tal vez era producto de que tanto Pam como Randy eran muy exigentes y duros con ellas, o simplemente porque eran competitivas. Pero sus hermanas siempre la hacían sentir menos, y que nunca podría alcanzar los logros de ellas.

Ella no se llevaría bien con sus hermanas, pero por lo menos tenía un grupo de amigos cercanos con quienes hacían todo juntos. El grupo estaba conformado por: Astra, Kuasa, Mona, Nora, Gary, y Kaupe.

A los once años Ava se enteró que era adoptada, y se enteró por accidente. Ella encontró los papeles de su adopción en el escritorio de su padre, cuando estaba buscando la autorización para ir al campamento del colegio. A ella le dolió enterarse esa verdad de esa forma y no entendía porque sus padres no se lo habían contado desde un principio, tampoco entendía porque habían elegido adoptarla cuando ninguna de sus otras hermanas lo era y eso significaba que ellos podían tener sus propios hijos. Un par de días después, cuando ella los enfrentó demandando explicaciones, le contaron la historia de su madre. La madre de Ava se llamaba Jess y era la mejor amiga de Pam. Jess murió en combate. Como Jess no tenía familia, los Sharpe decidieron adoptarla para darle un hogar. Ellos habían decidido que no querían hacer diferencias entre sus hijas biológicas y Ava, por lo cual habían acordado que esa verdad se la iban a contar una vez que ella fuera mayor de edad.

Cuando Ava tenía trece años, ella decidió presentarse a su primera prueba para estar dentro del grupo de porristas. Todas sus hermanas grandes eran porristas, y ella se había propuesta también serlo para continuar el legado familiar y que sus padres estuvieran igual de orgullosos de ella de lo que lo estaban con sus hermanas. Pero Ava no pasó la prueba, y eso solo generó que sus hermanas siempre la molestaran y le hagan bromas por ello.

Desde ese entonces decidió nunca más presentarse a la prueba y buscar alguna actividad por su propia elección y gustos. Así encontró el amor por el baile y en sus tiempos libres se dedicó a aprender danza clásica y jazz. A los catorce años se presentó a la prueba del club de baile que había en su colegio, y al ser aceptada empezó a ser también parte del grupo llamada Leyendas de Beebo. El grupo estaba conformado por: Amaya, Charlie, Zari, Behrad, Constantine, Jefferson, Mick, Nate y Ray.

A los quince años Ava tuvo su primer beso, con un chico de su colegio llamado Jonah. Con ese beso se dio cuenta que a ella no le gustaban los chicos. A ella le gustaban las chicas. Pero lo mantuvo en secreto. No por sus amigos, ella estaba segura que ellos iban a aceptarla. Sino por su familia, tenía miedo de las reacciones de sus padres y sus hermanas… que la traten de rara, que la culpen de que eso pueda arruinar la imagen pública de su padre…

Cuando Ava tenía dieciséis años fue elegida como capitana de las Leyendas de Beebo por sus compañeros de equipo. Ella se sorprendió, pero aceptó el reto. Al parecer sus compañeros valoraban su responsabilidad y su buena disciplina. Pero ella no se tenía confianza en su forma de bailar, consideraba que era muy rígida y técnica. Esa era un crítica que había recibido muchas veces por parte de algunos de sus padres y hermanas. Y hasta alguna vez por parte de su entrenador Rip, por más que él no se había animado a utilizar esas palabras. Y por más que practicaba y sabía las técnicas de memoria, le faltaba aprender a soltarse y ponerle pasión. Ese era el desafío con el que se encontraba ese nuevo año, demostrar que estaba a la altura de ser capitana y que podía expresar sus sentimientos y emociones por medio del baile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! No sé si hay muchos lectores que les interese leer una fic avalance en castellano, pero hace tiempo que viene rondando esta historia en mi cabeza, así que voy a intentarlo. Esta primera parte es solamente una presentación de los personajes principales, a partir del capítulo que viene va a empezar la historia y la narración va a ser más fluida ya que va a haber diálogos entre los personajes.  
> Para que tengan en cuenta va a ser una historia dramática (fan del angst), y Ava y Sara van a tardar bastante tiempo en enamorarse (slow burn). Pero si los deja tranquilos sepan que creo en los finales felices.  
> Cualquier cosa no duden en escribirme.  
> Besos.
> 
> Pau.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara miraba las calles de Starling desde la ventanilla de la camioneta de su madre. Ella no había estado en esa ciudad desde que tenía tres años y no recordaba nada al respecto. La ciudad era grande y luminosa. El centro estaba lleno de comercios y altos edificios. Atravesaron toda la ciudad en auto, hasta llegar al barrio donde vivía su madre con su pareja. El barrio era de calles angostas, casas bajas y humildes.

Al llegar a la casa su madre la ayudó a bajar el bolso y un par de cajas donde tenía guardada sus cosas. Cuando entraron al comedor, allí se encontraba la pareja de Dinah esperándolas.

— Hola, bienvenida. — La recibió el hombre.

— Sara, él es Malcolm; Malcolm ella es Sara. — Los presentó Dinah.

— Hola. — Dijo Sara, cuando se dio cuenta que los otros dos esperaban que diga algo. — ¿Dónde dejo mis cosas? — Pidió saber.

— Por el pasillo, la puerta de la izquierda es tu habitación. — Indicó Dinah.

Dinah le hizo un pequeño tour de la casa, le mostró dónde estaba la cocina, el baño, la habitación que iba a ser para Sara y la habitación de ella y Malcolm. Sara dejó el bolso en su habitación y volvió al comedor para agarrar las cajas.

— ¿Es verdad que haces artes marciales? — Le preguntó Malcolm.

— Si, hace tres años que voy a clases de taekwondo, wushu y muay tay. También se un poco de kick boxing y parkour. — Respondió ella mientras agarraba sus cajas.

Sara se fue para su habitación antes de que Malcolm pueda hacerle más preguntas. Ella pudo escuchar que él le pedía a su madre que le diga no se vaya, pero su madre le dijo que la deje acomodarse y que podrían hablar después. Ella se sorprendió del inesperado interés que tenía ese desconocido por su conocimiento en artes marciales, pero no le dio demasiada importancia.

Fue a su habitación, cerró la puerta y miró todo en detalle. La habitación era pequeña, estaba pintada de blanco y tenía una ventana que le dejaba entrar luz natural. Tenía una cama de madera, una mesa de luz con un velador, un pequeño escritorio y un ropero incrustado a la pared. Sara sacó su ropa del bolso y la acomodó en el ropero, hizo su cama con sábanas limpias, y acomodó sus libros y cómics en una pila al lado del escritorio ya que no tenía una estantería.

La habitación continuaba luciendo algo impersonal y ella necesitaba hacerlo su espacio, así que sacó fotos de una de sus cajas y las empezó a colgar en un corcho había en la pared arriba del escritorio. Puso una foto de ella y Laurel, una foto de ella y su padre y una foto de los tres juntos; también una con sus amigos de California y otra con sus amigos de Nueva York. Al colgar las fotos se dio cuenta que iba a estar incomunicada con sus amigos ya que no tenía celular desde que Damien se lo había roto. Tal vez podría pedirle a Dinah si tenía uno para prestarle… Además había estado ausente de las redes sociales desde la muerte de su hermana y su padre, el facebook y el twitter los había cerrado, lo único que mantuvo fue su instagram ya que era privado, pero como no entraba ni lo usaba era lo mismo que no tenerlo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que la llamaron a cenar. Sara se sentó en la mesa y se dedicó a comer en silencio lo que Dinah había preparado. Dinah y Malcolm conversaban dinámicamente, pero ella ni siquiera se esforzó en escucharlos ni seguir el hilo de lo que decían. O por lo menos no lo hizo hasta que pidieron su atención.

— Antes Malcolm te preguntó si sabías artes marciales porque, ¿Sabías que él fue un competidor famoso en los clubes de lucha libre clandestina? — Enunció Dinah tranquilamente.

— Interesante. — Dijo Sara irónicamente, no le interesaba saber nada sobre ese hombre.

— El punto es que queremos que pelees.— Dejó saber Dinah las intenciones sobre porque tenían interés en sus habilidades en las artes marciales.

Sara escupió el pedazo de pollo que estaba comiendo y se echó a reír fuertemente ante esa absurda idea. Primero porque las artes marciales no eran lo mismo que la lucha libre. Segundo porque ella no había competido nunca en peleas. Tercero porque no la conocían como para pedirle algo tan así… tan grande, ilegal, riesgoso... Por un momento pensó que era una broma y por eso se rió. Pero al ver que ninguno de los otros dos se unió a su risa, se controló para calmarse y volver a la conversación.

— ¿Es una broma? — Pidió saber con cierta inseguridad.

— Claro que no es una broma, sino no te lo estaríamos pidiendo. — Dijo su madre seriamente.

— Las competencias clandestinas de adolescentes se pusieron de moda y nosotros necesitamos dinero, vos podes ayudarnos a ganar ese dinero. — Explicó él.

— ¿Cómo me van a pedir algo asó? Eso es ilegal, y yo soy menor; y por más que tenga una noción de artes marciales, yo nunca competí en peleas en mi vida… — Comenzó a cuestionar, sintiéndose expuesta y que debía defender lo que era mejor para ella.

— Te lo pedimos y lo vas a hacer, es tu forma de contribuir al hecho de que hayamos dejado que vengas a vivir con nosotros. — La interrumpió él levantando la voz.

— ¿No les alcanza con el dinero que les da el Estado? — Preguntó con amargura.

— El Estado no nos da dinero porque eres mi hija biológica. — Respondió con sinceridad.

— Busquen a otra persona, yo no pedí que me trajeran a esta casa a vivir con ustedes. — Dijo con frustración y se levantó de la mesa

Ella habría preferido quedarse en Nueva York, en el Hogar de Niños Huérfanos donde había estado unos cuantos meses. Se dirigió a su habitación dispuesta a estar sola y dar por finalizada la conversación.

— ¡No es como si pudieras elegirlo, va a ser tu obligación! ¡Este domingo es tu primer pelea! — Le dejo saber su madre a los gritos.

Sara se encerró en su habitación y se dejó caer en el piso contra la puerta. No había visto a su madre desde que tenía once años y esta era la forma que ella elegía volver a su vida. Ella no quería llorar, pero no pudo evitarlo. Su madre se suponía que tenía que cuidarla, protegerla, quererla… pero al parecer no iba a ser así. No solo eran dos extrañas que iban a tener que volver a conocerse, sino que además su madre no iba a cuidarla. Ellas nunca habían tenido una gran relación, Sara siempre había sentido que Dinah quería más a Laurel que a ella, que su hermana era su favorita. Pero siempre había tenido un poco de su amor y cariño. Ahora en cambio parecía que además iba a tener indiferencia. Ahora la mandaba a pelear para ganar dinero, sin importarle que ella pudiera salir lastimada. Volvió a repetir las palabras de su madre en su cabeza: "el domingo es tu primer pelea", solo faltaban dos días para que fuera domingo.

Quizás ese era el precio por haber sobrevivido a Damien Darhk, cuando su padre y su hermana no lo habían hecho… el maldito karma de continuar viva… Cerró los ojos por unos instantes mientras se acariciaba el tatuaje que tenía detrás de su oreja izquierda, dos canarios negros. Uno en honor de su hermana y otro en honor de su padre. Miró las paredes blancas y de repente tuvo una idea para liberar su enojo. Fue a una de sus cajas y sacó un aerosol negro. Se paró en su cama y pintó dos grandes canarios negros en la pared.

El sábado Sara decidió no quedarse en la que ahora era su casa, quería evitar a su madre y a Malcolm todo el tiempo que le fuera posible. Agarró su skate y se fue a recorrer la ciudad. Cuando llegó al centro fue a una agencia de turismo y averiguó dónde estaba el parque de skate más cercano. También se llevó un mapa para estudiarlo después, tenía que aprender a ubicarse sin gps. Fue al parque y disfrutó de que estaba casi vacío. Patinó un largo rato, hasta que unos chicos la interrumpieron.

— Hola. — La saludó uno de ellos. — ¿Podrías enseñarnos ese último salto que hiciste? — Preguntó entusiasmado.

— Claro. — Acordó ella.

— Genial, nunca vimos a alguien patinar en la forma que lo haces. — La halagó otro.

— Soy Jefferson, pero todos me dicen Jax. — Se presentó el que se había animado a preguntarle si les enseñaba el salto que ella había hecho. — Él es Mick, él es Behrad y ella es Charlie. — Dijo presentando y señalando a los otros.

Sara se quedó patinando con ellos hasta que se hizo de noche, luego se fue a su casa. Cuando llegó, su madre y Malcolm no estaban y eso la hizo sentir aliviada, no tenía ganas de verlos. Comió un par de sobras de la comida del mediodía que había en la heladera y después se encerró en su habitación a leer.

Por más que había intentado evitarlo y no pensar en ello, el domingo llegó y faltaba cada vez menos para la hora de ir al club a donde debería pelear. Las horas se pasaron más rápido de lo que le habría gustado.

— Esta es tu ropa, guárdala en un bolso así nos vamos. — Dijo Dinah dándole el vestuario de luchadora que le habían elegido. — Por cierto, también deberías pensarte un nombre. — Agregó cuando la otra ya tenía toda la ropa en sus manos.

— Espera. — La detuvo Malcolm. — ¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó agarrando su pulsera.

— Una pulsera. — Respondió ella revoleando los ojos y haciéndose la desentendida, porque ya estaba casi segura a donde iba intencionada la conversación.

— Esos colores yo los vi en algo queer o algo de esa gente rara. — Dijo él mirándola con desaprobación.

— Son los colores de la bisexualidad y no es nada de gente rara. — Lo educó ella.

— En esta casa no aceptamos estas cosas, así que quítate cualquiera de esas ideas tontas que tengas en la cabeza al respecto. — Advirtió él y le rompió su pulsera.

Sara quedó en estado de shock por un momento. Esa pulsera se la había regalado Laurel y sintió que su corazón se partía cuando la vio rota. Quería insultarlo, pelearlo, lo que fuera… Pero no lo hizo, porque estaba a punto de tener que enfrentar otro tipo de pelea... la lucha libre… iba a ser preferible que evite una pelea antes de luchar, porque no sabía que tan violento o fuerte era Malcolm; y si lo fuera no sabía si iba a poder ganarle.

El club de lucha se llamaba Amazo. Era un lugar grande, poco cuidado y con poca iluminación. Lo único que parecía tener buena luz era el ring de pelea. Que más que un ring, parecía una jaula. Sara fue al vestuario a cambiarse. La ropa que le habían elegido era unos borcegos negros, unas medias de red negras, un short de jean, y una remera negra sin mangas con capucha. En el vestuario conoció a algunas compañeras, con los que en algún momento seguro iba a tener que competir: Grace (su nombre de luchadora era meta-humana), Jennifer (relámpago), Kate (chica murciélago) Lisa (planeador dorado), Mia, (estrella verde), Natalia (nocturna), Nora (exceso).

¿Sería solo entre mujeres las peleas? Una vez que estuvo cambiada y salió del vestuario se dio cuenta que no. También había varios varones (analgésico, cazador zolom, carámbano, flecha duradera, fuerza terrestre, gato montes, raya, rey dragón, silencio, triturador), se ve que tenían vestuarios separados. Sara casi ni escuchó las reglas del juego de lo nerviosa que estaba, lo único que pudo captar fue que cada participante tenía por delante cinco peleas y estas eran elegidas por sorteo.

De repente un organizador llamó su atención agarrando su brazo y le indicó que lo siguiera. Era hora de su primera pelea.

Ella caminó algo insegura hasta el ring, mientras decía para sus adentros un mantra que le había enseñado su entrenador para calmar los nervios. Respiró hondo y se convenció a sí misma que iba a enfrentar la situación con fuerza y valentía, era hora de entrar en acción.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Preguntó la comentarista acercándole un micrófono.

— Canario negro. — Respondió ella con convicción.

Y así entró al ring a enfrentar su primera pelea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pueden encontrarme también en twitter si quieren hablar sobre la serie o otras cosas como @paulita_w


	3. Chapter 3

El viernes por la tarde Ava y su familia fueron a la casa que tenían en la playa a una hora de Starling, ya que era fin de semana largo. Amy fue la única de la familia que no fue, ella se quedó en la casa de su mejor amiga porque era su cumpleaños. Ava no se llevaba bien con sus otras hermanas, a veces pensaba si era efecto por haber sido adoptada… pero cuando pensaba en eso se daba cuenta que ese no era el motivo, todas sus hermanas habían sido amables con ese tema y habían continuado tratándola de igual manera que antes. Evidentemente era simplemente que no se llevaban bien. Igual debía admitir que era lindo volver a ver a Anastasia y Alison, ahora que ellas estaban en la universidad y se veían menos se llevaban un poco mejor. Aunque tal vez no era que se llevaban mejor, sino que ya no tenían tantos temas por los cuales pelear.

En fin, Ava pasó más tiempo sola fuera de la casa, que adentro con toda su familia. El sábado fue a la playa a tomar sol y leer. Allí conoció una chica llamada Grace. Ambas pasaron largo rato charlando y leyendo juntas. Habían sentido que se llevaban tan bien que decidieron ir a bailar a un club de funk. Ava nunca había bailado funk, pero disfrutaba cualquier tipo de música y Grace la guío bastante bien en los pasos. El domingo volvieron a encontrarse en la playa, continuaron las charlas y las lecturas. A la noche, después de que cada una cenó en su casa, se volvieron a encontrar y fueron al cine a ver la película de Black Widow. Después de la película Grace la acompañó hasta su casa.

— ¿Cuándo volves a Starling? — Preguntó Grace con curiosidad.

— Mañana al mediodía. — Respondió ella. — ¿Vos? — Le devolvió la pregunta.

— Yo vivo acá. — Le dejó saber.

— Debe ser lindo, parece tranquilo. — Dijo pesantivamente. — Bueno, aquí estamos. Gracias por acompañarme y por el fin de semana, la pase bien con vos. — Expresó su agradecimiento con sinceridad y miró a la chica por un largo momento. Grace era la primera chica que conocía que le gustaba, y que no era un crush platónico o una famosa.

— A mi también me gustó el tiempo que pasamos juntas. — Coincidió, regalándole una sonrisa.

Grace dio paso hacia ella e invadió su espacio personal, le acarició las mejillas y atravesó la pequeña distancia que las separaba para darle un beso. Ava no estaba segura de qué hacer en el momento, ella nunca había besado a una chica. Después de un instante cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Había algo fantástico en Grace. Disfrutó del beso, de finalmente poder besar a alguien que sí le gustaba. O por lo menos lo hizo, hasta que recordó que estaban frente a su casa.

— Perdón, yo no puedo hacer esto. — Se disculpó, poniendo fin al beso y separándose de la otra.

— Lo siento, pensé que había algo entre nosotras. — Se disculpó sonrojándose.

— Lo hay. — Afirmó mordiéndose el labio. — Es decir, me gustas, pero mi familia no sabe que me gustan las chicas y no aceptarían que yo tenga este tipo de relación. — Explicó.

— Entiendo, creo que tengo una idea. — Dijo y le ofreció su mano.

Ava aceptó la mano de Grace y dejó que ella la guíe hasta la playa. Fueron hasta el muelle, se sentaron y se dedicaron a observar el mar.

— ¿Por qué decís que tu familia no lo aceptaría? — Preguntó intrigada.

— Mi papá es el senador de Starling, y hace tiempo que nos viene diciendo cómo cuidar su imagen y qué tipo de relaciones debemos tener… las relaciones no hegemónicas jamás aparecieron en sus discursos. — Contestó dando los mayores detalles que pudo.

— Entiendo, en mi caso mi papá si me acepta desde que confesé que me gustan las chicas, mi madre no. — Compartió su experiencia. — Entonces, ¿Cómo seguimos? — Pidió saber.

— No estoy segura, lo único que sé es que no quiero tener una relación secreta y no estoy lista para contar a mi familia que soy lesbiana. — Dijo honestamente.

— Yo tampoco, no estoy como para andar siendo secreto de nadie. — Admitió. Aunque comprendía a la otra perfectamente en no estar lista para revelar su sexualidad a su familia, ella no iba a ser el secreto de alguien. Aceptaría ser el secreto de alguien si estaría enamorada, pero la relación de ellas no estaba en ese punto.

— Además está el tema de la distancia. — Agregó, pensando en voz alta. — ¿Amigas? — Ofreció con timidez.

— Amigas. — Aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa. — Pero, si en algún momento decidís tener relaciones publicas con chicas, ¿me lo harás saber? — Propuso.

— Por supuesto. — Asistió con seguridad. — Y por cierto todavía tenemos esta noche. — Agregó.

Es así que compartieron un par de besos más antes de despedirse. Ava se acostó en la cama y pensó si había hecho bien en haberle dicho a Grace que no estaba lista para tener una relación. Esa era la primera vez que le había gustado la chica, tal vez conocerse más las llevaría a enamorarse… Tal vez habría valido la pena intentar tener una relación en secreto, pero Grace dijo que ella no quería ser el secreto de nadie y Ava respetaba eso.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué tal estuvo tu amorío de fin semana? — Cuestionó su hermana Ashley entrando a su habitación.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Preguntó haciéndose la desentendida, aunque por dentro sentía como el pánico empezaba a invadirla y su corazón a latir a toda velocidad.

— De vos y esa chica china. — Respondió como si fuera obvio.

— No le digas china, ella se llama Grace y es mi amiga. — Dijo defensivamente, no le gustaba que llamen a las personas por su nacionalidad de forma despectiva. Además que tuviera rasgos chinos, no significaba que fuera china.

— No sabía que las amigas se besaban en la boca. — Dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

— Ashley… — Comenzó a advertir pensando en cómo zafar de la situación.

— No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo por ahora. Pero ya me deberás una cuando necesite algo. — La interrumpió e informó su decisión.

Su hermana se fue de su habitación, pero Ava quedó destruida. Ava se odio a sí misma por ser como era, porque le gustaban las chicas, porque se dejó llevar con que era la primera vez que alguien le gustaba y pensó que podía besarla libremente. Ella debería haber sido más precavida. De todas las hermanas que podrían haber descubierto su secreto, que haya sido Ashley le generaba ansiedad. Ashley no era el tipo de personas que guardaba secretos -al menos que fueras su amiga o podría beneficiar con ellos- y siempre se estaba metiendo en problemas por ser de las más populares del colegio. Ashley era popular porque era porrista, pero a diferencia de las demás porristas de su año ella también era rebelde, le gustaba llamar la atención y romper las reglas, y tenía un look muy punk-pop que contrastaba con su belleza y le daba cierto aspecto de misterio.

El día lunes pasó todo muy rápido, entre volver a la ciudad más tener que hacer las tareas para el otro día, Ava se mantuvo ocupada. Pero la ansiedad siempre se mantuvo presente en ella, esperando de alguna forma que su hermana revele su secreto y destruya la calma que últimamente había tenido su vida.

El martes sus padres le pidieron Ashley que la dejará manejar a ella hasta el colegio. Ashley estaba en el último año del secundario y Amy en el primero. Esa era la primera vez que Ava iba a manejar y eso la puso nerviosa. A pesar de las protestas de Ashley, Ava fue quien salió manejando de la casa. Amy iba en el asiento de atrás y Ashley en el del acompañante de adelante.

— Deberías estacionar y dejarme manejar a mí. — Dijo Ashley.

— Eso no va a pasar, ya escuchaste a mamá y papá. Tengo que practicar. — Discutió.

— ¿Entonces no te molestaría que les cuente tu secreto? — Pidió saber divertida.

— No te atreverías. — Se quejó, sorprendida.

— Mmm no lo sé, seguro les va a gustar saber sobre Grace. — Comentó.

Y así empezaron a pelear y a gritarse. Ashley la molestaba agarrando el volante para distraerla y Ava se volvía hacia ella para exigirle que la deje en paz.

— ¡Ava, hay una chica, cuidado! — Exclamó Amy, interrumpiendo la pelea de sus hermanas.

Ava frenó bruscamente, el grito de su hermana asustándola. Todo fue en cámara rápida ante sus ojos, pero ella pudo ver a la chica que su hermana había identificado. Por suerte la chica reaccionó velozmente y se apartó de la calle. A pesar de eso, se escuchó un fuerte ruido y dieron un pequeño salto, la camioneta había pisado algo. Una vez que comprobó que no había pisado a nadie y logró calmarse, Ava se desabrochó el cinturón y bajó de la camioneta.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó a la chica rubia que se estaba levantando del piso.

— Si, aunque no gracias a vos. — Respondió la extraña bruscamente. — ¡Eres una bruta! ¡Casi me pisas! ¡¿No miras las señales de tránsito cuando manejas?! — Exclamó luciendo cada vez más molesta.

Ella sabía que la extraña tenía razón, pero simplemente no podía ponerse a explicar todo lo que había pasado con su hermana. Antes que pueda disculparse la chica se agachó y agarró lo que su camioneta había pisado, un skate.

— Rompiste mi skate. — Dijo la chica en un tono derrotado, mientras agarraba los pedazos rotos.

— Yo… — Comenzó a disculparse.

— ¡Sube a la camioneta o nos vamos sin vos! ¡Dale que vamos a llegar tarde! — La interrumpió Ashley, llamándola desde el asiento de conductor.

— Lo siento, tengo que irme. — Se disculpó.

A Ava no le gustó dejar a la extraña de esa manera, pero hizo caso a su hermana. Se subió al asiento del acompañante y dejó que Ashley las lleve al colegio antes que se haga tarde. Al llegar al colegio, bajó lo más rápido que pudo de la camioneta y se fue. Ella no tenía paciencia para seguir lidiando con su hermana. Esperaba que por lo menos durante las horas de colegio la deje en paz.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Nora, viéndola como sacaba los libros de su casillero.

— ¿Eso es lo primero que vas a decirme después de no vernos durante todo el fin de semana? — Pidió saber, algo divertida en la forma de ser de su amiga.

— Es que pareces enojada. — Se excusó. — Hola. — La saludó y le dio un abrazo.

— Hola. — Dijo devolviéndole el abrazo. — Es que estoy enojada, Ashley me está haciendo la vida imposible. — Se descargó mientras cerraba su casillero.

— ¿Qué hizo la bruja ahora? — Preguntó con curiosidad.

— Hizo que casi pise a una persona. — Respondió.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Exclamó horrorizada.

— Pero no lo hice, estamos todas bien. — Aseguró y la agarró del brazo, para dirigir a ambas hacia el aula. — Aunque si pise una skate y la rompí, me siento mal por la chica. — Agregó recordando la expresión de shock que había tenido la extraña al ver su skate rota.

— Tal vez podrías regalarle una a modo de disculpas. — Sugirió.

— No tengo idea de quién era, y lo más probable es que no vuelva a verla así que… — Dijo.

Ava entró al aula y se sentó en su lugar. Acomodó todas sus cosas y no bien entró la profesora de historia se dedicó a prestar atención. A los pocos minutos que empezó la clase, una chica entró al aula interrumpiendo y sin haber golpeado la puerta antes. Ava se sorprendió al ver a la chica. Ella era a la que le había roto el skate. Evidentemente era una chica nueva. Todos miraron la situación divertidos porque la profesora empezó a dar un discurso de cómo no debían llegar tarde, hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta que la alumna era nueva.

— Eres nueva. — Dijo Gideon.

— Lo soy. — Asistió.

— Estás perdonada por la llegada tarde, pero presentate a la clase antes de ir a tu lugar por favor — Pidió .

— Soy Sara Lance. — Se presentó. — Y no me gusta presentarme. — Dijo haciendo que todos se rían.

Ava revoleó los ojos, al parecer la chica iba a ser una de esas personas que le gustaba llamar la atención. Ella aprovechó para estudiar bien a la extraña. A pesar de su actitud desafiante, lucía incomoda. Su cabello rubio estaba húmedo y ondulado, como si habría salido de bañarse antes de salir de su casa. Tenía los ojos azules y la cara llena de pecas. Estaba vistiendo una remera de wonder woman, unos jeans todos rotos y ojotas. ¿Ojotas? ¿Quién se vestía con ojotas para ir al colegio? Eso era ridículo.

— Muy divertida, pero hablo enserio. — Advirtió.

— Bien. — Aceptó soltando un soplido. — Soy Sara, soy nueva en este colegio y no me gusta presentarme. Soy bisexual y feminista. Viví en california y nueva york, ahora estoy acá. En verdad no tengo nada muy interesante para decir. — Dijo haciendo hombros.

— ¿Algún hobbie? — Preguntó Gideon intentando apaciguar los comentarios que todos habían empezado a tener ante la palabra bisexual.

— Me gusta andar en skate, hacer surf, jugar hockey sobre patines, leer, dibujar, practicar artes marciales, más que nada taekwondo, wushu y muay tay, también me gusta el kick boxing y el parkour, tocar el charango y el bongó, y bailar. De hecho me gusta bailar cualquier género de música: hip hop, break dance, tap, salsa, reggaeton, clasico, ballet, jazz, funk... — Enunció con tranquilidad.

— Puedes sentarte. — Indicó señalándole un lugar vacío.

Ava miró a Sara mientras se acomodaba en el lugar vacío y se preguntó si su presentación era sincera. ¿Era posible que a una persona pueda gustarle tantas cosas y tan diferentes? ¿En verdad le gustarían o lo estaba inventando para hacerse la interesante? ¿Y si le gustaban sería buena en ellas? No que importara ser bueno para hacer algo, lo importante era que uno quiera y le guste hacerlo… Al menos eso era lo que opinaba, aunque no era muy buena ella misma siguiendo su propia opinión. Ava era perfeccionista y le gustaba que las cosas que quería y le gustaba hacer le salgan bien.

A la hora del almuerzo Ava se acomodó en la mesa que siempre usaban con sus amigos. Ese era el momento que más le gustaba, porque era cuando estaban todos juntos. La conversación fluyó libremente entre ellos, como siempre solía hacerlo, y se pusieron al día sobre lo que habían hecho durante el fin de semana.

— ¿Dónde creen que se va a sentar? — Preguntó Gary señalando a Sara, quien estaba en el mostrador eligiendo su almuerzo. — Saben ella me defendió más temprano contra Mallus y sus amigos, fue increíble. — Relató recordando el momento.

— No sé dónde se va a sentar, no hay una mesa vacía y no creo que haya tenido tiempo de hacerse amigos todavía. — Dijo Lily mirando a la otra con empatía.

Lily se había unido a su grupo a principio de año del año pasado, cuando ella había sido la alumna nueva. Evidentemente entrar como nueva a dos semanas de que habían comenzado las clases seguramente era más difícil que comenzar al principio de las clases. De repente un par de las Leyendas de Beebo se unieron a su mesa. No siempre se sentaban juntos, pero cuando lo hacían era agradable.

— Wow, se sentó afuera, nunca vi a nadie hacer eso. — Dijo Zari con cierta admiración, llamando la atención de todos.

Ava miró y pudo ver que Zari tenía razón. Sara había salido al parque del colegio y se había sentado en el pasto a comer. Tenía unos auriculares puestos y una revista con ella, probablemente una comic. Eso sí que iba a ser polémico, desde que iba al colegio nunca nadie se había ido al parque a tener un almuerzo. Ya se podía imaginar cómo en unos días muchos seguramente iban a imitarla.

— ¿Será verdad que sabe bailar? — Preguntó Nate mirando a la chica con curiosidad.

— No creo que debamos creer todo lo que dijo tan literal, eran demasiados sus hobbies. — Ava dejó saber su opinión.

— Si de algo sirve, andar en skate si sabe, ella estuvo patinando con nosotros el fin de semana. — Informó Jax.

Avá suspiró, claro que ella sabía patinar. Ella lo sabía porque había sido quien rompió su skate con su camioneta. Y aunque algo en la chica le resultaba irritante por más que no la conocía, se sintió culpable por haberle roto el skate aunque lo haya hecho sin querer.


	4. Chapter 4

Dos peleas. Ella había ganado dos peleas de las cinco que tuvo esa noche. No estaba tan mal para haber sido su primera vez compitiendo, ¿Cierto? Lo único que pudo sacar de conclusión de esa primera experiencia fue que ella tenía buenas técnicas de defensa, pero le faltaba aprender a ser más efectiva en sus ataques.

El lunes se dedicó a recuperarse de los golpes que había recibido y recuperar energías. Tenía varios moretones y un par de cortes en su cuerpo, pero por suerte había evitado que le lastimen la cara. Antes de ir a dormir preparó su mochila para el colegio. En esta guardó un cuaderno de hojas rayadas y uno de hojas cuadriculadas, una cartuchera con lápices y lapiceras, una comic y un mp4.

El martes se despertó teniendo la mala sensación de que ese no iba a ser un buen día. Tal vez eran sus nervios por empezar las clases en un colegio nuevo. Pero comprobó que estaba en lo cierto cuando una chica casi la atropelló con su camioneta y rompió su skate. Sara se sintió destruida por eso y se permitió llorar un par de lágrimas, su skate era uno de sus objetos más preciados. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Ella no tenía dinero para comprar una nueva, ni tampoco se animaba a pedirle a Dinah que lo haga. Por ese pequeño accidente llegó tarde a clase y se tuvo que presentar delante de toda la clase. Sara odiaba presentarse, pero le puso humor y fue sincera, aunque notó que probablemente la mayoría no le creyó cuando enumeró la gran cantidad de hobbies que tenía. También notó que la chica que había roto su skate estaba en esa clase. Y aunque ahora que la veía le parecía hermosa, no le dió mucha atención, ya que a ella no le agradaban las personas groseras que ni siquiera eran capaces de disculparse.

En el cambio de hora, yendo al aula de su próxima clase vio como tres chicos molestaban a un chico tirándole los útiles y sus anteojos al piso, empujándolo contra los casilleros y riéndose de él. Eso le hizo sentir mucho enojo, ella detestaba a los bullies. Así que intervino, y antes que puedan pegarle una patada cuando el otro ya estaba en el piso, se puso en el medio para detenerlos.

— ¿Qué te crees que haces? — Preguntó uno de los chicos enojado.

— Detengo esta tontería, váyanse y dejenlo en paz. — Exigió ella.

— Eso es ridículo, eres una chica. — Dijo otro a las risas. — Además ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirnos qué tenemos que hacer? — Pidió saber divertido.

— Soy una mujer que no le gusta que se metan con alguien que no puede defenderse, ¿les parece justo tres contra uno? — Intentó hacerlos razonar.

— Bien, si no te corres entonces estate lista para las consecuencias porque vamos a ser tres contra dos. — Advirtió el más alto de los tres.

El chico dio un paso hacia ella queriendo amenazarla, pero ella lo apartó empujándolo. Y cuando otro quiso pegarle en defensa de su amigo, ella detuvo el puño con sus manos, y a cambio fue ella quien le pegó una piña en la cara haciéndole sangrar la nariz. Los tres chicos la miraron con furia y se fueron. Sara volvió hacia el otro chico que estaba juntando sus útiles, levantó sus anteojos del piso y se los alcanzó.

— Gracias, eso fue increíble. — Agradeció el chico mirándola maravillado.

— No es necesario que me agradezcas, nadie merece que le hagan bullying, ni que lo peleen sin darle oportunidades justas de defenderse. — Dijo ella sintiendo que no era necesario que le agradezca, porque para su cabeza cualquier persona decente debería haberlo defendido.

— Soy Gary. — Se presentó.

— Un gusto. — Apreció la presentación del otro y luego siguió camino a su clase.

A la hora del almuerzo decidió ir al parque. No tenía ganas de intentar unirse a ninguna mesa porque no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Se puso los auriculares y leyó su cómic mientras disfrutaba de la comida y del sol.

Después del almuerzo se enteró algo que no esperaba, los martes eran día de educación física. Ella no estaba vestida como para hacer ejercicio, ni deporte; ni tampoco tenía ropa con ella en ese momento como para cambiarse. La mandaron a rectoría a preguntar si tenían ropa en los objetos perdidos, pero no había nada como para ella.

— ¿No tenían ropa? — Preguntó Clark, el profesor, cuando la vio regresar a la cancha de fútbol con sus jeans y ojotas.

— No, nada. — Respondió ella.

— Bueno, por hoy deberás bancarte hacer ejercicio así vestida, y la próxima ya sabes que martes y jueves tienes que venir con ropa deportiva. — Explicó.

Clark los mandó a correr cuatro vueltas a la pista olímpica que había alrededor de la cancha de fútbol. Sara decidió que lo iba a hacer descalza porque las ojotas solamente le iban a hacer caerse, así que se las sacó y empezó a trotar a la par de sus compañeros. Se relajó y corrió sintiendo como la adrenalina invadía su cuerpo. Correr era una de las cosas que le gustaba hacer desde la muerte de su padre y su hermana. Exigirse y correr, sentir la agitación y la aceleración del pulso, correr y escapar, correr y olvidarse de los problemas. Al parecer sus compañeros no estaban en tan buen estado de entrenamiento como ella, porque rápidamente los pasó y quedó al frente. Pero a ella eso no le importaba, porque cuando corría su mente se perdía. Ni siquiera notó los esfuerzos que un chico alto, musculoso y morocho, y la chica que casi la había atropellado; ellos se estaban sobre esforzando para intentar alcanzarla. Sin importar cuanto lo intentaron no lo lograron, Sara fue quien terminó de correr las cuatro vueltas primero. Sara no se dió cuenta de la tensión con la que sus compañeros habían vivido ese momento hasta que todos empezaron a llegar y mirarla con intensidad.

El resto de la clase pasó más tranquila.

— La semana que viene es la prueba para el equipo de atletismo, para correr; deberías intentar presentarte. — Le sugirió su profesor al terminar la clase.

— Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta pero yo no… a mi no me gusta correr de esa manera. — Explicó, sorprendida ante la sugerencia del otro.

Sara nunca había visto la actividad de correr como algo para dedicarse, por eso le sorprendió la sugerencia de su profesor. Apreciaba haberlo impresionado como para que le cuente de las pruebas para entrar al equipo de atletismo, pero no lo veía como algo para ella. Y aún si lo viera, no sabía si era buena idea ser parte de un equipo cuando todavía no sabía bien cómo iba a funcionar el tema de los horarios en su casa y el entrenamiento que seguro iba a tener que hacer para la lucha libre.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? — Preguntó enojada una chica rubia. Era la chica que había roto su skate.

— ¿Esa es tu manera de pedirme perdón por casi atropellarme y romper mi skate? — Preguntó ella divertida ante el enojo de la otra. Ella debería ser quien estuviera enojada, no la otra.

— No estoy hablando de eso, yo ya te pedí perdón. — Reprochó.

— No sabes pedir perdón entonces, porque en ningún momento me di cuenta que lo habías hecho. — Retrucó cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Necesitas escucharlo? — Preguntó frustrada. — Perdón por romper tu skate, no fue a propósito. — Dijo defensifavemente.

— Ya, ¿viste que no era tan difícil decirlo? — Dijo sin aceptar del todo las disculpas, porque no las sentía sinceras.

— El punto por el que te estoy hablando no es ese, es porqué, ¿Por qué corriste de esa manera si no te interesa ser parte del equipo de atletismo? — Dejó saber sus motivos para conversar.

— Corrí porque el profesor nos mandó a correr. — Respondió, sin entender qué había de malo en lo que había hecho.

— Konane es nuestro corredor estrella, es quien siempre sale primero cuando corremos, y que hoy vos lo hayas superado cuando lo haz hecho descalza puede generarle inseguridades. Él entrenó y se esforzó mucho como para que le saques el lugar cuando no te interesa. — Expresó su frustración y enojo.

— Entonces lo que te molesta es que yo corro más rápido que ustedes, aún cuando lo hice descalza. — Dijo, luego de entender y sacar sus conclusiones.

— ¡Aahh que irritante y engreída eres! — Exclamó molesta.

— ¡No, vos lo sos! — Reaccionó bruscamente. — Mira, vos no me conoces y yo no tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago. Si te molestan mis habilidades, ese es tu problema, no el mío. Y en todo caso, a Konane le va a venir bien un poco de competencia, ¿sino cómo va a hacer cuando tenga que enfrentarse a personas de otros colegios? — Explotó de mala gana.

Sara agradeció que esa era la última materia que tenía en ese día y se fue del colegio. Lo único que le faltaba, que alguien que no la conocía le haga planteos por ser cómo era. Ella no iba a dejar de hacer las cosas cómo las hacía sólo para hacer sentir mejor a otra persona. Ella corrió por correr, y no para competir. Si correr como corría la metía en problemas, a ella no le importaba. Era como que le pidan que deje de andar en skate, o que deje de bailar, o que deje de hacer cualquiera de las cosas que le gustaba hacer. Era imposible.

Al otro día, a la hora del almuerzo, pasó algo sorprendente. Los chicos con los que había andando en skate se unieron a ella en el parque. Se acomodaron a su alrededor con confianza, como si fuera normal que se sentaran con ella, sin siquiera preguntarle si le molestaba o no. Y por más que no sabía si se sentía del todo cómoda con la invasión de su espacio, le pareció adorable que quieran hacerla sentir incluida. Con ellos también vino otra chica, a la que le presentaron como Zari.

— Che, ¿Te gustaría venir a andar en skate con nosotros este fin de semana? — Propuso Behrad.

— Si, nos gustaría que nos enseñes un par de trucos y saltos. — Agregó Jax a modo de pedido.

— Me encantaría, pero la skate que tenía se rompió y no tengo otra, ni sé cuándo voy a poder comprar una nueva. — Dijo ella con sinceridad.

— Eso apesta. — Comentó Mick.

— Si. — Asistió ella.

— ¿Cómo se te rompió? — Quiso saber Zari. Ella ya sabía la historia por Ava, pero quería saber la versión de la otra chica.

— Una camioneta casi me atropella, pero logré esquivarla, aunque mi skate no. La piso y la partió a la mitad. — Explicó ella.

— Uff, dudo que eso tenga arreglo. — Dijo Behrad impresionado.

— Bueno, tal vez no puedas venir a patinar con nosotros, pero el sábado hay una fiesta si te interesa. — Informó Mick.

— Dale, ustedes pasen la información y si yo puedo iré. — Decidió ella, después de pensarlo por unos largos segundos.

— Pasame tu celular así te envío la invitación. — Dijo Behrad.

— Yo no tengo celular. — Admitió ella.

— ¿No tenes celular? — Preguntó Behrad sorprendido y ella negó con la cabeza.

— Bien, supongo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo. — Dijo Zari intentando ponerle un poco de humor, y sacó un papel donde escribió los datos que aparecían en la invitación. — Ten, aquí está la información. — Dijo, entregándole el papel.

— Gracias. — Agradeció ella con una sonrisa.

El resto de la semana transcurrió tranquila. De hecho no vivió ningún otro tipo de accidente en el colegio, por lo cual se podría considerar algo bueno. El viernes decidió que iba a pedirle a Dinah todos los útiles que le pedían en el colegio, para poder comprarlos el fin de semana y no tener que preocuparse por ello en medio de la semana.

— Dinah, necesito pedirte algo. — Dijo, llamando la atención de la otra.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Preguntó.

— Necesito dinero para comprar unos útiles que me piden en el colegio. — Informó.

— ¿Qué tipo de útiles? — Pidió saber.

— Unos mapas, témperas, pinceles, y par de libros. — Respondió con sinceridad.

— No voy a darte dinero para eso. — Dijo.

— Pero, ¿cómo se supone que voy a conseguirlos? — Protestó, sin entender porque la otra se negaba a su pedido.

— Ese no es mi problema. — Gruñó desentendiéndose del asunto.

— ¿Todavía no hay algo del dinero de mis peleas? — Preguntó ella, ocurriéndosele que podía usar eso a su favor.

— Ese dinero es para nosotros, no para vos. Si queres tu dinero haz algo útil para obtenerlo, buscate un trabajo o algo. — Dijo de mala gana.

Sara se encerró en su habitación sintiéndose frustrada y pegó una piña a la puerta. Si la iban a obligar a pelear clandestinamente en competencias de lucha libre, lo mínimo que se merecía era que le den algo de dinero cuando lo necesitaba, ¿o no? Además era dinero que necesitaba para cumplir con sus obligaciones del colegio, no para darse gustos. Se tiró en la cama y maldijo por lo injusta que le parecía la situación. Bien, si ellos no le iban a dar dinero entonces se iba a buscar un trabajo. Pero el dinero lo iba a usar para ahorrar, y una vez que tenga suficiente se iba a comprar un pasaje a Nueva York. Ella no quería continuar viviendo con Dinah y Malcolm. Lo pensó y re-pensó varias veces, hasta que se sintió a gusto con la idea. Ahora solo le quedaba encontrar un trabajo donde acepten menores de edad, y pensar cómo iba a hacer para poder coordinar sus tiempos entre colegio, lucha libre y trabajo.

Es así que el sábado decidió ir a la fiesta. Necesitaba algo para desconectar y relajarse, y esperaba que el alcohol y la música logren ese efecto en ella. Se vistió con un jean negro, una remera roja de led zeppelin y una campera de cuero negra. No le gustaba mucho maquillarse, pero para la ocasión eligió por lo menos delinearse los ojos. Se fue de su casa sin decirle a Dinah y Damien, había decidido que no necesitaba la aprobación de ellos.

En la fiesta se encontró rápidamente con Behrad, Charlie, Jax, Mick, Zari, y el grupo de amigos que ellos tenían. Tomó un par de tragos con ellos, pero no dejó que eso la limite. Bailó con varias personas y jugó al juego de pasarse el hielo de boca en boca. En un momento, una chica llamada Guinevere la invitó a bailar y ella aceptó de inmediato. Bailaron y se divirtieron un largo rato.

— Hola amor, ¿quién es tu amiga? — Pidió saber un chico pálido y con el cabello albino.

— Ella es Sara, Sara él es John. — Los presentó Guinivere.

— ¿Vos sos la que se presentó a la clase como bisexual? — Preguntó y ella asistió con la cabeza. — Entonces, ¿Puedo unirme a ustedes? — Pidió saber.

Las chicas aceptaron y juntos jugaron verdad-consecuencia, bailaron e intercambiaron varios besos entre los tres. Sara realmente se dejó perder en esa sensación. Necesitaba liberarse de las culpas. Las únicas personas con las que había estado íntimamente habían sido Nyssa y Oliver. Si, Oliver. Él se había mudado a Nueva York para comenzar la universidad allí. Los dos al haber estado muy destruidos por la muerte de Laurel, buscaron consuelo en el otro. Pero Sara todavía se sentía culpable por haber dejado que eso pase, porque él había sido novio de Laurel y sentía que de alguna forma había traicionado a su hermana. De todas maneras, ella no estaba lista para volver a tener relaciones con alguien porque se sentía insegura por sus cicatrices. Ya podía imaginarse las preguntas, las miradas, los comentarios incómodos; con Nyssa y Oliver eso había sido diferente, porque ellos ya sabían todo lo que a ella le había pasado sin tener que contarlo. Pero dando besos si sentía cómoda, así que se relajó y dejó que John y Guinevere le hagan pasar una noche divertida.


	5. Chapter 5

Ava era amiga de Konane desde hace muchos años. Ella sabía todo lo que él se entrenaba y esforzaba, y todo lo que en su familia le exigían para que fuera el mejor. Por eso le dió bronca cuando la chica nueva hizo de la corrida de entrada de calor a clase una competencia. A ella le impresionó el poco esfuerzo que pareció para la otra terminar la corrida en primer lugar y corriendo descalza. ¡Realmente era ridículo! ¿Quién corría descalzo tan bien? Pero lo que más le fastidio de todo fue escuchar que ella no tenía intenciones de hacer la prueba de atletismo, ¿Entonces para qué se había gastado en correr de la manera en que lo hizo? Ava no podía entenderlo, y para descargar su frustración la encaró. Lo cual no resultó muy bien, ya que la otra reaccionó mal. Pero después de todo era de esperar, ella había roto su sakte; además se excuso diciendo que ella había hecho simplemente lo que pidió el profesor, correr. Y eso Ava si podía entenderlo, porque a ella le gustaba seguir las reglas y hacer lo que los profesores decían para estar del lado de los buenos estudiantes.

— Gracias por haberme defendido, aunque creo que fuiste un poco duro con la chica nueva. — Agradeció Konane.

— Siempre, para eso estamos los amigos. — Aseguró con convicción.

— ¿Crees que voy a pasar la prueba de atletismo este año? — Preguntó sintiéndose inseguro. En el verano se había fracturado el tobillo y tenía miedo de no haberse recuperado bien.

— Claro que si, ya vas a ver que todo el esfuerzo va a valer la pena. — Expresó su opinión.

— Pero Sara, ella, ¿Viste como corrió y descalza? Así es como a mi papá le gustaría que yo corra. — Dijo, dando unas paradas al césped para descargar su enojo.

— Olvídate de Sara, ella no se va a presentar a la prueba de atletismo. Y olvídate de lo que tu padre quiere, lo que importa es lo que vos queres. — Le recordó tratando de animarlo.

— Tal vez tenga razón y me motive a mejorar tener un poco de competencia. — Dijo él pensativamente.

El tema de Sara fue olvidado, y Ava fue a casa de Nora ya que iban a estudiar juntas para el examen de matemática. La semana continuó tranquila, pero por algún motivo Ava se frustraba cada vez que veía a Sara. No sabía exactamente porqué, pero siempre había algo de la otra que la irritaba. Ella había notado que se había empezado a juntar con las Leyendas, probablemente por el tema de andar en skate. También empezó a notar detalles de ella, como que parecía no tener ningún tipo de respeto ni interés por nada, como siempre lucía cansada y alguna vez hasta podría jurar que olió alcohol en ella. En clase siempre parecía distraída, con la mente en cualquier lugar menos en el aula. Pero lo que más la frustraba, es que a pesar de eso, siempre que le llamaban la atención dejaba a todos sorprendidos.

Como por ejemplo en literatura, cuando la profesora Lois llamó su atención.

— Sara. — Dijo Lois en un tono insistente, era la tercera vez que nombraba a Sara para llamar su atención.

— ¿Si? — Preguntó Sara, finalmente reaccionando.

— Sé que eres nueva y probablemente no tuviste tiempo de ponerte al día y leer "El alcalde de Casterbridge", pero ¿Podrías prestar más atención a la clase por favor? — Pidió en un tono muy calmo y amable.

— Si leí el libro. — Respondió sorprendiendo a la profesora.

— ¿Lo leíste? ¿Entonces podes dar un ejemplo de romanticismo presente en el libro a la clase? — Preguntó mirándola atentamente, como si quisiera comprobar si la alumna estaba diciendo la verdad.

— La descripción de la ciudad es un claro ejemplo, como está narrada desde el punto de vista de una abeja que viaja de un lado a otro de ella. Es muy visual. Creo que lo que intenta de hacer Hardy -el autor- es alinear su punto de vista, no como un Dios que todo lo ve, sino como un insecto. Un insecto que es la criatura más pequeña y humilde de la naturaleza. Lo cual, me parece, es bastante romántico. — Contestó con naturalidad, era como si las palabras habrían escapado libremente de su boca antes que pueda pensarlas o detenerlas.

— Es una opinión muy crítica, creo que ya tienes el tema para realizar tu informe sobre el libro. – Aceptó, mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa de aprobación.

O en física. Todos habían estado intentando resolver la ecuación problemática que Martin les había dado, pero ya había pasado media hora y todavía nadie lo había logrado. De repente el profesor se dio cuenta que Sara había estado dibujando en su cuaderno, así que como llamado de atención la hizo pasar al pizarrón a intentar resolverlo. Ava miró detenidamente la situación, quería ver si Sara finalmente aprendía que debía prestar atención en clase. Pero Sara en vez de ponerse a hacer cuentas o cálculos, sorprendió a todos haciendo un gráfico de líneas.

— El límite no existe. — Dijo y le devolvió la fibra al profesor para volver a su lugar.

— Eso es correcto. — Afirmó con una sonrisa y se puso a explicar sobre límites.

¿Cómo hacía para ser tan buena en todo y sin un mínimo esfuerzo? Eso era lo que a Ava más le irritaba. Porque si, Ava era una de las mejores estudiantes. Pero lo era porque se esforzaba, era responsable, respetuosa. Y porque estudiaba mucho. Ella se exigía mucho a sí misma para estar al nivel que quería estar y hacer que sus padres estén orgullosos de ella. Se exigía tanto que a veces hasta estudiaba durante los fines de semana, pero este iba a ser distinto porque su hermana Ashley le había pedido que fuera a una fiesta con ella.

— ¿Por qué necesitas que te acompañe fiesta? — Preguntó sintiéndose mal humorada ante el soborno de su hermana.

— Porque mamá y papá no me van a dejar ir sola cuando hasta ayer estuve castigada. — Respondió con calma. — Además no te quejes tanto, todos tus amigos van a ir porque a las fiestas de La Liga va casi todo el colegio entero. — Le recordó para que deje de quejarse.

Ashley tenía razón en eso, sus amigos iban a ir a la fiesta. Así que por más que ir con su hermana y depender de ella para volver no era lo que más le agradaba, por lo menos sabía que iba a estar bien acompañada en el durante. A Ava no le gustaban los sobornos, pero hacer lo que su hermana le pedía era mejor a que cuente su verdad. Lo mejor iba a ser que piense una alternativa para solucionar el problema, pero mientras tanto iba a tener que consentir a su hermana. Ashley y ella llegaron a la fiesta juntas, luego cada una se fue con su grupo de amigos.

— Viniste con Ashley. — Dijo Gary sorprendido.

— Si, y ahora dependo de ella para volver. No me queda otra, me está haciendo la vida imposible. — Descargó sus frustraciones.

— Mira el lado positivo, por lo menos estás con nosotros. — La animó Nora y le convidó una cerveza.

— Eso es lo único que me agrada de la noche. — Afirmó con una sonrisa.

— Ahí está John, voy a hablar con él para ver si hoy tengo suerte. — Dijo Gary decidido.

Ava miró a su amigo hasta que saludó a John y ambos se pusieron a hablar. Gary estaba encantado con el otro chico desde hace bastante tiempo, pero hasta el momento no se había animado a confesárselo ni a hacer nada al respecto. Pero Ava admiraba que por lo menos siempre estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. John no era muy de las relaciones serias por lo que lo conocía de estar juntos en el equipo de las Leyendas, pero era sincero y buen chico. Si estaba interesado en Gary le iba a seguir la corriente, sino no.

— También está Sara. — Comentó Nora.

— ¿Y? — Preguntó, sin entender porque su amiga la mencionaba.

— Tal vez ya sea hora que le pidas perdón por lo de la skate. — Le recordó.

Nora tenía razón, ella no se había disculpado con la otra de manera apropiada hasta el momento. Ava la miró por un rato, la miró hablar cómodamente con las Leyendas, la miró bailar se forma sexy, la miró jugar al juego de pasarse el hielo de boca en boca, y la miró jugar al ping-pong de tragos. A Ava había algo de la otra que todavía la irritaba, pero no sabía exactamente qué. Y que ella no pudiera descubrir qué era, no era culpa de Sara. Tal vez la otra chica se merecía una oportunidad. Cuando vió que Sara se iba a la cocina decidió seguirla, allí la encontró preparando un trago.

— Hola. — La saludó y la otra asistió aceptando el saludo. — ¿Qué preparas? — Pidió saber.

— Fernet con coca-cola. — Respondió. — ¿Queres que te haga uno? — Ofreció.

— No, nunca probé, no sé si me gusta. — Rechazó la idea.

— ¿Queres probar del mío? — Preguntó alcanzándole su propio vaso.

— Gracias. — Agradeció y probó un sorbo. — No está mal, pero tampoco me encanta. — Expresó su gusto con sinceridad.

— Bien, entonces… — Comenzó a decir, dirigiéndose a la puerta con intención de volver a la sala.

— Espera. — La interrumpió. — Yo te quiero pedir perdón por lo de tu skate, en verdad no fue mi intención asustarte con mi camioneta, ni casi atropellarte, ni romperte el skate. — Le pidió disculpas.

— Ya me habías pedido perdón. — Dijo, haciendo hombros.

— Pero no había sonado muy sincero, ¿Cierto? — Retrucó y la otra asistió con la cabeza. — Pero de verdad lo siento, no fue a propósito, yo estaba peleando con mi hermana y perdimos el control de la camioneta. — Explicó avergonzada.

— Disculpas aceptadas. — Aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa al ver que la otra estaba sonrojada. — Después de todo podría haber sido peor, me podrías haber pisado o roto a mi. — Intentó bromear.

— Eso es terrible. — Exclamó impresionada.

Ambas rieron y luego volvieron a la fiesta. Aunque no estaban juntas, se podía decir que estaban juntas porque su grupo de amigos estaban con las Leyendas. Pero no volvieron a entablar una conversación.

Después de un largo rato, vio como Guinevere y Sara bailaban juntas y sintió algo raro. Las dos estaban bailando de una manera muy cercana e íntima, y eso le dio curiosidad. Ava se preguntaba qué se sentiría tener esa libertad de poder estar con otra chica de esa manera, sin importar lo que el resto del mundo opine o piense.

Sin embargo, toda apreciación de identificación le fue borrada de su mente cuando John se unió a ellas. Y no sólo porque a ella no le gustaban los chicos, sino porque sabía que Gary se iba a sentir herido por eso; herido porque John estuviera con dos chicas, y herido porque otra vez no se había animado a encararlo. Y no sabía porque, pero en cierta forma se sintió desilusionada por Sara. Esta noche habían dado un paso adelante, pero esto la hacía sentir que volvían a dar un paso para atrás. Se preguntó si ella siempre sería así, libre de estar con más de una persona, libre de preparar tragos y tomar alcohol, libre de ir de fiesta en fiesta.

Pero la noche traía más disgustos. Ava tuvo que lidiar con una Lily borracha, acompañarla al baño un par de veces hasta que pueda limpiar su estómago; consolar a Gary por lo de John, mediar entre una pelea entre Konane y Mona, y evitar que Jonah acosara a Nora.

— Ya la escuchaste, déjala en paz. — Advirtió parándose frente a su amiga de manera defensiva.

Al parecer esa noche todos sus amigos habían decidido emborracharse, dejándola a ella como la cuidadora oficial del grupo.

— ¿Celosa? — Preguntó él con curiosidad. — Después de todo recuerdo que hace mucho compartimos un beso. — Comentó divertido.

El chico se acercó con intenciones de besarla, pero ella se apartó de él y le pegó una fuerte cachetada en su mejilla. Ella sintió mucho asco, mucha bronca y mucha impotencia. A ella no le gustaban los chicos, y mucho menos aquellos chicos y hombres que se creían que podían hacer lo que querían con las mujeres. Milagrosamente Kuasa apareció y se unió a ella. Jonah decidió que no valía la pena pelear contra ambas y se fue. Ava se encontraba mal humorada, esa noche ya había demasiado para ella, quería irse a su casa y acostarse a dormir hasta olvidarse de todo lo ocurrido. Kuasa prometió que junto con Astra iban a encargarse de llevar a todos devuelta a su casa, ya que ellas no habían tomado alcohol, así que Ava fue en búsqueda de su hermana

— Ashley quiero irme. — Dijo a su hermana, cuando la encontró.

— No, todavía queda mucho de la noche. — Negó, sin hacerle caso.

— Está resultando una noche horrible, así que quiero y necesito irme a casa. — Explicó de manera suplicante, pero la otra volvió a negarse. — Bien, no me importa. No te voy a esperar, me voy. — Informó enojada.

Ava se fue de la fiesta y empezó a caminar de regreso a su casa. Cuando había caminado unas diez cuadras aproximadamente apareció su hermana con la camioneta. Ella se subió al asiento de acompañante, y cuando la camioneta comenzó a avanzar se permitió finalmente llorar. Cuando llegaron a la casa fue directo a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se tiró a la cama. A los minutos alguien entró, se sentó en la cama de ella y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda. Ava estaba segura que esa persona era Ashley.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó insistentemente una y otra vez, sin recibir respuesta. — Por favor Ava, me estás asustando. — Dijo, realmente preocupada.

— Es que estoy cansada, no puedo más con esto Ash. — Admitió, su cuerpo temblando al continuar llorando. — Si quieres decirle a mamá y papá que me gustan las chicas no me importa, yo solo quiero que me dejen en paz y que ningún chico intente besarme — Dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

— ¿Quién intentó besarte? — Pidió saber, sorprendiendo a la otra con su pregunta.

— Jonah Hex. — Respondió.

— Ese pibe es un tonto y un machista, se piensa que es dueño de todas las mujeres, no le hagas caso. — Expresó su opinión sobre el chico. — Y Ava, tenes que estar lista para rechazar chicos en fiestas. Eres una chica muy linda y seguro siempre va a haber un chico que quiera llamar tu atención, pero tienes que hacerles frente y dejar en claro que es lo que vos queres. Y nunca dejes que alguien te haga hacer algo que no queres. Te defendes, gritas, peleas, lo que sea. — Explicó con calma.

— ¿Qué? ¿Entonces no piensas que soy rara porque me gustan las chicas? ¿No piensas que tal vez esto sea culpa mía por ser adoptada y voy a contaminar a la familia? — Cuestionó sorprendida porque la otra no estaba reaccionado como lo esperaba, dejando salir hacia fuera sus temores.

— Ava a mi no me importa que seas adoptada, ni que te gusten las chicas, ni que nos llevemos mal la mayor parte del tiempo porque ambas tenemos caracteres fuertes; siempre vas a ser mi hermana y siempre te voy a querer. — Aseguró con sinceridad.

— Yo también te quiero. — Correspondió los sentimientos de la otra y dejó que la abrace para consolarla.

— ¿Qué sabes de mis relaciones? — Preguntó, después de pasar un rato en silencio dedicándose a acariciarle el cabello a la otra de manera reconfortante.

— Sé que saliste un tiempo con Jimmy, y después estuvo el otro chico… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Lex. — Dijo pensativamente.

— Si, yo salí con ellos. — Afirmó. — Pero también salí con Cat y con Eve. — Agregó.

— ¿Me estás queriendo decir que te gustan las chicas y los chicos? — Preguntó sorprendida.

— Si, soy bisexual. — Asistió, dando a conocer la sexualidad con la que sentía identificada. — Y además creo en las relaciones poliamorosas. En este momento estoy saliendo con Jimmy y Winn. — Le confesó.

— Entonces ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué me amenazaste con contarle a mamá y papá lo mío? — Cuestionó confundida, luego de asimilar todas las novedades.

— En verdad nunca tuve la intención de contarles, ni jamás lo haría. Solo lo hice por nuestra rivalidad de hermanas, es nuestra forma y no me di cuenta que en esto iba a ser diferente, que te iba a lastimar. Perdón. — Explicó con sinceridad.

Y así es como la noche finalmente terminó siendo una buena. Pasó largo rato hablando con su hermana Ashley, hablando de sexualidad y relaciones. Jamás pensó que iba a tener una conversación tan íntima con la hermana que más peleaba, pero se sintió bien. Era como si podrían entrar en una nueva etapa en su relación, una llena de entendimiento y respeto. Al rato dejaron la seriedad en sus conversaciones, porque Amy se unió a ellas y las convidó con helado. Las tres se terminaron quedando dormidas en la cama de Ava mientras miraban una película.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que en paz descanses Naya Rivera.


	6. Chapter 6

La semana siguiente a la fiesta fue tranquila, en un sentido, para Sara. Por suerte John y Guinere eran igual a ella, ninguno había buscado nada serio con los momentos que compartieron. Así que por más que se habían divertido esa noche estando juntos, decidieron que a partir de ese momento la relación iba a continuar solamente como amistad.

En lo que no fue tranquila fue en sus intentos de conseguir un trabajo. Ella se presentó a varias entrevistas, pero en ningún lugar terminaban aceptándola por ser menor de edad.

En otro asunto que tampoco fue tranquila fue en la rutina de su casa. Malcolm empezó a hacerla entrenar. El problema era los momentos que elegía. Lo hacía de noche, haciendo que se acueste tarde; o la despertaba al amanecer. Eso hacía que ella siempre se sienta cansada durante las horas escolares, porque no estaba durmiendo todo lo que su cuerpo necesitaba. Por eso Sara prefería los días que su madre y Malcolm decidían tomar alcohol. Por más que a ella no le gustaba lidiar con gente borracha, por lo menos cuando ellos lo estaban generalmente se olvidaban de ella y de los entrenamientos. Pero, a veces, ni siquiera en esos días descansaba bien porque muchas veces solía tener pesadillas.

— Tenes que despejar tu mente, no tienes que pensar tanto cuando peleas. — Dijo Malcolm cuando dio por terminado el entrenamiento de esa mañana.

— Eso estoy intentando. — Aseguró, él le venía diciendo eso desde el primer día de entrenamiento.

— De todas maneras pensar no te va a servir de nada, porque en la lucha libre no hay reglas. — Le recordó.

Así fue como Sara aprendió que en realidad la lucha libre de Amazo no era en verdad lucha libre. La lucha libre tenía un reglamento, movimientos que estaban aceptados y movimientos que no estaban aceptados. En cambio, en esta lucha libre no había reglas. Esa era la regla, que no había reglas y cada uno podía usar cualquier técnica.

El siguiente fin de semana Sara seguía sin trabajo, por eso aceptó ir a bailar a un pub con las Leyendas. Charlie estaba en una banda de rock-punk, y esa noche tocaban allí. Sara la pasó muy bien. Ella quedó impresionada con como Charlie cantaba, la chica era realmente muy talentosa. Esa noche Sara conoció a Lindsey, con quien compartió varios bailes y varios besos.

Las Leyendas se estaban convirtiendo poco a poco en sus amigos. Sara no sabía si quería eso, no estaba lista para formar nuevos vínculos porque todavía estaba en estado de duelo por todo lo que había perdido. Pero debía admitir que se sentía bien que esas personitas la hicieran sentir bienvenida e incluída, cuando ella la mayor parte del tiempo se mostraba desinteresada. Poco a poco fue aprendiendo cosas sobre ellos.

Amaya era leal y muy familiera. Era responsable y siempre sacaba buenas notas. Era muy positiva, eligiendo siempre ver el lado bueno de las cosas.

Behrad era fanático del hockey sobre hielo, siempre se la pasaba viendo partidos del equipo Estrellas de Starling y más de una vez de la semana vestía la camiseta.

Charlie era graciosa, y siempre se vestía muy onda punk-dark. Le gustaba cantar, incluso se inventaba canciones para aprender los temas que les mandaban a estudiar.

Jax amaba andar en skate y escuchar rap, y vivía cerca de su casa. A veces caminaban juntos a la ida o vuelta del colegio, y pasaban buenos ratos conversando.

John sabía hacer trucos de magia, y creía en las vidas paralelas y pasadas, le gustaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con lo sobrenatural.

Mick tenía una apariencia y un carácter duro, pero escribía hermosos poemas y sus fanfics de super héroes eran famosas en las redes sociales.

Nate era un fanático de la historia y le gustaba ir al gimnasio. Sabía datos raros que a veces compartía con los demás para sorprenderlos.

Ray era la persona más buena y amable de todo el colegio. Le gustaban las ciencias y siempre tenía algún comentario inteligente para decir

Zari tenía un humor muy irónico. A ella le gustaba toda clase de videojuegos. También era muy buena en todo lo referente a programación e informática, por lo que siempre bromeaba que podría ser una hacker.

Todos amaban bailar, eso era lo que los unía. Y se llamaban a sí mismos Leyendas porque el grupo de baile del colegio se llamaba Leyendas de Beebo. A Sara no le molestaba que siempre hablarán sobre bailar, porque a ella no la incluían en eso pero tampoco la hacían sentir que la dejaban fuera. Le gustaba que respetaran sus tiempos, y nadie haya querido indagar sobre los tipos de baile que ella había dicho que le gustaba bailar en su presentación, y que nadie haya sugerido que se una al grupo.

El primer día que llovió en Starling, Sara no supo qué hacer en el horario del almuerzo. Ella no podía salir almorzar al parque, así que aceptó sentarse con las Leyendas cuando Zari gritó su nombre desde el otro extremo del comedor para llamar su atención.

— ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó Jax, ya que desde que se había unido a la mesa no había hablado.

— Necesito pedirles algo sin que suene tonto. — Respondió ella, con la boca llena. En su casa nunca había demasiada comida porque Dina y Malcolm gastaban el dinero en alcohol.

— No te preocupes porque suene tonto, nosotros somos expertos en las tonterías. — Dijo Mick con seriedad, ganándose la risa de algunos de sus amigos.

— ¿Alguien tiene un mapa para prestarme para el examen? — Pidió ella. Después del almuerzo tenían examen de geografía y ella todavía no lo había comprado.

—¿Todavía no lo compraste? — Preguntó Zari sorprendida y ella negó con la cabeza.

— Y yo que pensaba que era la única colgada. — Comentó Charlie divertida.

— Es que no tengo dinero. — Admitió avergonzada. — Necesito un trabajo. — Dijo y descansó su cabeza contra la mesa de la frustración que sentía.

— ¿Trabajo? — Repitió Amaya, preocupada ante la necesidad de la otra. Se suponía que la responsabilidad de los adolescentes era ir al colegio, no preocuparse por el dinero e ir a trabajar.

— La situación con mi familia es difícil, necesito trabajar. — Intentó explicar, sin dar mucho detalle.

— Tengo una tía que tiene un bar donde trabajan varias jóvenes y adolescentes, sus hijas y un par de amigas de ellas, puedo conseguirte una entrevista. — Informó Ray.

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó sorprendida.

— Si. — Afirmó él.

— Muchas gracias. — Agradeció con sinceridad.

— Y aquí tienes un mapa, yo siempre tengo extras. — Dijo Nate dándole un mapa.

— Gracias. — Volvió a agradecer, y finalmente se dibujó una sonrisa en su cara.

El bar se llamaba Danver's Dinners y estaba ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, La tía de Ray, Eliza, la recibió allí amablemente para tener una entrevista.

— ¿Qué disponibilidad horaria tienes? — Pidió saber Eliza.

— Los viernes por la tarde y la noche, sábados todo el día, y domingos por la mañana y la tarde. — Enunció pensativamente.

—Bien, esos son los días y horarios donde necesito más gente, te puedo dar un lugar si queres. — Propuso.

— ¿No te molesta que sea menor de edad? — Preguntó, sintiéndose insegura todavía.

— Mis hijas Alex y Kara trabajan aquí, y sus amigas Lena, Maggie, Mercy, Nia, Sam también. Todas han demostrado ser muy responsables para el trabajo. No veo porque vos no podrías demostrarlo también. — Relató con calma. — Sé que no es ideal tener menores de edad trabajando, pero puedo entender que haya menores que necesiten hacerlo. Y este es un negocio chico y familiar, toda ayuda es bienvenida. — Terminó de explicar.

— Bien. — Aceptó, empezando a relajarse.

— Puedo pagarte 10 dólares la hora, más las propinas que hagas. — Informó. — Y antes que me olvidé, a mis hijas se les ocurrió la tonta idea de que las meseras tienen que usar patines, así que deberás a aprender a servir mesas con ellos puestos. — Agregó, queriendo ver si eso era un impedimento para la otra. Después de todo gran cantidad de meseras no bien podían dejaban el trabajo porque no es gustaba andar en patines.

— No habrá problema, me encanta patinar. — Dijo con una sonrisa.

Y así lo demostró en su primer fin de semana de trabajo. Sara se manejó con naturalidad atendiendo las mesas, y pudo mostrar todo el talento y equilibro que tenía patinando. Ella también conoció a todas las chicas que Eliza le había mencionado, y por suerte todas resultaron ser agradables, haciendo que el trabajo resulte más entretenido.

Sara se fue del trabajo el domingo sintiéndose bien. Se había sentido útil y apreciada. Y tener dinero se iba a empezar a sentir bien una vez que tuviera un poco de ahorros guardados. Pero ese sentimiento no duró mucho, cuando llegó a su casa era todo un desastre. Botellas de alcohol por todos lados y restos de droga desparramados por la mesa. Su madre estaba dormida en el sillón, y Malcolm no estaba. Sara esperaba que estuviera afuera o en su habitación durmiendo. Sara limpió el desastre, luego tapó a Dinah con una manta.

— ¿Laurel? ¿Sos vos? — Cuestionó, sin siquiera abrir sus ojos.

Escuchar el nombre de su hermana la hizo quedar congelada por un largo minuto. Su corazón dolía, el vacío que sentía desde que la había perdido era aberrante. Su mamá estaba pidiendo su hermana y eso la hizo sentir menos, rechazada… Y a la vez sentir eso le generaba culpa, su hermana se merecía el universo entero.

— No mamá, soy Sara. — La corrigió.

— ¿Sara? ¿Por qué no está Laurel? — Preguntó decepcionada. — Perdoname hija, perdón por haberte dejado, yo quería llevarte conmigo, pero tu padre no creía apropiado que te separe de tu hermana. — Se disculpó entre sollozos.

Enterarse de eso le partió el corazón. A Sara no le entraba en la cabeza como su madre había pensado que separar a Laurel y a ella era buena idea, gracias a dios su padre no lo había permitido. Pero tal vez habría sido mejor, tal vez Laurel ahora estaría viva… ¿Y por qué llevarse a Laurel y no a ella? ¿Qué tenía su hermana que hacía que su madre la elija y la quiera más? ¿Qué había de malo en ella para ser menos? Sara sabía que no iba a encontrar las respuestas que buscaba, además su madre se había vuelto a quedar dormida. Así que le acomodó la manta y le dejó un vaso con agua y una aspirina preparada para cuando despierte.

Al otro día le fue difícil concentrarse en el colegio. Su mente volvía una y otra vez a las palabras que su madre había dicho sin siquiera estar totalmente consciente de eso. ¿Qué pasaría si la encararía? ¿Le diría la verdad o le mentiría? ¿Le diría que la quiere o le diría que solamente se conformó con la hija que quedaba porque tenía una noción de artes marciales? La única persona capaz de hacerla sentir mejor sería Laurel, pero ella ya no estaba. Las personas suelen decirle a uno que con el tiempo el dolor se supera, se esfuma, se calma… Pero para Sara era al revés, con el pasar del tiempo cada vez le dolía más no tener a su hermana con ella.

Lo único que logró sacarla de ese estado que la tenía paralizada, fue un debate de la clase de Educación Cívica. Estaban debatiendo acerca del asesinato Candy Johnson-Ferocity, una mujer transgénero. La profesora Diana preguntó qué cargos le pondrían si ellos fueran fiscales. Ava fue finalmente quién se animó a responder y expusó todos los motivos por lo cual el caso debía tratarse como un homicidio culposo.

Ava era la única de las Leyendas que no la aceptaba, Sara estaba segura de eso. Podía notar lo mucho que a la otra le incomodaba o le molestaba su presencia. Ella no entendía el motivo, si casi ni se conocían. Pero era preceptiva y se daba cuenta que a la otra ella le caía simplemente mal. Por eso cuando las Leyendas se juntaban con Ava y el otro grupo de amigos de ella, Sara prefería evitarlos y no unirse a ellos. A Sara le gustaba evitar las situaciones incómodas.

Pero cuando la profesora Diana preguntó si todos estaban de acuerdo y todos respondieron si, Sara sabía que debía ser quien respondiera no. Estaba segura que eso iba a hacer que Ava la deteste aún más, pero ella no podía evitarlo. El caso de Candy merecía justicia, y ella era muy pasional para lo que creía.

— Yo no estoy de acuerdo. — Dijo Sara, ganándose la mirada shockeada de toda la clase.

— Profesora ella está diciendo eso solo porque le caigo mal… — Comenzó a decir Ava,

— No me caes mal, yo te caigo mal. — La interrumpió porque la irritaba que la otra mienta. — Y no estoy haciendo esto para molestar, solo quiero expresar mi opinión. — Aclaró.

— Basta chicas, no quiero este tipo de peleas en mi clase. — Advirtió Diana. — ¿A qué te referís con que no estás de acuerdo con tu compañera? — Preguntó volviéndose a Sara.

— A que la carátula de homicidio culposo queda chico para el caso. — Respondió Sara.

Si tan solo Laurel podría escucharla, seguro se sentiría toda orgullosa. El sueño de su hermana era ser abogada. Ella estaba en su primer año de estudios en la Universidad de Nueva York cuando pasó todo lo de Damien... Así que Sara había aprendido mucho de ella. Sara siempre había aprendido todo lo que podía de su hermana porque la admiraba. Su hermana era la persona más brillante e inteligente que ella había conocido.

— ¿Qué caratula le pondrías? — Pidió saber con curiosidad.

— Le pondría transfemicidio, y como subtítulo de detalle del crimen: homicidio culposo, agravado al ser un crimen de odio. — Respondió.

— Justifica por qué elegirías eso. — Indicó, asistiendo con aprobación.

— Porque ella no fue asesinada sin motivos, sino que fue asesinada por ser una mujer transgénero negra. — Expresó su argumento.

— Eso es correcto. — Afirmó.

— Los crímenes de odio no están en el programa de la materia. — Dijo Ava, intentando explicar el motivo por el cual a ella no se le había ocurrido pensar eso.

— Eso es verdad, pero siempre se puede aprender algo nuevo — Aceptó. — ¿Sara puedes explicar qué son los crímenes de odio a tus compañeros? — Pidió, aunque sonó más a una orden.

— Los crímenes de odio son los delitos que son motivados por el prejuicio, la aversión y la discriminación hacía determinadas víctimas. Esas personas pertenecen a ciertos grupos que son construidos socio-históricamente como inferiores y por lo tanto válidos de recibir violencia, discriminación, exclusión, hasta llegar al extremo de la muerte. — Explicó con seguridad.

— ¿Algún ejemplo de grupo vulnerado? — Preguntó Diana.

— Las personas de la comunidad lgbtqi, las personas negras y afrodescendientes, las personas pertenecientes a los pueblos originarios; los extranjeros, sobretodo los latinos y los asiáticos; los musulmanes, los judíos, las mujeres, las personas con alguna enfermedad mental o discapacidad física, las personas en situación de calle. — Enunció.

— Bien, gracias por tu aporte Sara. — Aprobó Diana. — Si a los demás les interesa la temática podemos sugerirla para en entre a la votación de alguna de las clases donde ustedes eligen el tema. — Sugirió al notar que el tema había despertado cierto interés.

Y así continuó la clase. Ava le dedicó una mirada fulminante, como si no le habría agradado nada de lo que acaba de ocurrir. Sara hizo hombros y volvió a concentrarse en sus propios problemas. Ava parecía detestarla sin importar lo que hiciera, así que no iba dejar que eso fuera otro motivo más por el cual hacerse la cabeza.


	7. Chapter 7

Ava se sentía frustrada. La situación de la clase de Educación Cívica la había dejado de mal humor. Ella sentía que Sara la había hecho quedar mal. Lo más molesto de todo era que ella la había estado observando durante el día, y la otra parecía en su propio mundo… como si estuviera aburrida y cansada de las clases, como si no le importará no prestar atención. Pero cuando fue para desacreditar lo que ella había expuesto a la clase, para ahí sí estuvo atenta y participó. Y que además lo haya hecho de manera correcta fue desconcertante.

Sara había expuesto sobre los crímenes de odio como si fuera algo que todos deberían saber, por más que esos no estaban en el programa de la materia. Si había querido ganarse la aprobación de su profesora, lo había logrado. ¿Cómo hacía esa chica para hacer todo bien? Aunque no todo bien, para Ava las personas así eran engreídas. No siempre mostrar lo que sabes, haciendo quedar mal a otros, era bueno. Seguramente se iba a ganar un poco de desaprobación por parte de sus compañeros.

— Yo creo que estuvo increíble. —Dijo Jax con sinceridad, mientras almorzaban.

— ¿Increíble? ¿Por saber algo que no está en el programa y ser lo suficiente engreída para decirlo y hacerme quedar mal? — Cuestionó Ava seriamente.

— Increíble porque que una mujer cis blanca pueda identificar las injusticias contra mujeres trans negras y exija justicia por ello es sorprendente, tendría que haber más personas así. — Apreció Jax. — ¿O ustedes no piensan lo mismo? — Preguntó volviéndose hacia Amaya, Astra y Charlie.

— Si, nosotras vivimos más injusticias y discriminación que las mujeres blancas. — Asistió Astra.

— Está bueno que ella como mujer blanca identifique sus privilegios y pueda identificar que los crímenes contra nosotras muchas veces son simplemente por odio a nuestro color de piel. — Dijo Amaya pensativamente.

— Si, yo no creo que ella te haya querido hacer quedar mal, simplemente parecía pasional con el tema. — Agregó Charlie.

— Además está bueno aprender cosas nuevas, ¿No? — Dijo Ray, queriendo animarla.

— Y no te preocupes que nadie puede hacerte quedar mal, siempre vas a ser la inteligente del curso. — Aseguró Nora.

— Puede ser. — Intentó asimilar lo que sus amigos le decían. — Pero sea como sea, ¿Por qué la defienden tanto? — Les reprochó.

— ¿Y a vos porque te cae tan mal cuando casi ni la conoces? — Retrucó Zari.

— No lo sé, es que siento que hay algo que oculta, como si se mostrará de una manera que no es. — Admitió.

— Bueno, hace un mes aproximadamente que la conocemos, eso es poco tiempo como para saber todo de una persona. — Intentó razonar Nate.

— Y si oculta algo está bien, primero hay que tener confianza para no hacerlo. — Dijo Mick, expresando su opinión.

Después de eso la conversación cambió de tema, y todo lo de Sara quedó olvidado. Pero en la cabeza de Ava quedo presente. Intentó pensar la posibilidad de que la otra chica no la había querido hacer quedar mal, sino que simplemente era pasional con el tema. Y al pensar en las acciones y todo lo que había dicho, pensó que era posible que así fuera. Ella no había dicho nada en contra de Ava, ni había criticado su postura; simplemente había sumado algo más a lo que ella había dicho. También se dio cuenta como Sara siempre evitaba unirse a las Leyendas cuando estaban con ella. ¿Sara se habría dado cuenta que le caía mal? ¿O ella le caería mal a Sara? Tal vez lo mejor era dejar de pensar en esa chica, y dejar de darle tanta importancia a las cosas que hacía.

Ava disfrutó de que esa tarde fuera una de entrenamiento de baile. Se reunieron en el gimnasio del colegio, como lo hacían todos los lunes y miércoles, y bailaron un largo rato. Bailar la ayudaba a relajarse y olvidarse de los problemas por un rato. Esa tarde la pasaron armando una nueva coreografía.

— Tengo algo que contarles. —Informó Rip -el entrenador- cuando se tomaron un descanso.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Charlie con curiosidad.

— Este año podemos presentarnos a las competencias estatales y regionales de baile, y si pasamos esas fases también el año que viene a las nacionales. — Respondió entusiasmado.

Todos comenzaron a festejar. Desde hace dos años que habían formado ese grupo de baile y querían presentarse a competencias, pero tuvieron que esperar. Primero a conformarse como grupo y tener rutinas y coreografías, y segundo a tener la edad suficiente para que les permitieran inscribirse y participar de las competencias. Esa noticia era una felicidad, porque por fín iban a poder mostrar a otros todo lo que les gustaba hacer y lo que se habían estado esforzando todo ese tiempo en el que se habían entrenado.

— El único problema es que para poder inscribirnos necesitamos sumar una persona más al grupo. — Dijo Rip antes de que se continuarán entusiasmado.

— ¿Por qué necesitamos una persona más? — Protestó Ava.

— Los que estamos ya somos suficientes. — Concordó Mick.

— Para mi también son suficientes. — Aseguró Rip. — Pero una de las condiciones para que podamos anotarnos es que el equipo esté conformado por once personas, y ustedes son diez. — Explicó.

— ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para que otra persona quiera unirse al grupo? — Preguntó Ray,

— ¿Y para que sea talentosa? ¿Pueda coordinar con nosotros y aprenderse nuestras rutinas? — Agregó Nate.

— Bueno, supongo que habrá que hacer audiciones. — Propuso Rip.

— No sé si eso va a funcionar. — Dijo Amaya algo desilusionada.

— Si, nuestros compañeros piensan que es tonto que tengamos este grupo de baile. — Coincidió Zari con su amiga.

— Pero es la única forma para poder participar, así que por lo menos intentenlo. — Pidió Rip. — Y quiero que ustedes se encarguen de las pruebas de audición, por lo menos que siempre haya un mínimo de tres personas evaluando y voten entre ustedes para ver si están de acuerdo o no. — Les puso condiciones.

Ava se quedó un rato más en el gimnasio bailando. El tema de las audiciones y dejar entrar a alguien nuevo a su grupo le generaba cierto temor porque se despertaban sus inseguridades. Pero a la vez sabía que lo tenían que afrontar, esa era una buena oportunidad para todos. No solo como grupo, sino también por si alguno elegía estudiar algo en la universidad relacionado al baile.

— Buenos movimientos. — La halagó Nate, y le ofreció una botella de agua.

— Gracias. — Agradeció y aceptó el agua.

Nate era su mejor amigo del grupo de las Leyendas. Ambos eran vecinos y se entendían de una manera especial. Quizás era porque ambos venían de familias estrictas, donde los padres eran figuras públicas y debían aprender a comportarse en público. El padre de Nate también era político, pero en vez de ser senador como el padre de ella, él era ministro de cultura e historia. Y su madre era dueña del Museo de Historia de Starling.

— ¿Crees que alguna vez van a admitir que están enamoradas? — Preguntó él, señalando a donde Charlie y Zari estaban juntas bailando y riendo.

— Tal vez se animen cuando Amaya y vos también admitan sus sentimientos. — Respondió ella.

— Bueno, no sé sobre admitir sentimientos, pero por lo menos la invité a salir. — Le dejó saber él con una sonrisa.

— ¡Eso es fantástico! — Exclamó ella alegremente. — ¿Viniste en auto? — Preguntó ella.

— Si, ¿Por? — Pidió saber él sin entender el cambio de tema de la conversación.

— Porque entonces mientras me llevas a casa me puedes contar todo sobre tus planes con Amaya. — Explicó ella satisfecha con lo que se le acababa de ocurrir.

Nate la llevó hasta su casa y en el camino le contó todo sobre cómo le había propuesto a Amaya de tener una cita, y sobre las ideas que había estado pensando como posibilidades. Ava le dio un par de consejos. Ella no sabría mucho sobre citas, pero si sobre los gustos de su amiga.

Ya en su casa, Ava hizo las tareas, y luego se puso a ver una serie de DC con sus hermanas. Nora llegó un rato antes del horario de la cena. Ella se iba a quedar a dormir, y juntas iban a estudiar para el examen que tenían al otro día. Antes de cenar decidieron relajarse un rato, y Ava le contó todo lo que sucedido en el entrenamiento de baile de ese día.

— ¿Sabías que Sara dijo que le gustaba bailar muchos estilos de baile? — Le recordó su amiga.

— No, ni se te ocurra pensarlo. — Negó ella, sintiéndose atacada ante la idea. — Además no sabemos si es buena bailando, que haya dicho que le gustaba bailar cuando se presentó frente a la clase no significa que baile bien. — Excusó.

— Solo digo que tenes que estar preparada a que ella se puede llegar a presentar a la audición. — Dijo defensivamente.

— Bien, si lo hace, que lo haga. Pero no va a ser por idea mía, ni espero que por idea de alguno de mis amigos. — Dijo asimilando lo que la otra le planteó.

— Si es buena bailando y le gusta hacerlo, ¿No es mejor tener alguien así en el equipo antes que alguien que no sepa o no le guste? — Insistió.

— Sea como sea, no creo que se presente, no sé si parece del tipo de persona que se compromete a hacer actividades en equipos. — Argumentó, intentando calmar sus ideas.

— ¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta de Sara? ¿Por qué no te cae bien? — Pidió saber, sorprendida de las reacciones que estaba teniendo la otra.

— No lo sé. — Admitió y se tomó un tiempo para pensar. — Es que siempre parece tan desinteresada por todo, como si nada le importará. Se la pasa de fiesta, por eso más de una vez huele a alcohol o cigarrillos, y siempre parece estar cansada. — Intentó explicar lo que la otra chica generaba en ella.

— Yo creo que más que desinteresada o cansada, parece depresiva. Es como si siempre estuviera en su mundo, intentando escapar de algo. — Expresó su opinión.

— Puede ser. — Aceptó la opinión de la otra. — Pero, ¿podemos no hablar más de ella por favor? — Pidió de manera suplicante.

— Bien. — Acordó. — Mejor que nos concentremos en lo que tenemos que estudiar, ¿no? — Propuso, cambiando el tema.

La semana de exámenes por suerte pasó rápido. Ava siempre se estresaba durante los exámenes, porque quería que le vaya bien en todos, por lo cual se presionaba mucho para rendir lo mejor posible. Por eso, cuando llegó el fin de semana se sintió liberada.

El sábado salió con sus amigos, fueron a un fiesta. Allí se encontraron con las leyendas también, y para su sorpresa Sara no estaba con ellos. Después de un par de horas, al encontrarse aburridos, decidieron ir al bar Danver's Dinner. Era una tradición ir a ese bar, ya que servían desayunos las veinticuatro horas del día. Se acomodaron en una mesa de afuera ya que el tiempo estaba lindo, y esperaron a ser atendidos. Ava cerró los ojos y aprovechó para descansar por un instante, estaba agotada después de la semana que habían tenido.

— Bienvenidos a Danver's Dinners, ¿Ya saben que van a pedir o quieren que les deje la carta? — Pidió saber la camarera.

Ava reconoció esa voz enseguida, era Sara. Ella abrió los ojos y encontró a la rubia con el uniforme del bar. Un jean, una remera negra con el nombre del bar en blanco, un delantal violeta, y unos patines violetas. ¿Qué hacía ella trabajando allí?

— Yo quiero una cerveza. — Pidió Mick.

— Perdón, pero ya sabes que aquí no servimos alcohol a menores de edad. — Le recordó Sara y todos rieron al ver que Mick solo había estado bromeando. — ¿Tan aburrida estaba la fiesta que vinieron a bajonear temprano? — Preguntó con curiosidad.

— Un total embole sin vos amor. — Comentó Charlie guiñandole un ojo. Sara le revoleó una servilleta, la cual pegó en la cabeza de la otra, haciendo que todos vuelvan a reír.

Todos hicieron sus pedidos. Sara los anotó en una pequeña libreta que sacó del bolsillo de su delantal, y luego se fue. Zari le pidió que se una a ellos, pero Sara dijo que por ahora tenía mucho trabajo. Y era así, casi todas las mesas estaban llenas; pero prometió que si en algún momento se tranquilizaba el ambiente se sentaría con ellos un rato. Ava la miró trabajar, sin dejar de sorprenderse. ¿Sería ese el motivo por el cual la chica lucía cansada más de una vez? ¿Trabajaría tanto que no tendría energías para ir al colegio al otro día?

— ¿Desde cuándo Sara trabaja acá? — Pidió saber Ava.

— Desde que le conseguí una entrevista con mi tía. — Respondió Ray.

— ¿Qué tanto trabaja? ¿Es ese por el motivo que a veces está cansada en clase? — Cuestionó ella, necesitando saber más sobre la situación.

— Hasta donde sabemos necesitaba trabajo porque su familia está complicada. — Respondió Jax.

— Pero no te preocupes, mi tía siempre hace que el colegio sea la prioridad para quienes trabajan aquí. Seguro arreglaron turnos de horarios que a Sara le convengan. — Aseguró Ray.

— Cuando en el colegio se enteren que trabaja aquí, seguro van a empezar a molestarla. — Dijo Gary preocupado, pensando en voz alta.

— No te preocupes, Sara no es del tipo de persona que dejaría que las burlas de otros le importen. — Dijo Zari con seguridad, como si en verdad supiera de lo que hablaba.

— Y si lo hacen puede hacerles frente. — Agregó Gary, recordando como ella lo había defendido de Mallus y sus amigos.

¿Sería eso posible? ¿Habría personas que no se sentían afectadas ante los comentarios mal intencionados o burlas de otros? Ava no lo veía posible. Por suerte la conversación dejó de girar en torno a Sara, y volvieron a todo lo que había pasado en la fiesta. Al rato Sara les trajo sus pedidos y continúo trabajando mientras ellos comían.

De a poco el bar se fue vaciando, hasta que en un momento la única mesa de afuera ocupada era en la que estaban ellos. Ava vió que Sara estaba hablando animadamente con otras camareras, parecía como si estuvieran planeando algo.

— ¡Ey Jax! — Lo llamó Sara ganándose su atención. — Creo que vas a querer ver esto. — Informó.

Jax no fue el único que prestó atención, todos lo hicieron. Ava también. Al parecer Sara y otra camarera, la que se llamaba Kara, iban a jugar una carrera. Se pararon contra la pared y cuando Alex gritó "¡Listas, preparadas, ya!" ambas comenzaron a patinar a toda velocidad. Al parecer tenían que atravesar una mesa, para llegar a otra a buscar una bandeja que tenía toda clase de cubiertos -para simular que eran pedidos- y después llevarlos a la mesa que habían tenido que atravesar. Kara hizo algo razonable, lo que probablemente cualquier persona habría hecho. Frenó, se subió a la mesa y pasó para el otro lado. Pero Sara no, ella saltó como si fuera a hacer una medialuna, y la hizo. Quedó parada en la mesa y de allí saltó al piso, ganando velocidad extra para ir en búsqueda de la bandeja. Obviamente ganó Sara, y recibió la felicitación de todas sus compañeras.

Ava se quedó realmente shockeada y maravillada, nunca había visto a nadie patinar así. Por primera vez sintió que había algo real en ella. Esa chica realmente era habilidosa, aunque algo arriesgada.

Sara era un misterio, que para bien o para mal, siempre lograba sorprenderla.


	8. Chapter 8

Sara fue por primera vez al gimnasio porque Jax le había pedido de encontrarse allí, ya que juntos iban a ir a andar en skate. Por más que Sara ya no tenía una, Jax le prestaba la de él y se turnaban.

El gimnasio era realmente hermoso. Era amplio, luminoso, tenía dos paredes espejadas y piso de madera. Pero eso no fue lo que más llamó su atención. Lo que llamó su atención fue ver al grupo de las Leyendas bailando. Era maravilloso como bailaban, se notaba que eran talentosos y hace tiempo que bailaban juntos porque coordinaban y conectaban a la perfección.

Lo que más la sorprendió de todo ello fue como bailaba Ava. Ella era la que guiaba al grupo porque era la capitana, y al parecer ese rol le sentaba bien. Siempre estaba atenta a los tiempos, los movimientos de cada uno y a que todo saliera como lo planeaban. Y aunque podía notarla que no estaba del todo relajada, probablemente por la presión que ella se ponía al ser la capitana y al ser perfeccionista, si era la vez que más relajada la había visto. Viéndola bailar pudo apreciar su belleza, y se preguntó si podrían tener otro tipo de relación si la chica no la detestara tanto.

— ¿Lista para irnos? — Preguntó Jax.

— Lista. — Asistió con una sonrisa.

Jax y ella fueron a andar en skate a un parque que quedaba cerca de donde vivían. Las ventajas de vivir cerca era que los hacía compartir varios momentos juntos, como las caminatas al colegio y el patinaje en el parque. Ella le enseñó un par de trucos y después patinaron libremente, divirtiéndose de la libertad que eso le transmitía.

— Estuvo muy acertado lo que dijiste el otro día en la clase de educación cívica sobre los crímenes de odio. — Comentó.

— Gracias. — Agradeció sonrojándose. — Seguramente vos lo entendes mejor que yo, porque vivís algunas discriminaciones que yo no vivo. Al ser mujer cis y blanca tengo algunos privilegios socialmente hablando. — Reflexionó.

— ¿Siempre fue un tema que te apasione? — Preguntó con curiosidad.

— Un poco, al ser parte de la comunidad lgbtqi. Pero mi hermana fue la que me transmitió más que nada esto de luchar contra las injusticias, ella quería ser abogada. — Respondió, decidiendo abrirse.

— Debe ser una gran persona. — Admiró él.

— Lo era. — Afirmó ella.

— Mi papá murió cuando yo tenía un año, antes de siquiera poder conocerlo. Sin embargo siempre siento su pérdida, hay pérdidas que siempre se quedan grabadas en uno. — Expresó él, compartiendo su dolor porque sentía que ella iba a comprenderlo.

— Mi hermana y mi papá murieron, en unos meses se van a cumplir dos años. No sé como vivir sin ellos, los extraño mucho. — Confesó, sintiéndose segura de hablar acerca de sus dolores luego de que él lo había hecho con ella. — Pero yo no soy muy de hablar de mis sentimientos. — Aclaró después de unos segundos de silencio.

— Yo tampoco soy de hablar de mis sentimientos. — Coincidió él. — ¿Qué te parece si mejor patinamos? — Ofreció.

Y así se pasaron un largo rato patinando, hasta que se hizo de noche y cada uno se fue a su casa.

La semana de exámenes pasó tranquilamente para Sara. La realidad es que entre las preocupaciones por su trabajo y su entrenamiento, no había tenido tiempo para estresarse también por el colegio. A ella siempre le había gustado sacarse buenas notas, porque Laurel se sacaba buenas notas y eras de las mejores estudiantes. Sara, para sentir que estaba a la altura de su hermana, le gustaba sacarse buenas notas como ella. Creía y pensaba que de esa manera iba a poder hacer que su hermana y su padre estuvieran orgullosos de ella. Pero ahora que ellos no estaban, no tenía a nadie para hacer sentir orgulloso de ella. Por ese lado la presión se iba, pero por otro no quería perder sus buenas calificaciones para tener la posibilidad de ir a una universidad que quede lo más lejos posible de su madre y Malcolm. Así que hizo lo mejor que pudo, y los pocos ratos libres que tuvo los usó para estudiar. Por lo menos haber estado ocupada con los exámenes, no le dio tiempo para preocuparse por la nueva noche de lucha libre que se le venía.

— ¿Vienes a la fiesta de mañana? — Preguntó Charlie entusiasmada.

— No, no puedo, tengo que trabajar. — Respondió ella.

— Cierto, nos habíamos olvidado. — Dijo Zari, maldiciendo que no hayan pensado eso.

— Te vamos a extrañar. — Admitió Amaya.

— Que exageradas, ni que hayamos ido a tantas fiestas juntas como para que me extrañen. — Dijo ella, quitándole importancia al asunto.

— Pero sos la única que puede tomar a la par de Mick. — Retrucó Zari.

— Y que es buena ganando en todos los juegos, sobretodo en el ping-pong de tragos. — Agregó Charlie.

— Bueno, cualquier cosa siempre pueden visitarme si me extrañan. — Bromeó ella.

En verdad había sido una broma, por eso ella se sorprendió cuando el sábado tipo tres de la mañana ellos aparecieron en Danver's Dinners. Por un momento se sintió preocupada, porque ellos estaban con Ava y sus amigos, y tenía miedo de que la carguen por trabajar o luego lo cuenten a todo el colegio para que los demás le hicieran bromas. Pero se recordó a sí misma que eso a ella no le importaba, que podrían hacerle todas las bromas que quisieran que a ella le daba lo mismo mientras tuviera su trabajo y su propio dinero. Y así enfrentó la situación, y por suerte fue para bien porque todos la trataron bien y nadie hizo ninguna broma.

El domingo trabajó hasta las seis de la tarde, y luego se fue a su casa a prepararse para la lucha libre.

Esta vez le tocó pelear contra dos chicas y tres chicos. Ganó dos peleas y perdió dos. Sólo quedaba la última, y ella esperaba ganarla para mejorar su rendimiento y no darle excusas a su madre o Malcolm para enojarse.

Su última pelea era contra Relámpago (Jennifer). Por lo poco que sabía era la que siempre sacaba mejores promedios en las peleas, era muy habilidosa, ingeniosa y fuerte. A pesar de eso, la enfrentó con confianza y decisión. La pelea resultó bastante pareja. Sara estaba aprendiendo de a poco a relajarse y no seguir ninguna regla de juego, ya que en definitiva esa era la única regla. Sin embargo, había algunos hábitos que eran difíciles de romper, y ella no podía acostumbrarse a jugar sucio. Pero sus compañeros ya estaban acostumbrados. Jennifer se las arregló para en un momento de la pelea golpearle la cara contra la reja que rodeaba el ring, y dejarla noqueada por unos segundos, los suficientes para que le den por ganada la pelea.

Sara sabía que Dinah y Malcolm estaban enojados por su rendimiento de esa noche durante las peleas, pero el viaje en auto de regreso a la casa fue silencioso. Un silencio que dejaba una mala sensación, un silencio cargado de tensión, pero silencio al fin.

Al llegar a la casa Sara bajó del auto, lista para entrar a la casa y encerrarse en su habitación. Pero antes que pueda hacerlo Malcolm la detuvo agarrándola de los brazos.

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó ella sorprendida.

— ¿Qué hago? — Dijo él riendo ante la idea. — Te voy a dar una lección para que aprendas a rendir mejor en las peleas. — Le dejó saber.

— Pero no estuve tan mal, gané dos. — Protestó ella.

— ¡¿Te parece suficiente dos?! ¡¿Te parece suficiente luego de lo que te estuve entrenando?! — Cuestionó él empujándola. — A partir de ahora quiero que cada vez que tengas que pelear logres ganar más peleas que antes, hasta llegar a ganar las cinco y mantenerte en ese promedio. — Ordenó.

Sara no tenía energías para pelear, no después de la peleas que había enfrentado hace apenas un rato. Así que dejó que Malcolm la empuje. En vez de llevarla para la casa, la llevó a la parte de atrás de esta y la encerró en el sótano.

Sara no había sabido que tenían sótano hasta ese momento. Respiró hondo unas cuantas veces para evitar que el pánico se apodere de ella, y empezó a explorar el espacio para amigarse con este. Encontró el interruptor de luz y lo encendió. La luz era dada por una pequeña lamparita que no alcanzaba a iluminar ni la mitad del espacio, pero algo era mejor que nada. El sótano estaba casi vacío. Lo único que había eran un par de cajas, un balde, una pileta para lavarse las manos, una silla vieja de madera y una pequeña ventana que estaba a la altura del techo. Sara revisó las cajas y se alegró cuando en una de ellas encontró una manta. Esta olía a humedad y estaba llena de polvo, pero por lo menos le iba a servir para refugiarse del frío de la noche. Se acostó en el piso y no pudo evitar llorar para sacarse la frustración e impotencia que sentía. Lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

Al otro día ella esperaba que la dejen salir para ir al colegio. Sin embargo, no fue así. Ni Dinah, ni Malcolm la dejaron salir del sótano. Sara realmente no sabía qué pensar, ni cómo reaccionar ante todo eso. Se sentía humillada y absolutamente agotada. Y como allí encerrada no tenía nada para hacer, su cabeza no paraba de dar miles y miles de vueltas. Sobre cómo podría ser mejor hija, sobre cómo hacer para ganar más peleas, sobre cómo le habría gustado que su madre nunca la fuera a buscar a Nueva York, sobre cómo hacer que su madre la quiera tanto como quería a Laurel, sobre cómo habría sido mejor que ella muera y Laurel sobreviva… Porque Laurel era mejor, Laurel había tenido una luz especial, Laurel había merecido tener una larga y feliz vida, Laurel sí podría hacer sentir orgullosa a Dinah.

Recién la dejaron salir al amanecer del día martes. Lo primero que hizo Sara fue ir a darse una ducha de agua caliente. Cuando salió de la ducha y se miró al espejo examinó horrorizada como todo el sector izquierdo de su cara estaba moreteado. Se cubrió los moretones con maquillaje lo mejor que pudo, se vistió con ropa limpia y se fue de su casa. Ni siquiera desayuno, ella simplemente necesitaba irse de allí y volver a respirar en paz.

Ella entró al colegio con la capucha de su buzo puesta, para evitar las miradas de los demás. Pero cuando vio que una de las primeras personas que se cruzó notó su cara moreteada, fue al baño y se encerró en uno de los cubículos. Se sentó en el piso y apoyó su espalda contra la puerta para hacer que nadie pudiera entrar. Se hizo bolita y refugió su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Respiró hondo varias veces, tratando de evitar tener un ataque de pánico. De repente y sin saberlo, comenzó a llorar. Y se quedó llorando, hasta que alguien golpeo la puerta del cubículo donde estaba.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? — Preguntó preocupada.

Sara conocía esa voz, era Ava. El miedo de que la otra chica la encuentre en el estado en el que estaba, la hizo dejar de llorar. Se secó las lágrimas, se aclaró la garganta y se concentró en respirar a ritmo normal.

— Si, estoy bien. — Respondió ella.

— ¿Segura? — Insistió Ava,

— Si, segura. — Afirmó ella. — Gracias por preguntar, pero estoy bien y no necesito nada. — Dijo con firmeza, para transmitir seguridad.

Sara esperó unos minutos hasta lograr calmarse y asegurarse de que no había nadie más en el baño. Salió de su cubículo y fue a las piletas a lavarse la cara. Estaba tan distraída, concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, que no notó que Ava había estado allí todo el tiempo esperándola.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó llamando la atención de la otra.

— Si. — Asistió ella, después de dar un pequeño salto ante el susto.

— ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? — Preguntó preocupada, al notar sus moretones.

— Nada, ya te dije que estoy bien. — Dijo cortante, para demostrar que no le interesaba mantener esa conversación.

Ella se fue del baño lo más rápido que pudo, antes que la otra chica pudiera continuar la conversación. Entró al aula y se sentó en el primer banco vacío que encontró. Durante la clase no pudo prestar atención, su mente estaba nublada y no paraba de repetir el momento en que Malcolm la había encerrado en el sótano y cómo su madre había mirado la situación sin hacer nada para defenderla. Por eso se la pasó dibujando, esa era una de las pocas cosas que podía hacer estando sentada que lograba calmar su ansiedad. Tenía un millón de sentimientos atascados que no sabía por dónde iban a salir explotados de su cuerpo. Hasta que se dio cuenta que tenía medio. Ella nunca había tenido miedo a ir a su casa, o las personas de su familia, o las personas con las que convivía. Pero si estaba en lo correcto, tenía miedo. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba cuando intentaba conectar con las emociones que había estado experimentado desde aquel momento.

— ¿Puedo ver tus apuntes de clase? — Le preguntó Gideon, antes de que ella saliera al recreo. Sara le dio su cuaderno. — No será exactamente lo que estaba esperando, pero estos dibujos son realmente increíbles. — Admitió.

Gideon revisó los dibujos que ella había estado haciendo durante la clase. Sara esperaba que por lo menos se conforme con que los dibujos que había hecho estaban relacionados al tema que habían estado dialogando durante la clase.

— ¿Estás bien Sara? ¿Necesitas ir a la enfermería? — Preguntó preocupada.

— Si, estoy bien, esto ya fue revisado y curado. — Respondió ella, esperando que la otra le crea.

— ¿Puedo saber qué te pasó? — Pidió, algo insegura porque no sabía si la otra confiaba en ella como para contarle.

— Nada, solo quisieron robarme y así quede. — Mintió ella, dando la excusa que su madre le había dicho que use.

Sara se fue del aula sintiéndose aliviada de que su profesora no le haya hecho más preguntas, ni la haya mandado a detención por no haber prestado atención en clase. Así que no bien le dijo que podía retirarse del aula, se fue. No quería darle la posibilidad de que le hiciera más preguntas.

Pero a pesar de todo, más preguntas llegaron. Esta vez por parte de las Leyendas. Ella sabía que lo hacían con buenas intenciones, que se preocupaban porque durante ese tiempo habían empezado a formar una especie de amistad. Pero al hacerle esas preguntas la ponían en la posición de tener que mentir, y a ella no le gustaba mentir. Tener que mentir la hacía sentía culpable y frustrada.

— ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? — Pidió saber Ray preocupada.

— Uuff, otra vez esa pregunta. — Dijo ella, bufando en modo de protesta.

— Sara el motivo por el que te preguntamos es porque estamos preocupados, no para molestarte. — Aseguró Amaya, intentando conciliar con ella.

— Si, no es como si fuera común que alguien se presente con toda la cara lastimada por arte de magia. — Comentó Zari.

— ¿Alguien te lastimó? — Pidió saber Jax.

— Si alguien te lastimo va a tener que estar listo a pagar las consecuencias. — Dijo Mick seriamente.

— No fue alguien que conozco. — Le aclaró ella a Mick. — Es solo que me robaron cuando volvía del trabajo, querían que les de un celular… — Mintió, armando una historia que pueda sonar creíble para sus amigos.

— Y vos no tenes celular. — Terminó Nate por ella.

— Exacto, así que se enojaron y esta fue la manera de hacermelo saber. — Dijo, señalando su cara.

Después de eso continuaron las preguntas: "los robos pueden ser traumáticos, ¿Seguro estas bien?", "¿Necesitas algo?" "¿Te hiciste ver por algún médico?", "¿Queres que vayamos a pedir hielo?". Pero ella estaba demasiado cansada para continuar con los interrogatorios, así que simplemente se fue. Los dejo en el comedor y se fue con su almuerzo al parque. Se puso los auriculares, para dar la señal de que no quería hablar con nadie y encendió la música al volumen más alto. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y contó hasta diez, simplemente necesitaba que ese día acabe de una vez. Volvió a respirar hondo y abrió los ojos. Después del almuerzo ya faltaría menos, y podría ir a casa para estar en paz. Pero en realidad esa no era su casa y allí no podía estar en paz. Sara no tenía una casa.


	9. Chapter 9

Cuando Ava llegó al colegio lo primero que hizo fue ir al baño. En el camino pudo notar que su período de menstruación había comenzado, así que quería ponerse una toalla femenina para que evitar accidentes de manchado. Entró a un cubículo y se colocó la toalla. Cuando salió, se fue a lavar las manos. Mientras lo hacía escuchó un llanto. Miró y había un solo cubículo ocupado. El llanto debía venir de allí. La chica que estaba llorando lo hacía de una manera muy desesperante, y eso le partió el corazón. Para llorar de esa manera la chica en verdad tendría que estar sufriendo. Así que decidió preguntarle si estaba bien o necesitaba algo, pero la chica dijo que estaba todo bien, aunque ambas sabían que era mentira.

Ava reconoció esa voz, era la de Sara. Eso la sorprendió. Por lo poco que la conocía, no creía que Sara fuera el tipo de persona que lloraba en lugares públicos. ¿El baño del colegio contaba como un lugar público? Ava sacudió su cabeza y decidió esperar a que la otra salga para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Pero cuando Sara salió del cubículo se sorprendió aún más, la mitad de la cara de la chica estaba cubierta con moretones. Sus colores variaban entre negro, azul y violeta; y lucían muy dolorosos. Sin quererlo, la asustó. Y luego de volver a insistir en preguntarle si estaba bien, la otra escapó. Y aunque Ava entendía su reacción, porque ellas no eran amigas, se quedó preocupada.

Por eso es que no se pudo concentrar en las clases de ese día. Ava no dejaba de pensar en que le habría pasado a Sara para que su cara se lastime de esa manera. Se preguntó si esos golpes tendrían algo que ver con el hecho de que ella siempre lucía cansada y distraída. ¿Alguien la estaría mal tratando? Ava creía que nadie se merecía ser maltratado, ni siquiera esa chica a pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo le caía más mal que bien.

— ¿Y Sara? — Preguntó, sorprendida de que las Leyendas se hayan unido a ella y sus amigos para almorzar sin Sara.

— Necesitaba un poco de aire. — Respondió Charlie, señalando hacia el parque del colegio.

— ¿Qué le pasó en la cara? — Pidió saber, intentado que no se note que estaba preocupada.

— Le robaron, y ese fue el efecto ya que intentó negarse. — Explicó Jax.

— ¿Por qué se negó? Eso es tonto. — Comentó imaginando la situación.

— No sabía que te preocupabas tanto por Sara, ¿Te gusta? — Bromeó Nora, haciendo que todos rían porque sabían que a ella no le caía muy bien esa chica.

El tema quedó olvidado porque el tema de conversación cambió. Pero Ava mantuvo esa pregunta presente en su mente por todo el almuerzo. ¿Por qué no había respondido que no? Se sentía mal mentirle a su amiga, y decir que no le gustaba una chica cuando le gustaban las chicas en general. Se sentía como una traición hacia esa parte de ella misma que había descubierto recientemente.

Pero Sara no le gustaba, a ella no podía gustarle esa chica. Es decir, podía admitir que era atractiva… o mejor dicho hermosa, su desordenado cabello color rubio, sus ojos azules, sus pecas… Y su actitud misteriosa y rebelde la hacían parecer sexy. Pero gustar, de en verdad gustarle, eso no. A ella no podía gustarle alguien que la hacía frustrar y enojar en la mayoría de sus interacciones.

Igualmente ese pequeño pensamiento quedó rondando en su cabeza. Y por más que había intentado hacer todo lo posible para olvidarlo, no podía hacerlo. Así que finalmente decidió que lo mejor iba a ser hablarlo con alguien, y como Ashley era la única que sabía que le gustaban las chicas la eligió a ella. Así que después de cenar, fue a invadir la habitación de su hermana en búsqueda de apoyo.

—¿Cómo sabes cuando te gusta una chica? — Pidió saber.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? — Preguntó riéndose.

— Estoy hablando enserio. — Dijo con seriedad.

— Bien. — Aceptó y se tomó unos segundos para pensarlo. — No sé si hay una manera de saberlo, no hay una clave para descifrarlo que a todos nos sirva… creo que cada uno tiene sus propias formas. — Dio su opinión.

— Pero, ¿cómo sabes si alguien te gusta solo por la atracción física o si te gusta de verdad? — Insistió.

— Bueno, en mi experiencia cuando alguien te gusta de verdad es porque también tienes sentimientos hacia esa persona. — Dijo con sinceridad. — Esa persona te hace reír cuando piensas en ella, sientes que la conoces de toda la vida y te entiende y conoce mejor que nadie; tenes ganas de verle feliz todo el tiempo, y no importa que tanto tiempo pasan juntos cuando se separan parece que todo es aburrido y sin sentido. — Expresó.

— Eso suena lindo. — Dijo ella con cierto aire risueño.

— Lo es. — Asistió.

— Gracias. — Le agradeció.

Ava se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la habitación de su hermana e irse a la de ella.

— ¿Ni siquiera me vas a decir quién es la chica afortunada? — Le preguntó, llamando su atención antes de que se fuera.

— No. — Respondió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué no mala? — Protestó y le revoleó una almohada.

— Porque me hiciste confirmar que esa persona no me gusta en verdad, solo me parece atractiva. — Dijo con sinceridad.

Si, era eso. Ava podía admitir que Sara era atractiva, pero eso no significaba que le gustaba. De hecho estaba -casi- segura que jamás podría gustarle alguien con la personalidad de Sara.

La siguiente semana fue muy estresante. Las pruebas de baile estaban resultando un desastre, todas las personas que habían dado la prueba fallaron miserablemente. Era como si ni siquiera lo intentarán. Ava no entendía porque se presentaban a la prueba, cuando para ella estaba claro que ya tenían que saber que no iban a quedar para ser parte del equipo.

Cada vez el sueño de participar de las competencias estatales y nacionales quedaba más lejos. Hasta Rip estaba frustrado, y eso era raro.

Y entonces algo sorprendente pasó.

En realidad no fue tan sorprendente, Ava debería haberlo esperado. Sara se presentó a la prueba.

— Sara, ¿Puedes decirnos por qué quieres dar la prueba? — Pidió saber Ava.

— Porque Zari me rogó que lo haga. — Respondió Sara con sinceridad.

— Sara. — Protestó Zari.

— Y porque me gusta mucho bailar. — Agregó Sara.

— Si no quieres ser parte de un equipo esto no va a funcionar. — Advirtió Ava.

— No te preocupes, sé comprometerme perfectamente cuando algo me importa. — Dijo Sara con seriedad, una actitud que casi parecía querer desafiar a la otra.

— Bien, muéstranos la coreografía entonces — Aceptó Ava.

Charlie encendió la música y todo el equipo se sentó a observar como Sara bailaba la coreografía que el equipo había pedido a quienes se querían presentar a la prueba que la aprendan.

La música comenzó a sonar, y Sara comenzó a bailar la coreografía a la perfección. Pero lo más destacable no era que se había aprendido todos los pasos a la perfección, de hecho hasta había cambiado un par por otros que se ve que le gustaban más, sino la naturalidad con la que lo hacía. La chica bailaba como si bailar fuera lo más sencillo del universo. Bailaba y se encendía. Bailaba y brillaba. Era como si bailando se liberará, como si bailando fuera otra persona totalmente diferente a la que siempre veía en en el aula o en los pasillos.

Cuando terminó la coreografía todos sus compañeros aplaudieron, excepto ella.

— ¿Puedo pedirte que hagas un par de cosas más o ya tuviste suficiente? — Pidió saber Ava.

— Estoy lista para lo que sea. — Respondió Sara con convicción.

Ava sabía que no estaba bien pedirle otras cosas, pero no pudo evitarlo y por suerte sus compañeros no la detuvieron. Lo que sucedía era que esa chica no dejaba de frustrarla. Ava amaba bailar, pero para ella poder hacerlo de una forma que consideraba buena o correcta había requerido mucho esfuerzo y mucha práctica. En cambio, ahí estaba Sara, haciendo todo lo que ella pedía, como si todo fuera fácil de hacer. A Ava siempre le había costado tener confianza en sí misma y en sus habilidades. Para ella era doloroso ver a otra persona ser tan talentosa, porque ella no se sentía talentosa. Por eso ver a la otra chica bailar tan bien generó que miles de inseguridades resurjan en ella. ¿Qué pasaba si Sara era mejor que ella? ¿Qué pasaba si el equipo se daba cuenta de eso y de repente elegían cambiar de capitana?

Por eso Ava le pidió que haga distintos pasos de baile, y distintas piruetas, y saltos.

— Creo que ya es suficiente, ¿No? — Dijo Amaya al sentir que la situación se estaba desviando de su objetivo.

— Una última cosa. — Dijo Ava volviéndose hacia Sara. — Da un salto triple. — Le ordenó.

— ¿Enserio? — Preguntó Sara sorprendida.

— Si. — Afirmó ella. — Sino ahí está la puerta. — Indicó hacia la salida del gimnasio.

Sara dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Había logrado que se fuera? ¿Había hecho bien? No era justo pedirle eso cuando no era parte del baile. Los saltos dobles y triples eran pasos de porristas. De hecho el salto triple no era parte de la prueba de las porristas, era el salto doble. Su hermana Ashley, quien era la mejor porrista del colegio y la mejor de todas sus hermanas, ni siquiera sabía hacer un salto triple bien del todo. A veces le salía y a veces no. Muchos decían que era cuestión de la suerte del momento. Y Ava… Ava ni siquiera había podido pasar la prueba de porristas, que era salto doble.

— No es justo que le hayas pedido eso. — Dijo Ray seriamente.

— Sabemos que no te cae bien, pero tenes que admitir que es la persona que mejor baila de todas las que se presentaron. — Dijo Charlie.

Antes que Ava pueda decir algo para excusarse o defenderse, Sara chifló desde lejos llamando la atención de todos. Después tomó carrera y vino hacia ellos, hasta que en cierto momento dio un salto, y otro, y otro. Terminando el último salto perfectamente enfrente de ellos. Sara acababa de dar un salto triple a la perfección. Ava pudo ver que todos la miraban con la boca abierta, evidentemente al igual que ella nadie había esperado que Sara hiciera lo que ella había pedido.

— Eso fue… — Empezó a decir Ava.

— Eso fue un "ya entendí que no me quieren en el equipo". — La interrumpió Sara.

Sara abandonó el gimnasio lo más rápido que pudo, sin dar tiempo a que alguien pueda detenerla. Ava quedó en estado de shock, porque no terminaba de comprender todo lo que había ocurrido. ¿En verdad Sara pensaba que no la querían en el equipo? Eso era ridículo, cómo podía pensar eso con el talento que ella tenía… Pero cuando vio la cara de sus compañeros entendió el motivo, todo lo que ella le había pedido seguramente la había hecho pensar que estaban jugando con ella.

— Eso fue intenso. — Dijo Nate, tratando de probar si ella estaba enojada.

— No sabíamos que podías ser tan... exigente. — Comentó Behrad.

— Más que exigente, una idiota. — Susurró Zari, ganándose un golpe en el brazo por parte de su hermano mellizo.

— Sí, sé que estuve mal. — Admitió ella, algo avergonzada.

— Habrás estado mal cariño, pero estuvo bueno verte defender y pelear por la reputación del equipo. — Dijo John con sinceridad.

— ¿Todos la quieren en el equipo, no? — Pidió saber y todos asistieron. — Bien, veré si puedo convencerla de que sea parte. — Dijo decidida.

Ava era de esas personas que reconocían cuando habían estado mal. Y cuando ella se daba cuenta que había hecho algo mal, le gustaba remendarlo. No había estado bien que le haya hecho hacer cosas de más a Sara en la prueba, solo por haber sentido bronca de que hiciera todo bien. Y no estaba bien que no haya dejado a sus compañeros participar de la decisión, cuando ellos eran un equipo. Y en el equipo de ellos tomaban las decisiones entre todos. Así que si todos querían a Sara en el equipo y Sara quería estar en el equipo, Ava iba a dejar su orgullo de lado e iba a hacer lo posible por lograrlo. Incluso si eso en un futuro le hacía perder su lugar como capitana.

— ¡Sara! ¡Espera! — La llamó, alcanzándola en la salida del colegio.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó, frenando su andar y volviéndose hacia la otra.

— Primero quiero pedirte perdón. — Dijo, una vez que se recuperó de la corrida.

— No hace falta que lo hagas, ya entendi todo. — Retrucó, sacudiendo su cabeza.

— ¿Qué entendiste? — Preguntó confundida.

— Que no me quieres en el equipo, y yo no voy a estar en un lugar donde no me quieren, ya tengo demasiado de eso en mi vida. — Respondió, sonando derrotada.

— Eso no es así. — Negó.

— ¿Segura? ¿Entonces por qué todos esos pedidos de los pasos y los saltos? — Cuestionó, ya que le costaba creerle.

— Por eso es que te quiero pedir perdón, sé que estuve mal exigiéndote esas cosas que no eran parte de la prueba. — Asintió disculpándose. — Todos te queremos en el equipo, eres la persona más talentosa que se presentó a la prueba, te mereces ser parte. — Dijo con sinceridad.

— Disculpas aceptadas. — Dijo, después de unos minutos de examinar a la otra y comprobar que estaba siendo sincera. — ¿Pero estás segura que quieres que sea parte del equipo? Yo sé que te caigo mal, y si va a ser para problemas… — Pidió saber.

— Sí, estoy segura. — Afirmó. — Y no es que me caigas tan mal, es que no nos conocemos. — Intentó buscar una excusa creíble para ambas.

— Bien, porque una vez que sea parte del equipo lo voy a ser siempre. Una vez que me comprometo a algo, lo hago con todo mi ser y no lo suelto. — Expresó con convicción.

— Bien, eso es lo que necesitamos. — Aceptó.

Ava se sorprendió al escuchar eso de la otra chica. Ella no esperaba que Sara fuera una persona comprometida, porque ella siempre lucía desinteresada. Pero lo dijo de una manera especial, con una energía que la hizo convencerla de que estaba siendo sincera. Tal vez lo que le había dicho era verdad, no la conocía y la había estado juzgando todo ese tiempo sin conocerla. Así que ella extendió la mano hacia la otra en señal de paz. Sara tomó su mano y la estrechó, demostrando que aceptaba las disculpas y la bienvenida al equipo de baile.

— ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hacemos? — Preguntó.

— Vamos al gimnasio a que conozcas a Rip, nuestro entrenador, y tengas tu primer práctica con el equipo. — Respondió.

— Bien. — Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambas caminaron hacia el gimnasio en silencio. El equipo recibió a Sara con la mejor onda. Luego de la práctica de ese día, Rip estuvo de acuerdo en que Sara era la integrante perfecta que faltaba para el equipo. Ava sonrió, Rip tenía razón. Sara había encajado a la perfección en todas las coreografías que praticaron ese día, y eso que recién era su primer entrenamiento. Con ella el equipo estaba completo, lo que significaba que tenían la posibilidad de presentarse a las competencias y hacer su sueño real.


	10. Chapter 10

Sara estaba haciendo un par de dibujos sobre la mujer maravilla en el parque del colegio. Tenían hora libre ya que la profesora Stacy había faltado. Así que se relajó y se dedicó a dibujar. En algún momento se ve que empezó el recreo de la primaria, porque de repente el parque se vio lleno de niños y niñas. El colegio tenía un edificio para primaria y otro para secundaria, pero el parque era compartido, por eso tenían recreos en diferentes horarios. Sara no les prestó mucha atención, pero en un momento le ganó la curiosidad cuando vio a un par de niñas practicar una coreografía de hip hop. Ella se divirtió mucho viendo a esas niñas porque el paso que querían hacer no les salía.

— ¿Necesitan ayuda? — Pidió saber ella.

— ¿Sabes bailar? — Preguntó una de ellas con curiosidad.

— Si. — Afirmó.

Las niñas se llamaban Emily y Vanessa. Ellas estaban armando una coreografía para la clase de gimnasia. No tuvieron mucho tiempo, pero Sara pudo darles un par de ideas para la coreografía y les explicó los pasos básicos de bajo impacto: funk walk, cross walk, el relevé, el kick ball change y el pivot turn. Las niñas también le habían pedido que les muestre algunos pasos de alto impacto, los cuales Sara no dudó en hacerlos; pero les recomendó que no los intenten hasta tener más práctica y alguien que las supervise, y les sugirió que por ahora podían mezclarlo con verticales y medialunas si querían hacer algún tipo de pirueta.

Se sintió lindo volver a bailar y encima para ayudar a otras personas a aprender algunos pasos. Ella no había bailado desde que se había mudado a la ciudad de Starling. En realidad, desde que su hermana y su padre habían muerto que casi había dejado el baile en su totalidad. Había algo que se sentía mal en bailar, porque bailar la hacía sentir extremadamente feliz. Y ella no sentía que fuera justo sentir esa felicidad, cuando su hermana y su padre no estaban con ella. Las pocas veces que había bailado después se había sentido culpable y triste, como si no tendría que permitirse darse ese gusto… Algo parecido le pasaba también -a veces- con andar en skate, pero bueno, ahora tenía la excusa de que no tenía una.

— ¡Eso fue increíble! — Exclamó Zari entusiasmada.

En ese momento Sara se dio cuenta que Jax y Zari la estaban mirando con asombro y probablemente habían visto todo el intercambio que ella había tenido con Emily y Vanessa.

— Por favor tienes que presentarte a la prueba de baile. — Pidió Zari.

— No, yo no, ya no hago esto. — Negó ella.

— ¿Qué no haces? — Preguntó Jax confundido.

— Bailar. — Respondió ella. — Desde que Laurel y papá no están, no puedo hacerlo, no me siento bien haciendo algo que me hace tan feliz. — Intentó explicar, sin dar mucho detalle.

— ¿Bailar no, pero andar en skate si? ¿O ese es el motivo porque el patinas de una forma tan arriesgada, que parece que te vas a romper la cabeza? — Pidió saber Jax, pensando en como la otra siempre realizaba saltos que parecían imposibles de lograr.

— Algo así. — Admitió sintiéndose avergonzada al estar tan expuesta.

— ¿Por qué ayudaste a esas chicas si ya no bailas? — Continuó Zari el interrogatorio insistentemente.

— Porque lo necesitaban. — Respondió, sin siquiera dudarlo.

— Sara, ahora somos nosotros lo que necesitamos ayuda. — Dijo Jax.

— No sé si es buena idea, además Ava me odia. — Expresó otra de sus preocupaciones.

— Sara eres la mejor persona que hemos visto bailar desde que estamos haciendo audiciones, Ava no va a poder negarse sin importar cómo le caigas. — Aseguró Jax.

— Y tal vez sea bueno que vuelvas a bailar, que hagas algo que te haga bien y feliz, todos merecemos eso. — Expresó Zari su opinión, se sentó frente a la otra y agarró una de sus manos para ofrecerle contención.

— Sé que es difícil, pero hacer algo que te hace feliz no significa que los estás olvidando o que ya no te duela la pérdida de ellos. — Sumó Jax su opinión.

— Es que me hace sentir culpable. — Admitió con cierta timidez.

— Pero no es tu culpa. La vida sigue y no podemos vivir aferrados al pasado sin importar cuanto queramos. — Dijo Jax. — ¿O quisieras que yo deje de hacer cosas porque me siento culpable de casi ni haber conocido a mi papá y no poder recordarlo? — Preguntó, llamando la atención de la otra.

— No, vos te mereces hacer todo lo que quieras y que te haga feliz. — Respondió ella honestamente, y dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de él.

— Vos también lo mereces. — Dijo Jax, acariciándole la espalda.

— Si te presentas a la prueba te regalo mi skate. — Propuso Zari, buscando algo que pueda hacer sentir mejor a la otra.

— ¿Tienes una skate? — Preguntó Sara sorprendida, desde que patinaba con las Leyendas nunca había visto a Zari hacerlo.

— Si, los chicos me la regalaron hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca pude tomarle gusto a patinar. Está medio vieja, pero mejor eso antes que nada, ¿No? — Explicó Zari.

— Bien, creo que tenemos un trato Tomaz. — Aceptó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Un placer hacer tratos con vos Lance. — Dijo Zari devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Jax y Zari le enseñaron la coreografía que tenía que aprenderse para presentarse a la audición. Todavía no estaba segura si era buena idea volver a bailar, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. Tal vez sus amigos tenían razón y ella se merecía hacer algo que la hiciera feliz… y más cuando viviendo con Dinah y Malcolm no tenía razones para serlo. De lo único que estaba segura era que nunca iba a dejar de extrañar a su hermana y su papá, ni nunca iba a dejar de dolerle sus muertes. Pero tal vez podría expresar ese dolor en su baile, dejarlo salir afuera.

Las audiciones no fueron para nada lo que había imaginado. Ava continuó pidiéndole que haga más y más cosas, y ella hizo todas. Pero nada parecía alcanzarle, era evidente que lo hacía porque no la quería en el equipo. Así que Sara decidió que lo mejor era irse. Ella no iba a quedarse en un lugar donde no la querían, porque ella sabía lo que era ser querida y no se iba a conformar con menos. Suficiente que tenía que soportar a Dinah y Malcolm. Ella no podría soportar algo más del estilo. Quizás, después de todo, ella había tenido razón y lo mejor era no bailar como castigo de haber sobrevivido.

Pero Ava la frenó, se disculpó y le aseguró que la querían en el equipo. Entonces Sara hizo algo que no hacía hace mucho tiempo, se dio una oportunidad porque tuvo la esperanza de que eso fuera algo bueno. A partir de ese momento Sara se unió al equipo de baile de las Leyendas de Beebo.

A la semana le dieron una remera con el logo y el nombre del equipo. Los entrenamientos del primer mes fueron uno mejor que el otro, Sara los disfrutaba mucho. Rip, el entrenador, era accesible y democrático; y sus compañeros la habían recibido bien.

Todo parecía acomodarse de a poco. Ella se sentía a gusto con el grupo de baile, con sus compañeros y con su trabajo. Hasta su tercer competencia de lucha libre fue para mejor, ya que logró ganar tres peleas en vez de dos. Todo parecía ir mejor y estaba comenzando a relajarse, por eso debería haber sospechado que de repente algo lo iba a arruinar.

— Danos el dinero. — Ordenó Malcolm cuando ella llegó de su trabajo.

— ¿Qué dinero? — Preguntó.

— El de tu trabajo, no te hagas la tonta que sabemos que los domingos cobras. — Respondió Dinah.

— Es mi dinero. — Defendió.

— Todo lo tuyo es nuestro. — Retrucó su madre.

— Pero vos me dijiste que si quería dinero tenía que trabajar, y eso es lo que hago. Así que este dinero es mío, el de ustedes es el de la competencia. — Intentó hacerles razonar.

— Necesitamos ese dinero, así que nos lo vas a dar. — Exigió Malcolm.

— No. — Negó ella.

Malcolm se acercó a ella de forma amenazante. Sara sabía lo que él iba a hacer, iba a pegarle. Pero ella ya estaba cansada de cómo ellos la trataban, así que se iba a defender sin importar el costo de lo que eso pueda llegar a significar. Cuando él avanzó hacia ella, Sara le pegó una piña, golpeando parte de su mejilla y su nariz. Ella se sintió satisfecha cuando vio que a Malcolm le salía sangre de la nariz gracias a su golpe.

— No le dejes marcas visibles. — Indicó su madre a su pareja, y después se marchó.

Malcolm y Sara comenzaron a pelear, dándose golpes y patadas. Sara atacaba hacia cualquier parte del cuerpo del otro que tenía a su alcance, defendiéndose lo mejor que podía. Malcolm hizo caso a su madre y tuvo cuidado de qué parte del cuerpo de ella hería, por eso sus golpes fueron más que nada dirigidos a las piernas, el estómago y la espalda de ella. De repente su madre volvió a aparecer, pero ahora tenía con ella unas fotos y un encendedor.

— Si no nos das el dinero, quemaré estas fotos. — La amenazó.

— No, por favor, no las quemes. — Rogó, notando que eran las fotos que ella había colgado en su habitación.

— Entonces danos el dinero. — Dijo seriamente.

— Bien, acá está. — Aceptó, sacando su sueldo de ese fin de semana de uno de sus bolsillos. — Ahora dame las fotos. — Pidió.

— Lo siento, pero no hay fotos. Esto es para que la próxima vez aprendas que no debes contradecirnos. — Dijo, una vez que Malcolm guardó el dinero en su pantalón.

Su madre agarró el encendedor y prendió las fotos con fuego. Sara se abalanzó contra su madre para intentar salvar las fotos, pero Malcolm la frenó dándole una patada en el estómago y agarrándola fuertemente de los brazos. Sara lloró y gritó, pero las fotos se quemaron en la pileta de la cocina hasta quedar hechas cenizas. Ver las fotos destruidas le partió el corazón, porque esas eran las únicas fotos reveladas que le habían quedado. Se sentía tan dolida que ni siquiera le importó cuando Malcolm la arrastró hasta el sótano y la encerró allí.

Otra vez la dejaron durante todo un día encerrada, por lo que el lunes no fue al colegio ni a la práctica de baile. Pero Sara ni lo registró, porque estaba demasiado dolida con todo lo que había ocurrido como para preocuparse por algo más. Pasó todo el día desconectada del mundo, y desconectada de toda noción de realidad.

Al otro día, cuando volvió al colegio y su rutina, continuaba desconectada. Su mente había decidido quedarse congelada en aquel accidente, y en revivir una y otra vez las pérdidas que tanto la afectaban. Mientras buscaba sus libros en su casillero, Ava había intentado llamar su atención. Pero por más que lo intentó más de una vez, fracasó miserablemente. O al menos lo hizo hasta que la agarró del brazo, haciendo que Sara se sobresalte ante el contacto y vuelva al presente.

— ¿Por qué no viniste ayer a clase y a la práctica de baile? — Pidió saber, sorprendida ante la reacción de la otra.

— Estaba enferma, tenía fiebre. — Respondió, informando la mentira que su madre había elegido para esta vez. Incluso le había dado un certificado médico que una amiga de ella había hecho en el hospital. _Patético._

Ava continuó hablando, pero ella no pudo prestarle más atención. No era nada en contra de la chica, sino que de verdad la mente de Sara estaba en otra sintonía. Eso le pasaba mucho desde todo lo ocurrido con Damien, cuando algo la volvía a regresar al pasado se quedaba estancada allí, siéndole muy difícil volver al presente. Era raro y doloroso. Era como si su mente se estancaba allí porque todavía no terminaba de aceptar que estaba viva, pero su hermana y su padre no.

En clase tampoco pudo prestar atención, no podía concentrarse. Así que en vez de escuchar a su profesora y sus compañeros, se dedicó a dibujar. Su madre podría haberle quemado las fotos, las pocas que le habían quedado luego de que los hombres de Damien quemaron el departamento de Nueva York donde vivía con su hermana y su padre. Pero no podía quemarle las memorias, estas estaban impregnadas en la mente de Sara. Así que decidió que iba a dibujarlos, porque ella jamás quería olvidarlos. Así que dibujó a Lauren y a Quentin. Intentó recrear la foto de los tres juntos a la perfección, pero sin dibujarse a ella misma porque no se consideraba buena para los autorretratos. Estaba tan sumergida en sus recuerdos y en dibujar lo que necesitaba para recuperar un poco de paz, que no se dio cuenta que Ava había estado intentando llamar su atención.

— Señorita Sharpe, la próxima vez preste atención cuando le hago una pregunta. — Advirtió la profesora Zelda a Ava.

— Lo siento, es que Lance está dibujando, y como capitana del equipo de baile tengo que asegurarme que los integrantes de las Leyendas presten atención en clase y saquen buenas notas. — Justificó.

Sara recién reaccionó cuando escuchó su apellido ser nombrado. No podía creer que Ava haya hecho eso, que la haya mandado al frente de esa manera. Se sentía como una traición. Ava no necesitaba preocuparse por su rendimiento porque a Sara le iba bien en el colegio y en las clases sacaba buenas notas. Entonces, ¿Qué le molestaba que una vez no preste atención? ¿No se daba cuenta que a veces había cosas más importantes que una tonta clase? La profesora avanzó hacia su banco y eso la hizo ponerse nerviosa. ¿Iba a perder los dibujos también? Sara no tenía fuerzas para perder otra cosa más.

— Los dibujos Lance. — Ordenó Zelda, haciendo señas con sus manos para que se los de. — Ya sabes que esto amerita detención. — Le recordó dándole un papel con su falta, el cual debía entregar en detención.

Ella le dio los dibujos sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar que lágrimas empiecen a caer de sus ojos. Este día estaba resultando tan malo como el anterior, y Sara no sabía cuál era el sentido de continuar estando allí. Le habría gustado poder salir corriendo del aula, o gritar con todas sus fuerzas hasta quedarse sin voz.

Pero en vez de eso, le dedicó una mirada acusadora a Ava para demostrarle lo mucho que la situación la había enojado. Luego se dedicó a escuchar la clase, o a simular que lo hacía ya que su mente no estaba colaborando con ella en mantenerla en el momento e instante en el que se encontraba.

— Sara, espera, quiero hablar con vos. — Pidió Ava, siguiéndola cuando salieron de la clase.

— Nosotras no tenemos nada de qué hablar. — Dijo fríamente.

— Quiero pedirte perdón por lo de la clase… — Se comenzó a disculpar.

— Realmente no me importa que me hayas mandado al frente, sé que te caigo mal. — La interrumpió.

Sara tenía un nuevo sentimiento para agregar a la lista que tenía acumulada dentro de ella ese día, frustración. Ella pensaba que las cosas con Ava habían estado mejorando. Al ser ambas partes del equipo de baile habían estado interactuando más, y hasta el momento lo habían hecho bastante bien. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo Ava la ignoraba… A Sara eso no le importaba, no mientras podían mantener la paz en los entrenamientos y las prácticas de baile. Pero esto era demasiado, esto le demostraba que todo el esfuerzo que había estado haciendo no servía. Porque aún así Ava elegía ver lo que ella hacía mal.

— Pero, ¿Sabes que sí me importa? — Preguntó y la otra negó con la cabeza. — ¡Me importa que esos dibujos eran míos y nadie tenía derecho de quitarmelos, ni vos, ni la profesora! — Exclamó enojada.

Ava dio unos pasos hacia atrás, notando toda la tensión y bronca que ella tenía acumulada. Bien, que se sienta mal, que sienta un poquito del dolor que ella tenía. Que se de cuenta que había estado mal. Sara pegó una piña a la pared para descargar todo el dolor que tenía acumulado y se fue, dejando a Ava sola y shockeada en el pasillo.

Ava había estado mal, pero tal vez ella no era quien se había merecido ser el medio de descargue de toda esa bronca que tenía acumulada. Tal vez quienes en verdad la merecían eran Dinah y Malcolm. Y Damien, siempre Damien. Pero a Sara le costaba distinguir esas cosas cuando estaba dolida. Sara se encerró en el baño y lloró, lloró mucho…

Se le fue la noción del tiempo y perdió su siguiente clase, ganándose una doble detención. Su mente recién volvió al presente a la noche, cuando se dio una ducha. Se sentó en el piso y dejó que el agua caiga sobre ella volviéndola al presente. En la ducha volvió a llorar, y mientras lo hacía pudo identificar todo lo que había sucedido en esos últimos días. Y así volvió al presente.


	11. Chapter 11

Ava estaba nerviosa, ese día iban a practicar una nueva coreografía y eso siempre le producía ansiedad. Ella no se llevaba bien con las coreografías nuevas, porque era perfeccionista. Y una coreografía no salía bien hasta que todos los integrantes del grupo sabían los pasos y los movimientos. Se reunieron con el equipo en el gimnasio, pero faltaba Sara. Era la primera vez desde que se unía al equipo que la chica estaba llegando tarde, y por más que le pareció raro porque tampoco la había visto en clase, le parecía una falta de compromiso.

— ¿Y Sara? — Preguntó a sus compañeros.

— No sé, ella no vino a clase hoy. — Respondió Charlie.

— ¿Alguien puede llamarla o mandarle un mensaje? No podemos estar esperándola toda la tarde. — Pidió, empezando a perder la paciencia.

— Sara no tiene celular. — Informó Jax.

— ¿Cómo que no tiene celular? ¿Acaso es de otra época o galaxia? — Cuestionó, sorprendida por aquel dato.

Rip interrumpió la conversación antes de que pueda intensificarse. Según él si Sara no había ido a clase y tampoco venía al entrenamiento, debía ser porque estaba enferma. Ava no estaba del todo convencida de eso. Recién volvían del fin de semana, lo que significaba que solo eran posible dos opciones: Sara había trabajado mucho o se había ido de fiesta. Ava no estaba contenta con eso. Y por más que les fue bien practicando la nueva coreografía, no se sintió a gusto con que Sara no estuviera. Además iba a significar un doble esfuerzo, ya que otra práctica iban a tener que usarla para enseñarle a Sara la nueva coreografía.

Por eso, al otro día, cuando la vio decidió enfrentarla y preguntarle por qué había faltado. Sara le dijo que faltó porque tenía fiebre, pero Ava sintió que no estaba siendo del todo sincera. ¿Por qué habría faltado? ¿Qué le costaba decirle la verdad? Además estaba devuelta con esa actitud desinteresada y eso la fastidiaba. ¿Cómo alguien podía desconectarse tanto de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor? Ava no la entendía, y no podía dejar de observarla durante las clases. Sara se la pasó dibujando y eso la hizo molestar. Debería estar prestando atención a la clase porque para estar en cualquier equipo de actividad extracurricular necesitabas un promedio mayor a siete. De modo que cuando la profesora llamó su atención, decidió mandar al frente a Sara.

Sabía que no había estado del todo bien, pero no pudo evitarlo. La mirada de acusación y dolor que le dedicó Sara la hizo sentir un poco culpable. Encima su idea no sirvió, por más que Sara dejó de dibujar no prestó atención a la clase. Por lo tanto, cuando la clase terminó quiso pedirle perdón, pero la otra no la aceptó y reaccionó bruscamente. Ava quedó sorprendida ante esa reacción, ya que no era lo que esperaba. Sara no la acusó, no la culpó, ni le dijo malas palabras; simplemente reclamó su derecho sobre su propio dibujo y se agredió a ella misma dando un puñetazo a la pared.

La miró irse, cada vez sintiéndose más confundida en cuanto a esa chica. ¿Quién era Sara en verdad? Volvió a entrar al aula y sacó el dibujo de Sara del tacho, donde la profesora lo había hecho un bollo y descartado como si fuera basura. Ava se sorprendió al ver el dibujo, era realmente hermoso. Era el retrato de una chica y un hombre. Los rasgos estaban logrados casi a la perfección, haciéndolo parecer la copia de una foto.

— No fue muy amable la manera en que la mandaste al frente. — Comentó Nate, observando cómo ella examinaba el dibujo.

— Lo sé. — Admitió avergonzada. — Quise pedirle perdón, pero no creo que me haya escuchado. — Dijo, tratando de estirar el dibujo para que vuelva a su estado original.

— ¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que tanto te molesta de Sara? — Pidió saber, sentándose en un banco vacío.

— A mi no me molesta Sara. — Negó defensivamente.

— Ava, te conozco. — Le recordó a modo de advertencia.

— Es que… todo lo que hace me frustra, el talento que tiene para todo lo que hace sin siquiera esforzarse, y encima de eso su desinterés, su actitud de que no le importa nada. — Intentó explicar.

— Que vos pienses que ella no necesita esforzarse, no significa que no lo haga. — Retrucó, dándole algo más en qué pensar.

— Puede ser. — Aceptó ella pensativamente. — Pero no se nota, la mayoría tenemos que esforzarnos, ponemos dedicación, empeño y compromiso. Y ella no sé, siento que hace las cosas como le salen, sin intentar dar lo mejor. Uuff no sé cómo explicarlo. — Expresó sus sentimientos.

— ¿Y te molesta que ella no tenga que esforzarse para que le salgan bien las cosas y vos si? — Preguntó pensativamente.

— Si, no, no sé… — Respondió bufando.

— ¿Te da inseguridad porque piensas que puede sacarte tu lugar como capitana del equipo? — Comentó, y se dio cuenta que tenía razón al notar que la reacción de la otra fue cubrirse la cara con sus manos. — Ava, eso no va a pasar. Nosotros te elegimos como capitana porque sos talentosa, responsable y sabes mantenernos enfocados en nuestro objetivo. — Aseguró.

— ¿De verdad crees eso o lo estás diciendo solo para hacerme sentir mejor? — Pidió saber, todavía sintiéndose insegura.

— De verdad. — Afirmó él.

Ava aceptó lo que Nate le decía, él era su amigo y no iba a mentirle en algo que sabía que significaba mucho para ella. Volvió a prestar atención a la dinámica del equipo y se dio cuenta que Nate probablemente tenía razón, todos la respetaban y acudían generalmente a ella cuando necesitaban algo. Tenía que aprender a dejar de dudar de si misma, a no ser tan insegura en cuanto a sus habilidades y su lugar en el equipo. Ella había sido elegida como capitana por sus compañeros, no por descarte.

Las siguientes semanas continuaron tranquilas. Con Sara volvieron a ignorarse. Compartían el equipo de baile, pero eso era lo único. Y Sara demostró que no era costumbre de ella faltar a las prácticas, ya que no volvió a hacerlo. Ava tenía miedo de que la manera en que se llevaban pudiera afectar el rendimiento del equipo, pero hasta el momento -sorprendentemente- no lo había hecho.

— Sara te tengo una sorpresa. — Dijo Rip, cuando todos se sentaron a descansar luego de la práctica. — Para vos. — Le dio un paquete.

Ava notó que todos sus compañeros estaban tan sorprendidos como ella de que Rip le diera un regalo a Sara. ¿Qué sería? Ellos ya le habían dado una remera del equipo, y por ahora no habían mandado a hacer ningún vestuario para sus presentaciones de baile.

— Gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlo. — Dijo Sara, intentando devolverle el paquete.

— Vas a aceptarlo, porque como parte del equipo necesitamos que estés en nuestro grupo de whatsapp. — Justificó él, sin aceptar de regreso el paquete. — Además no te preocupes, es usado y es con tarjeta. — Intentó convencerla.

Un celular. Rip acababa de regalarle un celular a Sara. Ava de repente se sintió celosa, ella nunca había recibido un regalo por parte de su entrenador. Pero a la vez se sintió agradecida, ahora Sara iba a poder mantenerse comunicada con el equipo, sin excusas. Y si era verdad que el celular era usado, debía ser porque era alguno viejo que Rip tenía de antes. Además no era como si le hubiera dado uno con línea y ofrecido a pagarselo mensualmente, le dio uno con tarjeta. Así que no se sentía tanto como un regalo, ¿No?

Ava continuó ignorando a Sara, y Sara continuó ignorándola. Se ignoraron hasta que Martin las puso como compañeras de equipo para el trabajo práctico de física. Ava no se sentía a gusto con la elección de su profesor, así que fue a hablar con él antes de ir a sentarse con Sara.

— Profesor, creo que es un error que nos ponga a Sara y a mí juntas. — Expresó su opinión. — ¿No hay posibilidad de que hagamos el trabajo con alguien más? — Pidió saber.

— Ava eres una de las mejores alumnas que tengo. — Dijo observándola seriamente.

— Gracias. — Agradeció.

— Sara es una de las otras, ustedes fueron quienes mejores notas sacaron en los exámenes, por eso las puse juntas. — Le dejo saber.

— Pero no nos llevamos bien. — Contradijo, intentando hacer válido su pedido.

— Espero que les sirva para llevarse mejor, y yo soy el profesor por lo cual soy quien elige cómo se conforman los equipos de trabajo. — Dijo, sin darle lugar a continuar la conversación.

Ava se sentó junto a Sara. Su plan de que el profesor la deje cambiar de compañera no funcionó, así que tendría que trabajar con ella para aprobar el trabajo práctico, por lo cual iba a hacerlo. Sara la miró con una expresión que ella no podía descifrar y eso la hizo sentirse intranquila.

— Bueno, creo que deberíamos ponernos a pensar distintos posibles temas para el trabajo. — Dijo Ava, luego de aclararse la garganta.

No recibió respuesta por parte de Sara, más que una asistencia con su cabeza. Así que Ava comenzó a nombrar diferentes temas que se le fueron ocurriendo. Sara no opinaba, ni decía nada, y eso la ponía nerviosa. Cuando no pudo soportar más que la otra la ignore, decidió anotar las ideas que se le iban ocurriendo en una hoja en vez de compartirlas con ella. Era realmente irritable la actitud de la otra chica, era como si no estuviera en clase, como si no le importara dejar a Ava hablando y pensando sola.

De repente Martin ya estaba en el banco de ellas preguntando cuáles eran sus ideas. Genial, ahora Ava tendría que explicar sus ideas. Probablemente el trabajo iba a depender solamente de ella. Eso era lo que más le frustraba de hacer trabajos con otras personas, cuando no se comprometían todos de igual manera que ella.

— ¿Ya pensaron alguna idea? — Preguntó Martin.

— Si. — Afirmó Sara, antes de que Ava pudiera hablar.

Sorprendentemente Sara respondió y pudo dar perfectamente la información de lo que Ava había pensado. Incluso dijo bien lo que Ava había anotado en la hoja, es decir que había estado escuchando y leyendo. Entonces, ¿Por qué la ignoraba? Ava no entendía.

— También se nos ocurrió la idea de explorar los saltos en skate. — Informó Sara.

— ¿Saltos en skate? — Preguntó Ava soltando una pequeña risa. — Esto es un trabajo para el colegio, no recreación. — Le recordó.

— De los cálculos en skate podríamos ver el tema de ángulos, caída libre, fuerza y potencia. Podríamos calcular las combinaciones para los distintos saltos. — Expusó Sara su idea.

— Cualquiera de las ideas que elijan están bien. — Aceptó Martin aprobando las ideas que habían pensado. — Pero si quieren mi opinión, lo de los saltos de skate puede ser novedoso y captar la atención de sus compañeros cuando tengan que exponerlo en clase. — Expresó lo que pensaba.

Ava se quedó en una especie de estado de shock. Sara la acaba de dejar nuevamente mal frente a uno de sus profesores. Primero, porque la idea de los saltos de skate había sido inteligente por más que ella en principio había pensado lo contrario, juzgando que la otra solo quería bromear. Segundo, porque para el profesor la idea de Sara había resultado la más interesante. Ava se sentía enojada porque todo eso lo habrían podido evitar si Sara no la habría estado ignorando. Así que decidió hacer lo mismo, ignorarla.

— Bueno, entonces ¿qué tema elegimos y cómo lo hacemos? — Pidió saber Sara, cuando terminó la clase.

Ella seguía enojada, así que en vez de responderle, agarró sus útiles y se fue del aula. Pudo notar que Sara la seguía, pero continúo ignorándola. Sabía que probablemente su reacción estaba siendo infantil, pero la otra era quien había empezado. Y si había algo en lo que Ava era buena, era en ser persistente y testaruda.

— Eeyy, te estoy hablando. — Dijo Sara, cerrando el casillero de Ava para que le de su atención.

— Ahora tal vez sea yo quien no quiero hablar, como vos durante la clase. — Retrucó enojada.

— Tal vez no te habría ignorado si no habrías pedido que te cambien de equipo. — Le reprochó.

— ¿Cómo sabes? — Preguntó sorprendida, había pensado que nadie había escuchado su conversación con Martin.

— Porque soy intuitiva. — Respondió, cruzándose de brazos. — Sé que te caigo mal, pero tenemos que hacer el trabajo juntas. — Dijo, volviendo al tema que le importaba.

— Bien, decime qué querés que haga y lo haré, después lo entregamos y listo. — Informó su idea.

— Eso no va a pasar, el trabajo es de a dos, no lo vas a hacer vos sola por ambas. — Negó, rechazando su idea.

— Deberías estar contenta de que quiera hacer todo el trabajo yo sola por ambas. — Dijo, sorprendida del rechazo de la otra.

— Yo no hago trampa, ni me gusta que los demás hagan cosas por mí. — Dijo con convicción. — Si quieres hacerlo sola, le diré a Martin. — Advirtió.

— ¿Harías eso? — Preguntó, aún más sorprendida que antes.

— Si. — Afirmó, mirándola fijo para que note su honestidad.

— Bien. — Aceptó, después de unos largos segundos de silencio. — ¿Te parece que el sábado nos encontremos para empezarlo? — Propuso.

— Si, el sábado después del almuerzo está bien, pero para que sepas no puedo poner casa. — Contestó, luciendo algo tensa.

— En mi casa tampoco sé si podemos. — Dijo ella pensativamente.

— ¿Qué te parece en la biblioteca del colegio? — Sugirió, como si se le hubiera ocurrido una gran idea.

— Me parece bien. — Asintió.

Si, lo mejor iba a ser encontrarse en la biblioteca. Ava no sabía por qué Sara no quería poner su casa, pero cuando dijo eso notó su incomodidad. Tal vez era que no se conocían lo suficiente como para invitarse a sus casas. Ava todavía no sabía que tanto Sara sabía sobre su padre senador y la mansión en la que vivían, así que por ahora prefería no invitarla a su casa para evitar ser juzgada por ello.

Al finalizar el día escolar, Nate la llevó a ella y a Nora hasta su casa. En el viaje escucharon la radio, se divirtieron cantando y desafinando.

— Así que te tocó hacer con Sara el trabajo de física. — Comentó Nora, parecía divertida ante eso.

— Eso es genial, tal vez les sirva para comenzar a llevarse mejor. — Apreció Nate.

— Mmm yo no estaría tan segura de eso, no creo que hayamos empezado bien. — Dijo, sonrojándose un poco ante lo avergonzada que se sentía por las reacciones que había tenido ese día.

— ¿Qué hiciste? — Preguntó Nora.

— Eeyy que poca fe que me tenes. — Le reprochó a su amiga. — Le pedí a Martin si me podía cambiar de pareja, y después le sugerí a Sara de hacer el trabajo yo sola. Pero a ella no le agradó la idea para nada, así que quedamos en reunirnos el sábado para comenzar a hacerlo. — Explicó.

— Yo creo que te va a gustar trabajar con Sara, tiene ideas curiosas. En historia nos tocó hacer el trabajo juntos, y a ella se le ocurrió hacerlo sobre la historia del feminismo. Fue muy interesante. — Relató Nate, sonriendo al recordar lo bien que la habían pasado haciendo el trabajo.

— Nate tiene razón, dale una oportunidad, aprovecha que es alguien que quiere trabajar y no que espera que vos le regales la nota. — Dijo Nora pensativamente.

Sus amigos tenían razón. Tal vez hacer el trabajo juntas les podía servir para conocerse y empezar a llevarse mejor. Ava quería llevarse bien con Sara, porque pensaba que si lo hacían iba a ser bueno para el equipo de baile. Les iba a servir para conectar como equipo y competir lo mejor posible. Ava estaba dispuesta a dejar a un lado todos los preconceptos que tenía sobre la otra chica… Ella sabía que en más de una situación la había juzgado antes de tiempo. Por lo que ahora le tocaba hacer el esfuerzo e intentar trabajar con ella, y en ese proceso quizás poder conocerla de verdad.


	12. Chapter 12

Sara pensó que luego de lo que había pasado con su madre y con Malcolm, su semana iba a ser terrible. Pero para su sorpresa, esta mejoró notablemente gracias a dos regalos que recibió.

Primero, Rip, su entrenador de baile, le había regalado un celular. Sara había estado tan asombrada ante ese detalle que le costó mucho aceptarlo, pensaba que no se lo merecía. Su entrenador no tenía que gastar dinero en ella, ni hacerle semejante regalo importante. Pero finalmente lo terminó aceptando. La realidad es que lo necesitaba, y Rip la hizo sentir que se estaba haciendo un favor a sí mismo y al equipo dándole eso. Además, el mantenimiento y el gasto del celular quedaba a cargo de Sara, lo cual era lo correcto para ella. Suficiente con que le regalara un aparato, el mantenimiento de la línea no lo iba a permitir.

Segundo, el skate que Zari le había prometido. Luego de dar la prueba de baile y comenzar a sentirse a gusto en el equipo de las Leyendas, se dio cuenta que Zari no necesitaba darle ningún skate. Ella había hecho eso para hacerla sentir mejor, para hacer que se animará a volver a hacer algo que la hacía sentir bien. Así que los días pasaron, y el skate nunca apareció. Sara asumió que era un tema olvidado, y estaba de acuerdo con ello por más que no lo habían hablado.

— Sara. este regalo es para vos. — Informó Zari, dándole un paquete.

— Pero no es mi cumpleaños. — Dijo confundida, el paquete casi cayéndose al piso porque no había querido agarrarlo en un principio.

— Pero es algo que te había prometido. — Le aseguró Zari. — Sé que tardó en llegar, pero al parecer había olvidado que mi primo la había pedido prestada. — Justificó.

Sara abrió el paquete y se sorprendió al ver que era un skate, ella había creído que ese tema había quedado olvidado. Se notaba que el skate estaba viejo, tenía la pintura gastada y en algunas partes del metal había manchas de óxido. Pero era un skate, y sin importar cómo fuera el estado en que se encontraba la función era la misma, ella iba a poder patinar. Ella no podía aceptar ese regalo.

— Gracias Zari, pero yo no puedo aceptarlo. — Dijo e intentó devolverle el skate, pero la otra se negó.

— Si, podés y vas a aceptarlo. No sólo porque te lo había prometido, sino porque le vas a dar mucho más uso que el que yo le doy y te va a hacer feliz. — Retrucó, cruzándose de brazos para no poder agarrar el skate.

— Entonces que la use tu primo, yo no puedo sacársela a él. — Intentó buscar una excusa.

— En verdad es tierno que te preocupes por mi primo. — Comentó y rió al ver la cara de disgusto que puso la otra al ser relacionada con la palabra tierna. — Pero él ya no usa este skate porque hace tiempo le regalaron una nueva, la tenía guardada en el garaje de su casa. — Explicó con calma.

— ¿Vas a seguir insistiendo hasta que acepte? — Cuestionó, después de dar un largo suspiro.

— Si. — Afirmó con determinación.

— ¿Quién es la tierna ahora? — Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Si me vuelves a decir tierna romperé el skate contra tu cabeza. — Bromeó y ambas rieron.

Esa era una de las cualidades que más le gustaba de Zari, su humor y su ironía. Ella era una de las personas con las que mejor se llevaba del equipo, y probablemente se debía a que ambas tenían una actitud un poco brusca y no les gustaba hablar sobre sus sentimientos.

Después de probarla, y recibir la aprobación de la otra luego de mostrarle un par de saltos, le preguntó si podía pintarla. Obviamente Zari le dijo que sí, que podía hacer lo que ella quería con el skate, porque ahora ese skate era de ella. Sara pintó el skate color negro y con blanco le hizo varios dibujos de caras con distintas expresiones: felices, tristes, sacando la lengua; también hizo algunas naves espaciales, planetas, estrellas, flores, y escribió algunas frases. La estética era un lío, pero era su lío, y todo junto tenía sentido.

— ¿Qué te parece? — Le mostró el skate a Zari.

— Increíble. — Apreció maravillada. — Parece uno totalmente nuevo. — Dijo ella con sinceridad.

— Mejor que nueva, es como un modelo propio. — Halagó Behrad su arte.

— Quizás podrías diseñar una a cada uno. — Sugirió Jax.

— Mmm depende. — Dijo ella pensativamente.

— ¿De qué? — Preguntó Mick.

— De que me darían a cambio. — Comentó ella divertida.

— A mi se me ocurren unas cuantas ideas. — Dijo Charlie, acercándosele de manera insinuadora.

— ¡Sal de aquí! — Rió ella ante la broma y la apartó de su lado.

— Eeyy tu eres bisexual, te gustan las chicas. — Se quejó Charlie.

— Si, aunque todavía no entiendo la diferencia entre nuestras etiquetas. — Le recordó. Charlie era pansexual. Ya habían tenido conversaciones sobre eso, pero seguía sin entender del todo en qué se diferenciaban.

— No tendremos muchas diferencias, pero las tenemos. Y cada uno es libre de identificarse como quiere. — Aseguró Charlie. Nunca se había sentido muy cómoda al hablar de sexualidad, pero desde que Sara se había unido al grupo sentía que podía hacerlo más libremente.

La siguiente semana todo volvió a empeorar. Su madre y Malcolm volvieron a quitarle el dinero de sus turnos en Danver's Dinner. Eso la estaba haciendo cuestionar si merecía la pena seguir trabajando. Si ella no iba a ver nada de ese dinero, tal vez lo mejor era dejarlo para no sentirse doblemente explotada. Pero antes de hacerlo quería asegurarse de agotar todas sus opciones, tenía que pensar una forma de ingeniárselas para que no le quiten el dinero, o por lo menos no todo… Pero necesitaba dinero, porque si no más de una vez no tenía comida, ni tenía los útiles para el colegio.

En fin, fue una semana estresante, porque casi todos los días su casa se llenaba de amigos de su Dinah y Malcolm para tener fiestas. Ella estaba cansada de dormir poco, tener que limpiar, y de su ropa estuviera todo el tiempo oliendo a alcohol y drogas. Seguro por eso daba una imagen bastante mala en su colegio, aunque siempre lograba sorprender a sus profesores porque estudiaba y sacaba buenas notas. Ella tenía que sacar buenas notas, era su única manera de escapar de allí, irse a una universidad lejos de Starling. Pero todavía faltaba casi dos años para eso...

Otra semana más, y parecía que las cosas iban a ir mejor porque todo de a poco se iba acomodando o ella se iba acostumbrando. Pero Martin decidió que ella y Ava iban a ser equipo para el trabajo de física. Sara no sabía qué esperar de eso, ellas se habían estado ignorando desde que la otra había hecho que la profesora Zelda le quitara sus dibujos. La realidad era que no conocía a esa chica, lo único que sabía era que era hermosa, buena bailarina, buena capitana y buena estudiante. Pero sabía que a la otra no le caía bien y eso la ponía nerviosa, ella no estaba acostumbrada a caerle mal a las personas de su edad y no sabía cómo reaccionar del todo. Y más cuando ella no le había hecho nada personal, por lo que no comprendía cómo podía simplemente su presencia molestar a la otra. Tanto que hasta le pidió al profesor tener que la ponga con otra persona, tanto que había intentado que la deje hacer todo el trabajo sola…

— Si pensas tanto se te va a quemar el cerebro. — Comentó Zari, intentado llamar su atención.

— Perdón, solo estaba perdida en mi cabeza. — Se disculpó al darse cuenta que no había estado prestando atención al almuerzo, ni a la conversación que estaban teniendo las Leyendas.

— Nos dimos cuenta. — Dijo Jax, divertido con la situación.

— ¿Qué te tiene así amor? — Preguntó John.

— No me digas amor. — Advirtió ella, aunque sabía que lo decía en broma, le decía así a todas. Y por más que había pasado algo entre ellos y Guinevere cuando recién se conocieron, había quedado todo bien.

— Suelta, te va a hacer sentir mejor. — Aconsejó Amaya.

Sara pensó por un instante si era buena idea hablar de eso con ellos. Finalmente decidió que iba a hacerlo. Total, ¿Qué tenía para perder?

— Ava y yo tenemos que hacer el trabajo de física juntas. — Admitió lo que la tenía distraída.

— Ahh, ¿era eso? — Dijo Nate quitándole importancia al asunto, y liberó una pequeña risa.

— Ava me odia. — Aclaró, aunque tenía la sospecha que no era necesario y todos lo sabían.

— Ella no te odia. — Negó Ray.

— Le pidió a Martin que la ponga con otra persona, y como él no aceptó intentó convencerme de que iba a hacer el trabajo ella sola. — Argumentó, sintiéndose frustrada.

— Bueno, tal vez hacer el trabajo juntas les de la posibilidad de conocerse y llevarse mejor. — Intentó animarla Ray, viendo el lado positivo.

— Ava es una gran persona, ya vas a ver. — Aseguró Nate.

— Y cuando Ava te conozca le vas a gustar, porque vos también eres una gran persona. — Agregó Amaya con confianza.

— Por ahora, lo único que sé es que es sexy y si no le caería tan mal tal vez podría convencerla de que pasemos el rato dándonos besos mientras hacemos el trabajo. — Bromeó ella, porque no quería que la conversación fuera tan seria.

— Eeyy ojo que estás hablando de nuestra capitana. — La retó Charlie, dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

— ¿Me van a decir que ninguno de ustedes piensa que ella es linda? — Preguntó ella y todos se quedaron callados. — Eso creía. — Dijo con una sonrisa.

A pesar de las bromas y de haber quitado la tensión al momento, Sara quería creer que ellos tenían razón. Porque en verdad Sara no había hecho nada para que la otra chica la detestara tanto. Había querido descifrar los motivos más de una vez, pero no lo había logrado. Tal vez tenía que confiar y pensar positivamente, tal vez esa era la oportunidad que tenían Ava y ella para conocerse mejor. Solo esperaba no darle más motivos para caerle mal, sino no sabía cómo iban hacer que funcione lo de estar en el equipo de baile juntas.

El viernes llegó más rápido de lo que le habría gustado. Y aunque le gustaba su trabajo, y se llevaba bien con sus compañeras, estaba cansada de tener que depender de ella misma para todo lo que necesitaba. Una adolescente no tendría que estar pensando en esa clase de cosas. Además, ahora no sabía si tenía sentido porque ni siquiera se estaba quedando con su propio sueldo. _Necesitaba una solución._ Por suerte una idea llegó a ella por parte de Lena, así que fue a hablar con Eliza.

— Eliza, ¿Puedo pedirte algo por más raro que suene? — Le pidió a su jefa.

— Claro, ven así hablamos tranquilas. — Aceptó y la guió hacia la oficina que tenía arriba del bar. — ¿Qué necesitas? — Preguntó con curiosidad.

— ¿Hay posibilidades de que pueda recibir el sueldo en una cuenta bancaria? — Expusó la idea que Lena le había le dado.

— Si, claro, cuando ya sos mayor de quince años podes sacar una cuenta en cualquier banco. — Respondió pensativamente. — ¿Querés que envíe tu sueldo a una cuenta personal tuya o de alguno de tus padres? — Pidió saber.

— Una mía, propia. — Se apresuró a responder.

— ¿Tenes una cuenta? — Preguntó, sacando un anotador para poder escribir los datos que necesitaba.

— No. — Respondió ella.

— Bueno, entonces primero deberías hacerte una. — Indicó, dejando a un lado el anotador. — Y por cierto, puedo enviar el sueldo a tu cuenta, pero las propinas no, eso va en mano. — Le dejo saber.

— Está bien, gracias. — Aceptó ella sintiendo alivio, eso era aún mejor. Tener las propinas en mano le podía servir en caso de que Dinah o Malcolm le pidieran dinero.

— Avisame cuando tengas la cuenta y arreglamos todo. — Le aseguró. — Y si alguna vez tienes problemas con el dinero de tu sueldo porque alguien que no debería se está quedando con este, avisame así vemos cómo podemos intentar solucionarlo. — Agregó con algo de preocupación, sospechando que había algún motivo por el pedido de la otra.

— Gracias. — Agradeció con una sonrisa sincera.

Sara trabajó toda la noche del viernes y la mañana del sábado. Ya era el mediodía y era la hora a la que necesitaba irse para encontrarse con Ava a empezar a hacer el trabajo de física. Pero la compañera que venía a reemplazarla no llegaba, así que decidió mandarle un mensaje de whatsapp para que no haya malos entendidos, ni darle más motivos para seguir cayéndole mal.

**Ava**

**Sara:**

Voy a llegar un poco tarde

Mi compañera de trabajo todavía no llegó para reemplazarme.

**Ava:**

No hay problema, estaré esperando en la biblioteca.

Nia llegó diez minutos después de que enviará el mensaje a Ava. Ella se disculpó por llegar tarde, cuando iba en camino al trabajo se dio cuenta que había olvidado los patines del uniforme y había tenido que regresar a su casa a buscarlos. Sara aceptó las disculpas y se fue camino al colegio. Decidió llevar suficiente comida para dos personas, por si Ava tampoco había almorzado.

Entró a la biblioteca y encontró a Ava enseguida, era una de las pocas personas que estaban allí. Fue a la mesa donde ella había elegido ubicarse, la saludó y se sentó frente a ella.

— Perdón por llegar tarde. — Se disculpó ella.

— No hay problema, lo entiendo. — Aceptó Ava con sinceridad. — Había olvidado que trabajabas. — Admitió, algo avergonzada.

— Si, estuve trabajando toda la noche y la mañana, por eso traje café y el almuerzo. — Informó, colocando la bolsa con comida en la mesa. — Puedes agarrar lo que quieras. — Dijo, como si fuera obvio que la comida se compartía.

— Gracias. — Agradeció y agarró uno de los cafés. — ¿Estuviste avanzando sobre algunas de las ideas como habíamos quedado? — Pidió saber.

— Si, de hecho si. — Respondió y sacó su cuaderno de la mochila.

Sara le entregó el cuaderno a Ava para que pueda ver las ideas que ella había estado pensando respecto a los saltos de skate para el trabajo. Le daba ciertos nervios mostrárselo porque Ava era la mejor alumna de su año y era hiper responsable, por lo que seguramente iba a juzgar sus ideas de alguna manera. Para calmar sus nervios sacó uno de los sandwiches de la bolsa y se puso a comer.

— Esto es realmente bueno, es una gran idea. — Apreció.

— Gracias. — Agradeció sorprendida.

Sara sintió felicidad de poder haber causado en la otra chica algo nuevo. Hasta el momento solo había logrado fastidiarla o molestarla con las cosas que hacía, pero ahora, en ese instante, había logrado su aprobación. Ese instante pareció importante, pareció como si algo fuera a cambiar en la relación, y eso significó mucho para Sara. Y así empezaron a intercambiar y dialogar sobre diferentes ideas, y comenzaron a trabajar como si trabajaran hace mucho tiempo juntas e incluso se conocieran.


	13. Chapter 13

Ava estaba por llegar al colegio cuando sintió que su celular indicaba que le había llegado un whatsapp. Miró su celular, el mensaje era de Sara. Se preparó mentalmente para que a chica le cancele la reunión para hacer el trabajo de física y abrió la aplicación para leerla. Sara le avisaba que iba a llegar tarde porque estaba esperando a su compañera de trabajo que tenía que reemplazarla.

_Sara trabajaba y ella se había olvidado._

Se sintió tonta por un momento por haber pensado que la otra iba a dejarla sola haciendo el trabajo y por haberse olvidado que trabajaba. Le respondió el mensaje y entró a la biblioteca a esperarla.

Al rato Sara llegó con cafés y comida para las dos. Ava se sorprendió de que haya tenido la consideración de tenerla en cuenta. Ava admiró que aunque la otra había trabajado el turno de la noche y el de la mañana, puso todas sus energías en hacer el trabajo. Esas dos horas que pasaron trabajando juntas Ava pudo comprobar que Sara era una chica curiosa, inteligente, y muy creativa.

— Mi hermana está esperando con la camioneta, ¿Queres que te llevemos a tu casa? — Ofreció a la otra cuando salieron del colegio.

— No voy a casa, voy al trabajo. — Dijo mientras jugaba con su skate.

Ava se sorprendió ante esa revelación. ¿Alguna vez descansaba esa chica? La miró detenidamente y por un momento se preguntó qué se sentiría tener todas esas responsabilidades. Evidentemente no debía ser sencillo, y no tenía idea cómo hacía para a pesar de eso tener tiempo para los entrenamientos de baile y estudiar para el colegio.

— Podemos llevarte al trabajo. — Dijo, luego de darse cuenta que se habían quedado calladas.

— Si no es molestia y no las desvío de su camino. — Comentó, le era difícil aceptar gestos amables de otras personas.

— No es molestia, vamos. — Aseguró y la guió hacia la camioneta.

Ambas se subieron a la camioneta y Ashley emprendió camino hacia Danver's Dinner. Como había esperado, a su hermana no le molestó tener un destino más, a ella le encantaba manejar. En la camioneta también estaba Amy, así que Ava les presentó a Sara. Todas se sumergieron en un silencio cómodo mientras Ashley manejaba con la radio de fondo.

— Está muy buena tu skate, nunca había visto un diseño así. — Admiró Amy el skate de Sara.

— Eso es porque yo la dibujé. — Explicó Sara.

— Genial, dibujas muy lindo. — Dijo Amy con sinceridad.

— Gracias. — Agradeció Sara sonrojándose.

Ava sintió algo de culpa al recordar que ella era quien había roto el skate de Sara. Pero algo de lo que dijo su hermana le generó curiosidad, lo de los dibujos. Ella ya había comprobado que la otra dibujaba bien, pero quería ver qué clase de dibujo era este otro. Se dio vuelta en su asiento y miró hacia atrás, hacia donde estaban sentadas Amy y Sara. El skate estaba pintado de color negro y tenía una gran variedad de diferentes dibujos en color blanco. Su hermana tenía razón, el diseño que Sara había hecho era muy lindo.

— ¿Es nueva? — Preguntó Ava con curiosidad.

— Algo así, Zari me la regaló. — Respondió Sara.

— Amy tiene razón, dibujas muy bien. — Coincidió Ava con su hermana.

Dejaron a Sara en el trabajo y luego se fueron para su casa. Ashley se fue a encontrarse con unas amigas. Amy y ella decidieron ir juntas a cenar y al cine, ya que hace mucho no hacían ningún plan juntas.

El domingo fue a lo de Mona a almorzar con sus amigos. Se relajaron y se divirtieron.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — Pidió saber Nora, una vez que se fueron de lo de Mona y ella dos juntas caminaban hacia sus casas.

— ¿Eso ya no es una pregunta? — Comentó Ava a modo de broma. — Claro, podes preguntarme lo que quieras. — Aseguró al notar que a la otra no le había causado gracias y estaba nerviosa.

— ¿Qué opinas de Ray? — Le preguntó tímidamente.

— ¿Cómo persona? — Pidió saber y la otra asintió. — Es una de las personas mas buenas que conozco; es amable, honesto, leal y siempre tiene la palabra justa para animarte. — Expresó con sinceridad.

— Me invitó al casamiento de su primo. — Informó luego de un largo silencio. — A que vaya con él, como su cita. — Agregó.

— ¿Y vos queres ir? — Preguntó ella. Ava estaba segura de que sus amigos estaban enamorados, pero eso era algo que ambos debían descubrir por su cuenta.

— Bueno, él me gusta mucho. — Admitió. — Pero me parece raro e incomodo acompañarlo a un casamiento, donde va a estar toda su familia, cuando nunca hemos tenido siquiera una cita. — Explicó lo que la preocupaba.

— Entonces, deberías decirle eso e invitarlo a una cita. Y depende cómo se sientan luego de eso. decidir si lo acompañas al casamiento o no. — Sugirió pensativamente.

— Si, eso puede ser una buena idea. — Asistió, apreciando la idea de su amiga.

Y así, casi tan rápido como un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se pasó el fin de semana.

La semana escolar estuvo llena de tareas y trabajos, pero Ava se mantuvo al día con todas. A ella le gustaba entregar todo a tiempo y hecho de la mejor manera que podía.

El viernes fue el día elegido para reunirse con Sara para continuar el trabajo de física. Se reunieron después del colegio, en el parque de patinaje, para poder ver el tema de los distintos saltos. Ava se sorprendió al ver que la otra vino acompañada de Charlie.

— Pensé que íbamos a hacer el trabajo, no a hacer una reunión de amigas. — Bromeó, aunque en realidad lo decía de manera seria porque para ella las responsabilidades eran lo más importante.

— Le dije a Charlie que venga porque vamos a necesitar ayuda, primero porque está bueno tener dos personas para comprobar el tema de que las medidas de los saltos nos den bien y segundo porque algunas veces voy a tener que estar con vos anotando y haciendo cálculos, y no saltando. — Explicó Sara su razonamiento.

— Eso es… Está bueno que hayas pensado en eso. — Dijo sorprendida.

— Claro, no te iba a dejar con la parte aburrida y pesada sola, eso no era justo. — Afirmó con determinación. — ¿Manos a la obra? — Preguntó.

Charlie y Sara hicieron los distintos saltos que ellas habían planificado para el trabajo. Por momentos Sara dejaba de patinar y se dedicaba a hacer los cálculos con ella, para que cómo le había dicho "no hiciera la parte aburrida y pesada ella sola".

Ava admiró el talento de ambas chicas, patinaban de una manera increíblemente talentosa, haciendo que cada complicado salto o pirueta pareciera algo fácil de lograr. También apreció que Sara fuera responsable y participara de hacer los cálculos. Hace tiempo que no hacía trabajos prácticos con alguien que tenga iniciativas en hacer cosas, en general -al menos que fuera alguno de sus amigos- siempre la dejaban con las partes difíciles a ella sola, con la excusa de que era la mejor alumna del grado. Así que trabajar con alguien que quería trabajar fue refrescante.

Ava se acostó temprano ese día, ya que el sábado iban a ir con sus amigos a la feria de atracciones de Freeland. Esa ciudad quedaba a dos horas de distancia de Starling y era el triple de grande. Todos los años se armaba una feria para dar festejo al comienzo del otoño. En esta había puestos de juegos, artesanías, ropa y comida. La banda de Charlie iba a tocar en algún momento del mediodía, ya que era el momento del día donde había música en vivo. Y algunos de sus amigos iban a participar de la competencia de skate que siempre había.

El sábado a las ocho de la mañana se reunieron todos en la casa de Behrad y Zari, y se repartieron entre los vehículos que tenían. En el auto de Konane iban a ir él, Lily, Mona y Gary. En el auto de Amaya iban a ir ella, Astra, John, y Nate. En la camioneta de Mick iban a ir él, Behrad, Charlie, Kuasa y Zari. Y en la de Ava iban a ir ella, Jax, Nora y Ray. Ava y Nora se ubicaron en los asientos de adelante, y Jax y Ray en los de atrás.

— ¿Podemos hacer una parada en Daver's Dinner? — Pidió Jax.

— ¿Recién salimos y ya necesitas comida? — Bromeó ella, al notar que el estómago del otro había hecho ruido.

— De hecho es para buscar a Sara, ella viene para participar también de la competencia de skates. — Aclaró Jax.

Ava se sorprendió de que no le hayan informado antes de la inclusión de Sara a sus planes, pero decidió aceptarlo. Después de todo tampoco le sorprendía tanto, esa chica cada día se llevaba mejor con las Leyendas desde que era parte del equipo de baile; y además era buena andando en skate. Manejó hacia Danver's Dinner, y no bien estacionó Sara salió del bar.

Sara entró a la camioneta y se ubicó detrás de Nora, ya que era el lugar que habían dejado para ella. Saludó a todos, y luego pasó una bolsa a Jax en la que había donas de distintos sabores para compartir.

— Sos la mejor. — Dijo Jax, eligiendo una dona de chocolate con una sonrisa.

— Gracias por pasarme a buscar Ava. — Agradeció Sara, ignorando el halago de Jax. — Quien quiera una dona puede agarrar. — Ofreció a los demás.

— Pensé que eran todas para mí. — Se quejó Jax.

— Lo lamento, pero no. — Dijo Sara agarrando una de fresa para ella.

La conversación continúo de manera tranquila y natural. Ava pudo ver por el espejo como Sara se sacó los patines una vez que terminó de comer la dona, y ahí se dio cuenta que la chica seguía con el uniforme del trabajo puesto y lucía cansada. A los minutos se quedó dormida, y por respeto decidió apagar la música para que no haya posibilidades de molestar su momento de descanso.

— ¿Trabaja mucho? — Preguntó ella con curiosidad, refiriéndose a Sara.

— Hasta donde sé ella va acomodando los horarios según la semana, pero en general los viernes, sábados y domingos. — Respondió Jax.

Cuando estaban aproximadamente a mitad de viaje sucedió algo que interrumpió la paz en la que estaban, Sara se despertó gritando. Al parecer había tenido una pesadilla. Ava la miró por el espejo y notó que parecía en estado de shock. A Jax le llevó varios minutos poder tranquilizarla.

— ¿Podes estacionar un momento? — Pidió de repente Sara, cuando recuperó su voz.

— No hay nada por aquí como para parar. — Dijo Ava, mirando que a sus alrededores solo podía ver ruta y campo.

— ¡Por favor, necesito que pares! — Exclamó, sonando desesperada.

Ava dirigió la camioneta hacia la banquina y antes de que pueda frenar del todo, Sara abrió la puerta de la camioneta y saltó hacia afuera. Todos quedaron congelados en su lugar sin saber que hacer, muy asombrados ante la reacción de la chica que acababa de bajar de la camioneta. Ava miró por el espejo, al hacerlo vio que Sara se había arrodillado en el pasto y estaba vomitando. Por un momento se sintió preocupada, ¿qué clase de pesadilla había tenido para hacerla entrar en semejante estado?

— Voy a ver cómo está. — Le dijo a sus amigos y agarró una botella de agua antes de salir de la camioneta para darle a Sara.

Se acercó hacia la chica sintiéndose nerviosa, ya que no sabía si su ayuda iba a ser bienvenida. Le ofreció el agua, pero no hubo respuesta. Sara estaba llorando lágrimas silenciosas y estaba respirando de una manera muy extraña. Ava intentó captar su atención, y por el corto instante que lo logró notó que la mirada de la otra estaba repleta de pánico. Ella estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

Por suerte Ava sabía qué hacer, su madre se lo había enseñado. Pam siempre hablaba de lo importante que era frenar un ataque de pánico, porque sino una persona podía llegar a perder el conocimiento, y de lo real que era el estrés post traumático. Eran cosas que ella sabía al ser veterana y al trabajar como doctora en un hospital militar.

Ava quitó los pensamientos sobre su madre de su cabeza y focalizó su atención en Sara, para poder ayudarla. Se sentó frente a ella para poder verla a los ojos y le agarró una de sus manos para hacerla volver a la realidad con medio del contacto humano. Masajeó su mano suavemente y, con la otra mano que tenía libre, tiró suavemente un poco de agua a la cara de la chica. Así, de a poco, la respiración de la otra volvió a la normalidad.

— ¿Cómo te sentís? — Preguntó Ava, volviendo a ofrecerle la botella de agua.

— Mejor. — Respondió, su voz sonando algo ronca. — Gracias. — Agradeció y aceptó la botella para poder tomar un poco de agua.

— No es necesario que me agradezcas. — Aseguró.

— Claro que sí, nunca nadie lo había logrado. — Dijo ella a modo de explicación. — ¿Cómo sabías que hacer? — Pidió saber, enfocando la temática en algo que le haga olvidarse de su pesadilla.

— Mi mamá es doctora militar. — Respondió, y guardó en algún lugar de su mente la indicación de que debería agradecerle a su madre por haberle enseñado sobre los ataques de pánico. — ¿Lista para seguir? — Pidió saber, señalando hacia su camioneta.

— Si. — Afirmó y se agarró a la otra para ayudarse a ponerse de pie.

Ava se sorprendió de que la otra la use de apoyo, pero la dejó hacerlo, y no dijo nada por miedo a incomodarla. Ava y Sara se subieron de vuelta a la camioneta. Sara se disculpó con los otros por haber interrumpido el viaje, a lo cual le respondieron que no se preocupara y que no tenía que disculparse. Jax cambió el tema de conversación rápidamente y Ava pudo notar el alivio que sintió Sara al respecto.

El viaje continuó tranquilo y antes del mediodía llegaron a la feria. Se encontraron con el resto de sus amigos y se dividieron según las actividades que querían hacer. Ava fue con Gary, Lily, Nate, Nora y Ray a recorrer los puestos de artesanías. Pero ella no podía dejar de pensar en Sara y sentirse preocupada.

Sara se había ido con Behrad, Charlie, Jax, y Mick a anotarse a la competencia de skates. Ava no podía dejar de pensar en lo poco que había dormido y lo cansada que debía estar, en la pesadilla que tuvo en el auto y su ataque de pánico, en como lo que había desayunado lo había terminado expulsando de su cuerpo. Finalmente, para dejar de preocuparse decidió comprarle un sándwich de queso tostado y una gaseosa.

— Para vos, así recuperas energías para la competencia. — Le ofreció el sándwich.

— Gracias. — Agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa y aceptó el sándwich. — Por todo. — Aclaró.

Sara le dio un beso en la mejilla para demostrar su agradecimiento, dejándola a ella sorprendida. Ava no podía dejar de mirarla, porque nunca se había esperado un gesto tan suave de esa chica hacia ella. Sin darse cuenta, ni siquiera tener la intención, se encontró sonriendo ante ese hecho. Al parecer las cosas estaban cambiando, y esta vez para bien. La miró volver hacia donde estaban sus otros amigos que iban a competir, pero cuando decidió moverse para ir a buscar a sus compañeros de compras, Sara la llamó diciendo su nombre.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó, volviéndose hacia la otra.

— ¿Vas a venir a ver competir? — Pidió saber.

— Si. — Afirmó.

— Genial, entonces haré algunos de los saltos de nuestro trabajo para dedicarte. — Le informó su decisión.

Sara le dedicó una sonrisa y un guiño de ojo, y luego se fue. Ava rió ante sus acciones porque no sabía cómo interpretarlas. Esa fue la primera vez que una de sus ridiculeces le pareció graciosa. No sabía cómo hacía la otra para que su energía pasará de estados tan opuestos de un momento a otro, pero le alegró verla nuevamente con buen ánimo y deseó que le fuera bien en la competencia.


	14. Chapter 14

Sara no había esperado tener un fin de semana diferente, pero cuando Jax le informó que iban a ir a Freeland, una ciudad cercana, para participar de una competencia de skates aceptó sumarse a ellos. Aceptó porque el ganador recibía un premio de 1.000 dólares, y ella quería intentarlo porque necesitaba el dinero. La última vez que había averiguado cuánto estaba un pasaje de avión a Nueva York estaba 3.500 dólares, así que esos mil -en caso de ganarlos- le iban a venir bien para sus ahorros. También había estado averiguando de ir en micro porque era más barato, pero de esa manera iba a tener que hacer varias combinaciones porque no había nada directo desde Starling.

Ella se llevó una sorpresa cuando la pasaron a buscar y vio que sus amigos habían elegido que ella viaje en la camioneta de Ava, pero no lo cuestionó. Desde que habían estado haciendo el trabajo de física juntas sentía que se estaban llevando mejor.

Sin buscarlo, en algún momento del viaje, se quedó dormida.

_Todo se puso oscuro, ella se encontraba nuevamente atrapada en algún lugar sucio y desolado con Damien. Él la torturó una y otra vez, hiriendo y gastando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Luego, a su hermana y a su padre. Los torturó frente a sus ojos, y ella no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Les pegó un tiro a cada uno, y una vez que estuvieron muertos empezó a abrir sus cuerpos y sacar los órganos que todas las personas tenemos dentro._

Su propio grito la despertó. Esa pesadilla la atormentaba más de una vez. Sintió como el pánico se apoderaba de ella al sentir el gusto metálico de la sangre en su boca, así que pidió que frenen. Casi se tiró de la camioneta para poder salir al exterior y vaciar su estómago en algún costado de la ruta. No sabía cómo controlar la situación y pensaba que iba a perder la cabeza, pero Ava la ayudó.

Ava la hizo salir de su estado de pánico, y Ava le compró algo para comer cuando llegaron a Freeland para que tuviera energías durante la competencia de patinaje. Sara apreció mucho los gestos que estaba teniendo esa chica con ella. ¿Era posible que haya dejado atrás el odio hacia ella? ¿Era posible que ahora le cayera mejor y se haya ganado algo de su consideración?

En un instinto algo caótico y emotivo, le preguntó si la iba a ver competir y ella respondió que sí.

Sara sonrió. Siempre era bueno tener alguna motivación para participar. Y para ella no solo era el dinero, sino que ahora también quería ganar para impresionar a Ava.

— Ten, esto es para vos. — Le dijo Behrad dándole una remera.

La remera era color gris oscuro y tenía escrito en letras multicolores "Las Leyendas de Starling".

— Sabemos que la competencia es individual, pero a nosotros nos gusta competir con remeras que también demuestren que somos un equipo. — Explicó Charlie, al ver la cara de confusión de la otra.

— Gracias. — Agradeció con una sonrisa, se sentía asombroso cuando la incluían en esos detalles.

— ¿Cómo vas a hacer con el tema de tu banda? — Preguntó Jax a Charlie.

— La competencia de skates es a las tres de la tarde, y la banda toca a la una y media. No voy a tener problemas. — Respondió Charlie.

Sara se fue a cambiar su remera al baño. Charlie bromeó con que lo hiciera allí al aire libre, pero ella no podía hacerlo. No quería que todos vieran sus cicatrices. Así que le continuó la broma preguntándole si gustaba de ella o si era una pervertida, y se fue al baño. Cuando salió a reencontrarse con sus amigos, Charlie ya no estaba con ellos.

— Vamos rubia, hora de ir a ver a nuestra Charlie rockear. — Dijo Mick agarrando del brazo a Sara, para guiarla hacia donde estaba el escenario.

La banda en la que estaba Charlie se llamaba "The Smelll" y tocaban música punk/rock. Sara ya los había visto en una ocasión, pero esta vez sintió que hasta fue más divertido escucharlos que la otra vez. Tal vez porque ya conocía algunas de sus canciones, o porque estaban al aire libre y a ella le encantaban los festivales de ese estilo.

El rato pasó rápido y sin darse cuenta ya era hora de la competencia.

La competencia implicaba cinco rondas. Había 50 inscriptos. De estos, 12 pasarían a octavos de finales, 9 a cuartos de finales, 6 a semifinales, hasta quedar 3 para la final. Cada participante tenía un tiempo de tres minutos para patinar, en este tiempo deberían hacer los saltos que eran obligatorios y agregar otros que fueran elección de ellos, estilo libre.

A octavos de finales pasó todo el equipo. Fue una sorpresa para ellos, porque según le contaron nunca habían pasado todos la primera ronda.

A cuartos de finales pasaron Jax, Mick y ella.

A semifinales Jax y ella.

Y finalmente llegó solamente ella a la final.

Le tocaba competir contra otros dos chicos. Por lo que habían dicho uno de ellos era de allí mismo, Freeland, y el otro era de Gotham.

Para la final les pedían obligatoriamente realizar por lo menos tres ollies, un nollie, un slide, un lip, un grab y un flip -sin importar si fuera 180 o 360, kickflip o heelflip. El resto y las combinaciones eran libres.

Llegó el turno de Sara y salió a la pista con confianza, en combinar piruetas y saltos libremente era en lo que más cómoda se sentía. A ella lo que más le gustaba era improvisar en el momento lo qué tenía ganas de hacer. Realizó todos los trucos obligatorios a la perfección y hasta hizo todos los tipos de flip, en vez de elegir uno solo. Entre truco y truco, hizo trucos propios, inventados por ella. Sus trucos más que nada consistían en combinar sus movimientos de hip-hop y artes marciales con su skate. El público festejó cada una de sus innovaciones y eso la llenó de adrenalina. Cuando se terminó el tiempo de su turno, cada integrante del jurado le dio su puntaje: 9, 9, 10, 9, 10.

Cuando escuchó su nombre cuando mencionaron al ganador de la competencia, se sintió feliz. Por primera vez, desde que había llegado a Starling, sintió que el universo realizaba algo en su favor.

La tarde fue muy divertida y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya estaban en la camioneta de Ava emprendiendo el regreso a Starling. A los veinte minutos de viaje Sara se sorprendió al ver el océano. Al parecer en el viaje de ida no lo había notado, porque había quedado muy resentida de su pesadilla y su ataque de pánico.

— Que lindo el mar, extraño nadar y surfear. — Comentó ella, mirando el paisaje a través de la ventanilla con una sonrisa.

— Podemos venir en el verano. — Sugirió Ray. — Ava puede recibirnos en su casa. — Sumó a su propuesta, agarrando el brazo de la chica que nombraba en modo de aprobación, y ella asintió con su cabeza.

— Sí, y de paso nos podés enseñar a surfear. — Agregó Jax, entusiasmado ante esa idea.

— Yo no sé si voy a estar acá en el verano, quiero ir a Nueva York. — Informó con sinceridad.

— ¿El premio de la competencia va para los ahorros del pasaje? — Preguntó Ava con curiosidad, ya que por lo poco que sabía de Sara, ella no tenía dinero; y por deducción su familia tampoco.

— Si. — Afirmó.

— Bueno, el verano es largo, tampoco que fueras a pasarlo entero en Nueva York con el asco que debe ser esa ciudad con calor, ¿No? — Dijo Jax pensativamente.

Sara no quería mentirle a su amigo, así que no respondió. Por suerte Nora cambió el tema de conversación antes que otra persona pueda continuar agregando más a ese asunto. El viaje fue tranquilo y tipo ocho de la noche Ava los dejó en el colegio. Los dejó allí porque tenía que dejarle la camioneta a su hermana Ashley, quien estaba haciendo algún tipo de evento con las porristas. Ava se sumó al auto de Amaya. Nora al de Konane y Ray a la camioneta de Mick.

Jax y Sara decidieron que iban a regresar caminando. Sara todavía no había decidido si iba a hacer el turno de la noche en Danver's Dinners porque primero quería llegar a su casa, esconder el dinero en algún lado, ducharse y cambiarse con ropa limpia. Caminaron tranquilos, mientras hablaban tonterías y escuchaban música rap que él tenía en su celular.

— Cuando hablaste de irte a Nueva York sonó medio terminal, ¿estás pensando en irte y no regresar? — Después de pensarlo largo rato, finalmente se animó a preguntarle.

— Si. — Asistió ella, decidiendo ser honesta.

— ¿Por qué? — Pidió saber él, irradiando algo de tristeza.

— Porque las cosas en casa no están bien, mamá y su pareja… — Dijo y se cortó a ella misma sacudiendo su cabeza. — No creo que ese sea el lugar adecuado para mí, creo que incluso estaría mejor en el sistema de adopciones. — Intentó explicar.

— No hace falta que te vayas a Nueva York para eso, en todo el país funciona el sistema. — Le recordó él.

— Lo sé, pero aquí eso no funcionaría porque continuaría viendo a Dinah y Malcolm, en Nueva York en cambio no. — Dijo ella, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para hacerlo entender.

— ¿Te están lastimando o algo? — Preguntó preocupado. Sabía que ella no tenía buena relación con su madre, pero no pensaba que era tan extremo como para que ella quisiera irse.

— Hasta el momento no me han dado nada que no pueda manejar o soportar. — Dijo ella.

— Esa no es una respuesta. — Dio cuenta de la evasión de la otra.

— Lo sé, pero es la única que puedo darte. — Admitió ella con amargura.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la esquina de la casa de ella. Sara le dijo que la deje allí porque vio que estaba el auto de Malcolm en la entrada, y prefería que no la vieran llegar con nadie.

Sara entró a su casa y se dirigió a su cuarto, pero antes que pudiera atravesar la puerta de este su madre agarró uno de sus brazos y la empujó con ella hacia el comedor.

— ¿De dónde venís? — Preguntó.

— Del trabajo. — Respondió ella automáticamente.

— Mentira, fui con una amiga a tomar el té y vos no estabas trabajando. — Dijo enojada al intento de la otra de mentir.

— ¿Qué te importa dónde estaba si hasta ahora nunca te importó? — Cuestionó ella defensivamente.

— Me importa porque soy tu madre. — Respondió y atinó a pegarle una cachetada, pero los reflejos de la otra respondieron velozmente y se corrió a tiempo. — Dime dónde estabas. — Ordenó.

— En una competencia de skates. — Admitió.

— ¿Ganaste? — Pidió saber.

— No. — Negó ella.

— ¡Malcolm! — Llamó a su pareja a los gritos, hasta que él apareció. — Revisala, quiero comprobar que no tenga dinero en ella. — Indicó.

Sara intentó escapar, pero entre ambos la retuvieron. Malcolm empezó a revisarla, tocando partes de su cuerpo y haciéndola sentir totalmente incómoda. Sentir las manos de él sobre su cuerpo fue un limite roto para ella, porque se sentía como una traición. La única persona que mandaba en su cuerpo y decidía quién o no la tocaba, era ella. Por eso reaccionó violentamente, apartándose y revolénadole su mochila a aquel hombre.

— El dinero está ahí. — Confesó ella. — No vuelvas a tocarme. — Advirtió.

Malcolm revisó su mochila y encontró el sobre con el dinero. Se lo dió a Dinah y ellos festejaron dándose un beso y un abrazo. Sara aprovechó ese momento para agarrar nuevamente su mochila y retirarse. Por suerte no la había continuado revisando, sino habría encontrado su celular. ¿Tendría permitido eso ella? ¿O se lo quitarían para venderlo? ¿O lo romperían para hacerla sentir mal?

— La próxima vez recuerda esto si no quieres que te toquen. — Gritó su madre a la distancia, para que ella pudiera escucharla antes de entrar a su habitación.

Esa noche Sara no fue a trabajar, sino que se acostó en la cama y lloró un largo rato.

Era evidente que todo le salía mal. Y que mientras viviera con esas personas iba a tener que soportar que todo fuera en su contra. Su día y el buen rato que había pasado con sus amigos quedó arruinado, incluso hasta la alegría de haber ganado la competencia de skates. Su talento hacía ese hobbie, que tanto amaba, no servía de nada si era usado en su contra. Se sintió derrotada e impotente. Y así se quedó dormida.

El domingo trabajó todo el día para estar lejos de su casa, de Dinah y Malcolm. Durante el día estuvo en un estado semi presente y apagado, y ni siquiera los intentos de sus compañeras para animarla funcionaron.

Es solo que realmente estaba cansada de que las cosas fueran en su contra.

¿Cuánto podría soportar una persona?

Ella no sabía si podía seguir soportando los golpes bajos y las caídas libres. Desde todo lo ocurrido con Damien que sentía que su vida iba de mal en peor. Y cada vez que pensaba que tal vez algo bueno podía pasar, que estaba bien tener un poco de esperanza y continuar; ocurría nuevamente algo malo, que le recordaba que tenía que bajar los cables a la tierra.

El lunes continuó en ese estado también. Le era muy difícil salir de este cuando se le pegaba. Notó la preocupación de sus amigos, pero ni siquiera tuvo las fuerzas para intentar simular un grado de buen humor. Lo único que logró sacarla de su estado de ausencia fue el entrenamiento de baile. Ella se perdió en la música y dejó que cada músculo de su cuerpo se relajara al conectar con esta.

— Tengo algo que contarles. — Dijo Rip con alegría, cuando finalizaron la coreografía que estaban practicando. — Tenemos fecha para el comienzo de la competencia, el 12 de octubre viajaremos a la ciudad de Gotham para la competencia estatal de Star. — Informó y todos festejaron.

Rip les explicó que la competencia tenía tres fases.

Primero elegir el grupo de baile ganador de cada Estado, en el caso de ellos: Star.

Segundo elegir el grupo de baile de cada región, en el caso de ellos: la costa sur central.

Por último, y tercero, elegir el grupo de baile ganador del país.

— Así que entre esta semana y la próxima vayan trayendo las autorizaciones de sus padres. — Pidió Rip.

— ¿Necesitamos autorizaciones? — Preguntó Sara, no que no lo supiera, pero hasta el momento no lo había pensando y al hacerlo sintió como si le acabara de caer un balde de agua helada en la cabeza.

— Si, por supuesto que necesitan autorizaciones, ustedes son menores de edad. — Explicó Rip. — ¿Algún problema? — Pidió saber al notar cierta tensión presente en la chica,

— No, ninguno. — Negó ella. — ¿Y qué hay del dinero, tenemos que pagar algo? ¿Y el vestuario? ¿Vamos a tener uno o usar cada uno lo que quiere? — Explotó, soltando miles de preocupaciones que surgieron en ella en un simple abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— Dinero sólo para el micro, el resto se encarga el colegio. El vestuario lo dejo a decisión de ustedes. — Contestó Rip con tranquilidad.

Sara sintió pánico por un momento. La autorización podía hacerla ella, falsificar la firma de su madre. El dinero podía ponerlo de los pocos ahorros que estaba logrando guardar gracias a su trabajo. Pero el vestuario… eso no era algo que pudiera solucionar. Sara no sabía si iba a poder bailar si elegían algo que deje expuesta sus cicatrices, si estaba lista para revelar esa parte de ella.


	15. Chapter 15

Ava llegó el lunes al colegio sintiéndose contenta y refrescada, el fin de semana había sido tan bueno que no le resultaba para nada pesado volver a clases. De hecho le gustaba ir a clases, le gustaba aprender cosas nuevas y le gustaba compartir momentos con sus amigos.

Estaba buscando un par de cosas en su casillero, cuando vio a Sara haciendo lo mismo en el de ella. Al verla se acordó que el jueves tenían la exposición del trabajo de física, por lo que fue hacía ella para poder hablar de cómo iban a hacerlo.

— Hola Sara. — La saludó ella. — ¿Viste que el jueves tenemos la exposición del trabajo? Estaba pensando que ya que no puedes realizar los saltos en el aula, tal vez podamos buscar videos, imágenes, o filmarte haciéndolos. — Relató su propuesta.

Sara cerró su casillero y se apoyó contra este, sin responderle, y sin siquiera demostrar que la había escuchado. Estaba respirando raro y tenía la mirada perdida. Por más que sus ojos estaban abiertos y estaba viendo, parecía como si en verdad no la estuviera viendo. A Ava le pareció extraño verla en ese estado y pasó una de sus manos frente a los ojos de la otra para llamar su atención, pero esta ni se percató.

— Sara, ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó, con preocupación. — Sara, Sara, Sara. — Insistió llamando repetidamente el nombre de la otra.

Pero la otra reaccionó solamente cuando sonó el timbre, y se dirigió hacia el aula sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

Ava se quedó sorprendida. El sábado, cuando la había visto por última vez, Sara era una persona totalmente diferente. Ella había estado feliz por su victoria en la competencia de skates. Ahora, en cambio, parecía tan apagada. ¿Cómo había pasado de un estado a otro en tan poco tiempo?

La observó durante las clases del día y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que ella no era la única preocupada por el estado ausente y perdido de Sara. Varias de las Leyendas también lo estaban, habían intercambiado miradas preocupadas entre ellos y habían intentado animarla, fallando miserablemente. En ese momento Ava se dio cuenta que tal vez Nate y Nora habían tenido razón cuando le dijeron que Sara simplemente a veces parecía triste. Ava ya conocía un poco más a Sara, y ahora sabía que ella no era desinteresada, ni irresponsable, ni de las personas que no les importaba nada. Por eso tenía sentido que, tal vez, su estado simplemente fuera porque estaba triste. Pero, ¿qué le habría pasado para estar tan triste, al extremo de desentenderse de sus alrededores?

En el único momento que sintió que Sara había vuelto en sí fue en la práctica de baile. Sara siguió perfectamente las coreografías como siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez había algo distinto en ella. Era como si estuviera bailando con el alma, con el corazón, con todo su ser. Ava por primera vez apreció lo talentosa que ella era y agradeció -para su interior- que estuviera en el equipo.

Pero el día tendría más sorpresas, Ava se sorprendió cuando Sara preguntó por las autorizaciones y por el uniforme de baile, pudo notar como fueron temas que casi la hicieron entrar en un estado de pánico. Pero también notó como se calmó una vez que eligieron el uniforme. Y de hecho no habían elegido nada muy del otro mundo, decidieron que todos se iban a vestir con jogging o leggins negras, y cada uno tendría una remera de un color diferente para destacarse. Para eso se pusieron de acuerdo en elegir un color del que ya tuvieran una remera lisa de mangas cortas, para no tener que comprar nuevas. A las remeras iban a ponerles la inscripción "Las Leyendas de Beebo" en la parte de adelante, y un dibujo de Beebo -la mascota del colegio- en la parte de atrás. En los pies no necesitaban llevar nada, ya que el ritmo contemporáneo se bailaba estando descalzo.

Ava: turquesa.

Amaya: amarillo.

Behrad: fucsia.

Charlie: naranja.

Jax: gris.

John: marrón.

Mick: blanco.

Nate: violeta.

Sara: rojo.

Ray: azul.

Zari: verde.

El asunto es que Ava se quedó preocupada, no podía dejar de pensar en el ataque de pánico que Sara había tenido cuando despertó de su pesadilla y en todas las veces que la había notado en ese estado perdido. Por eso decidió hablarlo con su madre, si alguien podía ayudarla a descifrar eso iba a ser ella. Su madre era doctora militar y tenía especializaciones en emergencias y psiquiatría.

— Mamá, ¿puedo hablarte de algo importante? — Le pidió, mientras le ayudaba a preparar la cena.

— Claro. — Aseguró.

— Hay una chica en el colegio que a veces tiene unos estados en los que parece ausente, como si no estaría presente por más que lo esté. — Intentó explicar.

— ¿Cómo si estuviera soñando despierta o teniendo un ataque de pánico? — Preguntó pensativamente.

— No, como ninguna de esas cosas. La he visto tener un ataque de pánico en una situación, pero estos estados son diferentes. — Respondió con sinceridad.

— Tal vez pueda ser un estado de desapego emocional entonces. — Sugirió.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó con curiosidad.

— Es cuando una persona suprime su lazo de unión al deseo por las cosas, personas u objetos existentes. La persona busca desconectarse afectiva y mentalmente de las situaciones, en general sucede luego de que vivenciaron algún trauma muy fuerte. Y suelen entrar en estos estados semi-presentes y semi-ausentes cuando algo desencadena o provoca un recuerdo de ese trauma. — Le explicó con calma lo mejor que pudo.

— Entiendo. — Aceptó asimilando la información. — Si, creo que puede ser eso. — Afirmó, más para ella misma que para su madre.

— ¿Sabes si vivió algún trauma? — Preguntó.

— No, la verdad ni idea. — Contestó.

Cuando se acostó a dormir agarró su celular y volvió a buscar a Sara en las redes sociales, y otra vez solamente la encontró en instagram. La cuenta seguía configurada como privada, pero esta vez decidió mandarle una solicitud. Tenía la curiosidad de conocer más sobre ella.

Al otro día se asombró cuando Sara la saludó con normalidad, como si el día anterior no hubiera existido.

— Me quedé pensando en lo que dijiste de la exposición, así que hice unos dibujos. — Le informó y sacó varios afiches de su mochila.

Ava agarró los afiches y los abrió uno por uno. En cada uno de ellos había dibujos con las secuencias de los distintos saltos sobre los que habían hecho el trabajo. Los dibujos eran increíbles, Sara dibujaba más que bien, dibujaba como una verdadera artista.

— Sé que son medio improvisados, y si pensás que no se entienden podemos filmar los videos de los saltos después de clase. — Dijo algo nerviosa.

— Sara estos dibujos se entienden perfectamente, son hermosos. — Le aseguró, mientras examinaba los dibujos maravillada.

— Gracias. — Agradeció, sorprendida de que a la otra le hayan gustado.

— Igual creo que es buena idea filmar los videos también, y ya que vos hiciste esto yo haré un power point o un prezi explicando los cálculos que hicimos y todo eso. — Sugirió.

Sara aceptó su propuesta y luego se fue a clase. Ava se quedó aún más sorprendida que antes, no había esperado encontrarse con una Sara tan animada ese día después de como se había comportado ayer. Pero al parecer se había recompuesto mágicamente. Esa chica era un misterio.

Ava se divirtió en clase de literatura con Gary, Lily y Nora haciendo chistes mientras trabajaban grupalmente. En matemática se la pasó escribiéndose mensajes en los cuadernos con Kuasa y en geografía dejó que Mona le haga dibujos en uno de sus brazos con su lapicera. Hace mucho que no se relajaba tanto en clase, y se sintió bien.

Al finalizar las clases fue al parque de skates con Sara y grabaron los videos. Por suerte no les llevó mucho tiempo, ya que Sara era talentosa y Ava pudo captarla a la perfección en video.

Cuando llegó el jueves, presentaron juntas el trabajo. Se dividieron los saltos, y explicaron la mitad cada una mientras mostraban los cálculos que habían hecho de fuerza, velocidad, potencia y caída libre en el power point y los dibujos de los afiches. Al final pasaron el video con todos los saltos. Martin les puso la mejor nota, un diez.

— Bueno, al parecer hacemos un buen equipo. — Comentó Sara con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

— Fue bueno trabajar con vos. — Admitió Ava.

— Tal vez deberíamos ser equipo de por vida en física. — Bromeó.

— Tal vez. — Asintió.

La verdad es que si las volvían a elegir como equipo para algún trabajo práctico, Ava no iba a tener ningún problema. Sara le había demostrado que era una buena compañera y juntas habían hecho un buen trabajo.

El fin de semana fue uno de mucha tensión para Ava. Sus primas Jessica y Trish fueron el viernes de visita a su casa, iban a pasar todo el fin de semana en esta, y siempre que ellas lo hacían la transformaban en algo caótico. Las chicas eran muy divertidas y podían hacer reír a cualquiera, pero juntas eran demasiado bromistas. Hacían bromas pesadas y exageradas, que a veces hacían que uno tenga ganas de echarlas. Como cuando le pusieron tintura de teñido en el shampoo a Ashlee y de repente se encontró teniendo cabello color verde. O como cuando pusieron trigo triturado en la ensalada haciendo que Amy se hinche toda, ya que ella era celíaca. O como cuando fueron a la piscina del gimnasio y se llevaron la ropa de Ava.

El domingo Pam decidió que todas las mujeres irían a almorzar a Danver's Dinner. Así fue como las seis entaron al restobar y ocuparon la mesa favorita de las hermanas Sharpe. Ellas solían ir seguido a ese restobar ya que era uno de los más concurridos por personas de su edad y el menú que tenía era variado para todo tipo de gustos y dietas.

— Hola mujeres Sharpe. — Las saludó Sara.

Ava dejó caer su menú, sorprendida por un momento al escuchar la voz de su compañera. Se había olvidado nuevamente que ella trabajaba ahí. Si se hubiera acordado habría insistido para ir a otro lado, no porque le molestara la presencia de Sara allí, sino porque tenía miedo de que alguna de sus primas le haga una broma.

— Hola Sara. — La saludó Amy. — Estuve viendo los videos de los saltos de skate del trabajo de física y están geniales, ¿podrías enseñarme? — Expuso con entusiasmo.

— Claro, cuando quieras, si tu madre te deja. — Respondió Sara y le guiño un ojo.

— Mamá… — Comenzó Amy, volviéndose hacia su madre.

— Este no es el lugar ni el momento para discutir esto. — Le advirtió Pam.

— ¿Qué piensas del nuevo look de Ash? — Pidió saber Trish, señalando a la nombrada.

— Me encanta el verde, me parece atrevido, aunque si yo tuviera que elegir un color para teñirme elegiría fucsia. — Dijo Sara con sinceridad.

— Gracias, igual no va a durar mucho, a la tarde pienso pasar por una peluquería. — Dijo Ashely. A pesar de estar molesta por su cambio de color de cabello, se lo había estado tomando con actitud.

— ¿Ya saben que van a pedir o quieren que vuelva en un rato? — Pidió saber Sara, regresando a su modo trabajo.

Cada una hizo su pedido, el cual Sara anotó en un mini cuaderno que sacó del bolsillo de su delantal. Luego se retiró, les llevó las bebidas e informó que traería la comida cuando estuviera lista.

— ¿Ella es tu compañera? — Preguntó Jessica con curiosidad.

— Si. — Afirmó Ava.

— Tiene nuestra edad y está trabajando, qué bajón. — Comentó Trish.

— Le viene bien trabajar porque lo necesita, así que no creo que sea tan bajón para ella. — Justificó Ava, sintiendo que necesitaba defenderla de algún modo.

Ava miró a su madre con cara de auxilio, dándole a entender que no quería que hablen de su compañera. Por suerte su madre la entendió y cambió el tema de conversación.

Cuando terminaron el almuerzo regresaron a su casa. Sus tíos ya estaban esperando a sus primas, así que después de tomar un café se despidieron.

— Ava, necesito hablar de algo con vos. — Dijo su madre, antes que entraran nuevamente a la casa y ella se perdiera en su habitación.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pidió saber Ava, siguiendo a su madre hacia el living.

— Sara, tu compañera, ¿Es ella la de los desapegos emocionales? — Preguntó, luego de que se acomodaron en uno de los sillones.

— Si. — Asintió.

— Trabajando se la vio bien, aunque no creo que este bien que chicas de su edad trabajen, la prioridad debería ser la educación. — Comentó, intentando armar conversación.

— Por lo poco que sé ella en verdad necesita el trabajo, y en el colegio le va muy bien, siempre está entre las mejores notas. — Aseguró.

Se le hacía raro estar hablando tan seguido de Sara en tan poco tiempo, pero sentía que tenía que defenderla. No le gustaba que la juzguen sin conocerla como ella lo había hecho, Sara no se lo merecía.

— Es solo que me pregunto si el motivo que tiene para necesitar trabajar está relacionado con el tema del desapego. — Dijo pensativamente.

— Bueno, yo no la conozco tanto como para saber eso. — Admitió.

Antes de que pudiera continuar la conversación sonó el timbre. Ambas no le prestaron mucha atención, ya que parte del trabajo de Marisa -además de limpiar- era recibir a los invitados. Pero a los segundos escucharon varios pasos apresurados dirigiéndose hacia ellas y dando por terminada la conversación que estaban teniendo.

— Ava necesito tu ayuda. — Pidió Kuasa entrando al living y luciendo algo desesperada.

— Por supuesto. — Aceptó y le acarició uno de sus brazos para intentar tranquilizarla. — ¿Qué necesitas? — Pidió saber.

— Estaba cuidando a mi hermana y en algún momento nos quedamos dormidas, pero cuando desperté ella ya no estaba. Creo que se escapó. — Respondió, sonando desesperada.

Mari, la hermana de Kuasa tenía nueve años y era sordomuda. Kuasa era muy protectora de ella, siempre tenía temor de que no pudieran entenderla porque la mayoría de las personas no sabían lenguaje de señas. Ava la abrazó para contenerla y darle un poco de calma. Luego mandaron mensajes a sus amigos avisando la situación y salieron en búsqueda de Mari.


	16. Chapter 16

Sara salió de trabajar y partió camino a su casa con su skate. Estaba contenta porque Eliza aceptó darle libre el fin de semana de la competencia de baile y dejarla trabajar algunas tardes de la semana para que pueda juntar dinero para el autobús.

A las dos cuadras se encontró con algo que no esperaba. Había una niña sentada en la vereda llorando. La niña tenía la cabeza escondida entre sus piernas y sus brazos, como si se estuviera haciendo bolita para protegerse del mundo. Al comprobar que ningún adulto parecía estar con la niña, ni conocerla, ni darle atención, decidió intervenir.

— Ey, hola. — La saludó, para llamar su atención. — ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? — Preguntó y se agachó para quedar a la altura de la niña.

La niña no dijo nada, simplemente continuó llorando. Sara insistió un par de veces, pero la niña continuaba sin responder. Finalmente se sentó frente a ella e intentó acariciarle la cabeza para consolarla.

Cuando la niña sintió que la otra la tocaba se apartó y finalmente la miró. Se quedaron mirándose por unos minutos, hasta que la niña le dijo "yo no hablo con extraños" en lenguaje de señas.

Ahí fue que Sara comprendió que la niña antes no le había respondido porque no podía escucharla. Por suerte ella sabía lenguaje de señas, lo había aprendido ya que Max, el hermano de sus amigos Izzy y Alec era sordomudo. Todo el grupo de amigos de Nueva York había aprendido rápidamente a hablar en señas, ya que los hermanos cuando hablaban siempre lo hacían a la par en señas.

"Me presento entonces para no ser más una extraña, soy Sara" Se presentó. "¿Me podes decir por qué estás llorando? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?" Le preguntó.

"Fui a comprar dulces para animar a mi hermana, ella se peleó con su novio. En el negocio no me entendieron y empezaron a pelear por quién me atendía. No me gustan las peleas, así que me fui. Cuando salí, un señor me robó el dinero. Y ahora no sé como volver a casa porque vine en colectivo, y no tengo dinero para tomar el de regreso." Relató detalladamente.

"¿Sabes el número de celular de alguien de tu familia?" Pidió saber.

"No" Negó.

"¿Y la dirección donde vivís?" Continuó cuestionándola.

"Eso sí." Asistió.

La niña le dijo que se llamaba Mari y le dio la dirección donde vivía. Sara agradeció que sabía dónde quedaba su casa, ya que era en el barrio donde estaba el parque de skates. A la cuadra de ir caminando juntas, Mari ya había entrado en confianza y le agarró la mano.

En el camino hablaron de juegos, animales, colores y dibujos animados que les gustaban. Mari también tomó curiosidad por su skate, le habían encantado los dibujos que Sara le había hecho, y le pidió si le enseñaba a usarla. Así que la niña se subió al skate y Sara la iba agarrando con las manos para guiarla. Cuando pudo mantenerse andando sola, ambas festejaron. En el camino también compraron chocolates para la hermana de Mari, no podían llegar con las manos vacías para alguien que estaba triste y ahora seguramente también preocupada. Y cuando llegaron a la casa de Mari, fue que el sol terminó de esconderse tras el horizonte.

"¿Tienes llave?" Le preguntó.

"No" Respondió, algo avergonzada al darse cuenta en todo lo que no había pensado al salir de su casa.

Como Mari no tenía llave para entrar a su casa, Sara tocó el timbre. A los segundos se escuchó la voz de alguien, que por algún motivo le resultó conocida, preguntando quién era.

— Soy Sara, encontré a Mari, ella estaba perdida así que la traje hasta su casa. — Respondió Sara, haciendo las señas a la par de lo que decía para que la niña pueda también entenderla.

La puerta se abrió y una chica de la edad de ella salió de la casa y corrió hacia Mari, ambas se envolvieron en un cálido abrazo. Sara conocía a esa chica, era Kuasa, era una compañera del colegio. A los segundos también aparecieron Astra, Ava y Gary para ver que estaba sucediendo. Todos miraron en silencio como Mari le explicaba a su hermana todo lo que había sucedido.

— Gracias. — Agradeció Kuasa a Sara.

"¿Queres pasar a tomar algo?" Le ofreció Mari.

— Si, si queres pasar, están ellos, y dentro también Konane, Lily, Mona, Nate y Nora. — Indicó, señalando hacia el interior de la casa. — Estábamos armando un plan de búsqueda al no haberla encontrado por el barrio. — Aclaró.

— Gracias, pero es tarde y tengo tareas por hacer todavía, mejor me voy para casa. — Justificó. Además de que no quería incomodar a nadie -incluida a ella misma- con su presencia, de verdad tenía responsabilidades.

"¿Qué hay de las lecciones de skate? Pensé que si te quedabas me ibas a seguir enseñando." Dijo Mari, poniendo cara de puchero.

"Tendrá que ser otro día" Le dijo y sacó un caramelo de su bolsillo para dárselo. "Por cierto, esto es tuyo" Le entregó la bolsa con chocolates y golosinas.

"Gracias" Agradeció aceptando la bolsa "¿Prometes que volveremos a vernos?" Le pidió.

"Cuando quieras, tu hermana sabe donde encontrarme" Aseguró y le ofreció su dedo meñique para sellar la promesa.

Mari unió su dedo meñique con el dedo de ella y ambas apretaron, luego se dieron un abrazo.

—¿Segura que no querés quedarte? — Preguntó Kuasa.

— Si. — Asistió Sara.

— ¿Necesitas que te llevemos a tu casa o algo? — Ofreció Ava.

— No, está bien, estoy con mi skate. — Dijo ella mostrando su skate.

Sara se despidió y se dirigió a la calle. Cuando recién se había subido a su skate, Ava volvió a llamarla.

— ¿Si? — Pidió saber ella.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar en lenguaje de señas? — Preguntó Ava con curiosidad, los demás ya habían entrado a la casa.

— Unos amigos de Nueva York tenían un hermano sordomudo, aprendí de ellos. — Respondió.

— Mi amiga tiene una hermana sordomuda, y yo no sé hablar tan fluído, sólo sé las cosas básicas. — Dijo pensativamente, parecía estar reprochándose algo a ella misma.

— Todos los que estábamos en mi grupo de amigos aprendimos a hablar fluído porque ellos siempre hablaban en señas a la par que hablaban con la voz, y así lo fuimos incorporando, y se nos hizo costumbre hablar siempre de las dos formas. — Explicó, algo melancólica al recordar a sus amigos y sentir lo mucho que los extrañaba.

— Eso es fantástico. — Apreció.

— Si te interesa aprender más deberías proponerlo a tu grupo, estoy segura que todos te llevarían la corriente si lo pides. — Le sugirió.

— Gracias. — Agradeció.

Se sintió raro escuchar esa palabra, que le agradezcan por algo que había hecho, algo que según ella cualquier persona decente debería haber hecho. Ese anochecer escuchó más veces la palabra gracias de lo que la había escuchado desde que vivía en Starling.

Se volvieron a despedir, Sara se puso sus auriculares y emprendió camino a su casa.

Al llegar a su casa agradeció que Dinah y Malcolm no estuvieran.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar entre las cosas de su madre algún papel que tuviera su firma. Cuando lo encontró lo calcó en una hoja. Mañana tendría que ir a la biblioteca a hacer la autorización en forma digital e imprimirla para dársela a Rip.

Luego buscó algo para cenar. La heladera estaba completamente vacía, salvo por un par de cervezas, una manzana y manteca. Sara buscó entre los estantes y solamente encontró unos cereales, se tendría que conformar con eso. Sirvió los cereales en un bowl y rayó la manzana para mezclarlos con estos. Se fue a su habitación, y mientras comía los cereales hizo sus tareas.

Al acostarse no podía dejar de pensar en su encuentro con Mari y todos los recuerdos que le hizo tener de Nueva York. Agarró su celular y decidió abrir su instagram. Hace aproximadamente un año no lo abría, pero suponía que esa era una buena manera de ponerse en contacto con sus amigos, ya que sus números de celular no los recordaba.

Cuando lo abrió lo primero que vió fue las notificaciones que tenía. Varias personas le habían enviado solicitud de amistad, las Leyendas, Guinevere, Lindsay, algunas de sus compañeras de lucha libre, sus compañeras de trabajo… Y Ava. Sara se sorprendió de que ella le haya enviado solicitud, pero se sintió contenta al respecto. Eso le hacía sentir que la relación que tenían estaba mejorando. Aceptó todas las solicitudes y decidió hacer un nuevo posteo, pensaba que esa era la mejor forma de dejarle saber a sus amigos de Nueva York y California que otra vez tenía un medio tecnológico para poder comunicarse.

Subió una foto donde se veían sus piernas y su skate en la calle.

En la descripción escribió: _Llegó el día de regresar al mundo virtual #hellosuckers #skaterforlife_

A los cinco minutos minutos ya tenía más de 30 likes y varios comentarios.

 **@magnusbane** me hace feliz volver tenerte en este mundo.

 **@cinnsimone** al fin nena! cuándo volves a california?

 **@ztomas** Te quedó linda mi skate

 **@fsmoak** te extraño!

 **@wallyw** me debes una revancha todavía.

 **@kittycatssidy** once a skater, always a skater!

 **@nyssaa** te quiero

 **@jaxjackson** Sale sesión de patinaje nocturno?

 **@danverskara** Deberíamos cambiar los patines por los skates en el trabajo?

 **@iriswest** las calles de Nueva York te extrañan

 **@nianal @danverskara** ni lo sueñen! eso sería aún más catastrófico que los malditos patines.

 **@danversalex @nianal @danverskara** más respeto con los patines que nosotras los amamos

Sara intercambió un par de mensajes privados con algunos de sus amigos para pasarse sus números de celular. Y así se quedó dormida.

El lunes fue clase normalmente. En el horario del almuerzo, en vez de ir con las Leyendas al comedor o al parque, fue a la biblioteca. Armó la nota de autorización, la imprimió y luego calcó la firma de su madre.

Cuando terminaron las clases del día decidió ir temprano al entrenamiento de baile, porque sabía que era la única que faltaba entregar la autorización. Entró al gimnasio y se encontró con una situación que no había esperado. Rip estaba besándose con Gideon, una de las profesoras del colegio.

— Perdón, no fue mi intención interrumpir. — Se disculpó, sintiéndose avergonzada al haber invadido ese momento.

— Tranquila, no pasa nada. — Aseguró Rip.

— Si podrías no mencionar esto que viste te lo agradeceríamos, todavía no hemos notificado nuestra relación a las autoridades del colegio. — Pidió Gideon.

— Claro, no diré nada. — Aceptó.

— ¿Me buscabas? ¿Necesitabas algo? — Preguntó Rip, cambiando el tema al sentirse incómodo.

— Si, traje la autorización. — Respondió ella y le entregó la nota.

— Buenísimo. — Apreció Rip, agarrando la nota.

— Bueno, mejor me voy, vuelvo a la hora del entrenamiento. — Dijo.

Sara se fue del gimnasio y una vez afuera se dejó contra una de las paredes. Se maldijo a sí misma por haber sido impulsiva, podría haber esperado y entregarle la nota durante el entrenamiento. Solo esperaba que su relación con Rip no se volviera incómoda luego de eso. De repente, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Amaya, Jax y Zari aparecieron y se dirigieron a ella para conversar.

— Ey, ¿Qué haces acá? — Le preguntó Jax.

— Espero la hora del entrenamiento. — Respondió.

— ¿Por qué no viniste a almorzar? — Pidió saber Zari.

— Porque mamá me avisó que había hecho mi autorización para el viaje y fui a buscarla. — Explicó su justificativo.

— Bueno, podemos ir entrando en calor e improvisar un poco. — Sugirió Amaya.

— No, no vayamos al gimnasio. — Se apresuró en cortar la idea.

— ¿Por qué no? — Preguntó Amaya, sorprendida ante la reacción un poco brusca de la otra.

— Porque podemos hacerlo aquí. — Dijo, buscando una excusa.

— Sara. — La llamó Jax por su nombre, advirtiendo que la conocía.

— Bien, hay un motivo. — Admitió. — Pero deben prometer que no le dirán a nadie, porque yo lo prometí, y no me gusta la gente que rompe promesas. — Pidió con seriedad, para demostrar que hablaba en serio.

— Lo prometemos. — Dijeron los tres chicos a la par.

— Rip está allí con Gideon. — Confesó ella.

— ¿Gideon? ¿Están allí? ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué están haciendo? — Cuestionó Jax, confundido.

— Besándose. — Respondió.

— ¡Si! ¡Ya era hora! — Festejó Zari.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás festejando? — Le preguntó Amaya a Zari, divertida ante su reacción.

— Si, hace tiempo que los shipeo. — Respondió Zari. — Tengo que contarle a Mick, se va a poner contento porque fue él quien me hizo dar cuenta que se gustaban. — Comentó pensativamente.

— Pero no puede salir de nosotros, ellos todavía no le han contado de su relación a las autoridades del colegio y lo mejor es no meterlos en líos. — Expusó ella su preocupación.

— Tranquila, no saldrá de nosotros. — Aseguró Zari.

— Además Gideon va a venir de profesora acompañante a la competencia, es mejor no volver todo incómodo. — Agregó Amaya.

La semana pasó rápido. Ese domingo tuvo lucha libre. Ganó cuatro peleas, volviéndose a superar a ella misma, y eso hizo que Dinah y Malcolm la dejaran en paz por un tiempo. Ella no sabía cómo sentirse con ese avance porque significaba que ahora no podía bajar de ese rendimiento, pero intentó no darle mucha atención o importancia para no preocuparse de más.

La siguiente semana trabajó mucho, pero valió la pena porque pudo juntar el dinero que necesitaba para la competencia de baile. El viernes a la tarde se fue de su casa con un bolso hecho, se fue sin avisar a su madre que se iba por el fin de semana. Se fue sin avisarle, porque sabía que si lo hacía ella no la iba a dejar ir.


	17. Chapter 17

Ava se acostó. Quería dormir, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Sara, Pensó en cómo había manejado toda la situación con Mari. Pensó en lo mucho que seguía descubriendo de ella y continuaba sorprendiéndola. Pensó en lo misteriosa que seguía siendo esa chica, y en todo lo que todavía no conocía y le gustaría conocer de ella. La palabra trauma todavía seguía resonando en su cabeza, no había podido sacársela de su cabeza desde la conversación con su madre sobre el desapego emocional. ¿Qué traumas estaría escondiendo esa chica al mundo?

De repente su celular sonó llamando su atención. Lo agarró y vió que era una notificación de instagram. Sara había aceptado su solicitud de amistad.

Ava entró al muro de Sara. La foto de perfil seguía siendo la misma de cuando la había buscado. Ahora pudo ver su descripción: "I'll take a nightmare that's real, over a dream that's a lie" (Prefiero una pesadilla real antes que un sueño que sea mentira).

Miró la nueva foto que había subido. Era una foto de ella patinando, aunque solamente se veían sus piernas y el skate. _La foto ya tenía 53 likes._ Ava leyó los comentarios y comprobó que era verdad eso de que tenía amigos en California y Nueva York. Le dió like a la foto y se puso a ver el resto de las fotos. Al parecer hace mucho que no posteaba, porque la foto anterior era de hace más de una año.

Sus fotos eran muy artísticas, y eso no le sorprendió para nada. Había fotos de graffitis en rincones perdidos, de atardeceres y amaneceres, de cielos estrellados, de vistas desde edificios altos, de fragmentos de libros, de dibujos, de cosas relacionadas al baile, el hockey, el patinaje, el surf, las artes marciales y algunos instrumentos musicales. Era todo muy estéticamente hermoso. Hasta las fotos con sus amigos parecían estar pensadas en coordinación con el arte de su estilo. Lo único que no encajaba con la estática era un par de fotos que tenía con una chica rubia que debía ser su hermana, porque estaba etiquetada como laurelance. Ava entró al perfil de ella pero su cuenta no existía más, había sido eliminada. Y Ava le entró la curiosidad de por qué… pensado distintas opciones se quedó dormida.

Las semanas pasaron más rápido de lo que le habría gustado, y de repente ya se encontraba haciendo el bolso para ir a la primera fase de la competencia de baile.

— ¿Tenes todo? — Preguntó su madre.

— Creo que sí. — Afirmó ella y volvieron a revisar la lista de cosas para llevar que habían hecho.

— ¿Puedo ir yo también? — Pidió saber Amy.

— No. — Respondieron Ava y Pam a la vez.

— Ufaaa. — Se quejó Amy, haciendo que las otras se rían. — Al fin hay una competencia que no es de porristas y nos la perdemos. — Expresó su frustración.

— Si llegan a la final viajaremos los que queramos a verla. — Prometió Pam.

Una vez que tuvo todo listo, su madre la llevó al colegio junto con Amy. Se despidieron y ella se subió al autobús. Se encontró con algunos de sus amigos que ya habían llegado y se pusieron a conversar mientras esperaban a los demás.

— ¿Ya estamos todos? — Preguntó Rip subiendo al autobús.

— Nada más falta Sara. — Respondió Charlie.

Rip la llamó y les informó que ella dijo que estaba en camino. A los minutos llegó ella andando en su skate. Ava sabía que era un hecho tonto y random, pero al verla se preguntó cómo había hecho para andar no sé cuántas cuadras en skate cargando un bolso. A veces aquella chica parecía sacada de otro universo.

El viaje arrancó y todos se entretuvieron cantando canciones, y conversando sobre la competencia para calmar los nervios. Cuando se hizo de noche Gideon y Rip les dieron unos sandwiches que habían llevado de cena. Incluso habían llevado uno especial para Amaya ya que ella era celíaca y no podía comer pan de trigo, y otro para Charlie ya que era vegana y no comía carne.

Luego de cenar, Sara se fue a dormir entre dos asientos que estaban más adelante para que nadie la moleste. Eso era lo bueno de tener un autobús -por más que fuera de un piso- para ellos solos, que podían ocupar más de un lugar. Y por más que entre ellos intentaban convencerse para no dormir, a Sara nadie le dijo nada porque todos sabían que había estado trabajando por la semana para poder pagar su parte del viaje. Si Ava se sentía cansada, imaginaba que Sara debía estar completamente agotada.

De repente, en un momento de la noche, un grito interrumpió la paz en la que todos estaban. Ava estaba jugando a las cartas con Jax, Zari y Amaya. Charlie estaba tocando la guitarra mientras cantaba con Nate y Ray. John estaba leyendo un libro y Mick estaba escribiendo en un cuaderno. Gideon y Rip estaban haciendo los crucigramas de una revista. El grito se hizo más fuerte y angustiante. Todos intercambiaron entre ellos miradas de preocupación. _Era Sara._

Ava se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia donde estaba Sara. La llamó y la sacudió un poco para poder despertarla. Sara abrió los ojos encontrándose desconcertada y apartándose bruscamente de las manos de Ava. Estuvo perdida por varios segundos, hasta que pareció volver en sí cuando Ava le agarró la cara con fuerzas y repitió varias veces su nombre mirándola a los ojos.

— ¿Ava? — Preguntó sorprendida, su voz sonando bastante ronca de dormir y gritar.

— Si, soy yo. — Afirmó. — Estás bien, fue solo una pesadilla. — Dijo para intentar calmarla.

De pronto e inesperadamente, Sara se dejó caer en los brazos de la otra y comenzó a llorar. Ava no estaba segura de qué hacer, así que se dejó llevar por lo que sentía y correspondió el abrazo para intentar contenerla. Y por primera vez Ava sintió que odiaba ver cómo el corazón de la otra chica se rompía, porque su llanto silencioso y la manera en que temblaba en sus brazos indicaba eso: ella tenía el corazón roto. Le acarició el cabello de manera reconfortante hasta que se quedó dormida.

— ¿Cómo está? — Pidió saber Jax. Él, Zari y Amaya se ubicaron en los asientos de alrededor para poder hablar con ella.

— No lo sé. — Admitió sintiéndose insegura y a disgusto con lo que acababa de ocurrir. _Trauma._

— La manera en que gritó fue desgarrador y angustiante. — Expresó Amaya con preocupación.

— Si, no sé qué clase de pesadillas puede tener como para reaccionar así. — Comentó Ava, estudiando las expresiones de Sara, quien tenía la cabeza sobre las piernas de ella y lucía mucho más relajada y tranquila, casi en paz.

— Creo que todos sabemos de qué son probablemente sus pesadillas. — Dijo Zari y notó que sus amigos la miraban con confusión. — ¿No lo saben? — Preguntó asombrada.

— ¿Qué no sabemos? — Pidió saber Jax.

— Evidentemente soy la única que sabe usar google. — Comentó ella sacudiendo su cabeza y sacó su celular del bolsillo.

Zari buscó algo en su celular y cuando lo encontró se los mostró a los otros tres. Era una noticia del año pasado del diario New York Times.

_Damien Darhk finalmente arrestado_

_El asesino serial tuvo secuestradas a las hijas del capitán de policía Quentin Lance de la comisaría 11 del Bronce. Damien había intentado sobornar a Quentin, de que perdone sus crímenes y cambio le daría dinero y drogas. Pero Quentin no aceptó y continuó las investigaciones en su contra. Como consecuencia de su decisión Damien eligió la venganza y secuestró a sus dos hijas._

_Laurel (18) y Sara (15) estuvieron secuestradas durante tres días. Damien las sometió a distintos tipos de torturas. Cuando Quentin finalmente las encontró quiso negociar con el criminal, intercambiar su vida por las de sus hijas. Pero al parecer para Damien eso no fue suficiente, y le pegó un tiro a cada uno._

_La única sobreviviente de los tres fue Sara, a quien lograron controlarle las heridas en la escena y la llevaron al hospital más cercano para someterla a cirugía._

_Damien fue arrestado y se espera que pueda ser condenado por los crímenes que realizó contra la familia Lance. También se pondrán en cuestionamiento algunos viejos crímenes, ya que en la escena donde encontraron a los Lance y a Darhk había algunas pruebas de estos._

_El juicio está planificado para dentro de un mes. Todavía no sé sabe si Sara va a ser llamada a testificar en su contra, pero esperamos que los abogados tengan un poco de humanidad y dejen a la menor recuperarse de sus traumas tranquila, fuera del círculo mediático de este caso._

Ava no podía creerlo. Allí estaba la información delante de sus ojos, información que servía para responder varias de sus preguntas. Pero no podía asimilarla, no del todo. Su cabeza dolía de apenas imaginar todo el dolor al que Sara seguramente había sido expuesta, y que todavía continuaba exponiéndose al intentar recuperarse de todo ello. Si, trauma. Sara había sido expuesta a una situación que a cualquier persona le generaría traumas. Más extraño sería que no tuviera ningún trauma.

— Igual creo que lo mejor es que no lo hablemos con ella, al menos no hasta que esté lista. — Dijo Zari pensativamente, mientras observaba a sus amigos leer esa dolorosa información.

— ¿Vos nunca lo hablaste con ella? — Preguntó Ava con curiosidad.

— No. — Negó Zari.

— Nos ha contado que su padre y su hermana han muerto, pero nosotros no la hemos presionado a que nos hable más de ello, la dejamos hablar lo que quiere y puede. — Explicó Jax.

— Ustedes son buenos amigos. — Apreció Amaya.

— Somos. — La corrigió Jax.

— Lo mejor es acompañarla dentro de lo que podamos y nos deje. — Dijo Zari, mirando a Sara con cariño.

En algún momento evidentemente todos se quedaron dormidos, o por lo menos Ava lo hizo, porque recién volvió a la conciencia cuando los despertaron avisando que iban a parar a desayunar. Bajaron a la estación de servicio y cada uno compró lo que quiso. Ava se pidió un café y una croissant. Cuando el chofer estuvo listo volvieron al autobús.

—Rip, ¿puedo hablar con vos? — Pidió Ava.

— Si, claro. — Asintió. — Y no te preocupes, cualquier cosa que quieras decirme puedes decirlo delante de Gideon. — Le aseguró al notar que miraba a Gideon de manera extraña, como esperando a que se fuera.

— ¿Ustedes saben lo que le pasó a Sara? — Preguntó ella. No estaba segura de que buscaba de esa conversación, pero quería saber si la otra chica tenía adultos de su lado.

— Claro que sabemos, está en sus expedientes escolares. — Respondió él, sin dar mucho detalle, porque no sabía qué tanto sabía la otra. — ¿Por algo en especial preguntas? ¿Pensas que lo que vivió puede interferir en algo en su baile? — Pidió saber.

— No, nada que ver. — Respondió ella, sin siquiera dudarlo. — Es solo que me preocupa un poco. Yo no la conozco mucho y no sé si me va a dar bolilla, pero tal vez a ustedes si. — Dijo algo insegura.

— ¿Te referís a que le propongamos que vaya a algún tipo de terapia o algo así? — Preguntó Gideon.

— Yo creo que el baile es un tipo de terapia, pero lo tendremos en cuenta si en algún momento se da este tipo de conversación. — Dijo Rip, dando por concluida la conversación.

Llegaron a Gotham para el horario del almuerzo. Almorzaron en subway y luego fueron para el colegio donde se realizaba la competencia. En los vestuarios se cambiaron, y después fueron a calentar y practicar un rato hasta la hora de competir. En la competencia de ese día tendrían que hacer dos coreografías grupales y una individual. En la individual participaban solamente las/os capitanas/es de los equipos, y eso a Ava le generaba un tipo de presión y nervios diferentes.

— Tranquila, va a ir todo bien. — La calmó Sara.

— ¿Cómo sabes? — Preguntó, sin poder dejar de tensionarse.

— Porque eres muy talentosa, todos somos talentosos y hemos practicado mucho. — Justificó.

— ¿Algunas vez competiste? — Pidió saber.

— No. — Negó.

— Entonces no entiendo como haces para no estar nerviosa. — Comentó, soplando algo frustrada.

— Gracias. — Agradeció, mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa. Le parecía adorable los nervios de la otra.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó confundida.

— Por lo que hiciste en el autobús. — Respondió con sinceridad, pero no pudo decir nada más al respecto porque no estaba lista para esa conversación. — Y en cuanto a la competencia, lo importante no es ganar. — Cambió el tema.

— ¿A no? ¿Entonces qué es? — Cuestionó algo desafiante.

— Intentarlo, dar la mejor versión de nosotros mismos, disfrutar y divertirnos. — Dijo con seguridad.

La conversación terminó allí, ya que llamaron a su equipo para exponer la primera coreografía.

Para esa primera coreografía les habían dado una sola consigna, tenían que usar algún tipo de tela. A Amaya se le había ocurrido la idea de que podían usar algún tipo de tela que los una a todos entre todos, y así fue como a Charlie se le ocurrió usar la canción "elastic heart" de Sia para ir acorde al concepto. Todos estaban unidos a Ava por medio de una tela, y Ava era la que los unía a todos ya que era la capitana. Y de a poco, entre todos, habían armado una coreografía que de a poco se fue convirtiendo en una de sus favoritas.

Ava esperaba que la idea que habían tenido le guste al jurado. Hasta el momento por lo que había visto ningún equipo había usado el concepto teniendo en cuenta la grupalidad, sino que habían usado telas de manera individual.

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dDfeMZQ-d3 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dDfeMZQ-d3I)

La primera coreografía tuvo mucho éxito. Y de los treinta equipos que participaban habían logrado quedar terceros. Pero había que seguir mejorando, porque un solo equipo de los treinta sería el que pasaría a la siguiente fase.

Luego fue el momento de los bailes individuales.

Ava eligió bailar una canción de Kate Miller-Heidke llamada "the last night on earth". La única consigna que les habían dado para esa coreografía era que tenía que durar menos de dos minutos. Ava había logrado hacer una coreografía de un minuto y veinte segundos.

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GmyrNLKvmd4 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GmyrNLKvmd4)

Estaba muy nerviosa, pero una vez que empezó la música y se soltó a bailar logró relajarse. Después de terminar la coreografía sintió que había podido alcanzar sus propias expectativas, ya que no se había equivocado ni había olvidado ninguno de los movimientos que quería hacer.

El jurado votó y su coreografía quedó en tercer lugar. Por ahora el equipo de ellos, The legends of Beebo de Starling, estaba en tercer lugar. Quedaba una sola coreografía por dar y ahí se definiría todo. Tenían que lograr un primer puesto y tener la esperanza que quienes estaban en segundo y tercer lugar saquen puestos de cuatro para abajo.

Para esta última coreografía no habían tenido ninguna consigna, era libre. Ellos eligieron bailar la canción "recovery" de James Arthur.

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b9snGgsLBtE ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b9snGgsLBtE)

Durante ese baile dieron lo mejor de sí mismos. Ava pudo sentir que durante la coreografía se conectaron de una manera especial. Una vez que terminaron Ava se dio cuenta que Sara tenía razón. No importaba el resultado, lo importante era cómo se habían sentido participando. Y Ava se sintió mejor que nunca. Sintió adrenalina, alegría y pasión; sintió que el equipo nunca estado tan unido como ese día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me di cuenta que no sé escribir escenas de baile, por eso puse los links de los videos de cómo imaginaba que bailaban. Si alguien tiene algún consejo para escribir escenas de baile no dude en escribirme, les leo ;) 


	18. Chapter 18

Habían ganado.

Sara no había sentido una felicidad tan grande como la de ese día, no desde que la vida le había quitado de su existencia a las personas que más quería. Ella pensaba que no iba a volver a experimentar momentos de felicidad, pero ese momento le demostró lo contrario.

Ella estaba feliz. Feliz de haber bailado, feliz de haber conectado con sus amigos, feliz de que juntos hayan logrado superarse y pasar de fase, feliz de la felicidad que todos irradiaban. Ese era el tema de la felicidad, era contagiosa. Y en ese abrazo grupal, sintió como sus pedazos rotos parecían volver a juntarse y hacerla sentir completa una vez más.

El viaje de regreso a Starling estuvo lleno de risas y canciones. De ruido lindo, ruido que sabe a victorias y no deja paso a las preocupaciones.

Tal vez por eso fue que no se esperó lo que iba a ocurrir cuando llegó a su casa. Porque estaba tan feliz que no había pensado en las consecuencias de haberse escapado. Porque había olvidado que no importaba cuántas veces todo parecía marchar mejor en su vida, siempre había algo que volvía a derrumbarla.

— ¿De dónde venís? — Preguntó Dinah enojada.

— Del trabajo. — Respondió sin dudarlo, para no dar sospechas a su mentira.

— ¡No me mientas, sé que no estuviste en el trabajo porque te fui a buscar un par de veces y no estabas! — Exclamó enojada.

— Hasta ahora nunca te importó dónde estaba, ¿por qué cambiar eso ahora? — Dijo frustrada, reprochándole a la otra la falta de atención y cariño.

— Porque si no vas a trabajar no hay dinero para nosotros. — Explicó en un tono superador, como si la otra tendría que haberlo sabido.

— Por supuesto, el dinero, siempre el tema es el dinero. — Dijo amargamente y se rió para no llorar. — No soy tu esclavo, soy tu hija. — Le recordó.

Dinah le pegó una cachetada. Sara la vio venir y sabía que iba a golpearla, pero no se movió. Quería plantarse, sin importar el dolor que podría causar el golpe. Estaba intentando probar un punto muy importante, no retractarse en sus convicciones. Además había heridas interiores, en el alma y el corazón, que dolían mucho más que las heridas físicas. Quería que su madre actuara como una madre, y no como su dueña.

— Peleo las peleas por ustedes, el trabajo es para mí. — Dijo ella desafiante.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas, mientras vivas en esta casa nada es totalmente para vos. — Retrucó su madre.

De pronto Malcolm apareció por detrás suyo, él agarró sus brazos para sostenerla y no dejarla escapar.

— Ni siquiera lo pienses, sino las consecuencias van a ser peores. — Advirtió Dinah, al ver que su hija estaba comenzando a forcejear contra Malcolm.

Sara hizo lo que su madre le indicó y dejó de pelear por su liberación. Dejó que Malcolm la guíe hasta el sótano. Pensaba que la iban a encerrar y dejar allí sola, como lo habían hecho en otras ocasiones. Pero, esta vez fue distinto, ellos se quedaron con ella. Esta vez había algo nuevo en el sótano.

Había dos varillas de metal clavadas al piso, estas sostenían una pesa larga también de metal. En las varillas había varias ranuras a diferentes alturas, para poder cambiar el lugar donde estaba posicionada la pesa.

— Esto es para que entrenes. — Indicó Malcolm. — Vas a colgarte de la pesa y con tus fuerzas te vas a dar envión para hacer que la pesa quede un nivel más arriba del que está. Cuando hayas logrado subirla al menos un nivel, daremos por cerrado la sesión de hoy. — Explicó con calma.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacerlo? — Cuestionó ella, entrando en pánico ante semejante pedido porque lo veía como algo imposible. — Además es de noche, tengo que ir a dormir, mañana tengo colegio. — Expresó, buscando alguna excusa para escapar.

— Lo habrías pensado antes de haberte ido todo el fin de semana. — La regañó Dinah. — De ahora en más habrá consecuencias para las cosas que haces, y cuando las haya va a ser porque en definitiva vos elegiste que sea así. — Dijo, dando por cerrado el tema.

Sara dió un salto y se colgó de la pesa. La sintió, notó su peso, y notó lo difícil que le era hasta mantenerse sostenida a ella en el aire. No le quedaba otra que intentarlo, su madre y Malcolm no se iban a ir, ni dejarla irse hasta que lo haya hecho. Respiró hondo e intentó sacar la pesa de las ranuras donde estaba agarrada. La pesa y ella cayeron al piso con fuerza.

— Levántate y hazlo de nuevo. — Ordenó Malcolm.

Y así lo hizo. Sara se levantó del piso y agarró la pesa. Malcolm le alcanzó una banqueta, ya que ella no llegaba a poner la pesa en el nivel más bajo por su altura. Colocó la pesa y volvió a empezar. Así estuvo toda la noche, intentando y fallando miserablemente. Cada vez sintiéndose más agotada y cansada. Mientras intentaba, Dinah y Malcolm la miraban, a la vez que tomaban unas cervezas y fumaban unos cigarrillos.

Finalmente, tipo cinco de la mañana, Sara logró subir la pesa un nivel.

— No te atrevas a bajarte, intenta probar si podés subir un nivel más. — Dijo Malcolm, levantándose del escalón de la escalera donde estaba sentado para poder observarla más de cerca.

Sara le hizo caso, se aguanto el dolor y la transpiración que sentía en sus manos, y en todo el cuerpo, y volvió a intentarlo. Como era de esperar volvió a caer al piso con la pesa. Que lo haya logrado una vez ya había sido suficiente. Para hacerlo dos o más veces iba a tener que ser otro día, un día en el que haya recuperado algo de sus fuerzas.

Por suerte los otros dos cumplieron su promesa, y como ella lo había podido hacer por lo menos una vez, la dejaron ir. Sara se dio una ducha caliente para intentar relajar sus músculos, y luego se acostó por más que sabía que iba a ser por muy pocas horas.

Cuando sonó la alarma de su celular, indicando que ya era hora de despertarse, se sentía peor que antes. Más cansada y más dolorida. Sin embargo, se levantó y se fue al colegio. Necesitaba estar lejos de su casa, de Dinah y de Malcolm.

Ir a clases no le sirvió de mucho, ya que no pudo concentrarse en ninguna de las que tuvo ese día. Sabía que debería por lo menos simular estar feliz por la victoria del fin de semana, pero no podía hacerlo, no tenía energías para hacerlo. Y aunque notó las preocupaciones de sus amigos, hizo todo lo que pudo para ignorarlos.

Lo único que la hizo volver a la realidad esa mañana fue la clase de orientación vocacional. Claire, la profesora, les había pedido hacer un informe sobre alguna profesión que sentían que les podría interesar estudiar. Y ahora, después de entregarles esos informes corregidos, pedía que la madre o el padre de cada uno de los alumnos fuera a una clase grupal a informar a todos de qué se trataba su profesión y su trabajo.

— ¿Qué pasa si mi mamá no puede venir? — Preguntó Sara, levantando la mano.

— Alguien tiene que venir, es la responsabilidad de esta tarea. — Respondió la profesora.

— Pero mi mamá trabaja todo el día. — Argumentó ella.

— Si es necesario hablaré con la madre o el padre que lo pida y le daré un justificativo para el trabajo. — Explicó sin dar lugar a más dudas.

— ¿Y si a pesar de eso no puede venir? — Insistió ella.

— Entonces vas a desaprobar la materia, esta es una tarea obligatoria y como tal va a llevar nota. — Respondió seriamente.

Sara no volvió a hacer preguntas, ni a prestar atención por el resto de la clase. En vez de eso, se la paso imaginando distintas formas en cómo podría desencadenarse la situación si su madre iría a la clase. Nada de lo que pudo imaginar fue bueno. Así que decidió que no iba a decirle a su madre. No le importaba reprobar. Lo único que le importaba era mantener a su madre lejos de los pocos espacios que sentía que le pertenecían. No quería "contaminar" el colegio con recuerdos de la presencia de su madre y de cómo seguramente se las ingeniaría para de alguna manera hacerla sentir incómoda.

Finalmente llegó el único momento del día que había estado esperando, el entrenamiento de baile. Necesitaba poder descargar todo el dolor y la furia que tenía dentro de ella, y tenía pensado hacerlo bailando. Era hora de soltarse, ese día iba a bailar sin importarle los pasos y las coreografías, ese día iba a bailar como lo sentía.

— Chicos, primero quiero felicitarlos por como estuvieron en la competencia. Estuvieron todos maravillosos y me hicieron sentir orgullosos. — Apreció Rip felicitandolos. — Segundo, después del fin de semana que tuvimos decidí que el día de hoy va a ser de descanso. — Informó.

— Pero, ¿entonces qué vamos a hacer? — Pidió saber Mick, confundido.

— Lo que quieran, este es un día libre. — Respondió Rip. — Pueden conversar, escuchar música, ver videos de baile en sus celulares, hacer tareas que tengan retrasadas. Lo que quieran, pero descansen. — Sugirió.

Al escuchar eso y sentir como su vía de escape había quedado arruinada, se levantó y se fue. Se sentía enojada con el mundo porque todo parecía suceder en contra de lo que ella quería. Empezó a correr camino a su casa.

Llegó a su casa, agradeció que no hubiera nadie, fue a su habitación y se tiró a la cama. Se quedó dormida un rato, pero cuando se despertó se sentía con la misma adrenalina de antes. Necesitaba descargarse, así que se puso a pensar a dónde podía ir. No quería ir a patinar al parque de skates porque corría el riesgo de encontrarse con alguna de las Leyendas, y ella quería estar sola. Necesitaba descargarse de alguna manera, en algún lugar que nadie la conozca.

De pronto, se acordó de un gimnasio que Mick le había recomendado en alguna situación. Si, esa era una buena idea. Podía ir y boxear un rato.

La dueña del gimnasio se llamaba Mazikeen y hacía descuento para los estudiantes del colegio ya que era graduada de allí. Le mostró las instalaciones y le indicó dónde podía conseguir el equipo prestado sino tenía. Lo más curioso del gimnasio era que estaba hecho en una edificación vieja, y tenía una especie de torre con un mirador, pero no estaba permitido el uso de ese espacio. Maze le explicó que ese espacio era privado y especial para ella.

Sara había ido con ropa deportiva, pero no tenía guantes. En el gimnasio no tenían guantes de su talla, así que simplemente le dieron unas vendas.

Entró en calor y luego fue a una bolsa a comenzar a practicar golpes.

Estaba agotada de todo lo que había entrenado la noche anterior, pero no podía detenerse.

Necesitaba expulsar toda la bronca, la impotencia y el enojo que tenía acomulado en su cuerpo. ¿Y qué mejor que golpear una bolsa de boxeo para hacerlo?

Sara realizó golpe tras golpe, cada vez con más fuerza y determinación. Imaginaba que la bolsa era Dinah o Malcolm, y golpeaba con más fuerzas. Escuchaba sus voces en su cabeza, con sus palabras hirientes, diciéndole una y otra vez el fracaso que era... diciéndole que tenía que luchar mejor, diciéndole que hasta no cumplir los objetivos que ellos le ponían no podía dormir o no podía hacer otra cosa que ella quisiera hacer... diciéndole que tenía que trabajar si quería dinero; diciéndole que no importaba si ella era quien trabajaba, el dinero era de ellos….

Y así golpeó la bolsa, una y otra vez. Cada golpe que realizaba parecía salir con más furia.

Y continuó golpeando, golpeó hasta que se le agotaron las fuerzas y su cuerpo dijo basta. Golpeó hasta que tuvo que agarrarse de la bolsa para poder sostenerse y no caerse al piso.

Su mente ya había estado agotada de antes, también su cuerpo. Ahora lo había sobre agotado, y todo para poder dejar de pensar. No era sano, en alguna parte de su ser lo sabía, pero fue lo único que supo hacer.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó, tocándole la espalda de manera contenedora.

Sara se apartó bruscamente ante el contacto porque no se lo había esperado, abrió los ojos y vio que era Ava. Al ver que era ella, se relajó y volvió a sostenerse contra la bolsa.

— Perdón, no quise asustarte. — Se disculpó Ava.

— Está bien, no pasó nada. — Aceptó ella. — ¿Qué estás haciendo acá? — Preguntó con curiosidad.

— Ashley entrena aquí, vine a traerle el celular ya que se lo olvidó y hoy se va a dormir a lo de una amiga. — Respondió Ava, mientras la miraba detenidamente para dar cuenta del estado en que se encontraba. — ¿Vos? — Pidió saber.

— Entreno. — Contestó ella, e intentó volver a golpear la bolsa aunque ya no tenía fuerzas.

— Estás agotada y tus manos están lastimadas. — Dijo Ava, y se colocó entre la bolsa y la chica para evitar que esta se siga auto exigiendo de más. — Se suponía que era día de descanso. — Le reprochó.

— Lo sé, pero necesitaba el descargue. — Admitió ella, la mirada fija en el piso para evitar el contacto visual con la otra.

— Bueno, lo hecho ya está, ahora creo que te mereces un descanso. — Insistió Ava con el tema de descansar porque podía notar lo agotada que la otra estaba.

Eso tenía sentido, descansar le iba a venir bien. Su cuerpo y su mente le pedían que lo hiciera, le decían que Ava tenía razón, pero ella no podía moverse del lugar. Realmente no tenía explicación para ello, pero estaba congelada. Al parecer Ava notó su dilema, por eso la agarró de la mano y la arrastró hasta el vestuario. La hizo sentar en un banco, le sacó las vendas de las manos y le curó los cortes que se había hecho.

Sara la miró intensamente mientras realizaba cada pequeña acción. Hace tiempo que nadie la cuidaba, y la sensación le devolvió cierta paz. No podía creer que esa chica fuera capaz de todo eso, de ayudarla, de entender que hacerlo implicaba silencio, de curarla, de pedirle que se cuide y descanse. La delicadeza que estaba teniendo con ella le hizo notar que era una persona amable. De pronto los sentimientos negativos que había tenido durante el día se esfumaron, y todo lo que pudo distinguir e identificar dentro de ella era agradecimiento hacia Ava y su presencia.

Y así, sin quererlo y sin buscarlo, mientras la miraba sonrió. Porque hace unos meses atrás jamás hubiera imaginado que esa chica la habría ayudado en nada.

— ¿A qué se debe la sonrisa? — Preguntó Ava con curiosidad.

— A que estaba pensando que si esto hubiera pasado unos meses atrás, en vez de ayudarme probablemente me habrías golpeado. — Respondió ella en forma de broma.

Ambas rieron. Y compartir una risa con alguien se sintió bien, se sintió como si el dolor de todo el día podría empezar a apagarse, al menos por un rato.

— Gracias. — Le agradeció ella, cuando la otra terminó de desinfectar sus manos.

— De nada. — Aceptó Ava. — ¿Tienes pensado hacer algo ahora? — Pidió saber.

— ¿Descansar? — Intentó ella sugerir lo que la otra le había pedido que haga.

Ava se rió y eso la hizo volver a sonreír. Se sentía bien hacerla reír.

— Te preguntaba porque si queres podemos ir por un café. — Aclaró Ava, dando a conocer su propuesta.

— Bien, pero preferiría un chocolate. — Aceptó ella la propuesta.

Ava le dio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse del banco y ella la aceptó. Juntas se fueron del gimnasio y caminaron hasta el bar de la esquina. Mientras lo hacían Sara sintió una alegría extraña invadir todo su cuerpo. Ava se estaba convirtiendo en su amiga, y eso le gustaba más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acá les dejo el link de un video para que puedan imaginar cómo es el ejercicio que le hacen a hacer a Sara para entrenar:   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dmPhC_jf3XY


	19. Chapter 19

Ava estaba feliz.

Esa era la primera competencia de baile en la que había participado. Y que hayan pasado la primera fase, que hayan sido elegidos para avanzar a las regionales, la hizo sentir que habían superado sus expectativas.

Llegó a su casa y contagió a todos con su felicidad, contando las anécdotas del viaje y de la competencia. Su padre no estaba, porque como era costumbre estaba trabajando. Pero su mamá, Ashley y Amy estuvieron y escucharon con atención cada pequeño detalle que tuvo ganas de relatar.

Al otro día, llegó al colegio sintiéndose con la energía renovada. Se juntó con Astra, Konane, Kuasa, Lily, Gary, Mona y Nora en la entrada, y los llenó a ellos de anécdotas también.

— Al parecer la pasaste bien. — Comentó Astra, feliz de ver a su amiga tan animada.

— Más que bien, estuvo increíble. — Dijo con una sonrisa.

— Ojalá la próxima vez podríamos ir con ustedes. — Deseó Gary.

— Bueno, lugares en el autobús sobraban, tal vez le podemos pedir permiso a Rip. — Propuso Ava pensativamente,

— Si, nos gustaría verlos bailar y competir. — Asistió Nora.

— Y animarlos. — Agregó Kuasa.

Ava entró al aula dispuesta a intercambiar miradas cómplices, sonrisas y palabras de aliento con alguna de las Leyendas. Y así lo hicieron, por lo menos hasta que llegó Sara. La chica llegó al mismo tiempo que la profesora y se sentó en silencio sin registrar a ninguno de sus compañeros. Ava la observó durante las clases de ese día. Ella estaba perdida, nuevamente en su propio mundo; y lucía unas ojeras que demostraban lo poco que seguramente había dormido. ¿Habría tenido pesadillas como en el autobús? Ava intercambió miradas preocupadas con las demás Leyendas, y hasta intentaron hacerla participar de algunas conversaciones, pero la chica no dio señal de registro.

Sara recién reaccionó con el tema de que alguna madre o padre tenía que ir a la clase de presentación de trabajos y profesiones. Por un momento, Ava se sorprendió porque pensaba que la otra no había estado prestando atención a la clase. Pero, cuando lo pensó mejor, se dio cuenta que la chica, por más que parecía ausente, había demostrado en más de una ocasión que podía registrar en alguna parte de su ser la información de lo que ocurría a sus alrededores. Ava notó el pánico de la otra ante la idea de que su madre se presentará a la clase, tanto que hasta incluso preguntó qué pasaba si no cumplía esa tarea. Lo disimulaba bien y probablemente podía esconderlo ya que aparentaba rebeldía, pero Ava sentía que había algo más profundo. ¿Cómo sería la relación que ella tenía con su madre?

Todavía quedaban más sorpresas para ese día.

Con lo cansada que lucía Sara, Ava nunca imaginó que fuera a frustrarse ante el hecho que Rip les diera el día libre para descansar. Sin embargo, eso fue lo que ocurrió. Sara salió del gimnasio a toda velocidad pareciendo enojada.

— ¿Saben qué le pasa? — Pidió saber ella a sus compañeros.

— No. — Negó Zari.

— Creo que todos la vimos, está así desde que llegó al colegio. — Dijo Charlie pensativamente.

— Y no estuvo muy comunicativa, no habló con nadie. — Agregó Ray, preocupado.

— ¿Habrá tenido algún problema en su casa? — Preguntó Ava.

Con esa pregunta dio voz a lo que probablemente todos habían imaginado, porque no había habido mucho más tiempo para que pase otra cosa desde que volvieron del viaje. Como si todos supieran que Jax era la persona que más cercana era a Sara, se encontraron todos mirándolo, expectantes a que diera su opinión...

— Bueno, ella no tiene una buena relación con su madre y Malcolm. Así que es posible. — Opinó Jax, luego de pensarlo por unos largos segundos.

— ¿Quién es Malcolm? — Preguntó Amaya.

— La pareja de su madre. — Respondió Zari.

La conversación no avanzó mucho más, porque no tenían más información para intentar hacer algo. Al no saber qué le pasaba en verdad, sólo podían suponer. Tal vez Sara sólo tenía un mal día y estaba de mal humor.

Ava hizo sus tareas con Amaya, Nate y Ray. Una vez que terminaron se fue a su casa. Así tan rápido como llegó, tuvo que irse. Su hermana Ashley se había olvidado el celular y su madre le pidió que se lo llevara al gimnasio, ya que ella no iba a dormir en su casa esa noche.

Entró al gimnasio, buscó a su hermana y le dió su celular. Luego tuvo la intención de volver a su casa, pero algo la detuvo. Sara estaba allí, boxeando.

La observó por un rato. Era evidente que la chica estaba cansada y todavía no podía entender cómo su cuerpo seguía funcionando. Estaba agotada, pero cada golpe que realizaba era determinado, fuerte y preciso. Finalmente reaccionó cuando vio que la otra necesitó agarrarse de la bolsa para no derrumbarse en el piso.

Ava la convenció de dejar de entrenar y la llevó hasta el vestuario para curarle las manos. Para su sorpresa Sara se dejó curar y Ava apreció el poder verla en ese estado vulnerable, sin murallas. Ava quería ayudarla, poder calmar aunque fuera un poquito de lo que le atormentaba su mente. Así que la invitó a un café. Al final pidieron chocolates, porque Sara bromeó con que si quería que ella descansara debían evitar el café. Ava pensó que sin importar que tomarán Sara iba a igualmente caer rendida a la noche, porque estaba agotada. Pero se guardó esa opinión para sí misma y le llevó la corriente con tomar un chocolate.

— Entonces… — Dijo ella, aclarándose la garganta una vez que llegaron sus chocolates. — ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa? — Se animó finalmente a preguntar.

Sara se mantuvo callada por unos minutos, sin responder su pregunta. Ava no sabía cómo sentirse con eso. No quería presionarla a hablar, pero tampoco le gustaba verla en esos estados de autodestrucción. ¿Cómo se hace para ayudar a alguien que no quiere ser ayudado, o que no sabe cómo pedir ayuda?

— No sé cómo hablar de lo que me pasa. — Respondió Sara, sorprendiendo a la otra, ya que había pensado que se iban a mantener en silencio y hasta estaba empezando a aceptar que su presencia tenía que ser una suficiente manera de hacer algo.

— Por donde quieras. — Dijo ella, intentando darle algo de calma. — Sara yo no voy a obligarte a hablar de nada que no quieras hablar, pero para lo que sí quieras y puedas acá estoy para escucharte. — Explicó sus intenciones.

— Es que es todo tan difícil desde que vine a vivir acá, mi madre y Malcolm… yo no me llevo bien con ellos. — Dijo Sara, probando expresar algo de todo lo que le ocurría en su caótica vida.

— Las relaciones son difíciles. — Afirmó ella, intentando incentivar a la otra a que continúe hablando.

— Esto es más que difícil, es… — Dijo Sara y bufó ante la frustración que sentía. — Mi mamá no quería tener una segunda hija ¿Sabés? Y bueno, yo para ella soy un recuerdo constante de que soy un error, y de que no soy mi hermana. Y además de un error soy rara porque soy bisexual. Sin importar lo que haga, para ella soy una decepción. — Expresó lo que sentía.

— Ella debería estar orgullosa, eres una gran chica. Ella es quien sale perdiendo por no apreciarte. — Dijo ella, con sinceridad.

— Pensé que te caía mal. — Comentó Sara en modo de broma, para sacar tensión a la situación.

— Tal vez lo sigas haciendo. — Continuó ella la broma y ambas rieron. — En serio Sara, nosotras habremos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero hasta yo a pesar de eso puedo admitir que eres una buena persona. Si tu mamá no lo ve, ella está ciega o loca, o no sé. — Intentó animarla.

— Gracias. — Agradeció y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Se volvieron a fundir en un silencio, pero esta vez cómodo, mientras ambas tomaban su chocolate.

— ¿Y tu papá? ¿Cómo te llevabas con él? — Cuestionó ella. Sabía que se arriesgaba a perder la mejora de humor que había generado en la otra chica, pero la pregunta se escapó sola antes de que pueda pensarla mucho.

— Chocabamos bastante porque él tenía mi mismo carácter, pero nunca dude de que me amara, lo hacía con gran intensidad. Y siempre me apoyaba en todo lo que quería hacer y estaba orgulloso de cada una de esas cosas. — Respondió Sara, algo melancólica, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos. Si le molestaba que Ava haya sabido algo sobre su padre porque usó el tiempo pasado en su pregunta, no lo dejo saber.

— ¿Y tu bisexualidad él si la aceptaba? — ´Le preguntó Ava, con curiosidad.

— Si, creo que no la terminaba de entender del todo, pero la aceptaba. Me decía: "mientras vos seas feliz y no hagas mal a nadie, hace lo que quieras sin explicaciones". — Respondió Sara, una pequeña sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios al repetir las palabras que había escuchado decir a su padre más de una vez. — ¿Y vos? ¿Cómo te llevas con tus padres? — Cambió el giro de la conversación. Después de hablar temas tan intensos y personales necesitaba quitarse la atención de ella misma.

— Creo que tenemos una buena relación. — Respondió pensativamente. — Ambos son muy estrictos y trabajan mucho, pero están cuando los necesito. Y sé que lo de ser estrictos lo hacen porque les importo, y porque es la manera que aprendieron a ser ellos. — Agregó tratando describir su relación.

— Suena lindo. — Apreció Sara.

— Con mi papá solía ser más compinche cuando era niña, pero desde que es senador que lo notó más ausente, como si sus prioridades estuvieran en su trabajo y se olvidara de las responsabilidades familiares. — Ella le confesó algo que le venía pesando desde hace un tiempo.

Con las únicas personas que se sentía cómoda hablando de eso era con sus amigos más cercanos, pero quería abrirse con Sara porque su personalidad le daba seguridad y porque la otra había confiado algo en ella, por lo que sentía que debía devolverle esa confianza.

— ¿Tu papá es senador? ¿De Starling? — Preguntó Sara sorprendida. Ava rió ante su reacción y asintió. — Bueno, imagino que su trabajo debe ser importante y demandarle mucho tiempo, pero eso no significa que deba descuidar a su familia, al menos para mí. — Dió su opinión.

— Además lo peor es que cuando sí está, siempre está pensando en la imagen que damos, y qué es correcto o no hacer para su figura pública. Realmente es frustrante a veces. — Explicó ella con tristeza.

— Eso debe ser molesto, es como si diera el mensaje de que la imagen que dan es más importante que la relación que en verdad tienen. — Comentó Sara, asimilando lo que la otra decía. — Tal vez deberías hablar con él, puede que esté tan sumergido en el trabajo que ni note que sucede. — Sugirió.

— Tal vez. — Asintió ella pensativamente.

Una vez que terminaron el chocolate y ambas se sintieron listas para irse, le ofreció a Sara llevarla hasta su casa. Después de insistir un par de veces, Sara aceptó. Eso la hizo sentir aliviada, porque la chica lucía muy cansada, y le preocupaba que se fuera caminando o andando en skate. Durante el viaje escucharon la radio y se divirtieron cantando las canciones en voz alta, compitiendo a quién adivinaba el nombre de la canción y el artista que la interpretaba. La llevó hasta la esquina de su casa, y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que vivía bastante lejos del colegio. Eso la hizo apreciar de otra forma el hecho de que la chica siempre iba al colegio caminando o en skate.

— Gracias. — Agradeció Sara, con una gran sonrisa. — Por todo. — Aclaró, haciendo saber que no se estaba refiriendo solamente al viaje.

— De nada. — Aceptó ella. — Ahora anda a descansar. — Le indicó, recordándole que se cuide a sí misma.

Sara se acercó a ella y por un momento Ava sintió que se había quedado congelada en su lugar. La invasión de su espacio personal había generado extraños sentimientos dentro de ella. Sara le dio un beso en la mejilla como si fuera lo más normal del universo, luego se bajó de la camioneta y se fue hacia su casa.

Ava no entendía por qué había tenido esa reacción. Así que no se lo cuestionó mucho. Sara había hecho simplemente lo que la mayoría de las personas hacían para saludar a otra. Por lo cual no valía la pena enroscarse mucho con el asunto, ni darle más importancia del que merecía. Lo más probable era que se había sorprendido, la había agarrado desprevenida porque nunca antes se habían saludado con un beso.

La semana continuó tranquila. Antes que pudiera notarlo ya era viernes, y se encontraba con Nora haciendo compras. Nora había aceptado ir al casamiento con Ray, así que quería comprarse un vestido. Por eso le pidió a Ava que la acompañara, para que la ayude a elegir.

Después de dar muchas vueltas de tienda en tienda, a Ava le pareció encontrar el vestido indicado. El vestido era celeste pastel, tenía unas pequeñas mangas que quedaban caídas de los hombros y marcaba la altura de la cadera con un pequeño elástico, haciendo que el resto del vestido caiga perfectamente.

— Ten, prueba este también. — Le dijo ella, pasándole el vestido a través de la cortina del probador.

— ¿Celeste? — Preguntó Nora sorprendida, ella no era muy fan de ese color.

— Solo pruébalo, me parece que te puede quedar bien el estilo. — Insistió ella.

Nora volvió a cerrar el probador y se probó el vestido. Cuando Ava vió salir a su amiga del probador supo que habían encontrado el vestido indicado, y que ambas coincidían en eso.

— Tenías razón, es hermoso. — Admitió Nora, con una sonrisa.

— Sos hermosa y te queda hermoso. — Aseguró ella, dando su aprobación.

— ¿Estamos de acuerdo con qué es el indicado? — Pidió saber Nora, volviéndose a mirar una vez más en el espejo.

— Si. — Afirmó ella.

Mientras Nora pagaba el vestido, Ava atendió una llamada de Gary. Él quería hablar con ellas. Así que cuando salieron de la tienda de ropa fueron para su casa. Ellos tres tenían una amistad especial porque se conocían desde jardín de infantes, y sin importar el paso del tiempo, y sin importar cuanto cada uno iba cambiando se continuaban eligiendo.

— Tuve relaciones con John. — Confesó Gary a sus amigas.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Contá todo, quiero detalles! — Exclamó Nora.

— No todas queremos tantos detalles. — Aclaró Ava con cara de disgusto, y eso hizo que los otros dos se rieran.

— Fue inesperado. Nos besamos y después una cosa llevó a la otra y paso. Tuve miedo de que fuera raro, pero me gustó. — Explicó emocionado.

— ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Son novios o algo? — Pidió saber Ava.

Tenía miedo que Gary sufra por la lista de personas con las que John había estado: Desmond, Esrin, Guinevere, Nathalie, Sara, Zari. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba bien, no sabía si con Sara había pasado a ser algo más que besos, pero tampoco le interesaba averiguarlo.

— No lo sé, él todavía no se recupera de la pelea que tuvo con su ex, con Desmond, él le partió el corazón. — Respondió Gary. — Así que por ahora vamos a ir de a poco, conociéndonos y sin definirnos. — Agregó a modo de explicación.

— Me alegra que finalmente vayan a explorar su relación porque sé que él te gusta mucho desde hace tiempo, pero ve con cuidado, ¿si? — Pidió Ava de manera protectora.

— Si, entendemos que a John le hayan roto el corazón, pero nosotras somos tus amigas y no queremos que nadie te lo rompa a vos. — Sumó Nora.

Después de que la conversación terminará, Nora le mostró el vestido. A Gary le encantó, y así hablaron un rato del casamiento que Nora tendría al día siguiente. Luego los tres se pusieron a hablar de todo y de nada, mientras miraban una película vieja. Y Ava se preguntó si ese era el momento oportuno para contarles que era lesbiana. Pero todavía no se sintió lista para hacerlo, porque todavía esa palabra sonaba rara en su mente. Ella sabía que sus amigos iban a aceptarla y apoyarla, pero primero debía hacerlo ella misma.


	20. Chapter 20

Que Ava la haya encontrado en el gimnasio, se haya preocupado por ella, le haya curado las manos, la haya invitado un chocolate y le haya hecho abrirse un poco por medio de habla temas relacionados a lo que sentía, se sintió como un gigante avance en la relación que tenían. Era como si se hubiera formado una confianza entre ellas, una que Sara esperaba que continúe creciendo.

Sara miró el Instagram de Ava antes de dormirse. Sus fotos eran casi todas con alguno de sus amigos, un par con alguna de sus hermanas, sobre todo Amy, y un par de su gato. Eran fotos divertidas e improvisadas, se notaba que habían sido sacadas en el momento solamente para divertirse. Sara apreció lo relajada y hermosa que lucía en las fotos, y de pronto se encontró pensando en el beso que le había dado en la mejilla… ella no era de repensar ese tipo de cosas, pero tenía miedo de haberla hecho sentir incómoda. Además lo había hecho sin pensarlo, simplemente había querido agradecerle y el pequeño gesto salió automáticamente.

Por suerte no tuvo que hacerse la cabeza por mucho tiempo, porque al otro día Ava se comportó como siempre con ella y no dió la más mínima señal de estar incómoda o enojada.

Así continuó la semana, tranquila. Y de a poco, se fue recuperando del agotamiento que le había dejado el entrenamiento de Malcolm. Y al hacerlo, también su humor.

— ¿Y vos? ¿Qué tenes pensado hacer para Halloween? — Le preguntó Lena.

Sus compañeras de trabajo habían estado hablando sobre los disfraces que iban a usar, pero Sara no había prestado mucha atención al asunto ya que no tenía pensado hacer nada. Y si llegaba a decidirse por vestir un disfraz lo más probable era que usara el del año pasado, ya que no tenía dinero para comprar uno nuevo.

— Ni idea, por ahora no tengo planes. — Respondió ella con sinceridad.

— Si queres podes venir con nosotras a la fiesta a la que vamos a ir. — Le ofreció Nia.

— ¿Y cómo funcionaría eso con el trabajo? — Preguntó ella confundida, ya que ellas eran en general las que trabajaban el turno de los sábados por la noche.

— Para Halloween siempre rotamos, nos tomamos ratos para trabajar y ratos para estar de fiesta. — Explicó Nia.

— Mientras no tomemos alcohol en la fiesta, Eliza nos deja hacer eso. — Agregó Lena.

— Seguro Alex, Kara y Maggie hacen un turno, y nosotras tres podemos hacer el otro. Ir intercalándonos. — Terminó de explicar Lena. — Pensalo y si queres ya sabes que te podes unir a nosotras. — Recalcó la propuesta que Nia le había hecho.

— Gracias, prometo que lo voy a pensar. — Agradeció ella, todavía tenía tiempo de pensarlo ya que faltaban casi dos semanas.

El lunes, en el entrenamiento de baile, tuvieron novedades respecto a los detalles de la próxima fase de la competencia. Otra vez tendrían que bailar tres coreografías, dos grupales y una individual. Los cambios eran que una de las grupales tenía que ser de hip-hop, y la individual iba a ser sorteada y dada la consigna en el momento. Algunas de las Leyendas empezaron a quejarse de que ellos bailaban contemporáneo y no hip-hop. Rip los calmó lo mejor que pudo y les recordó que todavía tenían varios meses para practicar.

Una vez que todos estuvieron más calmados, empezaron a practicar un par de pasos básicos de hip-hop. Sara los miraba divertida, le parecía chistoso la manera en que se estaban estresando, y eso que recién era la primera práctica. Todos eran muy buenos bailarines, así que seguramente iban a poder aprender perfectamente a bailar ese estilo. Y como había dicho Rip, todavía tenían varios meses para prepararse.

— ¿Por qué estás tan relajada? — Le preguntó Ava, luciendo frustrada.

— Porque amo el hip-hop. — Respondió ella, sonriendo alegremente.

— Cierto que cuando te presentaste a la clase incluíste el hip-hop en tus estilos de baile. — Comentó, Ava, recordando aquel momento. — ¿Y lo de la competencia individual no te pone nerviosa? — Pidió saber.

— No, lo que más amo de bailar es la creatividad y la improvisación. — Contestó ella con sinceridad.

— ¿Entonces por qué no nos muestras algo? — Sugirió Ava, curiosa por saber qué tanto sabía la otra sobre el hip-hop.

— Bien. — Aceptó ella. — Charlie, ¿podrías poner alguna canción de hip-hop? — Le pidió, sabiendo que ella era la mejor musicalizando los momentos gracias al amor que tenía por la música.

Charlie puso la canción "california love" de tupac.

Sara cerró los ojos por unos segundos reconociendo la canción y dejándose llevar por la música, el ritmo, la letra… cuando los abrió comenzó a bailar, moviendo su cuerpo de la manera que lo sentía. Se perdió en esa hermosa sensación y disfrutó cada instante. Hace mucho que no bailaba ese estilo de música, porque sin sus amigos de Nueva York no le había encontrado mucho sentido, le traía recuerdos y le hacía poner un poco melancólica por la distancia que había ahora entre ellos. Pero volviendo a hacerlo se sintió bien, recordó lo mucho que amaba ese estilo. Sara se olvidó de que la estaban observando sus compañeros, y simplemente bailó conectando su cuerpo con su alma y su corazón. Recién volvió a tomar conciencia de dónde estaba cuando escuchó los aplausos de ellos, felicitandola por la improvisación.

— Eso estuvo increíble. — La halagó Amaya y todos asintieron coincidiendo con ella.

— ¿Por qué no guías vos un rato y nos enseñas un par de pasos? — Propuso Ava.

— ¿Segura? — Preguntó ella, sorprendida ya que Ava siempre era quien en general guiaba los ensayos y coreografías por ser la capitana.

— Si. — Afirmó Ava.

Sara les enseñó los pasos básicos, los cuales la mayoría pudieron realizarlos sin problema. El asunto más importante para la opinión de Sara era que aprendieran a soltarse. El hip-hop no se trataba de bailar y realizar cada paso a la perfección, se trataba de ser uno mismo conectando con la música.

Ese día Sara se fue del entrenamiento sintiéndose muy feliz. Se sentía bien que hayan apreciado sus conocimientos en bailar hip-hop y le tuvieran confianza como para que ella les ayude a aprender los diferentes pasos. Hace tiempo que no recibía cumplidos por las cosas que hacía, y la realidad era que todos necesitábamos un poco de eso de vez en cuando. Sentirnos vistos, aceptados, apreciados.

Antes de que se diera cuenta del pasar del tiempo, llegó el día en que los padres y las madres iban de visita a la clase de orientación vocacional del colegio, para contar acerca de las profesiones y los trabajos que tenían. Jax y Zari le presentaron a sus madres, y se quedaron conversando con ella.

— ¿Y tu mamá? — Preguntó Jax, al ver que ella estaba sola.

— No va a venir. — Respondió ella.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Zari sorprendida.

— Porque yo no le conté acerca de la tarea. — Respondió ella con sinceridad.

— ¡Sara! — La retó Zari, dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

— Ya, perdón, pero no tenía ganas de lidiar con ella. — Se justificó ella.

— Pero eso significa que vas a reprobar. — Le recordó Jax.

— No me importa. — Dijo ella, haciendo hombros.

La clase empezó. Iban pasando de a un alumno con su madre o padre. La profesora les contaba sobre el informe que cada uno había hecho sobre alguna profesión que les gustaría estudiar, y luego la madre o el padre contaba acerca de su experiencia personal. Por último les daban un lugar al resto de los compañeros y padres para que pudieran hacer algunas preguntas.

Sara fue evitando pasar, para dejar su turno para el final. Sabía que a su profesora no le iba a gustar que nadie hubiera ido por ella a la clase. Mientras tanto, se dedicó a prestar atención en el turno de sus amigos para conocer a sus padres.

Iban por la mitad de la clase aproximadamente, cuando se abrió la puerta del aula y su madre entró. Se disculpó por llegar tarde e interrumpir, y se ubicó en un lugar atrás de ella. Sara se quedó demasiado sorprendida. No entendía qué hacía ella ahí. Cuando terminó el turno de Amaya y su madre, Dinah se levantó y la agarró del brazo para hacerle entender que ahora iba a ser el turno de ellas.

— Pensaste que no iba a venir, ¿no? — Le dijo Dinah, hablándole bajo al oído y haciéndole sentir el olor a alcohol que llevaba en ella. — Para tu suerte, tu profesora llamó a casa y me avisó. — Le dejó saber.

Sara respiró hondo, contó hasta diez en su cabeza e intentó evitar que le agarrara un ataque de pánico frente a todos sus compañeros y su madre. No sabía qué tendría su madre planeado para esta situación, pero estaba casi segura que no iba a ser bueno. Y más cuando se enterara que ella quería ser detective, que quería seguir los pasos de su padre… si recordaba bien Dinah nunca había aprobado del todo la elección de trabajo de Quentin, ese había sido uno de los grandes temas de pelea.

— Hola, yo soy Sara y ella es mi mamá Dinah. — Las presentó ella, siguiendo el ejemplo de sus compañeros. — Ella es enfermera en el Hospital Central de Starling. — Informó.

— Gracias Sara. — Agradeció Claire. — Pero antes de avanzar con eso, quiero felicitarte por tu informe. Elegiste investigar sobre la profesión de los detectives, y debo decir que además de que estaba excelentemente redactado me gusta con la crudeza que lo trataste, explorando tanto lo positivo, como lo negativo. — Expresó, en manera de cumplido.

— Ser detective no tiene nada de positivo. — Murmuró Dinah, en voz baja para que solamente su hija la escuche.

— ¿Por qué la elegiste? ¿Es algo en lo que pensas que te gustaría dedicarte? — Pidió saber Claire.

— Si, me gustaría... — Afirmó Sara.

— ¿De verdad? — La interrumpió Dinah. — Que perdida de tiempo, ¿Querés terminar como tu padre? — Le dijo amargamente.

Sara revoleó los ojos de manera molesta y se cruzó de brazos. Detestaba a su madre por hacer ese tipo de comentarios, y más adelante de otras personas. Estaba cansada de sus malos tratos. Pero, por lo menos, en el colegio tal vez sí tenía escapatoria de esas situaciones que eran intolerables para su gusto.

— Bien, mejor va a ser entonces que cuentes a la clase sobre qué hace una enfermera en su trabajo. — Ella dió vuelta la conversación, de manera desafiante.

— Ser enfermera tiene un propósito: ayudar y acompañar a las personas a recuperarse de heridas y enfermedades. — Explicó Dinah con orgullo, dirigiéndose la clase. — Ser abogada, como tu hermana quería, eso también tenía un propósito importante, pero vos siempre lográs desilusionarme. — Dijo, volviendo a enfocar su atención en Sara.

— No te atrevas a hablar de Laurel, no tenés derecho. — Reaccionó ella enojada, olvidándose por un momento que estaba en clase y todos sus compañeros estaban escuchando.

— Si lo tengo, porque soy tu madre. — Le recordó Dinah. — Pero tenemos que aceptarlo, nunca vas a ser tan buena como ella. — Agregó, satisfecha al ver lo desprevenida que estaba la otra con toda la situación.

Sara abrió la boca para responderle, pero no pudo emitir sonido. No sabía qué decirle porque en alguna parte de su ser ella también creía eso. Le habría gustado saber que su madre iba a estar en esta clase para prepararse mentalmente, ella solía controlar y manejar bastante bien las conversaciones dolorosas que tenían porque siempre estaba esperando lo peor. Pero para esta situación no se había preparado, y ya comenzaba a sentir como le empezaban a zumbar los oídos y a temblar las manos.

— Señora Lance, la razón por la que vino a esta clase no es para hablar de Sara. Es para hablar de su profesión. — Le recordó Claire intentando mediar la especie de discusión. — Además Sara es una chica muy inteligente y una excelente alumna, ella está dentro de las tres mejores alumnos en casi todas sus clases. — Dijo, sintiendo la necesidad de intentar defender a su alumna.

— Merlyn, mi apellido es Merlyn. — La corrigió Dinah. — Y es imposible que mi hija esté dentro de las mejores notas, si lo está se debe estar copiando, haciendo trampa o algo. — La acusó, sin poder creer lo que la profesora decía.

— ¡Mamá! — Protestó Sara frustrada.

— Señora Merlyn le voy a tener que pedir que se retire del aula. — Indicó Claire autoritariamente, para no dar lugar a que la otra la contradiga.

— Bien, me voy. — Aceptó Dinah, agarrando su cartera que había dejado en el piso. — Pero vos Sara venís conmigo, no sirve que estés en esta clase. — Le ordenó a su hija.

Claire le dijo que no se vaya, pero Sara hizo caso a su madre. Era mejor hacerle caso cuando estaba de esa manera, sino después podía ser peor para ella. Además le avergonzaba tener que haber vivenciado esa pelea delante de todos sus compañeros. No sabía cómo volver a enfrentar a toda la clase en ese día, así que se fue.

Siguió a su madre al pasillo y se detuvo cuando la otra lo hizo.

— ¿Por eso no me dijiste que venga a la clase? ¿No querías que me entere que querías ser detective? — Cuestionó Dinah enojada.

— No te lo dije porque sabía que no ibas a querer venir. — Respondió ella defensivamente.

— Preferías reprobar entonces. — Dedujo Dinah pensativamente. — ¿Ves que tengo razón y no servís para nada? — Le reprochó su decisión.

— ¿Qué te interesa si repruebo, si total no te importa cómo me va en el colegio? — Preguntó ella frustrada, cada vez entendía menos a esa mujer que era su madre.

— No me importa porque sé que no sos tan buena como ella. Tu hermana iba a ser alguien importante, vos no. — Respondió Dinah, luciendo furiosa.

— No podés saber eso, no la conocías y no me conoces, no nos viste por un montón de años. — Expresó ella su bronca, ante lo que se había sentido como un abandono en su momento.

— Pero yo la amaba. — Dijo Dinah bruscamente, queriendo apagar los reproches de la otra para no sentir culpa.

Sara rió irónicamente. Era eso, eso que ya sabía y que había estado ignorando desde que volvió a reencontrarse con su madre. Dinah siempre había amado más a Laurel que a ella. Y todavía ni siquiera podía competir por una parte de su cariño, porque Laurel ya no estaba con ellas.

— ¿Es eso, no? ¿Habrías preferido que Laurel sea la que haya sobrevivido y no yo? — Preguntó ella, mostrándose como un muro inquebrantable aunque por dentro le dolía hasta el alma.

Esperó unos segundos, pero su madre no emitió respuesta. Simplemente se dedicaron a mirarse intensamente, como queriendo desafiarse mutuamente a quién iba a dar una contestación y explicación a todo eso.

— Es eso. — Asintió finalmente Sara. — Lo peor es que yo también habría querido eso, pero ¿sabes qué? La vida es injusta y no siempre podemos tener lo que queremos. — Dijo amargamente, y unas lágrimas silenciosas cayeron por sus mejillas antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

De repente la mano de su madre golpeó su cara en una dura y seca cachetada. El ruido que hizo el contacto pareció retumbar por todo el pasillo de lo vacío que estaba. Sara miró a su madre demostrándole todo el dolor que tenía acumulado en ella, y por un instante se preguntó a sí misma si valía la pena reaccionar. De reojo pudo ver que algunos compañeros miraban por la ventana del aula, y se dio cuenta que seguramente habían escuchado gran parte de la pelea.

Y entonces decidió correr. Su madre no dejaba de generarle decepción y dolor. Y como si eso no fuera poco, acababa de armarle una escena en su colegio que probablemente iba a perseguirla por un tiempo. Así que era mejor correr. Sara dió media vuelta y empezó a correr, dejando a su madre detrás de ella.

Se fue del colegio, y siguió corriendo.

¿A dónde? No sabía. Lo único que sabía en ese momento es que tenía que escapar lejos de sus problemas.


	21. Chapter 21

Ava hace varios días venía pensando dos importantes temas que quería hablar con su amiga Nora.

Por un lado estaba el tema de que había descubierto que le gustaban las chicas, aunque eso también quería compartirlo con Gary. Pero por ahora no había encontrado el momento, o simplemente se ponía excusas así misma para no hacerlo. Ava sabía que sus amigos la iban a aceptar y querer igual, entonces no entendía qué era lo que la detenía de contarselos. Probablemente era que el decirlo lo volvía real, y una vez que lo diga a sus amigos ya no iba a haber vuelta atrás.

Por otro lado, estaba el tema de Damien Darhk, No muchos lo sabían, pero Nora era la hija de ese famoso asesino serial. La mamá de Nora había escapado con su hija para protegerla de él, y desde que lo había hecho habían estado usando otro nombre y apellido para que no las reconozcan. Eleonora Darhk había pasado a ser Nora Adams. Nora vivía el hecho de que su padre fuera una mala persona con cierta culpa y pánico, siempre preguntándose si algún día iría a buscarlas, o si iba a terminar siendo como él.

Pero Ava sentía que tenía que contarle lo que había descubierto que el padre de ella había hecho a Sara y su familia, porque estaba segura que Nora no sabía. Ella se merecía saberlo. Y tal vez era mejor que se entere por ella, que era su amiga; antes que se entere por alguna otra persona.

— ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa? — Preguntó Nora, llamando la atención de su amiga.

— Nada. — Respondió ella, finalmente reaccionado.

— Ava no me estuviste prestando atención a nada de lo que te conté del casamiento y pareces estar en tu propio mundo. — Expusó Nora lo que había notado durante la conversación. — ¿Qué sucede? — Pidió saber.

— Tengo algo importante para contarte, pero no sé cómo te vas a sentir con eso y me preocupa. — Respondió ella con sinceridad.

— Eeyy, somos amigas, sabes que me podes contar lo que quieras. — Le recordó Nora, agarrándole la mano para contenerla un poco.

— Me enteré algo nuevo sobre tu padre. — Confesó ella, nerviosa ante lo que iba a revelar porque no quería que su amiga sufriera.

— ¿Qué te enteraste? — Preguntó Nora, su voz quebrándose un poco ante la sorpresa y el shock, no había estado esperando eso.

Ava le pasó su celular donde tenía la noticia de diario abierta. Nora lo leyó lentamente, sus manos temblaban un poco y un par de lágrimas silenciosas cayeron por sus mejillas mientras iba absorbiendo toda la información. Ava se dedicó a acariciarle la espalda suavemente, quería demostrarle que ella no estaba sola. Ava estaba con ella y siempre iba a estar.

— No puedo creerlo. — Dijo Nora, finalmente animandose a mirar a su amiga después de unos largos minutos de silencio. — ¿Mi papá hizo todo eso? — Preguntó, era una pregunta dirigida más hacia el mundo que a Ava.

— Al parecer si. — Asintió ella.

— ¿Crees que mi mamá lo sabe? — Preguntó Nora.

— Es probable. — Respondió ella.

Ella creía que Ruth -la madre de Nora- lo sabía, pero seguramente no se lo había contado a su hija para protegerla. No estaba de acuerdo en que oculte algo tan importante a su hija, pero por otro lado entendía que lo hacía para cuidarla.

— Sara me va a odiar cuando se entere. — Dijo Nora, dejando escapar un pequeño sollozo.

— Sara no te va a odiar porque vos no sos tu padre, eres una muy buena persona con un gran corazón. — Aseguró ella y la refugió en un abrazo. — Además no tiene que enterarse, al menos que vos quieras contárselo. — Agregó, entregándole el control de la situación para calmarla.

— Pero, ¿ustedes no son amigas ahora? ¿no se lo vas a contar? — Cuestionó Nora sorprendida.

— No es mi historia para contar, es la tuya. — Respondió ella con calma.

— Gracias. — Agradeció Nora, sin salir de los brazos de la otra.

Se mantuvieron abrazadas un rato, compartiendo la comodidad de lo que eran los silencios entre ellas. Luego salieron a tomar un helado, idea de Ava para animar a su amiga. Pensó por un momento si sería buena idea contarle que le gustaban las chicas, pero decidió que no. Nora ya había tenido suficiente en ese día con las noticias de su padre, además le gustaría que Gary también estuviera cuando tuvieran esa conversación.

El sábado Astra pasó a buscarla para ir de compras. Faltaba una semana para la fiesta de Halloween. Los Haywood siempre armaban en su mansión, así que sus amigas querían ir en búsqueda de buenos disfraces. Pasaron a buscar a Kuasa, Lily, Mona y Nora y fueron al shopping.

— Deberíamos disfrazarnos con una estética grupal. — Propuso Mona pensativamente. — Ya sé, ¡Disfracémonos de las Sailor Moon! — Dijo entusiasmada.

— No me gustan las Sailor Moon. — Le dejo saber Kuasa.

— A mí tampoco. — Coincidió Lily.

— A mi no me gusta la idea de un disfraz compartido. — Agregó Nora.

— Para mi lo de hacer un disfraz puede estar bueno, pero deberíamos ponernos de acuerdo en algo que nos guste a todas. — Opinó Astra.

— tres a dos. — Dijo Mona. — ¿Ava, vos qué pensas? — Preguntó expectante.

— Creo que lo mejor es que cada una se disfrace de quien quiere. — Respondió ella.

— ¡Que ortivas! — Se quejó Mona. — Bien, yo voy a ir de Sailor Moon igual. — Decidió.

Y así cada una terminó eligiendo su propio disfraz. Astra de vampiro, Ava de vikinga, Kuasa de shadowhunter, Lily de zombie, Mona de Sailor Moon y Nora de hada.

Los días fueron pasando, y llegó el día que le tocaba ir con su madre a clase para que ella presente su profesión. A Ava le gustaba que sea su madre quien fuera con ella, porque su padre sino iba a acaparar gran parte de la atención de los demás por ser una figura política importante. Pero a la vez se sintió también un poco decepcionada… Cuando ella les contó la propuesta pensó que su padre iba a ser quien quería ir a la clase, porque seguramente iba a dar buena imagen para su trabajo que lo hiciera. Pero él dijo que estaba muy ocupado, sin siquiera pensarlo o chequearlo en su agenda. Ava se sentía frustrada de que él últimamente nunca tuviera tiempo para la familia.

Su madre se saludó alegremente con la mamá de Nate y Ray, ellas eran muy buenas amigas, y se ubicaron todos cerca en el aula. Ava se tomó un momento para ver a las madres y padres de sus compañeros, y haciéndolo se dio cuenta que Sara estaba sola. Agarró su celular y le escribió a Zari por whatsapp.

**Zari**

**Ava:**

Y la madre de Sara?

**Zari:**

No va a venir.

**Ava:**

Por qué?

**Zari:**

Sara dijo que no le avisó de la tarea.

**Ava:**

Pero si no viene va a reprobar.

**Zari:**

Lo sé.

Por primera vez Ava pensó más en lo perjudicada que se vería Sara por reprobar, que el grupo de baile. Sara no se merecía reprobar, ella era una buena alumna, era inteligente y responsable. Si ella se sentía frustrada con la idea, se imaginaba que Sara debía sentirse mucho peor.

Ava se concentró en la clase y disfrutó el momento que le tocó pasar con su madre. Pam y ella siempre se llevaban bien exponiendo como equipo, porque respetaban sus tiempos y ninguna acaparaba toda la atención. Ava habló sobre su informe sobre biotecnología y su madre habló sobre su carrera como doctora militar.

Cuando era el turno de Amaya, una madre interrumpió llegando tarde. La mujer se disculpó y se ubicó en un un asiento detrás de Sara. Ava la vio hablarle a Sara al oído, y ahí fue que comprendió que esa era su madre. La miró con curiosidad, y notó lo incómoda que Sara parecía con la situación. Evidentemente no se había esperado que su madre fuera a la clase, si ella no le había avisado de esta.

Sara y su madre pasaron al frente, y mientras ambas hablaban Ava entendió porque la chica había querido evitar la situación. Su madre la insultaba en cada oportunidad que podía, incluso lo siguió haciendo a pesar de que Claire intentó mediar y defender a Sara. Ava intercambió miradas preocupadas con el resto de las Leyendas, le hizo bien saber que todos estaban del lado de Sara. Nadie se merecía ser tratado de esa forma delante de sus compañeros, pero Sara recibió los ataques con gracia y hasta los devolvió. Parecía fuerte, pero Ava tenía la sensación de que era una pantalla.

De pronto, Claire echó a Dinah del aula. Pero para sorpresa de todos, Sara le hizo caso a su madre y se fue con ella.

Ava miró por la ventana del aula y pudo ver como Dinah y Sara estaban peleando en el pasillo. Al parecer la discusión continuaba, y de hecho parecía intensa. Y de repente tuvo una sensación de angustia, ella odiaba ver cómo a Sara se le rompía el corazón, y esa era una de esas situaciones. No estaba segura de cuando Sara se había empezado a ganar su cariño y un lugar en su vida, en sus pensamientos. Ava la apreciaba y no quería verla sufrir. Y como le pasaba con toda buena amiga, le salía su lado protector y quería defenderla.

— Tengo que ir. — Le dijo Ava a su madre, señalando hacia afuera.

— De acuerdo. — Aceptó su madre.

Salió al pasillo sin saber bien qué iba a hacer, pero dispuesta a intervenir si Sara necesitaba alguien de su lado.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a donde estaban ellas, Dinah le pegó una cachetada a Sara. Ava se quedó congelada en el lugar, totalmente desprevenida para el desenlace que ocurrió ante sus ojos. Sara preparó su puño, por un instante pareció que iba a devolver el golpe. Finalmente no lo hizo, sacudió su cabeza y se echó a correr.

— ¡Sara! — La llamó ella un par de veces, pero la otra no se detuvo.

Finalmente había reaccionado, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue llamar a la otra. Pero fue demasiado tarde, Sara se esfumó a toda velocidad.

— No te molestes, ella no vale la pena. — Le dijo Dinah.

Ava miró a la mujer por un segundo y no pudo creer que la madre de Sara fuera tan distinta a ella, y hasta que siguiera con la tonta idea de seguir rebajando a su hija. Allí, observándola, tuvo una revelación y entendió perfectamente porque Sara le había dicho que no se llevaba bien con su madre. De pronto sintió un dejo de olor a alcohol, pero tan rápido cómo lo sintió desapareció, y se preguntó a sí misma si estaba empezando a inventar cosas en su cabeza solo porque esa mujer le caía mal.

— De hecho sí vale la pena, Sara es una gran persona, si fueras una buena madre podrías notarlo. — Le dijo ella con enojo.

La mujer la miró de una manera curiosa que la hizo sentir incómoda, pero cuando estuvo a punto de responderle su madre interrumpió la situación.

— Ava, regresa al aula por favor. — Le indicó Pam.

Ava le hizo caso a su madre, y volvió con ella al aula. Su madre le agarró la mano durante lo que quedó de la clase y por momentos se la acariciaba suavemente, en señal de apoyo. Ava apreció el intento de su madre, y valoró tenerla en su vida. Tal vez la relación que tenían no era perfecta, pero ninguna lo era. Por lo menos Ava estaba segura de algo, se amaban. Aunque tenía miedo de que eso cambie cuando se entere que le gustaban las chicas… Ava se detuvo a ella misma, ese no era el momento de pensar en eso, ahora lo que necesitaba era concentrar sus energías en Sara.

— Creo que lo que pasó en la clase puede responder parte de tus preguntas que me hacias la otra vez. — Comentó Pam, refiriéndose a Sara.

— Si, y de hecho hay más. — Le dejó saber ella, pensado en lo relacionado a Darhk.

— ¿Más? — Preguntó Pam preocupada.

— Si, después en casa te cuento. — Aseguró ella, no quería tener ese tipo de conversación en el colegio.

Sara no apareció en el resto de las clases, tampoco en el almuerzo, y tampoco en la práctica de baile. Ava había intentado llamarla durante el almuerzo, pero ella no respondió. Después de lo que había pasado estaban todos preocupados, pero habían tenido la esperanza de que tal vez sí aparecía para la práctica. Porque bailar siempre era una buena forma de descargar y porque Sara había demostrado durante ese tiempo que le importaba el equipo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó Rip al notar que estaban todos desanimados. — ¿Dónde está Sara? — Pidió saber al notar la ausencia de ella.

Entre todos explicaron lo que ocurrió durante la clase. Rip se sintió apenado ante lo que había ocurrido, y dijo que tal vez deberían darle tiempo, que estaba bien si ella hoy no venía a la práctica. Todos tenemos malos días dijo, y era verdad.

**Leyendas de Beebo**

**Ray:**

Sara, ¿dónde estás? ¿vas a venir a la práctica?

**Nate:**

Necesitamos que vengas a iluminarnos con tus conocimientos de hip-hop.

**Charlie:**

Pero está bien si no queres venir a la práctica con el día que estás teniendo.

**Zari:**

Sara tenías razón sobre tu madre, es detestable.

**Amaya:**

Z, no digas eso!

**Zari:**

Pero es verdad.

**Mick:**

Z tiene razón.

**Jax:**

Sara podrías contestar los mensajes privados por lo menos?

**Ava:**

Contestanos por favor, estamos preocupados.

**Constantine:**

Si respondes te regalo una caja de cigarrillos.

**Sara:**

Perdón chicos no estoy de humor para ir a la práctica hoy. Y no se preocupen, si no respondo es porque no tengo el celular conmigo. Nos vemos mañana.

Nadie quedó tranquilo con esas palabras. Por eso, cuando terminaron la práctica del día fueron a buscarla. Pero no la encontraron en ninguno de los lados que se les ocurrió buscarla. Sara no estaba en el parque de patinaje, no estaba en la biblioteca, no estaba en Danver's Dinners, no estaba en la feria artesanal callejera (a Zari se le había ocurrido buscar allí porque Sara iba a veces a hacer dibujos)… Al final decidieron dejar la búsqueda y darle tiempo. Pero Ava continuaba preocupada, si Sara estaba sin ganas de bailar y tampoco de patinar, en verdad debía estar triste.

Estaba por entrar a su casa y ponerse a hacer las tareas o algo, cuando todo cambió con un mensaje de Kuasa.

**Kuasa**

**Kuasa:**

Recién vi a Sara en el gimnasio

Maze estaba intentado convencerla de que deje de boxear por el día de hoy.

**Ava:**

Gracias por la info amiga ♥

Ava guardó su celular nuevamente en el bolsillo de su campera y se fue al gimnasio.


	22. Chapter 22

Sara corrió sin tener un destino en mente, corrió a toda velocidad y sin detenerse porque tenía la necesidad de escapar.

Cuando frenó para recuperar el aliento, ya se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad.

Pensó en qué podía hacer ahora que estaba allí. No podía regresar al colegio, después de haber escapado no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para volver y enfrentar a todos. Ella quería estar sola, así que lo mejor era buscar un lugar donde a nadie se le ocurriera buscarla.

Así fue como fue descartando lugares: su casa, su trabajo, el parque de patinaje de skates, la feria artesanal callejera, la biblioteca. Y de pronto se le vino una idea, un lugar en donde pensaba que no iban a ir a buscarla. El gimnasio de Maze.

Sara descargó todo su dolor y furia en el gimnasio.

Boxeó y perdió la noción del tiempo, hasta que los mensajes del grupo de las Leyendas la devolvieron a la realidad. Les respondió y apagó su celular. Siguió boxeando.

Boxeó hasta que se le agotaron las energías.

— Creo que es hora de que tomes un descanso. — Le indicó Maze.

— No, necesito seguir. — Negó ella, intentando volver a golpear la bolsa.

— Por favor Sara, ya estás agotada. — Le pidió Maze, poniéndose entre la bolsa y ella. — Si todavía no estás como para irte te ofrezco el espacio de la torre, pero no quiero verte hacer más ejercicio por el día de hoy. — Ofreció, intentando convencerla.

— Bien. — Aceptó ella.

Sara decidió aceptar la propuesta de la otra porque, además de que no tenía energías como para ponerse a pelear con alguien, la idea de tomarse un descanso sonaba bien. Subió a la especie de torre y se encontró con un espacio amplio y prácticamente vacío. En uno de los costados había un sillón, un tocadiscos y una biblioteca, el resto estaba vacío. Una de las paredes estaba espejada, otra tenía un gigante reloj de madera. Las demás tenían grandes ventanales con balcones estilo francés desde las que se podía observar toda la ciudad de Starling, casi de una forma panorámica.

Abrió uno de los ventanales y se sentó en el balcón con sus piernas colgando. Sintió el viento en la cara y dejó que la sensación la tranquilice. Por un largo rato se dedicó simplemente a observar los edificios y los autos, a ver el cambio de color del atardecer en el cielo, y cómo de a poco se fueron encendiendo las luces para iluminar la ciudad.

En algún momento sintió que alguien se unía a ella. Miró de reojo y vio que esa persona era Ava. La chica se sentó a su lado en el balcón y compartieron un rato de silencio.

— Hola. — La saludó Ava, rompiendo el silencio.

— Hola. — Le devolvió el saludo.

— ¿Cómo estás? — Preguntó Ava, mirándola con preocupación.

— Mejor que cuando me viste. — Respondió ella, en un tono algo resignado.

— Lo que pasó en el colegio… — Comenzó a decir Ava.

— Ella no es siempre así. — La interrumpió ella, sintiendo la necesidad de defender a su madre para no meterse en más problemas. — Nosotras nos llevamos mal, pero nunca es tan terrible como fue hoy. — Intentó justificar.

Se volvieron a sumergir en un silencio, y Sara tuvo miedo de haber intimidado a Ava, de haberla dejado sin ganas de hablar y de intentar lo que fuera que quería intentar con ella. No había querido hacerla sentir mal, pero había tenido que reaccionar de esa forma porque era mejor evitar los temas de su madre. Tal vez ahora Ava estaba viendo lo que Dinah decía, ella no valía la pena, no valía el esfuerzo.

— Esta vista es hermosa, nunca antes había subido aquí. — Apreció Ava, volviendo a cortar el silencio en el que se encontraban.

— Si, la verdad si. — Coincidió ella, y volvió a dejar que su mirada se pierda en la ciudad.

— Yo no quiero hacerte sentir incómoda, ni obligarte a hablar de algo que no quieras. Pero Sara como soy tu amiga tengo que decirte que tu mamá está equivocada en lo que dijo, vos sos suficiente y sos buena así como sos, no es necesario compararte con nadie. — Expresó Ava su opinión.

— ¿En verdad pensas eso y me consideras tu amiga? — Preguntó ella un poco sorprendida, mirando a la otra a los ojos por primera vez desde que estaban hablando.

— Si, de verdad. — Afirmó Ava, y unió una de sus manos con la de la otra.

— Gracias, sos una buena amiga. — Dijo ella con sinceridad, aferrándose a la mano de la otra con fuerzas.

Y es que en verdad Sara sentía eso. Ella nunca había esperado que la relación que tenían iba a avanzar hasta formar una amistad, no por cómo habían comenzado. Pero ahora, que estaban en ese punto, le agradaba. Ava era una buena amiga. Era una que la escuchaba sin presionarla, la hacía sentir acompañada, respetaba sus tiempos y los silencios entre ellas sorprendentemente resultaban cómodos.

— ¿Te parece si bailamos una canción antes de irnos? — Propuso Ava, señalando el espejo.

— Bien, pero solo si yo puedo elegir la canción. — Respondió ella, sintiéndose animada por primera vez durante ese día.

— De acuerdo. — Aceptó Ava.

Sara puso una canción de hip-hop en su celular y Ava se rió ante su elección. Cada una improviso su baile mirándose al espejo. Se dejaron llevar por la música y disfrutaron de compartir ese momento. Sara no estaba segura de dónde sacó energías para bailar con lo cansado que estaba su cuerpo, pero la música estaba tan dentro de ella que los pasos salieron solos, sin esfuerzo.

— Estás mejorando. — Le dijo Sara, con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Te parece? — Preguntó Ava algo insegura, ya que todavía no se sentía cómoda con ese estilo de baile.

— Si, y ya vas a ver que en la próxima fase la vamos a romper, vamos a ganar. — Aseguró ella confiada.

— Ahora si, esta es la Sara que conozco. — Dijo Ava sonriendo, apreciando la actitud de la otra.

Sara lo pensó por un minuto, y se permitió considerar lo que la otra decía. Y lo más probable era que Ava tuviera razón, Sara siempre había sido confiada y segura con las cosas que le gustaba hacer.

Salieron del gimnasio y se despidieron.

Al llegar a su casa se encontró que Dinah y Malcolm la estaban esperando. Eso no la sorprendió, de hecho había estado evitando regresar a su casa porque era lo que suponía que iba a suceder.

Al sótano de nuevo y a entrenar con el ejercicio de subir la pesa de niveles de altura. Esta vez Sara logró hacerlo más rápido, ya que todos los días había estado un rato practicando ese ejercicio. Después de dos horas la dejaron irse a ducharse y dormir, pero no le permitieron cenar. Ese era su castigo por lo que había ocurrido en el colegio, por haber hecho quedar mal a su madre.

Al otro día, agradeció que nadie la cuestionara sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior y recién se empezó a sentir animada a la hora del almuerzo. Se sentó en una mesa con sus amigos y se dedicó a comer.

— Si seguís comiendo así de rápido te vas a atragantar. — Le advirtió Jax.

— La comida no se va a ir a ningún lado, mastica más lento. — Agregó Zari, sintiendo ganas de reír por como lucía la otra.

— Lo sé, es que tengo hambre. — Admitió ella, y se limpió la boca con una servilleta.

— Ni que la comida de este colegio fuera tan rica. — Dijo Amaya, revisando su ensalada detalladamente.

— Para mi es rica. — Dijo Mick, haciendo hombros.

— Para vos cualquier cosa es rica. — Bromeó Charlie y todos rieron.

— ¿Qué tal te fue con tu madre después de todo lo que pasó? — Pidió saber Behrad.

— No sabría decirlo, por ahora nos estamos ignorando y evitando. — Respondi ellaó, y en cierta forma era verdad porque su madre la había dejado entrenando sola con Malcolm.

Por suerte no hubo muchas preguntas más sobre el tema, pero lo que sí noto fue que durante los siguientes días todos se mantuvieron atentos a hacerla sentir acompañada, en dejarle saber que si ella necesitaba algo ellos estaban ahí para bancarla.

El sábado Sara decidió ir disfrazada al trabajo. Aunque Halloween había sido el jueves, se sabía que los adolescentes y los jóvenes iban a tener fiestas ese día. Sara todavía no había decidido si ir a la fiesta a la que Lena y Nia la habían invitado, pero por lo menos se disfrazó ya que sabía que todas sus compañeras iban a ir disfrazadas. Sara se vistió con el disfraz que le había quedado del año pasado, vaquera. Se puso un pantalón claro, un cinturón marrón, unas botas negras, una camisa blanca, un chaleco marrón, un abrigo largo grisáceo con puños marrones, un pañuelo rojo y un sombrero negro. Sabía que para algunas personas el disfraz no sería lo suficientemente sexy, pero ella se sentía cómoda y a gusto de esa manera.

Los turnos de la tarde y la noche pasaron bastante rápido, ya que el restobar estuvo siempre lleno. Sara descubrió que incluso para esa fecha, el menú de comidas cambiaba y tenían platos relacionados a esta. Fue interesante descubrir las distintas combinaciones de platos que se podían cocinar con calabaza y zanahoria; y fue divertido observar los disfraces de todas las personas que fueron a consumir algo.

— ¿Venís con nosotras a la fiesta? — Preguntó Nia entusiasmada.

Alex, Kara y Maggie habían llegado hace cinco minutos. Eran las dos y media de la mañana. Sara podía ir con Lena y Nia a la fiesta, y luego llegar para las seis de la mañana para trabajar el turno del desayuno y almuerzo del domingo. Lo pensó y la verdad era que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. No quería regresar a su casa, y las Leyendas estarían todos seguramente en la fiesta que hacía la familia de Nate. Había escuchado los comentarios y había agradecido que no le insistan con que ella fuera, ya que respetaban que pusiera de prioridad el trabajo.

— De acuerdo. — Aceptó ella y las otras dos chicas festejaron. — ¿A dónde vamos? — Pidió saber mientras esperaban el uber.

— A lo de los Heywood, ellos siempre hacen las mejores fiestas de Halloween. — Respondió Lena.

— ¿A lo de Nate? — Preguntó ella, sorprendida de que los planes de las otras coincidieran con los de las Leyendas.

— Si. — Afirmó Nia.

— ¿Lo conoces? — Preguntó Lena con curiosidad.

— Si, somos compañeros en el colegio y en un equipo de baile. — Contestó ella, sintiéndose a gusto ahora que sabía que iba a haber personas que conocía en la fiesta a la que iban.

El uber las dejó en la casa de Nate, o mejor dicho en la mansión. Sara no tenía idea de que la familia de el chico tenía tanto dinero, pero tampoco le importaba ni le hacía cambiar su percepción sobre él. Nate era un buen chico y ella lo valoraba por la persona que era, no por lo que tenía.

Entraron a la mansión, la cual estaba perfectamente decorada para la ocasión y llena de gente rondando por todos lados, vistiendo increíbles disfraces. Cuando entraron al salón principal, Sara enseguida se vio envuelta en abrazos por parte de Nate y Ray.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó Nate, sorprendido de verla. — Pensé que trabajabas. — Dijo y volvió a abrazarla.

— Con las chicas del trabajo decidimos turnarnos para que todas podamos disfrutar un poco de las de las fiestas de Halloween. — Explicó ella.

— Eso es genial. — Apreció Ray.

— Vamos, que te muestro la casa. — Dijo Nate, agarrándola de la mano para hacerle un tour por la casa.

Nate le mostró la cocina, su habitación, la sala de juegos, la biblioteca y la terraza. Esos eran los lugares más importantes, según él, que todos sus amigos debían conocer. Luego las llevó al jardín, donde se realizaba la parte de la fiesta dedicada a las personas de su edad. Al salir se unieron a las Leyendas, todos la saludaron alegremente, y ella les presentó a Lena y Nia. Bailaron y se divirtieron un largo rato.

— ¿Vamos a jugar al pin-pon de tragos? — Pidió Charlie a John y Sara, porque sabía que ellos eran los que mayor resistencia tenían al alcohol.

— No, no puedo tomar. — Negó ella.

— ¿Por qué no? — Pidió saber John confundido.

— Porque en unas horas tengo que regresar al trabajo y Eliza no quiere que vayamos tomadas. — Respondió ella con sinceridad.

— Nada de alcohol para vos entonces. — Aceptó Charlie, respetando su responsabilidad.

— Aquí tienes una gaseosa. — Dijo Zari dándole un vaso con coca-cola.

Charlie y John se fueron a jugar a distintos juegos de tragos. Sara se quedó con los demás bailando. Al encontrarse disfrutando el momento agradeció que Lena y Nia la hayan convencido de ir. Se sentía bien poder pasar algunos buenos ratos para olvidarse de los problemas.

En un momento, Behrad le pidió si les preparaba unas margaritas, porque según él las que ella preparaba eran más ricas que las que preparaban los que estaban trabajando en la barra de tragos. Gracias a Nate, la dejaron pasar al otro lado de la barra y manipular lo que necesitaba para preparar los tragos para sus amigos. Mientras los preparaba, Gary vino y le pidió si le preparaba una a él también.

— Gracias. — Agradeció Gary, recibiendo el trago.

— ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó ella, al notarlo bajoneado.

— No lo sé, es que John está con Desmond y yo no sé qué pensar de eso. — Dijo él, señalando a donde estaban los chicos besándose.

— Ellos van y vienen todo el tiempo, no sé si se hacen bien al hacer eso. — Expresó ella su opinión.

— Si, bueno, pero nosotros estuvimos juntos y de verdad pensé que había significado algo. — Explicó él tristemente.

— Yo creo que significas algo para él, porque siempre está hablando bien de vos. — Le dejó saber ella.

Gary la ayudó a llevarle las margaritas a sus amigos y se quedó un rato hablando con ella. Intercambiaron un par de inseguridades respecto a las relaciones, y se contaron sus experiencias de cómo se habían dado cuenta de que no eran heterosexuales. Mientras conversaba con Gary pudo divisar a Ava entre la multitud. Ella estaba disfrazada de vikinga, el disfraz le quedaba perfecto. Estaba hermosa… o mejor dicho, era hermosa.

Luego de conversar con Gary, volvieron a bailar y la noche continuó. Sara nunca había sido muy fanática de Halloween, pero esa noche pensó que tal vez esa fiesta podría convertirse en su favorita.


	23. Chapter 23

Ava amaba Halloween, siempre había sido una de sus fiestas favoritas. Amaba la estética del otoño, las hojas naranjas y rojas caídas de los árboles, las decoraciones con calabazas, los disfraces e ir a pedir dulces de casa en casa. Ahora que estaba más grande ya no hacía lo de ir a pedir dulces, pero las fiestas en casa de Nate siempre eran divertidas. Por eso Halloween continuaba siendo una de sus fiestas favoritas.

Astra, Kuasa, Lily, Mona y Nora fueron a su casa para prepararse todas juntas para la fiesta de Halloween, ya que Ava era vecina de Nate. Juntas se cambiaron y se maquillaron. Ava adoraba compartir esos pequeños momentos con sus amigas, ya que siempre se encontraban repletos de risas e historias.

Llegaron a la fiesta y enseguida se unieron a sus amigos y a las Leyendas. Últimamente Ava estaba sintiendo que todos estaban conformando un gran grupo, que cada día se llevaban mejor entre todos y eso la hacía sentir feliz.

— ¿Y Sara? — Preguntó Kuasa.

— No creo que venga, ella trabaja los fines de semana. — Respondió Jax.

— Cierto. — Asintió Kuasa.

— ¿Preguntabas por algo en especial? — Preguntó Ava con curiosidad.

— Si necesitas hablar con ella te podemos pasar su número de celular. — Propuso Zari.

— No, está bien, hablaré con ella cuando la vea. — Aseguró Kuasa. — Es que Mari, mi hermana, quiere aprender a andar en skate y quiere que Sara sea quien le enseñe. — Explicó el motivo por el que quería hablar con Sara.

— ¿No estaba yendo a las clases que dan en el parque de skates? — Preguntó Ava, sorprendida.

— Si, pero no se siente del todo cómoda en esas clases porque ningún profesor sabe lenguaje de señas. — Respondió Kuasa en modo explicativo. — Entonces, ¿creen que ella aceptaría? — Pidió saber.

— No creo que tenga problema, a ella le encanta patinar. — Zari dio su opinión.

— Y es buena enseñando, a mi me ha enseñado varios saltos y trucos. — Agregó Jax.

— Pero tenle paciencia para encontrar momentos en que pueda hacerlo, ella en general no tiene mucho tiempo libre entre el colegio, trabajo y el equipo de baile. — Expresó Charlie.

Ella coincidió en las opiniones que las Leyendas habían tenido de Sara. La chica era alguien que tenía poco tiempo porque se la pasaba ocupandolo con diferentes responsabilidades. Pero sabía que Sara no tendría ningún problema en enseñarle a Mari. Sara adoraba andar en skate, sabía lenguaje de señas, y había demostrado llevarse y entenderse bien con Mari en el pequeño rato que habían compartido.

La noche continuó. Bailaron, comieron, tomaron y se divirtieron mucho. Ava también se tomó un momento para apreciar los disfraces de sus amigos.

Amaya estaba disfrazada de pirata.

Behrad estaba disfrazado de mecánico.

Charlie estaba disfrazada de bailarina disco.

Gary estaba disfrazado de integrante de una secta o algo del estilo.

John estaba disfrazado de Draco Malfoy.

Konane estaba disfrazado de hombre lobo.

Mick estaba disfrazado de zombie.

Nate estaba disfrazado de Indiana Jones.

Ray estaba disfrazado de superman.

Zari estaba disfrazada de Lara Croft.

Ava amaba ver los disfraces de sus amigos, le gustaba ver siempre la originalidad con la que cada uno elegía un disfraz e intentaba hacer su propia versión lo más parecida a la real.

— ¿Dónde está Gary? — Preguntó Ava a Mona.

— Fue a pedir un trago a la barra y volvía. — Respondió Mona, señalando hacia donde estaba el amigo de ellas.

Ava miró hacia donde estaba Gary y se sorprendió que quien le estaba preparando un trago era Sara. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? De pronto sus miradas se encontraron e intercambiaron una sonrisa a modo de saludo. Ava se puso contenta de que Sara estuviera allí, ella también merecía tener momentos para relajarse y divertirse con amigos, de ser simplemente una adolescente. Observó el disfraz de vaquera que llevaba la chica y le agradó ver los detalles que había elegido, le quedaba bien ese look.

— Tienen que probar estas margaritas, Sara prepara las mejores. — Dijo Gary a sus amigas, cuando regresó de la barra.

Ella no era muy fanática de los tragos, y recordaba que el fernet con colca-cola que la otra le había hecho probar en una ocasión no le había gustado. Pero la intriga la pudo y probó del vaso de Gary. Sorprendentemente ese trago si le gusto, y aunque era a base de lima igualmente era dulce.

En un momento de la noche, Ava estaba con Astra y Gary conversando, cuando Jonah, Mallus y Neron empezaron a molestarlos. Ava estaba cansada de esos chicos y no entendía porque siempre tenían que estar molestando a los demás para divertirse. En ese momento recordó lo que Ashley le había dicho, que iba a tener que aprender a rechazar los avances de los varones en las fiestas. Y aunque esto no se trataba exactamente de eso porque Jonah esta vez no dijo nada personalmente contra ella, Ava recordó la última vez que intentó besarla y el asco que eso le causó.

— ¿Tanto les cuesta entender que ellos no quieren saber nada con ustedes? — Preguntó Sara, apareciendo de repente y poniéndose en el medio de los grupos contrarios confrontados.

— Todos quieren algo con nosotros. — Dijo Jonah con orgullo.

— Somos los más populares del colegio. — Agregó Neron, como si eso fuera algo importante.

— ¿Y? Creo que es hora de que se vayan a molestar a otra parte. — Dijo Sara seriamente.

— ¿Y vos quién sos para decirnos lo que tenemos que hacer? — Preguntó Mallus, frustrado.

— La que la última vez que tuvimos un desacuerdo te deje con la nariz sangrando. — Le recordó Sara.

— Bien, como sea, nadie tiene ganas de malgastar el tiempo con unos perdedores como ustedes. — Dijo Mallus y le hizo una seña a sus amigos para hacerles entender que era mejor que se fueran.

Ava la admiró por un momento, nunca había visto ese lado protector que Sara tenía pero se sintió bien. Sara actuaba como si pudiera pelear contra el universo entero, si era necesario, con tal de que ella y sus amigos estuvieran en paz. Y ahora que lo pensaba, la chica siempre había demostrado reaccionar valientemente ante las injusticias. Por un momento se preguntó si también reaccionaría así cuando se trataba de injusticias contra ella, como con su madre.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿En verdad habrías peleado contra Mallus y sus amigos? — Cuestionó Ava con curiosidad.

— Ya peleó una vez contra ellos y ganó. — Respondió Gary, recordando el episodio en el colegio en que Sara lo había defendido.

— ¿Habrías peleado por nosotros? — Insistió ella.

— Claro, somos amigos. — Afirmó Sara.

— ¿Consideras que mis amigos son tus amigos? — Preguntó ella Sorprendida.

— Bueno, tal vez no exactamente amigos porque no nos conocemos tanto. — Respondió Sara con sinceridad. — Pero si son tus amigos sé que son buenas personas, por lo que vale la pena defenderlos. — Explicó su razonamiento.

— ¡Eres increíble! —Exclamó ella, sintiendo una mezcla de admiración, agradecimiento, pero también irritación. — Gracias por ser como sos y defendernos, pero la próxima vez no pelees batallas por nadie, algún día podrías salir lastimada. — Expresó su preocupación.

— No sabía que me había ganado tu cariño al punto de que te preocupes por mí. — Bromeó Sara, lo que causó que se ganara un golpe en el brazo por parte de la otra. — Bien, no más batallas, al menos por hoy. Pero para que sepas sé defenderme. — Aceptó.

— No lo dudo. — Dijo ella, porque algo en la seguridad de la otra le hacía creerle.

— Hora de divertirnos entonces, vamos a bailar. — Propuso Sara y le ofreció su mano a la otra.

Ava se sorprendió ante ese pequeño hecho, pero lo aceptó. Tomó la mano de Sara y dejó que la guié nuevamente hacia la pista de baile, a donde estaban sus grupos de amigos. Ava se dejó llevar por la música y bailó alegremente con sus amigos.

Incluso se animaron a bailar un par de lentos, bromeando entre ellos y rotando las parejas. De hecho, Ava estaba bailando con Sara un lento cuando dos chicas vinieron a interrumpirlas. El momento se cortó y eso la hizo sentir desilusionada. No estaba segura del motivo, pero bailar con Sara estaba siendo agradable y divertido.

— Tenemos que volver al trabajo. — Le dijo una de las chicas a Sara.

— Cierto. — Aceptó Sara, luego de chequear la hora en su celular. — Perdón, pero tengo que regresar al trabajo. — Explicó, volviéndose hacia Ava.

— Tranquila, anda. — Aceptó Ava y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida.

Ava la miró irse con las otras dos chicas y luego se volvió hacia donde estaban sus otros amigos. Le habría gustado que Sara se quede hasta el final de la fiesta, pero entendía que ella tenía otras prioridades. Por lo menos había podido disfrutar de la fiesta de Halloween un rato, ¿sería eso suficiente?

Como no había podido dejar de pensar en Sara, Ava convenció a sus amigos para ir a desayunar a Danver's Dinner. Y la verdad fue que no le costó mucho hacerlo, ya que era una costumbre que tenían cada vez que tenían alguna fiesta. Disfrutaron de comer sus menús favoritos y conversar tranquilos.

— ¿Dormís alguna vez? — Le preguntó ella a Sara, antes de irse del restobar.

— Tal vez te sorprenda, pero si. — Respondió Sara, luego de reírse ante la curiosidad de la otra. — Mi turno de hoy termina a las tres de la tarde, así que a esa hora iré a descansar. — Aclaró, para dejarla más tranquila.

— ¿Tenes muchas pesadillas o ataques de pánico? — Pidió saber ella, recordando las pocas experiencias en las que la había visto descansar.

— A veces. — Dijo Sara con sinceridad, pero sin dar mucho detalle ya que hablar de eso la hacía sentir algo incómoda.

— Si alguna vez lo necesitas podés llamarme o mensajearme cuando pase. — Propuso ella.

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó Sara sorprendida, no esperaba que nadie estuviera dispuesto a sacrificar horas de sueño por ella.

— De verdad. — Aseguró ella. — Además ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar con que lo intentes? ¿que el sonido del celular no me despierte? — Dijo con un poco de humor, porque sentía que la otra necesitaba destensarse.

— Gracias. — Agradeció Sara con una sonrisa. — Lo voy a tener en cuenta. — Le dijo a modo de promesa.

Ava fue a su casa con Nora y durmieron hasta las cuatro de la tarde. Cuando se despertaron tenían varios mensajes de Gary diciendo si querían ir a almorzar. Aceptaron reunirse con él, pero en vez de almorzar a merendar. Se ducharon, se cambiaron y fueron a lo de Gary.

Mientras tomaban el té y compartían anécdotas de la fiesta de Halloween, Ava tuvo la sensación de que tal vez ese era el momento adecuado para contarles que le gustaban las chicas. Hace tiempo tenía ganas de hacerlo, y esa era la primera vez que se sentía lista.

— Tengo algo importante que contarles. — Dijo ella, interrumpiendo la conversación que los otros estaban teniendo sobre quién había sido la persona mejor disfrazada de la fiesta.

— Okay. — Asintió Nora, centrando la atención en su amiga.

— Sabes que podes contarnos lo que queres. — Le aseguró Gary.

— Bien, pero deben prometerme que no se lo van a contar a nadie. — Pidió ella, sintiéndose nerviosa.

— Lo prometemos. — Afirmaron los otros dos al mismo tiempo.

— Bueno, simplemente lo voy a soltar. — Dijo ella, intentando calmar sus nervios.

— Si, soltalo. — La animó Nora y le ofreció su mano.

Ava agarró la mano de su amiga y se aferró a esta. Miró a sus amigos y de repente sus nervios se calmaron un poco, ella estaba segura de que la iban a aceptar sin importar como ella fuera. La amistad que tenían era fuerte y hermosa, y siempre se había basado en la confianza que se tenían y en cómo se aceptaban a pesar de sus distintas personalidades.

— Me gustan las mujeres. — Dijo ela, sintiéndose en paz finalmente al poder decirlo.

— Claro, todos sabemos que las mujeres son y somos hermosas. — Aseguró Nora, sin entender a lo que la otra apuntaba.

— Si, las mujeres son hermosas. Todos podemos apreciar su belleza, aunque no a todos nos gusten. — Coincidió Gary. Él era gay, pero siempre había apreciado a las chicas por su belleza, aunque a él no le gustarán de esa manera.

— Me refiero a que me gustan las mujeres de la manera en que deberían gustarme los hombres. — Explicó ella, aclarando la situación.

— ¿Quieres decir que eres lesbiana? — Preguntó Gary.

— Si, pero no sé si estoy al punto de ponerme etiquetas. — Respondió ella con sinceridad.

— Eso está bien, cada uno tiene derecho a ser libres en sus gustos. — Aseguró Gary.

— Ava, ¿sabes que esto no cambia en nada nuestra amistad, no? — Pidió saber Nora.

— Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar. — Admitió ella, sintiéndose aliviada al saber que había tenido razón y había hecho bien en confiar en sus amigos.

— Amigos por siempre. — Le recordó Gary.

— Como prometimos cuando teníamos siete años. — Sumó Nora.

— Amigos por siempre. — Asintió ella con una gran sonrisa.

Esos eran los verdaderos amigos, quienes la aceptaban tal cual era ella.


	24. Chapter 24

Sara salió de trabajar, fue a su casa, hizo las tareas del colegio para el otro día y luego se acostó a dormir.

Durmió hasta que su madre la despertó para que se prepare para la lucha libre que tenía ese día.

Esa noche le tocó pelear con Analgésico, Estrella verde, Fuerza terrestre, Relámpago y Rey dragón. Las primera pelea la perdió, las siguientes tres las ganó. Solo le quedaba la última pelea y ella sabía que tenía que ganarla para no bajar su rendimiento, sino eso le traería problemas con su madre y Malcolm.

La pelea con Rey dragón estaba siendo muy pareja. Ambos estaban dando buenos golpes al otro. Sara estaba muy concentrada, no quería perder. Se defendió lo mejor que pudo y atacó sin pensarlo, haciendo lo que en el momento su instinto le indicaba, como Malcolm le había dicho que tenía que hacer.

Pero de pronto sucedió algo que no esperaba y la hizo quedar paralizada del pánico. En un momento, que ambos cayeron al piso mientras peleaban, Rey dragón le dió un golpe seco en el pecho que le hizo cortar su respiración. Ese instante, en el que no pudo respirar, hizo que su mente se viera repleta de memorias de Damien Darkh. De cómo ese hombre la había ahogado durante sus sesiones de tortura, tanto con bolsas como con baldes con agua. Y al quedar congelada del pánico ante esos flashbacks, fue que perdió la pelea.

El viaje de regreso a su casa fue silencioso. Sara sabía que estaba en problemas y que la esperaba algún tipo de castigo, y no sabía cómo sentirse con eso.

— Al sótano. — Indicó Malcolm, cuando bajaron del auto.

Sara lo siguió al sótano. ¿Qué harían esta vez? ¿La dejarían encerrada o la harían entrenar con la varilla de metal?

— ¿Qué fue lo que hizo congelarte durante la pelea? — Le preguntó él.

— Tuve un par de flashbacks de Darkh. — Respondió ella, algo avergonzada porque no quería hablar con él de eso.

— Una de las primeras reglas que te enseñe cuando empezaste a entrenar es que tenes que controlar tus miedos. — Le recordó él.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que lo controle? — Preguntó ella frustrada.

— Vamos a probar distintos métodos. — Contestó él, pensativamente. — Dime alguno de sus miedos. — Le pidió a Dinah.

— Estar sin movilidad en algún lugar oscuro. — Respondió Dinah.

— ¿Cómo sabes? — Cuestionó ella, sorprendida.

— He leído tus expedientes psicológicos. — Le dejo saber.

Y eso se sintió como una traición más. Su madre había leído sus expedientes psicológicos, había leído todo lo que había sufrido por la tortura de Darkh, y ahora quería utilizarlo en su contra. El corazón se le estrujó en el pecho ante ese nuevo ataque.

— Ponte esto y haz que esta barra quede en medio de tus brazos. — Le indicó él dándole unas esposas y señalando una de las barras de metal que sostenía la pesa con que entrenaba.

— No. — Negó ella.

— ¿Preferís que te ahoguemos? — Pidió saber Dinah.

No, no prefería que la ahoguen. En ese momento tuvo que tomar una decisión, y ella eligió las esposas. Se las colocó a través de la barra como le había indicado Malcolm y las abrochó. Ahora no podía salir de allí, al menos que consiguiera las llaves de alguna manera o trepara la barra.

Dinah y Malcolm apagaron la luz del sótano y se fueron, dejándola sola.

Esa noche fue dura para Sara. La situación la llevaba a revivir muchos de los momentos que había vivido cuando había estado secuestrada. Casi no pudo dormir porque tuvo varios ataques de pánico y un par de pesadillas.

A la mañana la dejaron salir, así que ella se fue al colegio. Como era de esperar ese día le costó mucho concentrarse, ya que estaba cansada y sus recuerdos estaban muy al raz de la piel.

— ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó Ava con preocupación. — Pareces cansada. — Dijo, luego de observarla detalladamente.

— Si, estoy bien. — Respondió ella, intentando mostrarse segura. — Es solo que no dormí bien, ya sabes pesadillas y todo eso. — Justificó.

— ¿Por qué no me mensajeaste o llamaste? — Pidió saber Ava con curiosidad.

— No quería molestarte. — Contestó ella con sinceridad.

La verdad es que lo había pensado, pero no tenía su celular con ella. Cuando iba a las competencias de lucha libre intentaba dejarlo en en su casa, por miedo a que su madre o Malcolm se lo descubran. Por eso cuando la encerraron en el sótano no tenía su celular, este estaba en su habitación.

— Sara, si te dije que podías hacerlo es porque no me molesta. — Aseguró Ava.

— Bien. — Aceptó ella.

— ¿La próxima vez me mandarás un mensaje? — Insistió Ava.

— Lo prometo. — Respondió ella y le ofreció su dedo meñique a modo de pacto.

Sellaron la promesa uniendo sus dedos meñiques, presionándolos uno contra otro. Ava se rió ante ese pequeño gesto, seguramente lo hizo porque esa era una forma infantil de acordar promesas. Pero su risa hizo que ambas se relajaran y compartieran un momento de entendimiento.

Sara se quedó todo el día pensando alguna manera de poder lograr sentirse a salvo en su casa. Finalmente se le ocurrió una idea, hacer una llave con cerradura para la puerta de su habitación. Si podía encerrarse allí, podía estar en paz y sentirse más segura.

Averiguó en un cerrajero cuanto saldría el trabajo, noventa dólares. Así que al día siguiente fue a Danver's Dinners y le pidió a su jefa trabajar el turno de esa tarde.

— Puedo saber por qué quieres trabajar esta tarde. — Pidió saber Eliza, le había parecido raro el pedido porque la chica en general elegía no trabajar las tardes de días escolares.

— Necesito noventa dólares y puedo ganarlos en un turno de trabajo. — Le explicó ella.

— ¿Para qué necesitas noventa dólares? — Preguntó Eliza con curiosidad, esperando alguna loca idea adolescente.

— Para pagarle a un cerrajero, tiene que hacer un trabajo en casa. — Respondió ella.

Eliza la dejó trabajar esa tarde y Sara pudo juntar los noventa dólares que necesitaba. Espero hasta tener un momento la casa para ella sola para hacer el trabajo. El viernes, cuando Dinah y Malcolm no estaban, llamó al cerrajero para que haga el trabajo y le pagó con su dinero.

Además se le ocurrió colocarle una traba, para que la puerta tuviera doble seguridad. Para eso compró la traba en el supermercado y llamó a Mick, para que la ayude a hacerlo.

— Listo, ya está. — Indicó él, una vez que terminó de atornillar la traba a la puerta.

— Gracias. — Le agradeció ella.

— No soy una persona que le guste meterse en los problemas de otras, pero ¿esto lo querías por algo que tenga que ver con Dinah o Malcolm? — Pidió saber él, algo preocupado.

— No exactamente. — Respondió ella y se tomó unos segundos para buscar una excusa que fuera creíble, pero no causara problemas. — Es que ellos son muy fiesteros y la casa muchas veces se llena de extraños, y eso me hace sentir insegura. — Argumentó.

Y algo de verdad había en eso también, porque había pasado más de una vez.

— Bien. — Aceptó él. — Si alguna vez me necesitas rubia solo tienes que llamar y yo te hago la segunda enfrentando a quien sea. — Le dejo saber.

— De acuerdo. — Asintió ella, se sentía bien tener la lealtad de otro amigo de su lado.

— ¿Vamos por un helado antes de que entres a trabajar? — Ofreció él.

— Eso me parece una gran idea. — Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Fueron al centro y compraron unos helados que tomaron en el parque de skates, mientras miraban a algunos chicos patinar. Luego, Sara se fue a trabajar. Otra vez pasó todo el fin de semana trabajando. Pero eso no le molestaba, porque su trabajo le gustaba y se llevaba bien con sus compañeras, y la mantenía lejos de su casa.

El domingo intentó dormirse temprano para recuperarse del cansancio del fin de semana, pero le fue complicado poder dormir. Otra vez se encontró teniendo varias pesadillas. Miró la hora y eran las doce de la noche. ¿Sería muy tarde para hablar con Ava? Después de darle varias vueltas, decidió mandarle un mensaje. Después de todo, ella había insistido.

**Ava**

**Sara:**

Estás despierta?

**Ava:**

Si, estoy viendo una película con Amy.

Pero ella ya se quedó dormida.

Vos? Cómo estás?

**Sara:**

No puedo dormir.

Pesadillas y todo eso.

**Ava:**

Querés hablar de ello?

**Sara:**

Fue sobre mi hermana y mi papá.

Sabes que a ellos lo mató un asesino?

**Ava:**

Si, algo he leído en el diario.

Sara se sintió aliviada de que ella ya lo supiera, de no tener que dar explicaciones al respecto. Probablemente no sabía mucho, sólo los detalles que daban los diarios. Pero eso era bastante. Por lo menos, para ella, eso era más que suficiente.

**Ava**

**Sara:**

A veces desearía que también me habría matado a mí.

**Ava:**

No digas eso Sara.

Yo conozco muchas personas a las que no nos gustaría eso.

Y de hecho a mi tampoco me gustaría.

**Sara:**

Por qué?

**Ava:**

Porque si él te habría matado no nos habríamos conocido.

**Sara:**

Podrías simplemente hablarme?

o contarme algo que me haga olvidar de todo esto por favor?

**Ava:**

Puedo llamarte?

**Sara:**

Si.

Ava la llamó y escuchar la voz de ella la hizo tranquilizarse de una manera que no lo hacía hace tiempo. La hizo sentir acompañada. Ella le contó historias sobre su infancia, anécdotas de travesuras y peleas con sus hermanas. Y así, escuchando sus historias, se quedó dormida.

Al otro día, Sara fue al colegio con las energías renovadas, hace tiempo que no le pasaba de ir sintiéndose tan descansada.

— Hola. — La saludó Ava.

— Hola. — Le devolvió ella el saludo con una sonrisa. — Gracias por lo de anoche, me hizo bien, pude dormir. — Agradeció

— Me alegra haber podido ayudarte en algo, la próxima vez que pase ya sabes que hacer. — Dijo Ava, recordándole que podía contar con ella.

— Lo voy a tener presente. — Aseguró. — Después de todo lo prometimos con nuestros meñiques. — Comentó, sintiéndose satisfecha con ella misma al hacer reír a la otra.

— Tengo algo para darte. — Informó Ava y le entregó una tarjeta.

Era una invitación a su cumpleaños. Ava cumplía el 27 de noviembre. Ese año la fecha caía dos días después de acción de gracias, así que festejaba su cumpleaños el mismo día que cumplía ya que esa semana era de vacaciones.

— Pensé que hoy en día las invitaciones se hacían virtuales. — Bromeó ella.

— No me hagas arrepentirme de invitarte o te quitaré tu invitación. — Le advirtió Ava.

— Ni lo sueñes, es mía. — Dijo ella, abrazando la invitación contra su pecho para protegerla. — Gracias por la invitación, allí estaré. — Agregó.

— Bien. — Aceptó Ava con una sonrisa.

Sara se quedó pensando todo el día en qué regalo hacerle a Ava. Ella quería regalarle algo especial, algo que sepa que le gustaba, para demostrarle lo agradecida que se sentía por la amistad que estaban construyendo entre ellas.

Finalmente se le ocurrió una idea. Ava era fanática de los libros de poesía de Atticus, la había visto varias veces llevando algunos de sus libros. Buscó en google y vio que un nuevo libro había salido hace un mes. El único problema es que era bastante caro.

— Zari, ¿puedo pedirte un favor relacionado a la informática? — Pidió ella a su amiga.

— Claro. — Asintió Zari.

— Necesito que me descargues un libro. — Le dejo saber ella.

— ¿Qué libro? — Preguntó Zari, abriendo las notas en su celular para anotar la información

— "La verdad sobre la magia" de Atticus. — Respondió ella.

— Ava es fanática de Atticus. — Comentó Zari con curiosidad.

— Quiero regalarselo para su cumpleaños. No tengo dinero para comprarlo, pero puedo imprimirlo y hacerle ilustraciones. — Explicó ella su idea.

— Creo que es una gran idea. — Dijo Zari, apreciando la idea de la otra.

Al otro día Zari le entregó un pendrive con el libro descargado. Sara iba a imprimirlo en la biblioteca, pero al final decidió escribirlos a mano, usando distintos estilos de letra. Luego pasó toda la semana haciendo ilustraciones a cada uno de los poemas. Realmente se inspiró y dibujó las sensaciones que cada poema le despertaba al leerlo, solamente esperaba que Ava pueda encontrarles sentido. Luego le hizo una tapa artesanal con pétalos de flores secas.

Sara sonrió satisfecha al ver el resultado. Ahora solo quedaba dárselo a Ava, y que a ella le guste.


	25. Chapter 25

El cumpleaños de Ava siempre caía en la semana de las vacaciones de la fiesta de acción de gracias. No era muy fanática de las fiestas porque su familia era de esas que suelen pelearse cuando se reunían. Pero su cumpleaños le gustaba, sobretodo cuando no coincidía con el día de acción de gracias.

Este año su cumpleaños era dos días después de acción de gracias. Así que iba a aprovechar para festejarlo con sus amigos. Los iba a invitar a pasar el día a su casa de la playa. El tiempo ya estaba frío como para hacer playa, pero el cambio de aire siempre venía bien. Y ella creía que allí se podían divertir mucho.

— ¿Qué van a hacer para acción de gracias? — Preguntó Nate, una vez que terminaron de entrenar la coreografía del día. — Yo lo paso en casa, vienen varios familiares. — Dejo saber.

— Yo voy a pasarla en casa de mis abuelos. — Respondió Ray.

— Yo con Kuasa y nuestras familias. — Dijo Amaya.

— ¿Con Kuasa? — Preguntó Sara, sorprendida.

— Si, nosotras somos primas. — Explicó Amaya.

— Ahh, no sabía. — Dijo Sara.

— Nosotros no festejamos acción de gracias. — Respondió Zari, señalando a su hermano.

— Así que estaremos por aquí rondando. — Sumó Behrad.

— En mi caso, vienen unos parientes de Londres. No sé qué haremos todavía, pero sé que tengo que estar presente. — Contestó John, no del todo a gusto con su plan.

— Yo voy a ir a lo de Jax. — Dijo Mick, todos sabían que sus madres eran mejores amigas.

— Yo voy a estar toda la semana en la casa de la playa. — Dejo saber Ava.

— Yo por la semana tengo un par de prácticas con la banda y un día vamos a tocar en un bar. — Informó Charlie entusiasmada. — El día de acción de gracias lo voy a pasar en lo de mis abuelos con mis primos. — Agregó.

— Cuando sepas avisa donde tocan, así los voy a ver. — Pidió John.

— De acuerdo. — Afirmó Charlie.

— ¿Vos Sara? — Preguntó Nate.

— ¿Yo qué? — Repreguntó Sara, ya que no había estado prestando mucha atención.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer para acción de gracias? — Preguntó Zari.

— Nada. — Respondió Sara secamente. — Supongo que trabajar y descansar. — Agregó al ver que todos la miraban con curiosidad.

— ¿Tu mamá y Malcolm? — Se animó a preguntar Amaya.

— Ni idea, espero que tengan alguna fiesta para no tener que soportarlos mucho. — Respondió Sara con sinceridad.

— Cualquier cosa puedes unirte a nosotros. — Le ofreció Jax. — A mamá siempre le encanta recibir a mis amigos. — Argumentó para intentar convencerla.

— Si, de hecho nosotros a veces también nos sumamos a ellos ya que no tenemos nada para hacer. — Dijo Zari.

Ava se quedó pensando en eso, en cómo Sara no tenía ningún plan para su semana de vacaciones. En como seguramente la fiestas eran difíciles para ella luego de la muerte de su hermana y su padre.

Por un momento pensó la idea de invitarla a pasar la semana en la casa de playa con su familia, pero después se dio cuenta que esa no era una buena idea. Ella tenía una gran familia, y la casa de playa siempre se veía repleta con sus tíos, tías, primos y primas. No sabía si Sara se iba a sentir cómoda con eso, y no sabía si sus padres la dejarían invitar a una amiga. Así que prefirió no decir nada de esa idea que había tenido.

La semana pasó rápido, y antes de saberlo ya se encontraba con su familia camino a la casa de playa.

— ¿Vamos a decorar todo ya como para navidad? — Preguntó Amy.

— No, navidad lo vamos a pasar en casa. — Respondió Pam.

— Pero igual podemos decorar, poner luces o algo. — Sugirió ella, haciéndole la segunda a su hermana.

— Pueden decorar con lo que quieran, mientras ustedes se encarguen después de desarmarlo y acomodarlo. — Acordó Pam.

— Genial. — Aceptó Amy con una sonrisa.

— Ashley tendrá que ayudarnos porque ella es la que mejor gusto tiene. — Dijo ella, llamando la atención de la otra que estaba distraída mirando por la ventanilla y parecía malhumorada.

— Si, por favor Ash, ayudanos. — Pidió Amy.

— De acuerdo. — Aceptó Ashely, finalmente uniéndose a la conversación.

Ashley estaba de mal humor porque quería que se quedarán en Starling para pasar acción de gracias. Había querido eso para tener la oportunidad de salir con sus amigos. Pero sus padres ya habían arreglado lo de la playa y no iban a cambiarlo por ella, ni tampoco aceptaron que se quede sola.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la playa Ava se encargó de decorar y acomodar todo con sus hermanas. Llenaron los ambientes con luces doradas y para el comedor decidieron poner manteles y cortinas en tonos color beige.

El tiempo que pasaron en la casa de la playa pasó bastante rápido. Finalmente llegó el jueves, y todos sus familiares ya estaban llegando para instalarse en la casa. Todos iban a quedarse hasta el domingo, así el sábado podían estar para su cumpleaños.

El jueves pasaron todo el día cocinando para tener una gran y típica cena. A la noche se sentaron todos alrededor de la larga mesa. Antes de comenzar a cenar se tomaron de las manos e hicieron la ronda de agradecimientos. Primero empezaron los adultos: su abuela, su madres y padre, sus tías y tíos. Y luego fue el turno de sus hermanas, ella, sus primas y primos.

— Agradezco haber empezado basquet, creo que al fin encontré mi lugar. — Dijo Amy.

Ava sonrió ante eso. A su hermana Amy nunca le habían gustado las actividades de porrista y nunca había querido probarlo. Por ella había intentado el baile, pero tampoco era lo que más le agradaba. Le gustaba bailar en cumpleaños, fiestas, en su casa cuando escuchaba música; pero no le gustaba como para entrenarse en ello. Así que, que su hermana haya podido hacer su propio camino y haya encontrado una actividad de su agrado la hizo sentir orgullosa y feliz.

— Agradezco por mis amigas, mi equipo de porristas y mi familia. — Dijo Ashley. — Sobre todo por Ava, este año nuestra relación ha crecido mucho y eso me pone contenta. — Agregó dedicándole una sonrisa a su hermana.

Ava se aferró a la mano de Ashley con fuerzas para demostrarle que ella también estaba agradecida por lo mucho que había mejorado la relación que tenían, y que la quería mucho.

— Agradezco por mis hermanas, por las Leyendas de Beebo y lo bien que nos está yendo en la competencia de baile, y por las nuevas amistades. — Dijo Ava.

— Agradezco por el papel que conseguí para actuar en la tv. — Dijo Trish.

— Agradezco haberme animado a revelar que soy pansexual y la aceptación que recibí por parte de mi familia y mis amigos. — Dijo Jessica.

— ¿Pansexual? — Preguntó Randy, interrumpiendo la ronda. — ¿Tu hija es pansexual? — Pidió saber a su hermana.

Y así empezaron a discutir entre los hermanos. Ava se sorprendió al escuchar a su padre decir cosas tan feas respecto a las personas lgbt, nunca había pensado que él fuera tan cerrado en el tema. La conversación se fue volviendo cada vez más fuerte, hasta el punto de que fue incómodo estar presenciándola. Ashley y Ava decidieron que era hora de irse allí, así que hicieron ir a todos sus primas y primos a comer a la sala de juegos. Se llevaron varias fuentes con comida y cenaron tranquilos. Esa fue la manera de demostrarle a Jessica que todos ellos estaban de su lado y la aceptaban como era.

El viernes las cosas continuaron tensas entre la familia. Pero el sábado todo se calmó, al parecer el cumpleaños de Ava hizo que todos quisieran regresar a estar en paz. A la mañana temprano llegaron sus amigos, iban a pasar todo el día y luego volvían a Starling para que Ava pueda cenar con su familia.

Ava se sintió feliz de estar rodeada de sus amigos. Todos la saludaron con abrazos, regalos y sonrisas. Durante la mañana estuvieron en la playa jugando al voley. Estaba comenzando la temporada de frío, pero el frío en el Estado de Star nunca era muy frío. Ese día había unos dieciséis grados.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Le preguntó Ava a su hermana Amy, notando que de pronto se había puesto de mal humor.

— Nada, es que hay están los tontos de los Andrews. — Dijo Amy, señalando a donde estaban sus vecinos. Ellos no se llevaban bien con esa familia.

— ¿Esa tabla de surf que tienen no es la tuya? — Pidió saber ella, reconociendo la tabla que Randy le había regalado a Amy en el verano, ya que ella había tenido la idea de querer aprender a surfear.

— Si, me la ganaron en una apuesta. — Admitió Amy avergonzada. — La verdad nunca me animé a contarlo porque medio que me engañaron, se suponía que ni Billy ni yo sabíamos surfear, pero él sí sabía. — Intentó explicar.

— Deberíamos decirle a papá. — Sugirió ella.

— No, eso no. — Negó Amy.

— No se preocupen, yo la recuperaré. — Dijo Sara, interviniendo en la conversación.

Sara caminó en torno hacia donde estaban los Andrews con su grupo de amigos. Ava, Amy y todos los amigos la siguieron. Ava pidiendo que vuelva y no haga nada, pero la otra chica no les hizo caso.

— ¿Quién sos? — Pidió saber Billy, sorprendido ante la interrupción de esa chica.

— Soy Sara y quiero que me den esa tabla de surf. — Indicó Sara.

A los segundos sus amigos estaban detrás de ella. Los Andrews notaron la presencia de Ava y Amy, y ahí comprendieron de qué se trataba todo eso.

— Si la quieres vas a tener que ganarla. — Dijo Prissy.

— Bien. — Aceptó Sara. — ¿Qué tengo que hacer? — Preguntó.

— Surfear aunque sea tres olas sin caerte. — Dejó saber el desafío y le dio la tabla de surf.

— Sara, no tenés que hacer esto, hace frío y… — Comenzó a protestar Ava.

— Acepto. — Decidió Sara, interrumpiendo a Ava y agarrando la tabla de surf.

Todos la siguieron hasta la orilla, Ava insistiendo en que no tenía qué por qué hacer eso. Pero la otra chica parecía no escucharla y eso le frustraba.

— ¿Tienes ropa para prestarme, no? — Le preguntó Sara.

— Si. — Afirmó ella, algo confundida ante la pregunta.

— Bien. — Asintió Sara.

Sara se sacó su buzo, sus zapatillas y sus medias. Ava la miró hacerse un rodete, y por primera vez notó que ella tenía un tatuaje en su cuello, detrás de una de sus orejas. Lo miró con curiosidad, eran dos canarios negros. Sara agarró la tabla de surf y entró al mar con el resto de su ropa puesta. En ese momento comprendió por qué le había preguntado si tenía ropa para prestarle, porque ella no quería entrar al mar en ropa interior.

— Está loca. — Dijo Ava, viendo como Sara comenzaba a remar en la tabla hacia donde estaban las olas.

— Lo está. — Acordó Astra.

— Pero es nuestra loca. — Aclaró Zari.

— ¡Vamos Sara! — Gritaron Charlie, Jax y Mick alentándola, y haciendo que el resto de sus amigos se una.

Ava miró como Sara agarró la primera ola y la surfeó a la perfección, como si habría estado surfeando toda su vida, como si surfear le fuera tan sencillo como respirar. Aún desde lejos pudo notar la sonrisa de la rubia. Ava nunca la había visto así… tan libre… tan feliz… Sara no solo surfeó tres olas como le habían pedido, sino que surfeo cinco. El único momento que salió de su tabla no fue porque se cayó, sino porque ella misma saltó el resto que quedaba del romper de la ola, haciendo un giro en el aire.

Sus amigos festejaban cada vez más fuerte, y Ava se sumó a ellos con entusiasmo. Sara era fantástica. Y lo mejor de todo no era su talento, sino que había hecho eso por su hermana, para ganarle su tabla devuelta.

Sara salió del mar y todos la recibieron con abrazos. Los Andrews no tuvieron otra opción que aceptar la derrota y dejar que ella se quede con la tabla. Ava vió como Sara le dio la tabla a su hermana, y como ante eso Amy le dio un abrazo de agradecimiento.

— Creo que es buen momento para volver a casa. — Comentó Ava, observando la ropa mojada de Sara.

Todos volvieron a la casa. Mientras sus amigos empezaron a preparar el almuerzo, Ava llevó a Sara a su habitación para que se pueda cambiar la ropa.

— Gracias por haber ayudado a Amy. — Agradeció Ava.

— No fue nada, solo recuperé lo que era de ella. — Dijo Sara, desentendiendose del tema, como si no hubiera sido la gran cosa.

— Ahora en el verano va a querer que le enseñes a surfear seguro. — Le dejó saber ella, y le dio ropa seca.

— No tendría problema en enseñarle. — Aseguró Sara y aceptó la ropa.

— Así que era verdad todo lo que dijiste sobre lo que te gustaba hacer cuando te presentaste a la clase. — Dijo Ava divertida, recordando la primera impresión que había tenido de la otra aquel día.

— Si. — Asintió Sara, sonrojándose.

— Bien, te dejaré cambiar tranquila. — Dijo ella y se dirigió a la puerta.

— Espera. — Le pidió Sara, para que no se vaya. — Antes quiero darte esto, feliz cumpleaños. — Dijo y le entregó un paquete que sacó de su mochila.

— No era necesario que me hagas un regalo. — Comentó ella sorprendida.

— Lo sé, pero quería hacerlo. — Afirmó Sara. — Solo te pido que lo abras después. — Pidió, porque la daba vergüenza que la otra lo abra delante de ella.

— De acuerdo. — Aceptó Ava y dejó el paquete en su mesa de luz. — Muchas gracias. — Agradeció.

Ava dejó sola a Sara en su habitación para que pueda cambiarse tranquila. Que ella le haya hecho un regalo era algo que no se había esperado, porque hace poco que eran amigas y además sabía que Sara no tenía dinero. Ava se sintió muy agradecida por los gestos que esa chica estaba teniendo con ella, sintió que le estaba demostrando que le importaba como persona y que le importaba la amistad que tenían.

El resto del día pasó más rápido de lo que le habría gustado. Almorzaron pizzas y luego jugaron juegos toda la tarde. Jugaron al ping-pong, al pool, a las cartas y a los dados. A la tardecita sus amigos se despidieron de ella y regresaron para Starling. A Ava le habría gustado que se quedarán hasta el otro día, pero sabía que la noche tenía que estar dedicada a la familia a pedido de sus padres.

Así que cenaron en familia. Esta vez por lo menos no hubo peleas, ya que Randy y su hermana se estaban ignorando. El resto de la familia parecía estar del lado de Jessica, y eso hizo que Ava se sintiera bien. Hubo regalos y torta, y luego cada uno se retiró a dormir.

Ava fue a su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue agarrar el paquete que Sara le había regalado. Había estado pensando en este desde que la otra se lo había dado, y ahora finalmente iba a poder abrirlo y saber que era.

Lo primero que hizo fue leer la tarjeta.

_¡Feliz cumpleaños Ava!_

_Espero que seas muy feliz_

_y que se cumplan todos tus deseos._

_Gracias por regalarme tu amistad._

_Te quiero._

_Sara._

_P.d: no tendré dinero para comprarte el libro,_

_pero espero que puedas disfrutarlo igualmente de esta manera._

Luego, abrió el paquete rompiendo el papel con delicadeza y se encontró con un libro artesanal. La tapa estaba forrada con pétalos de flores y decía "La verdad sobre la magia" de Atticus.

Los libros de Atticus eran sus favoritos.

Abrió el libro y vio que las hojas estaban llenas con poemas y dibujos. En ese momento comprendió lo que Sara había hecho, ella había copiado todos esos poemas y le había hecho ilustraciones a cada uno. Sara lo había hecho para ella. Ava sintió una felicidad muy extraña invadirla. Nunca nadie le había hecho un regalo así de especial. Eso era más que un libro, era una obra de arte. Se notaba que Sara había puesto dedicación y de alguna manera había descubierto que a ella le gustaban los libros de Atticus. Pero lo más fantástico de todo era lo personal que era el regalo, porque con las ilustraciones se notaba que Sara había dejado plasmada su alma en cada hoja.

Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a leer algunos de los poemas. Cuando encontró uno que le gustó muchísimo, le sacó una foto y la subió a instagram junto con un mix de fotos del día, donde etiquetó a todos sus amigos.

 **@avasharpe** Magia es tener amigos como los que tengo #cumpleañosfeliz #bestfriendsever


	26. Chapter 26

Sara no sabía qué era lo que la había llevado exactamente a enfrentar a los vecinos de Ava, pero sintió que debía hacerlo. 

Quería ayudar a Amy, quería hacer eso por Ava. Porque ella la había estado ayudando mucho, con sus ataques de pánico y con sus pesadillas. Entonces, sentía que si ella las ayudaba con esto, le estaba devolviendo en alguna forma lo que la otra hacía por ella. Porque de eso se trataba la amistad, ¿No? De hacer cosas por la otra persona porque uno quiere. 

La retaron a surfear y eso fue lo mejor que podrían haberle pedido. Sara sonrió, tenía toda la confianza del universo de que iba a ganar. 

Surfear se sintió increíblemente bien y liberador. Ella no surfeaba desde hace un par de años, cuando su padre las había llevado a Laurel y ella de vacaciones a Florida. Pero Sara nunca iba a olvidar cómo surfear, porque surfear era algo que llevaba en el alma. Disfrutó tanto el momento, que incluso surfeó cinco olas en vez de las tres que le habían pedido. Y se sintió extremadamente bien haber ganado el desafío para Amy y Ava.

— Te queda un poco grande la ropa. — Comentó Amy, cuando vio a Sara salir de la habitación de Ava.

— Lo sé. — Acordó ella riendo. 

— Gracias por haber recuperado mi tabla. — Le agradeció Amy. — ¿Me vas a enseñar a surfear? — Preguntó con ilusión.

— Todo es posible pequeña Sharpe. — Le dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo. — Pero creo que mejor será esperar al verano. — Agregó.

— Si, si no vamos a hacer que Ava tenga un ataque o algo. — Bromeó Amy. 

Sara volvió a donde estaban sus amigos y continuó disfrutando del cumpleaños, y divirtiéndose mucho.

De regreso en Starling Sara fue a trabajar. Trabajó la noche del sábado, la mañana y el mediodía del domingo. Habría seguido trabajando, para recuperar la parte del sábado que había perdido, pero su jefa prácticamente la obligó a irse a descansar.

— ¿Alguna vez duermes? — Le preguntó Eliza, quitándole la bandeja que tenía en las manos. — Vete, duerme, haz tus tareas del colegio. No quiero verte mínimo hasta el viernes. — Le ordenó.

Y Sara le hizo caso. Ella respetaba mucho a Eliza, porque esa mujer era muy responsable y trataba a todo su personal de una forma muy maternal. La respetaba porque la cuidaba y trataba mejor que como incluso la trataba su propia madre. 

Sara se acostó a dormir no bien llegó a su casa. Cuando despertó lo primero que hizo fue ver las notificaciones de su celular. Ava la había etiquetado en una publicación sobre su cumpleaños, y en las fotos había incluído una foto del regalo que ella le había hecho. Sara le dio like a la publicación y decidió mandarle un whatsapp.

**Ava**

**Sara:**

Así que te gustó el regalo?

**Ava:**

Qué si me gustó?

ME ENCANTÓ!!!!

Te pasaste Sara, en verdad es maravilloso.

**Sara:**

Me alegra que te haya gustado :)

**Ava:**

Además el talento que tienes! Eres una gran artista!

**Sara:**

Me parece que exageras, pero gracias

**Ava:**

No exagero!

Cómo sabías que me gustaban los libros de atticus?

**Sara:**

Te he visto llevando algunos de sus libros más de una vez

**Ava:**

Que observadora

**Sara:**

Siempre ;)

Bueno, te dejo que voy a hacer las tareas

**Ava:**

OMG!! Todavía no hiciste las tareas?!

**Sara:**

No seas tan dramática, todavía tengo tiempo

**Ava:**

Pareces Ashley hablando así

**Sara:**

Tal vez debería hacerme amiga de ella 

Creo que nos llevaríamos bien

**Ava:**

Que mala :( 

**Sara:**

jajaja super mala

**Ava:**

Ve a hacer las tareas Sara

**Sara:**

Si capitana Sharpe, nos vemos mañana

**Ava:**

Xoxo

Sara se hizo algo para cenar, aprovechando que su madre y Malcolm no estaban. Lo único que encontró fueron unos huevos y un poco de queso, así que hizo un omelet. Luego se encerró en su habitación para estar tranquila. Hizo los deberes mientras cenaba, y después se dedicó a responder algunos mensajes que tenía de sus amigos.

De pronto vio algo que le llamó la atención, Nate le había mandado varias fotos. Las abrió y vio que eran de ella surfeando. Estaban todas muy buenas, pero la que más le gustó fue una en la que ella estaba con la tabla en su mano, el mar llegándole hasta las rodillas, y su cara iluminada con una gran sonrisa. Ella se sorprendió porque hace tiempo no se notaba a sí misma tan feliz como estaba en esa foto. Finalmente decidió subirla.

 **@saralance** el agua salada calma mi alma #beachgirl

A los minutos la foto ya se había llenado de likes y de comentarios de sus amigos.

 **@cinnsimone** OMG! Esa sonrisa!

 **@xcharliex** Ya quiero que llegue el verano y me enseñes a surfear!

 **@jaxjackson @xcharliex @ztomas @amysharpe** nos sumamos a esas clases de surf ;)

 **@iriswest** Este verano sale Florida?

 **@magnusbane @iriswes** t si, por favor!

 **@fsmoak** el mar te ama amiga! 

**@thequeenthea** siempre rockeando con una tabla vos!

 **@wallyw @magnusbane @iriswest** me sumo :)

 **@jennpierce** No sabía que te gustaba surfear, la próxima tenemos que ir juntas **@nicominoru**!

 **@nicominoru @jennpierce** no sabía que a los canarios y a los relámpagos les gustaba el agua :’D

Sara se quedó dormida mientras contestaba y leía los comentarios. 

Empezó la semana de muy buen humor. El martes le entregaron el examen de geografía y se sintió satisfecha de haberse sacado un nueve. El lunes y el miércoles disfrutó muchísimo de los entrenamientos de baile. Las leyendas ya se estaban empezando a sentirse cómodas con el hip-hop, así que comenzaron a pensar ideas para armar esa coreografía que necesitaban.

El miércoles, cuando salieron del entrenamiento, decidieron que iban a ir todos a merendar a lo de Amaya para continuar pensando ideas para la coreografía. 

— ¡Ey canario negro! — Gritó alguien, llamando la atención de Sara.

Al escuchar su apodo que usaba en la lucha libre se sintió nerviosa, y comenzó a mirar a todos lados para captar de donde venía ese llamado. De pronto pudo darse cuenta de donde provenía, Jennifer estaba corriendo hacia ella. Sorprendentemente, cuando la alcanzó se lanzó en sus brazos. Sara correspondió el abrazo, era extraño que esa chica tuviera esas reacciones ya que no solía ser muy demostrativa con sus emociones.

— Hola Jen. — La saludó Sara, mientras la abrazaba. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? — Pidió saber una vez que se separaron.

— Es Nico, está en problemas. — Le dejó saber Jen.

— ¿Cómo la otra vez? — Preguntó ella preocupada.

— Creo que es peor. — Respondió Jen y le mostró un mensaje de su celular. 

— Bien, vamos. — Aceptó ella, luego de leer el mensaje. — Ey chicos, perdón pero me bajo de la merienda, tengo algo importante que atender. — Explicó a las leyendas. 

Sara no esperó respuesta de sus amigos, ella tenía algo más importante, atender la urgencia de ese momento. Jennifer la agarró de la mano y ambas corrieron hacia donde ella tenía su bicicleta. Ambas chicas se subieron a esta y manejaron hasta la casa de Nico.

Jennifer y Nico se habían vuelto sus amigas gracias a la lucha libre. No se reunían muy seguido, pero sí solían cruzarse a menudo en la calle porque vivían en el mismo barrio. Ellas tenían una relación de respeto y entendimiento. Las tres tenían distintos tipos de problemas, pero esos las habían unido. Jennifer iba a lucha libre porque su padre había muerto y su madre estaba en bancarrota, por lo que ella quería ayudar. Nico vivía con su tío desde que sus padres la habían abandonado, y él era el que la obligaba a ir a la lucha libre. Y ella… bueno, a ella la obligaban Dinah y Malcolm.

Llegaron a la casa y, como la puerta estaba sin llave, entraron. Igual lo hicieron con cuidado, sin saber bien qué esperar. Una vez que comprobaron que la única persona en la casa era Nico se tranquilizaron. Pero no duró mucho eso, porque el estado de la chica era preocupante.

— ¡Nico! — Gritó Sara un par de veces, sacudiendo a la chica para intentar despertarla.

— Creo que esto fue lo que tomó. — Dijo Jen agarrando un recipiente de pastillas que estaba en la mesa.

— ¿Sabes qué es? — Preguntó ella.

— Ni idea. — Respondió Jen con sinceridad. — ¿Está respirando? — Pidió saber con temor, los ojos dados vuelta de Nat le daban impresión.

— Si, y también tiene pulso. — Dejó saber ella, después de revisarla y suspirar aliviada. — Igual me preocupa su estado, tenemos que hacer algo. — Expresó.

Entre Jen y Sara llevaron a Nico al baño, abrieron la ducha y la metieron bajo el agua. Al hacerlo la chica recuperó la consciencia. Estaba desorientada y débil, pero por lo menos había abierto los ojos. Jen y Sara la obligaron a vaciar su estómago para que pueda sacar de sus sistema las pastillas que había tomado. La hicieron volver a ducharse, ponerse ropa limpia y la llevaron a un bar a tomar un café y mucha agua, ya que su cuerpo necesitaba volver a hidratarse.

— No vuelvas a hacer eso por favor, nos asustaste mucho. — Le pidió Jen.

— Perdón, no pensé que iba a ser así, mi tío lo hace todo el tiempo y no le pasa nada. — Se disculpó Nico, avergonzada de no haber sabido manejar la situación como había pensado.

— Pero tu tío sabe hacerlo, vos no. — Le recordó ella. — Podrías haber tenido una sobredosis. — Dijo, algo asustada ante esa idea.

— ¿Qué pasó para que hicieras eso? — Preguntó Jen, con preocupación.

— Me animé a pedirle a mi tío si puedo dejar la lucha libre, pero a él no le gustó la idea y peleamos. — Explicó Nico lo mejor que pudo. — Estoy cansada de la lucha libre, no sé cómo seguir soportando el enfrentar otra pelea. — Agregó con frustración. 

Sara entendía perfectamente su frustración porque la que ella tenía era muy parecida. La única diferencia era quien los obligaba a pelear y que Sara podía tolerar en sí las peleas, a Nico en cambio no le gustaba pelear. Compartieron un rato de silencio, simplemente tomando sus bebidas y escuchando música.

— Entonces, ¿qué hicieron para acción de gracias? — Preguntó Nico, armando un nuevo tema de conversación.

— Estuve con mamá y Anissa, hasta que mamá se alcoholizó tanto que pelearon y Anissa se fue a lo de Grace. — Respondió Jen. 

— Las fiestas no suelen ser un buen momento. — Acordó ella.

— Exacto. — Asintió Jen.

— Yo lo fui a pasar a lo de mi vecina porque mi tío se fue a alguna fiesta, así que estuvo bien. — Dijo Nico, logrando sonreír desde la primera vez que estaban ahí. — ¿Vos Sara? — Le preguntó.

— Nada muy interesante, trabajé y después estuve en casa. Por lo menos estuve sola, mamá y Malcolm también fueron a alguna fiesta. — Contestó ella. 

— Deberíamos hacer planes para navidad y año nuevo, juntas seguro la pasaríamos mejor. — Propuso Jen. 

Esa era una buena idea, pero ya irían viendo como se daba el suceso de los hechos. Las tres chicas sabían que había cosas que no se podían exactamente planear cuando la vida cotidiana que vivían era inestable. 

Al otro día, en el colegio, Ava fue la primera en hacer preguntas sobre el día anterior. Sara sabía que eso era lo que esperaba, después de todo había rechazado una merienda grupal del equipo y la aparición de Jen pidiendo ayuda debía haber captado la atención de todos.

— ¿Cómo está tu amiga? — Preguntó Ava, con curiosidad.

— Tuvo un par de problemas familiares, pero ya está mejor. — Respondió ella, mientras buscaba un par de libros en su casillero.

— ¿De dónde las conoces? — Continuó Ava con el interrogatorio. 

— Son vecinas mías del barrio, Jen vive a dos cuadras de mi casa y Nico a cinco. — Le dejó saber.

No le gustaba mentirle por omisión de información, pero por lo menos la parte de que eran vecinas era verdad. Lo de la lucha libre de Amazó tenía que dejarlo afuera, eso era lo mejor. Los secretos que escondían cosas feas como esas no eran buenos, ella lo sabía. Pero por ahora no podía revelarlo, no cuando estaba segura que iba a ser para peor. No quería siquiera imaginar cuál sería la reacción de su madre y Malcolm si alguien se enteraba de todo eso… 

Por suerte nadie le hizo muchas más preguntas al respecto y la semana continuó normalmente. 

El domingo le tocó lucha libre nuevamente. Cada vez el mes parecía pasar más rápido. Cuando sentía eso, agradecía que las peleas fueran una vez al mes. Si serían todos los domingos no sabría si podría soportarlo.

Esa noche ganó sus primeras cuatro peleas.

La quinta le tocaba contra Nico, o mejor dicho “hermana Grimm”, ese era su nombre de peladora.

Sara sabía que Nico solo había ganado dos peleas esa noche y que si esta última la perdía, su tío se iba a enojar. Y también sabía que ella no quería romper su récord de ganar cuatro peleas. Porque si pasaba a ganar cinco peleas sabía que Dinah y Malcolm iban a querer que ella gane todas sus cinco peleas siempre. Y ella no lo veía posible.

Así que dejó que Nico le gane. Intentó no hacerlo muy notorio, pero lo hizo suceder.

— ¿Cómo fue que perdiste contra la hermana Grimm? — Preguntó Dinah enojada, ya estaban el auto de regreso a su casa.

— No lo sé, simplemente sucedió. — Respondió ella, sin saber qué excusa poner.

— Vos peleas mejor que ella, no te tendría que haber ganado. — Le reprochó Malcolm.

— Supongo que ya estaba cansada para esas alturas. — Intentó justificar ella.

— ¿Cansada? — Preguntó Malcolm y se rió. — Ya vas a saber lo que es el cansancio vos. — Le advirtió.

Así que cuando llegaron a la casa la hicieron entrenar toda la noche el ejercicio de subir de nivel la varilla de metal. Recién la dejaron ir cuando fue el horario de que se fuera para el colegio. 

Pero Sara estaba feliz. Estaría extremadamente cansada y probablemente lucía desastrosa por más que se había puesto ropa limpia, y sin embargo no le importaba. Lo que sí le importaba era que había ayudado a una amiga. 

Y a mitad de mañana, supo que había hecho bien cuando le llegó un mensaje de whatsapp.

**Nico**

**Nico:**

Gracias pequeña ninja, me salvaste

**Sara:**

Para eso estamos las amigas ;)


	27. Chapter 27

Ava estaba contenta de estar de vacaciones de invierno, le gustaba tener un descanso del colegio. Más cuando la última semana había sido estresante por la cantidad de exámenes que habían tenido.

La familia Sharpe iba a pasar Nochebuena y Navidad en la casa de ellos. Así que el día anterior a Nochebuena, Ashley, Amy y Ava se dedicaron a decorar todo y comprar todo lo necesario para poder preparar el menú para la cena.

Estaban colocando las luces en el comedor cuando escucharon una discusión entre sus padres que llamó su atención. Al parecer Randy no quería que su hermana y la familia de ella vinieran para la cena, porque todavía no había aceptado que Jessica fuera pansexual.

— Mamá tiene razón, ellas son familia, no hay que dejarlas afuera. — Opinó Ava, intentando intervenir en la discusión de sus padres.

— ¿De verdad me estás diciendo eso? — Preguntó Randy sorprendido.

— Papá, estamos hablando de Jessica, su sexualidad no va a cambiar la persona que es. — Argumentó ella su postura.

— No puedo creer que la estés defendiendo. — Dijo Randy, desaprobando su postura. — ¡Yo no quiero gente rara en mi casa y Jessica es rara! — Exclamó con enojo.

— Pero ella no es rara, ella es… — Comenzó a aclarar ella.

— Pero nada. — La interrumpió él. — ¿Por qué la defendes? ¿Vos también sos rara? — Le preguntó, sospechando que había algo más en esa conversación.

— Que me gusten las chicas no significa que sea rara. — Se defendió ella.

— ¿¡Cómo que te gustan las chicas!? — Preguntó él horrorizado. — Decime que es mentira, que es un chiste, que me estás diciendo esto solo para hacerme enojar. — Pidió.

— No es mentira, es la verdad. — Dijo ella con sinceridad.

— No podes ser de esta familia, yo no quiero ni voy a permitir gente rara en mi familia. — Dijo él, estallando a gran velocidad.

— Pero papá… — Empezó a decir ella.

— No quiero escucharte más, desaparece de mi vista. — Le cortó él lo que ella quería decir.

Ava sintió pánico en ese momento, podía sentir su corazón comenzar a romperse en mil pedazos. Su papá no la aceptaba, ni la iba a aceptar, ni la iba a querer más. Probablemente se iba a arrepentir de haberla adoptado. Ella no había planeado confesar su sexualidad de esa manera, pero le había salido solo, como por instinto. Había querido defender a su prima y a ella misma, pero le salió mal porque no consiguió lo que buscaba. En vez de eso, consiguió que su padre tampoco la quiera a ella.

— Mamá… — Intentó ella.

— Haz lo que dice tu padre y ve. — Le pidió Pam con calma.

Algo se rompió en ella en ese instante. Toda la situación la atravesó como si fuera algo terminal. Y es que su vida tranquila en familia había terminado… Ya había sentido ese pánico una vez, cuando había descubierto lo de su adopción. Pero resulta ser que ese no había sido su final, sino este. Y todo porque no podía ser una chica normal que le gustaban los chicos, a ella le gustaban las chicas.

Ella salió corriendo de su casa, necesitaba escapar. Corrió varias cuadras mientras lloraba, hasta que se dio cuenta que no sabía a dónde ir. Las primeras opciones que aparecieron en su cabeza fueron Gary o Nora. Pero por más que los amaba, ella quería ir a un lugar donde la entiendan y sentía que allí no iba a ser. Los padres de Gary habían aceptado y apoyado su sexualidad desde un principio, por lo que él no iba a entender el rechazo. Y Nora era heterosexual, ella no sabía lo que se sentía no encajar en los parámetros que supuestamente "debían ser normales" en cuanto a la sexualidad.

De pronto apareció la idea perfecta en su cabeza. Sara, ella la iba a entender. Sara era abierta con el tema de su sexualidad y no juzgaba a nadie por cómo elegía vivirla. Además recordaba que cuando una vez habían hablado del tema, ella le había contado que a su madre y a Malcolm no les agradaba su bisexualidad. Así que ella entendía lo que era el rechazo por parte de tu propia familia.

Ava fue caminando hasta lo de Sara. Vivían en barrios diferentes por lo que tuvo que caminar bastante, pero le sirvió para despejar su cabeza. Por suerte sabía dónde ella vivía ya que una vez la había llevado a su casa. Llegó y tocó el timbre.

— ¿Quién eres y qué quieres? — Preguntó Dinah, abriendo la puerta.

— ¿Está Sara? — Pidió saber ella.

— Te equivocaste de día, su cumpleaños es el veinticinco. — Comentó Dinah amargamente.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó ella, confundida. Eso era un dato que no sabía, pero iba a recordarlo.

— ¿Para qué la buscas? — Cuestionó Dinah, mirándola de pies a cabeza.

— Tenemos que hacer un trabajo del colegio juntas. — Mintió Ava, inventando una excusa creíble.

El momento estaba resultando incómodo, sentía que aquella mujer la estaba interrogando. Tal vez ir allí no había sido buena idea después de todo, ella había olvidado que Sara no se llevaba bien con su madre. Y por lo poco que conocía a esa mujer, podía entender perfectamente porque Sara no se llevaba bien con ella, su madre era una persona nada agradable.

— ¿Quién es? — Preguntó Sara, apareciendo de repente. — Ava, ¿qué haces acá? — Dijo sorprendida al verla.

— Vine para que hagamos el trabajo del colegio. — Dijo ella, manteniendo su mentira.

— Cierto, lo había olvidado. — Comentó Sara, siguiéndole la corriente y dejándola pasar a la casa.

— ¿Eres la hija del senador Sharpe? — Preguntó Dinah, mirándola con curiosidad.

— Si. — Asintió ella.

— Bien, ella puede invitarte la cena entonces, yo no tengo dinero y me voy a encontrar con Malcolm. — Informó Dinah a su hija, mientras juntaba un par de cosas en su cartera.

Ella notó como Sara se tensó ante el comentario y miró a su madre intensamente hasta que se fue de la casa. Recién cuando se fue, Sara pareció relajarse.

— No deberías haber venido así, mi casa es un desastre. — Dijo Sara, algo avergonzada.

— Perdón. — Se disculpó ella.

— No es necesario que me pidas perdón. — Le aclaró Sara. — ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó con preocupación.

Sara la miró intensamente por varios segundos, como si estuviera leyendo su mente y sus sentimientos. Ava nunca había sentido eso, que alguien la mirara de esa manera. Sara parecía preocupada por ella. Le agarró una de sus manos y una de sus mejillas con una suavidad que expresaba nada más que cariño.

— Vos no estás bien. — Dijo Sara, mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesito para derrumbarse. Se dejó caer en los brazos de la otra y comenzó a llorar todo el dolor que venía arrastrando desde que se fue de su casa. Sara la abrazó, conteniéndola lo mejor que pudo. Le acarició la espalda y el cabello, y le susurró pequeñas palabras de aliento. En ese abrazo se sintió segura y protegida.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi habitación? — Ofreció Sara, una vez que ella se había calmado y dejado de llorar,

La pregunta la agarró desprevenida, pero la trajo de regreso al presente. Desde que había entrado a la casa de Sara, por primera vez miró el espacio. Al hacerlo entendió porque Sara le había dicho que su casa era un desastre y por qué estaba proponiendo ir a su habitación. El comedor estaba lleno de botellas semi vacías de alcohol, había colillas de cigarrillos y cenizas por todos lados.

— Me parece bien. — Aceptó ella.

Sara la tomó de la mano y la guió hacia su habitación. Le dijo que se ponga cómoda y se pusó a hacer una llamada para pedir una pizza. Ava se sentó en la cama de Sara y se dedicó a mirar la pequeña habitación. Era modesta y sencilla, pero podía ver algunos detalles de la otra chica perfectamente. Los libros, los cómics, el dibujo de dos canarios negros pintado en la pared. La habitación estaba limpia y ordenada, lo que era un contraste con el resto de la casa. Además tenía un rico perfume, una especie de mezcla de sahumerios artesanales con velas.

Cuando Sara terminó el llamado se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Qué música te gusta escuchar? ¿Tienes algún cantante favorito? — Le preguntó Sara.

— Taylor Swift. — Respondió ella, algo sorprendida y confundida ante la pregunta.

Sara sacó un pequeño parlante del cajón de su escritorio y lo conectó a su celular. Abrió youtube y puso uno de los nuevos álbumes de Taylor: folklore. Y así se quedaron por un rato, sentadas en la cama. En silencio, escuchando la música. A ella le sorprendió que Sara no le insistiera o la presionara para hablar, pero agradecía su compañía y su paciencia.

— ¿No me vas a preguntar por qué vine, ni por qué estoy así, hecha un desastre? — Preguntó ella, después de un rato.

— Me lo vas a decir cuando estés lista. — Respondió Sara, como si fuera obvio. — No hace falta que hablemos de ello si no queres, podemos pasar simplemente el rato. — Le dejó saber.

Ava se sintió aliviada. Sara le estaba dando el control de la situación, le estaba dando tiempo para que ella haga o diga según se sentía cómoda. Era increíble que esa chica entendiera lo que ella necesitaba, cuando ella ni siquiera lo había sabido.

Llegó la pizza y Sara la llevó a su habitación para que comieran allí. Mientras comían hablaron de lo que habían estado haciendo durante esa semana de vacaciones. Ava se fue sintiendo cada vez más relajada, hasta que finalmente llegó el momento en que se sintió lista para hablar.

— Tuve una pelea bastante fuerte con mi papá. — Soltó ella de repente. — Creo que me odia y no me quiere más como parte de la familia. — Confesó tristemente.

— Eeyy, todos peleamos a veces con nuestros padres, eso no quiere decir que nos odien. — Le recordó Sara, intentando animarla.

— Yo soy adoptada... —Dijo ella sintiéndose derrotada, y se quedó callada porque no sabía cómo continuar.

— La adopción no cambia nada, la familia es la familia, la que elegimos. — Expresó Sara su opinión, sintiendo que la otra necesitaba que intervenga.

— Pero ahora se enteró que soy rara. — Dijo ella, un par de lágrimas comenzando a caer nuevamente de sus ojos.

— ¿Rara? — Preguntó Sara confundida.

— Me gustan las chicas. — Respondió ella. — Me gustan las chicas de la manera en que deberían gustarme los chicos. — Admitió su verdad.

— Eso no tiene nada de raro. — Aseguró Sara y le agarró la cara para hacer que sus miradas se encuentren. — Nadie debería estar obligado a que nos guste ningún género en específico, nuestros gustos son libres porque son propios, de cada uno. — Dijo con convicción.

Ava volvió a refugiarse en los brazos de Sara y dejó que la abrace. Se quedaron otro largo rato en silencio. Nunca había sentido tanta comodidad compartiendo silencios con nadie, pero Sara lo hacía parecer simple. Había algo en la otra, que simplemente su presencia, le daba paz. Luego, de a poco, le fue contando los detalles de la pelea. Mientras tanto, Sara le hacía y deshacía trenzas en su cabello, lo que sorprendentemente le sirvió para mantenerse calmada a pesar de todo.

— Me habías dicho que tu mamá no acepta tu bisexualidad. — Le recordó ella.

— Si, ella no lo acepta. — Afirmó Sara.

— ¿Cómo hacen para seguir teniendo una relación cuando ella no acepta eso? — Pidió saber ella.

— Lo ignoramos, no hablamos de ello. Yo mantengo mis asuntos privados para no darle motivos de que arme escándalos. — Respondió Sara con sinceridad.

A Ava le costaba imaginar eso. Sara era una persona tan libre de su sexualidad, o por lo menos ella la percibía así. Le hizo sentir mal por ella, porque sabía que debía costarle no expresarse cómo quería.

— Eso debe ser difícil. — Dijo ella.

— Lo es, pero no es como si tuviéramos una relación nosotras, así que prefiero no darle más razones para que las cosas sean más difíciles. — Intentó explicar Sara. — Tus padres, yo no sé cómo es tu relación con ellos. Pero, dales tiempo. Si te aman, lo van a aceptar. — Expresó su opinión.

— Gracias. — Agradeció ella.

Ava se quedó en lo de Sara hasta que Ashley le mandó un mensaje y la fue a buscar. Cuando llegaron a su casa Ashley la llevó a su habitación y le contó que ella también había decidido hablar con sus padres sobre su sexualidad, y les dijo que ella era bisexual. Le agradeció por haberla inspirado, le dijo que ellas siempre iban a ser hermanas y nunca iban a estar solas. Eso le devolvió un poco de paz. Ella amaba a su hermana y estaba agradecida de lo mucho que había crecido la relación que tenían.

Antes de quedarse dormida, recordó algo sumamente importante. Sara cumplía años el día de Navidad. Pensó en cómo iba a ser probablemente su cumpleaños para ella. Pensó en Dinah y Malcolm, y no pudo imaginar nada bueno. Tenía que hacer algo para hacerle pasar un buen día. Agarró su celular y armó un grupo de whatsapp con sus amigos.

**Cumpleaños de Sara**

**Ava:**

Sabían que el 25 es el cumple de Sara?

**Jax:**

Si

**Ava:**

Tendríamos que planear un festejo

**Zari:**

No creo que a Sara le guste festejar su cumpleaños

**Amaya:**

Más razones para festejarlo, hay que hacerle pasar un buen momento

**Charlie:**

Si, además si su navidad va a ser como su acción de gracias…

**Ava:**

Qué pasó?

**Zari:**

Nada

**Mick:**

Trabajó

**Amaya:**

Y después estuvo sola. Dinah y Malcolm de fiesta por ahí.

**Jax:**

La estuve intentando de convencer de que venga a mi casa para la cena de nochebuena

**Behrad:**

Yo creo que todos podemos tomarnos un rato de la tarde, por más que sea navidad, para verla

**Zari:**

Nosotros obvio que tenemos más que un rato bro, no festejamos navidad

**Nate:**

Todos sabemos eso Z

**Mick:**

Podríamos ir al parque de skates

**Ray:**

Yo puedo llevar una torta de cumpleaños

**John:**

Y si necesitamos una casa podemos venir a la mía

Estoy a una cuadra del parque de skates

**Ava:**

Genial!

Ava se sintió contenta de que todos estuvieran dispuestos a tomarse un rato del día de Navidad para ver a Sara. Ella se lo merecía. Era una buena amiga y era su cumpleaños. Ahora le quedaba pensar un regalo. Sentía que tenía que esmerarse, después de todo Sara le había hecho el regalo perfecto para su cumpleaños y ella quería hacer lo mismo.


	28. Chapter 28

Las vacaciones de invierno no eran totalmente vacaciones para Sara, porque ella continuaba trabajando. Pero le gustaba trabajar, porque eso la mantenía lejos de su casa. Y le gustaba compartir momentos con sus compañeras, todas eran muy divertidas y amables.

Ella quería pasar todas las fiestas trabajando, total no era como si tuviera planeado ningún tipo de festejo con su madre y Malcolm. El tema era que Danver's Dinner obviamente cerraba en esas fechas especiales. Así que decidió que los momentos libres que tenía del trabajo los pasaría sola.

Mientras hacía su turno de trabajo pensó en todo lo que había vivido con Ava el día anterior. Se sorprendió mucho de la revelación de esa chica y de que la hubiera elegido a ella para ir a refugiarse. Pensó en lo mucho que odiaba verla triste, con el corazón roto por el rechazo de su padre. Ella no sabía cómo iba a ser Nochebuena para ella después de todo eso, así que como quería acompañarla de alguna manera decidió escribirle por whatsapp.

**Ava**

**Sara:**

Hola, ¿Cómo estás?

**Ava:**

Intentando ponerle onda. ¿Vos?

**Sara:**

Bien, trabajando

Solamente quería decirte que cualquier cosa que necesites podes contar conmigo

**Ava:**

Gracias

No sé cómo va a ser esta noche, ni cómo van a estar las cosas…

Pero por lo menos sé que mi tía y mis primas vienen a casa

Y están mis hermanas

**Sara:**

Espero que puedas pasarla bien

Te mando buenas energías

**Ava:**

Gracias

Feliz nochebuena Sara

**Sara:**

Feliz nochebuena

— ¿Con quién te mensajeas? — Preguntó Alex con curiosidad.

— Una amiga. — Respondió ella. — Es la primera navidad que va a pasar con su familia sabiendo que ella es lesbiana, así que quería darle apoyo. — Explicó un poco la situación.

— Las primeras fiestas resultan raras. — Dijo Alex, opinando desde su propia experiencia.

— Sí, más que su padre no está feliz al respecto. — Agregó ella.

— Eso debe ser más raro todavía, no me imagino lo que es que tu familia no te apoye. — Reflexionó Alex al respecto. — Por lo menos te tiene a vos, es importante tener a alguien. — Sumó.

— ¿Algún plan para esta noche? — Preguntó Kara, uniéndose a la conversación.

— Nada en especial, estar en casa. — Respondió ella, sin dar mucho detalle. — ¿Ustedes? — Giró la conversación para el otro lado.

— Vamos a lo de nuestro primo Ray, nos reunimos toda la familia a cenar allí. — Respondió Kara alegremente.

Cuando salió de trabajar pensó en Jax. Él había estado intentando convencerla para que fuera a su casa para la cena de Nochebuena, pero ella no quería sentir que invadía su momento familiar. Aunque Jax había insistido en que ella no iba a invadir, incluso le había dicho que Behrad y Zari también iban a estar con él, porque la familia de ellos no festejaba Navidad. A pesar de eso, Sara sentía que lo mejor era estar sola. Las fiestas sin su hermana y sin su padre iban a ser difíciles para ella, y no quería contagiar su estado semi depresivo a nadie.

Por eso, finalmente decidió ir a su casa. Sin embargo, cuando llegó, algo la detuvo. Desde afuera pudo ver y escuchar que había varias personas reunidas allí. Eso significaba que su madre y Malcolm estaban teniendo una fiesta. Ella no quería estar en su casa si esta iba a estar llena de extraños. Así que aceptó que la idea de Jax era su mejor opción y fue a su casa.

— Viniste. — Dijo Jax, con una sonrisa al abrirle la puerta.

— Si. — Afirmó ella.

— Vamos, que te presento a mi mamá y mi abuela. — Dijo, dejándola pasar a la casa. — Behrad y Zari ya están aquí. — Le dejó saber.

Sara se sintió bienvenida en la casa. La abuela y la mamá de Jax eran dos mujeres amables y simpáticas. Con la ayuda de todos terminaron de preparar la cena y luego se sentaron alrededor de la mesa a disfrutar de la comida.

**Ava**

**Ava:**

Cómo va la cena?

**Sara:**

Bien, me vine para lo de Jax

La tuya?

**Ava:**

Tranquila,

por ahora va mejor de lo que esperaba

**Sara:**

Cualquier cosa me avisas, y te voy a buscar

**Ava:**

En skate?

**Sara:**

En lo que quieras ;)

**Ava:**

JAJAJA

*sticker de dos personas cayéndose al intentar entrar ambas en un skate*

**Sara:**

Enserio, cualquier cosa avisame

**Ava:**

Gracias

La cena fue agradable. Hace bastante que Sara no disfrutaba de un momento así de familiar como ese, así que intentó disfrutarlo. Por momentos se imaginaba cómo sería la situación si su hermana y su padre estarían allí con ellos, compartiendo la cena con sus amigos. Pero intentó no perderse mucho en esos pensamientos para no bajonearse.

A las doce brindaron y salieron al pequeño patio de la casa a observar los fuegos artificiales.

De pronto, se encontró recibiendo un paquete. Eso la sorprendió. Ellos habían prometido no hacerse regalos. Y ahora se sentía incómoda, porque ella no tenía regalos para darles.

— Habíamos dicho que nada de regalos. — Les recordó ella, confundida.

— Pero este regalo no es de navidad. — Aclaró Jax.

— Es tu regalo de cumpleaños. — Informó Behrad.

— Feliz cumpleaños Sara. — Dijo Zari con una sonrisa cálida, alentándola a abrir el regalo.

Eso sí que la sorprendió. Ella no sabía que sus amigos sabían que ese día ella cumplía años. Sintió emoción, no por recibir un regalo, sino por lo que significaba. Ella les importaba lo suficiente como para que le hicieran un regalo. Ellos la querían.

Sara abrió el regalo y se encontró con los cómics de "La vieja guardia". Sonrió agradecida y contenta, porque esa era una de sus cómics favoritas.

— No puedo creerlo. — Dijo ella sorprendida. — ¡Gracias, gracias! — Agradeció dándole un abrazo a cada uno.

— Sabíamos que te iba a gustar. — Dijo Behrad, con confianza.

— ¿Cómo sabían? — Preguntó ella, con curiosidad.

— Porque este mes estuviste haciendo varios dibujos de los personajes. — Dijo Zari, dando cuenta de que ellos prestaban atención a los dibujos que ella a veces hacía durante las clases.

— Sobre todo de Andy, Quynh y Nile. — Sumó Jax.

— Es que son los mejores personajes. — Dijo ella entusiasmada. — Y Nicky y Joe, los amo a todos. — Admitió.

— Nos alegra colaborar con tu fanatismo. — Comentó Zari, riendo.

Behrad y Zari se fueron tipo dos de la mañana, cuando su padre los pasó a buscar. Sara se quedó a dormir en lo de Jax. Al otro día iba a regresar a su casa, pero la abuela de Jax, Louise, la convenció para que se quede a almorzar con la excusa de que había suficientes sobras de comida como para todos.

Después del almuerzo Jax la convenció de ir al parque de skates. Era su cumpleaños y ese día Danver's Dinners no abría por Navidad, por lo que sentía que estaba bien hacer algo que le gustaba.

Cuando llegaron al parque se encontró con una sorpresa. Las Leyendas estaban allí para festejar su cumpleaños. La recibieron con abrazos y Ray había preparado una torta. Después de pedir tres deseos y soplar las velitas, Mick le hundió su cara en la torta. Eso generó que se armara una gran guerra de torta. Se divirtieron mucho con esa pequeña rebeldía. Cuando se sintieron satisfechos se sentaron a comer los pocos pedazos que habían podido rescatar.

— Esto está riquísimo Ray. — Le dijo ella.

— Gracias. — Agradeció Ray.

— Lastima que por la guerra no queden muchos pedazos. — Comentó Charlie.

— Otro día tendremos que hacer otra, pero esta vez para comer. — Dijo Amaya.

Patinaron un rato como a Sara tanto le gustaba. Entre los que sabían patinar intentaron ayudar a los que no sabían, para que por lo menos se animaran a andar un poco. Fue una tarde muy divertida, y Sara se sentía agradecida por la compañía de sus amigos.

Llegó el momento en que todos tenían que regresar a sus casas, porque era Navidad y tenían que cenar en familia. Ava le pidió si ellas podían quedarse un rato más, y ella aceptó. Le mostró un par de trucos con su skate que mezclaba con pasos de baile de hip-hop. Luego le enseñó a hacer kickflip con el skate. Ambas festejaron emocionadas cuando lo logró. Sara incluso grabó el momento con su celular y lo subió a su historia de instagram. Una vez que se cansaron, simplemente se sentaron a conversar.

— Tengo algo para vos. — Dijo Ava, y sacó un pequeño paquete de su campera.

— No deberías... — Comenzó ella, negando con la cabeza.

Si no había esperado tener un regalo, menos había esperado tener dos. Que Ava haya pensado en ella y le estuviera dando un regalo la hacía sentir especial.

— Lo sé, pero quería. — La interrumpió Ava, entregándole el paquete.

Sara abrió el paquete y se encontró con un colgante de plata con dos dijes de canarios. Uno tenía grabado la letra L y el otro la letra Q. Sintió que ese regalo era tan especial, tan significativo, que no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas de la emoción que sentía.

— Perdón. — Se disculpó Ava, mal interpretando las lágrimas de la otra. — Si te parece tonto, o no te gusta, se puede cambiar. — Le dejó saber.

— No solo me gusta, me encanta. Es perfecto. — Dijo ella, finalmente reaccionando. — ¿Me ayudas? — Le pidió pasándose el colgante por el cuello y señalando a la otra que se lo abroche.

— Listo. — Dijo Ava, una vez que se lo abrochó.

— Gracias, de verdad es perfecto. — Agradeció ella con sinceridad. — ¿Cómo sabías que los canarios eran especiales para mí? — Pidió saber.

— Por tu tatuaje y la pintura de tu habitación, supuse que era una especie de símbolo para tu hermana y tu papá. — Explicó Ava.

— Los canarios eran los animales favoritos de Laurel. Una vez insistió tanto para que tengamos uno, que papá finalmente adoptó dos. — Relató ella, perdiéndose en el recuerdo.

— Gracias por compartir eso conmigo. — Agradeció Ava, dándole la mano para traerla devuelta al presente.

— Gracias a vos por hacer que este cumpleaños no apeste. — Dijo ella, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ava estaba con su camioneta, así que la llevó hasta su casa. Se despidieron y Sara entró a su casa. Su madre y Malcolm no estaban. Y ella no sabía cómo sentirse con eso. Ella había recibido mensajes de sus amigos de Nueva York, de sus amigos de California, de sus compañeras de trabajo y sus compañeras de lucha libre; y había pasado una tarde hermosa con las Leyendas. Pero por parte de su madre no recibió nada. ¿Lo habría olvidado? ¿O lo sabría pero no le importaba? Sara no sabía qué opción dolía más, pero no dejó que eso le arruine el día y apreció los buenos momentos que había pasado.

Las vacaciones continuaron igual hasta año nuevo. Ella siguió trabajando, entrenando y bailando en sus ratos libres.

El treinta y uno lo pasó con Nico, en lo de su vecina. Después de las doce se encontraron con Jennifer, brindaron juntas y luego fueron a festejar el nuevo año. En la fiesta a la que fueron se encontró con las Leyendas y con algunas de sus compañeras de trabajo, así que aprovechó para saludarlos a ellos también.

El primero de año era domingo, y era el primer domingo del mes. Así que a la noche fue a Amazó para la competencia de lucha libre.

— Feliz año nuevo. — Volvieron a desearle Jennifer y Nico abrazándola.

Mientras se vestían con la ropa de lucha libre intercambiaron un par de anécdotas sobre la fiesta de la noche anterior. Se rieron un rato y hasta se sacaron un par de fotos juntas.

Esa noche Sara volvió a ganar cuatro peleas. Ella se sentía satisfecha con su rendimiento, y por suerte esta vez Dinah y Malcolm coincidieron con ella, porque ninguno le hizo ningún reproche.

Cuando se acostó en la cama miró las fotos que se había sacado con Jennifer y Nico. Eran increíbles, tenían una estética muy punk con un aire a boxeo callejero. En verdad parecían que habían sacado las fotos para una sesión de fotografía de una revista, serie, película o tapa de un disco.

Finalmente decidió subir una de las fotos a instagram. Jennifer estaba sentada en un banco con las piernas abiertas, Nico y ella estaban paradas a sus costados, cada una con una pierna sobre el banco. Todas luciendo expresiones serias y rudas, poniendo actitud.

 **@saralance** empezando el nuevo año con las chicas más rudas de todo Starling

A los minutos empezaron a llegar los likes y muchos comentarios que la hicieron reír.

 **@mickrory** pegame una piña en la cara por favor

 **@xcharliex** Sacaste un disco punk y recién me entero? Estás tratando de robar mi talento?

 **@jennpierce** somos mi trio favorito

 **@magnusbane** esto tiene unas vibes muy artes marciales, i love it!

 **@jaxjackson** feo que no me hayas invitado a tu fiesta punk

 **@ztomaz @mickrory @xcharliex @jaxjackson** siempre tan dramáticos :'D

 **@cinnsimone** Feliz año nuevo

 **@nicominoru @jennpierce** SOMOS EL MEJOR TRIO! LAS AMO!

 **@gracechoi** sin dudas son un trío rudo e imparable

Sara se durmió sintiéndose sorprendentemente llena de esperanza. Parecía que las cosas, de a poco, estaban empezando a acomodarse. Realmente esperaba que este nuevo año venga lleno de cosas buenas, deseó y pidió que así fuera.


	29. Chapter 29

Nochebuena y Navidad resultaron mejor de lo que había esperado. Los momentos familiares habían tenido cierta incomodidad, pero por lo menos siempre había estado acompañada de sus hermanas y sus primas.

El cumpleaños de Sara fue un buen momento dentro de la Navidad. Le hicieron pasar un buen rato y la hicieron sentir acompañada, que era lo importante. Además Ava estaba feliz de que su regalo le haya gustado.

Al día siguiente de navidad se reunió con sus amigos y les contó sobre su sexualidad, y todo lo ocurrido en Navidad. Como ella sabía, todos la aceptaron y la apoyaron. Sentirse acompañada por ellos fue muy realizante. Pero todavía faltaba la aceptación más importante, una de las que más le importaba... la de sus padres.

La última semana del año fue rara. Su papá la ignoraba y ella no sabía cómo sentirse con eso. Le dolía que su papá tuviera esas actitudes, más cuando ellos siempre habían tenido una buena relación. No sentía que fuera justo que la relación tuviera que cambiar por su sexualidad.

— ¿Podemos hablar? — Le pidió su madre.

— Claro. — Asintió ella, dándole permiso para que entre a su habitación.

— He notado que estos días has estado triste y no me gusta verte así. — Dijo Pam, sentándose en la cama.

— Mamá… — Comenzó a protestar ella.

— No lo niegues por favor, te conozco. — Le pidió Pam, interrumpiéndola. — Sé que te tiene mal lo de tu padre, y tal vez mi manera de mediar en ese asunto no fue la mejor. Pero hay que darle tiempo. — Intentó explicar.

— ¿Darle tiempo? ¿Para qué? — Cuestionó ella, dolida ante esa idea. — Ya sé lo que piensa, y lo más probable es que esté arrepentido de haberme adoptado porque para él ahora soy rara. — Dijo, comenzando a llorar silenciosamente.

— No sos rara. — Dijo Pam y le agarró una de sus manos para darle contención.

— Pero me gustan las chicas. — Argumentó ella. — Y ahora que se los deje saber seguro no me van a querer más. — Expresó, tapándose la cara con las manos porque le daba vergüenza llorar tan libremente delante de su madre.

— No hay nada que puedas hacer que me haga no amarte. — Aseguró Pam y la refugió en un abrazo. — Siempre vas a ser mi hija y siempre te voy a amar. — Agregó con convicción.

Ava dejó que las palabras de su madre la curen. Saber que ella estaba de su lado la hizo sentir un gran alivio. Porque el tema de su adopción era algo que a veces todavía le daba inseguridad; y ahora sumándole lo de su sexualidad, esa inseguridad se agrandaba porque tenía miedo al rechazo. Pero ella tenía a su madre, a sus hermanas, a sus primas, a sus amigos…

Era raro no tener a su padre también de su lado, porque durante su infancia ellos habían sido muy cercanos. Pero tal vez debía darle tiempo… El problema era que no sabía si ella quería esperarlo a que esté listo, esperarlo a que la acepte como era... Porque le dolía… le dolía que algo tan simple, como el respeto, lo volviera tan complicado.

**Los mejores**

**Ava:**

Hoy tuve una conversación importante con mamá

Me dijo que no le importaba que me gustan las chicas

Que me quiere igual

**Nora:**

Viste? Te lo dije!

**Kuasa:**

Pam es lo más!

**Gary:**

Siempre tuve fe en ella

**Astra:**

A Pam la amamos

**Mona:**

Woow el poder de las mujeres

**Astra:**

Es lo que merecemos

**Lily:**

Todavía nos falta mucho

**Kuasa:**

Tenemos que seguir avanzando en aceptar diversas sexualidades

**Gary:**

Y géneros, identidades

**Ava:**

Ustedes y sus debates feministas de siempre :')

Gracias por eso

**Konane:**

Y tu papá?

**Ava:**

Sigue sin hablarme…

**Gary:**

Y a Ashley?

**Ava:**

A ella tampoco

**Nora:**

Por lo menos se tienen a ustedes

**Kuasa:**

Podemos boicotearle su próxima campaña electoral si queres

**Gary:**

Me gusta, podemos llenar todos actos públicos con los colores lgbtqianb+

**Ava:**

Me muero con ustedes y sus ideas

Aunque admito que sería algo MUY lindo de ver

Para año nuevo fueron a cenar a un restaurante. A ella y a sus hermanas no les gustaba para nada el plan, pero habían tenido que aceptarlo. Hacían eso por el tema de la carrera política de su padre. En ese restaurante fueron a cenar y a recibir el año nuevo muchos de los políticos de Starling con sus familias. Lo único positivo era que estaba Nate, y un rato después de las doce se fueron juntos a encontrarse con sus amigos.

— Feliz año. — Le desearon Gary y Nora abrazándola.

— Feliz año, los amo. — Dijo ella, disfrutando de ese abrazo grupal.

Mona sacó una foto de ese abrazo y luego se las compartió. Ava la amó tanto, que decidió que esa era la mejor foto para empezar el año. Entró a su instagram y la publicó.

 **@avasharpe** un nuevo año con ellos, los mejores, los que están desde que tengo cinco años y siempre van a estar

Ava cerró sus redes sociales y decidió que por el resto de la fiesta no iba a prestar atención a su celular. Bailó y se rió con sus amigos, disfrutó el momento.

Al rato pudo divisar a Sara en la fiesta. No sabía cuando ella había llegado, pero la vio con dos chicas. A una la reconoció como la que la había ido a buscar al colegio la otra vez, Jennifer. Y la otra suponía que debía ser Nico. Ava la observó y notó lo relajada que Sara parecía con esas dos chicas. Le parecía raro verla tan cómoda con otras personas que no fueran las Leyendas, pero se alegró por ella. Sara se merecía tener personas que la quieran y la hagan sentir cómoda.

En un momento sus miradas se encontraron. Sara le sonrió, dijo algo a sus amigas, y después se dirigió a ella. Sara la saludó con un cálido abrazo y Ava se sintió contenta de que la relación que tenían estuviera en el punto en que los abrazos eran algo confortable y natural.

— Feliz año nuevo Ava. — Le dijo Sara, cuando se separaron del abrazo.

— Feliz año nuevo Sara. — Dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo la pasaste en la cena? — Preguntó Sara, con curiosidad.

Ambas intercambiaron historias sobre sus cenas pre año nuevo. Ava le contó sobre el restaurante al que fue, sobre lo bien que se había sentido que estuviera Nate y sobre el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Sara le contó sobre la vecina de Nico y la comida casera que habían preparado. Luego volvieron a donde estaban sus amigos para seguir bailando. Ava no volvió a ver a Sara esa noche, y cuando preguntó por ella Charlie le dejó saber que ya se había ido con sus vecinas.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? — Le ofreció Nate, una vez que la fiesta terminó.

— ¿Tomaste? — Pidió saber ella.

— No, cuando estoy con el auto no tomo. — Aseguró él.

— Entonces si. — Aceptó ella.

Se despidieron de sus amigos y se subieron al auto. Primero dejaron a Amaya, Kuasa y Ray. Luego se dirigieron a donde vivían ellos.

— ¿Qué tal comenzaste el año? — Preguntó Nate.

— Bien, y una vez que estuvimos con nuestros amigos mejor. — Respondió ella con sinceridad.

— Si, las cenas políticas siempre apestan. — Coincidió él. — Para este nuevo año que comienza quería decirte que estoy orgulloso de vos y que siempre voy a ser tu amigo. — Dijo con convicción. Al parecer se había enterado sobre su sexualidad y se lo estaba dejando saber con esa indirecta.

— Eso es muy tierno Nate, me vas a hacer llorar. — Se quejó ella, dándole un pequeño golpe en su brazo. — ¿Vos con Amaya? — Preguntó, cambiando el foco de la conversación.

— Le pedí que sea mi novia. — Le contó él, con una gran sonrisa.

— Y por esa sonrisa supongo que aceptó. — Dijo ella, divertida ante la actitud risueña de su amigo.

— Si. — Afirmó él.

El primer día del año Ava lo pasó con sus hermanas. Amy y ella siempre habían tenido la costumbre de ese día dedicarlo a mirar películas y comer comida chatarra. Esta vez Ashley se unió a ellas. Fue lindo que Ashley se sumará a ese ritual que tenían, se sintió como una confirmación de que la relación entre ellas había crecido y mejorado.

A la noche, cuando ya estaba en su cama, decidió revisar sus redes sociales. Abrió instagram y se encontró con muchos likes a su foto de año nuevo, y rió con los comentarios que sus amigos le dejaron.

De pronto le llegó una notificación de Sara, ella le había dado like a su foto. Ava fue al perfil de Sara para ver si ella también había subido alguna foto de la fiesta. Al hacerlo vio que ella había subido foto con Nico y Jennifer, pero no era de la noche anterior porque estaban vestidas diferentes.

Leyendo los comentarios encontró algo que le llamó la atención.

El usuario gracechoi había comentado la foto de Sara.

¿Era posible que esa Grace Choi fuera la misma Grace Choi con quien ella había tenido su primer beso?

Ava entró al perfil de Grace Choi y comprobó que era la misma Grace que ella conocía. Miró sus fotos de esos últimos meses que estuvieron sin verse, y pudo notar que había algo nuevo en su vida. Ella tenía una novia, Anissa. Se sintió contenta por ella porque parecía estar muy feliz y enamorada.

Pero… ¿Cómo era posible que haya comentado la foto de Sara? ¿Cómo y de dónde conocía a Sara y a las otras chicas? ¿En verdad el mundo era tan pequeño?

Necesitaba sacarse sus dudas, así que entró a whatsapp y le escribió a Grace.

**Grace**

**Ava:**

Hola! Feliz año!

**Grace:**

Feliz año nuevo Ava!

Cómo estás?

**Ava:**

Gracias

Todo bien, vos?

**Grace:**

Bien también

**Ava:**

Te puedo hacer una pregunta por más rara que suene?

**Grace:**

Claro

**Ava:**

Conoces a Sara Lance?

**Grace:**

Si

**Ava:**

De dónde?

**Grace:**

Amazó

**Ava:**

Qué es eso?

**Grace:**

No es algo como para explicarte por estos medios

Cuando nos veamos te cuento bien

**Ava:**

De acuerdo

**Grace:**

Y no te preocupes mucho

Sara es grandiosa

**Ava:**

Ok

¿Sara era grandiosa? ¿Eso era todo lo que tenía para decirle? Ava no sabía cómo sentirse con eso. Entró a google y buscó Amazó, pero no encontró nada que le pudiera servir. Fuera lo que fuera Amazó, por ahora era un misterio para ella.

Ava se preguntó qué pasaría si le preguntaría a Sara sobre todo eso. ¿Le diría ella que era Amazó? ¿Y le diría cómo había conocido a Grace?


	30. Chapter 30

Enero no era un buen mes para Sara. Enero era el mes donde se cumplía el aniversario de su secuestro y de la muerte de Laurel y Quentin. Ese año se iban a cumplir dos años y ella todavía no sabía cómo sentirse con eso. Por un lado parecía mucho tiempo, y por otro parecía tan poco… Lo único que sabía era que Enero era completamente nostálgico por donde fuera que lo mire.

Por eso Sara intentó hacer todo lo posible para mantenerse ocupada, para no tener un momento para frenar y pensar. Trabajó, hizo todas sus tareas, entrenó y bailó mucho.

La segunda semana del mes se terminaron las vacaciones de invierno y regresaron a clases.

Ella estaba buscando un par de libros en su casillero, cuando Ava se acercó a ella para entablar una conversación.

— Hola. — La saludó Ava.

— Hola. — Le devolvió ella el saludo. — ¿Cómo terminaste las vacaciones? — Preguntó, terminando de guardar los libros en su mochila.

— Bien, fueron días tranquilos. — Respondió Ava, con cierto apuro. — ¿Vos? — Agregó educadamente.

— Bien, trabajando. — Contestó ella y cerró su casillero.

— ¿De dónde conoces a Grace Choi? — Pidió saber Ava repentinamente.

Eso llamó su atención. ¿Ava conocía a Grace? ¿Sabría que esa chica luchaba en Amazó? ¿Y si lo sabía habría posibilidades de que lo relacione con ella? Sara no podía arriesgarse a que sus amigos se enteraran de la lucha libre, porque si su mamá o Malcolm llegaban a saberlo… eso iba a ser malo, iba a traerle más problemas de los que ya tenía.

— Es novia de Anissa, la hermana de Jennifer. — Respondió ella, usando esa información que sabía a su favor. — ¿Por qué? ¿Vos también la conoces? — Giró la conversación hacia la otra.

— La conozco de la playa. — Asintió Ava, sonrojándose un poco.

— ¿Te gusta? ¿Es eso? — Cuestionó ella con curiosidad.

— Ella fue la primera chica con la que compartí un beso. — Admitió Ava, como si fuera un gran secreto.

Era raro ver a Ava nerviosa cuando hablaba de una chica. A Sara le resultó adorable que se sonrojara, pero a la vez sintió algo raro en su estómago. No le gustaba del todo la idea de que a Ava le guste una chica que ella conocía.

— Bueno, tienes buen gusto, Grace es sexy. — Comentó ella, mostrándose lo más relajada que pudo.

— Eeyy. — Se quejó Ava.

— Solo digo la verdad. — Se defendió ella y la otra sacudió la cabeza, como sin poder creer que estuvieran teniendo esa conversación.

— ¿Y qué hay de Amazó? ¿Conoces ese lugar? — Pidió saber Ava.

Eso la dejó helada por un momento. Ella no podía arriesgarse a contarle la verdad, pero no le gustaba mentirle. Pensó por un largo momento, que pareció interminable, hasta que recordó lo que Malcolm le había dicho que diga si alguien le preguntaba sobre ese lugar.

— El único lugar que conozco con ese nombre es un bar cerca de casa. — Informó ella.

Por suerte no hubo más tiempo para que hablen de ello porque sonó el timbre, indicando que tenían que ir a clases.

Sara se quedó pensando en Ava y Grace. ¿Cómo habrían sido ellas estando juntas? ¿Y qué pasaría si Grace no tendría novia? ¿Se darían una posibilidad entre ellas de tener una relación? ¿Era posible que estuviera celosa de esa posibilidad?

Ella no podía estar celosa. Ava era su amiga, nada más. Y con lo que les había costado llegar al punto de ser amigas, Sara no iba a arriesgarse a romper eso simplemente porque le gustaba Ava.

Ava era una persona grandiosa. Era inteligente, amable, leal, responsable… y era muy hermosa.

Pero no, Sara no podía enamorarse de ella. No podía hacerlo porque ellas eran amigas, y porque aún si lo hacía, probablemente Ava nunca iba a corresponder sus sentimientos. Además los sentimientos que Sara tenía no eran enamoramiento, eran simplemente sentimientos amistosos.

Ella quería mucho a Ava porque era una de sus mejores amigas. Si, eso tenía sentido. Aunque… lo que sentía por Ava no era lo mismo que sentía por sus otras amigas… En fin, lo mejor iba a ser no pensar en ello, ignorarlo. Ella era buena ignorando sentimientos.

— Bueno, creo que estaría bueno empezar a armar la coreografía de hip-hop. — Sugirió Ava.

— Si, ahora que sabemos los pasos básicos vendría bien. — Coincidió Amaya.

— Y lo demás lo podemos ir aprendiendo a medida que armamos la coreo. — Agregó Ray.

— Yo tengo un par de ideas para la coreo. — Les dejo saber ella.

— ¿Qué ideas? — Preguntó Nate con curiosidad.

— Ideas de pasos, estuve empezando a armar algo con la canción que habíamos elegido. — Respondió ella.

— ¿Cuándo tuviste tiempo? — Preguntó Mick sorprendido.

— En las vacaciones. — Respondió ella riendo. — ¿Me van a decir que ninguno de ustedes bailó durante las vacaciones? — Preguntó divertida.

— Las vacaciones son para descansar. — Excusó Charlie y la mayoría asintió, como si estuvieran de acuerdo con ella.

— Bien, muéstranos lo que tenes. — Indicó Ava.

Charlie puso la canción que habían elegido para la coreografía y Sara les mostró lo que tenía armado hasta ese momento. La canción duraba unos cinco minutos aproximadamente, y ella solamente había llegado a armar pasos para los primeros dos.

A sus amigos les gustaron sus ideas, así que terminaron de armar un par que estaban incompletas. Luego, continuaron con el armado de lo que continuaba.

La siguiente semana, por más que había intentado evitarlo, las fechas cayeron sobre ella con una intensidad que la hizo volver a encerrarse en su propia cabeza. Su mente se veía invadida de recuerdos de los momentos que había pasado secuestrada con su hermana, de la tortura la que habían sido sometidas…

No podía concentrarse en el presente, porque su mente estaba en el pasado. Sabía que estaba preocupando a sus amigos con sus actitudes, pero no podía evitarlo. Por más que lo intentaba, no sabía cómo lidiar con el dolor de sus recuerdos y sus pérdidas.

En las clases pasó largos ratos dibujando. Tratando de expresar su dolor allí, en las hojas. Sus dibujos eran oscuros… heridas, sangre, sogas, ambientes cerrados y tenebrosos, pozos, túneles sin salida…

Los días del aniversario de su secuestro pasaron lentamente. Hasta que de repente, hubo algo inesperado en su rutina. Dinah y Malcolm habían preparado la cena, y querían cenar todos juntos. Eso era raro, la mayoría de las veces no comían juntos, y menos cocinaban para ella. Pero Sara se sentó en la mesa, y se obligó a sí misma a comer su comida sin quejarse.

— ¿Recuerdas que estuvimos hablando de qué debías aprender a controlar tus miedos? — Preguntó Malcolm.

— Si. — Respondió ella.

— Bien, es hora de hablar de ellos entonces. — Indicó él.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó ella confundida.

— Que es hora de hablar de tus miedos. — Repitió Dinah lo que su pareja había dicho.

— ¿Quieren que hable de mis miedos con ustedes? — Pidió saber ella y los otros asintieron. — Eso no va a pasar, yo no quiero, ni puedo hablar de ellos. — Argumentó.

Había algo irónico en que las personas que se suponían que tenían que cuidarla y nunca lo hacían, le pidan que hable de sus miedos. ¿Qué se esperaban? ¿Qué ella iba a confiar en ellos como si nada? ¿Qué les iba a contar sus dolores y sus miserias? Eso no iba a pasar. Menos cuando, en alguna parte de su ser, sentía que si lo hacía ellos lo iban a usar en su contra.

— Esto no es un debate o algo que puedas elegir, es tu obligación. — Dijo su madre seriamente.

— Cuando logremos que controles tus miedos vas a poder ganar todas las peleas. — Explicó Malcolm la teoría que ellos tenían. — Y sabemos cuales son tus miedos: la oscuridad, estar retenida físicamente y ahogarte. — Agregó.

— Es hora de enfrentar esto. — Dijo Dinah.

Su madre agarró su celular, cargó un video y lo puso para que ella pueda verlo. Era un video de su secuestro, uno de esos que Damien Darkh había grabado. ¿Cómo lo habían conseguido? Se suponía que eran pruebas confidenciales de la policía. Su corazón se detuvo por un instante al sentir el pánico invadirla. Ella no necesitaba ningún video, ni ninguna foto. Ella recordaba perfectamente su tortura y la de su hermana.

— ¡No! ¡Basta! — Exclamó ella y se tapó los ojos.

— Sara, es hora… — Insistió su madre.

— ¡No, no es hora! ¡Y menos ahora! — Explotó ella.

— Justamente ahora es el momento, porque mañana es el aniversario de la muerte de Laurel. — Justificó Dinah con seguridad.

Ese comentario la desestabilizó por completo. Su madre sabía la fecha, sabía lo difícil que había sido su semana y lo dolorosa que significaba la fecha de mañana. Sin embargo, no le importaba. En vez de querer acompañarla, contenerla, o hacer que las cosas fueran mejor; quiso y eligió empeorarlas.

— Y la muerte de papá. — Agregó ella.

Le dolía que su madre tratará la muerte de su padre como algo insignificante. Tal vez para su madre no había dolido tanto la muerte de Quentin, porque ellos hace años que no estaban juntos, no hablaban, no se veían y no se amaban. Pero aunque fuera debería tenerle respeto por el pasado que habían tenido y por sus hijas. Laurel ya no estaba… pero Sara sí estaba, y ella no solo había perdido a su hermana, sino también a su padre.

— Si, la de Quentin. — Dijo Dinah, revoleando sus ojos en forma molesta. — ¿Satisfecha? ¿Podemos volver a tus miedos? — Cuestionó.

— No voy a hablar de mis miedos, y menos con ustedes porque no entienden lo que es el dolor… — Comenzó a decir ella.

— La que no entiende de dolos sos vos! — Exclamó Malcolm, le quitó el plato y lo revoleó contra la pared.

La comida quedó desparramada por el piso y el plato roto en varios pedazos. Sara quedó en estado de shock, mirando la situación como si no podría creer que en verdad estuviera sucediendo.

De pronto, sintió que su madre estaba detrás de ella. Dinah agarró sus brazos y esposó sus manos detrás de su espalda. Finalmente eso la hizo reaccionar. ¿De dónde había sacado las esposas? ¿Y por qué las estaba usando con ella?

— ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Estás loca?! — Gritó ella, tratando de liberar sus brazos sin tener éxito.

— Si no queres hablar de tus miedos, entonces los experimentarás hasta controlarlos. Llámalo terapia vivencial. — Explicó su madre.

La llevaron al sótano y la encerraron allí. La dejaron a oscuras. Sara recordó la otra vez que había sucedido eso, y por un momento le habría gustado estar en esa otra situación. Porque por lo menos esa vez las manos le habían quedado esposadas delante de su cuerpo y no detrás. Y es que de esta manera parecía peor.

Lloró un largo rato. Lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, sin energías y sin voz.

Pero no durmió. No habría podido lograrlo aún si hubiera querido. Su mente se vio repleta de recuerdos que la atormentaron durante toda la noche y no la dejaron en paz.

Al otro día fue al colegio. Sin dormir y luciendo probablemente lo más parecido a lo que era un desastre. Pero cualquier cosa era mejor que estar en esa casa que se estaba convirtiendo en su maldición, así que fue al colegio.

No habló, no escuchó, no miró, no prestó atención… y seguramente preocupó a todas las Leyendas, a sus amigos.

— _Vamos Sara, ven a bailar. — Insistió Laurel._

— _No quiero. — Negó ella._

_Sara estaba triste porque su madre había vuelto a olvidar su cumpleaños. No la había llamado, ni le había enviado un regalo. Nada. Era como si el hecho de que viviera en otra ciudad hiciera que hubiera dejado de existir para su madre._

— _Si quieres, bailar te hace feliz. — Argumentó Laurel._

— _Pero… — Comenzó a protestar ella._

— _Basta de excusas. — La interrumpió Laurel y la agarró de la mano para hacerla levantar de la mesa. — A bailar. — Exigió._

Ese recuerdo llegó a ella inesperadamente. Esa había sido la solución de su hermana para las tristezas, bailar.

Y así se le ocurrió una idea. Tal vez le vendría bien bailar en ese día tan horrible, para sacar sus tristezas para afuera. Laurel había creído en eso, así que valía la pena intentarlo.

Entonces, en vez de ir a la última clase que le quedaba del día, se fue al gimnasio. Se sacó las zapatillas y encendió la música. Pusó una lista de reproducción que Laurel le había hecho y comenzó a bailar.

Bailó con su alma, con su corazón, con su cuerpo, con su mente empapada de recuerdos. Bailó libre, como lo sentía, expresando todo lo que estaba dentro de ella y quería salir expulsado.

Y es que ella lloraba fuerte, pero bailaba aún más fuerte.


	31. Chapter 31

Las vacaciones de invierno terminaron y las clases volvieron a empezar.

La primera semana fue muy buena. Fue lindo volver a ver a sus amigos, a todos en el mismo lugar.

El equipo de baile retomó sus entrenamientos con las energías recargadas. Sara incluso había pensado algunos pasos para armar la coreografía de hip-hop. Trabajaron a partir de eso. Ava se sentía satisfecha de que todos ya se sintieran cómodos bailando ese nuevo estilo, y al hacerlo la coreografía parecía estar armándose casi sola.

— Tengo una novedad que contarles. — Informó Rip. — Sortearon el lugar donde va a ser la segunda fase de la competencia de baile, salió Starling. — Les dejo saber.

Todos se sintieron contentos con esa noticia. Competir en Starling significaba que algunos de sus amigos y familiares iban a poder presenciar la fase de la competencia si querían hacerlo.

Ava pasó la noticia a su grupo de amigos y todos se pusieron contentos. Ellos habían demostrado muchas veces tener ganas de verla competir, y por fin iban a poder hacerlo.

La segunda semana no fue tan buena. Al menos para Sara. La chica volvió a estar apagada, y cada día que pasaba parecía empeorar la situación. Ava sabía que no era la única preocupada por ella,, podía notarla en la manera que las Leyendas intentaban hacerla salir de su autoencierro. Pero los intentos estaban fallando.

Le preocupaba verla a Sara de esa manera, tan ausente. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que la había visto en ese estado, que hasta le parecía peor que antes. O tal vez era porque ahora eran amigas, entonces verla así le afectaba de una manera que antes no lo hacía.

— Mamá. — Llamó ella a su madre, mientras se unía a ella para ayudarla a preparar la cena.

— ¿Si cariño? — Preguntó Pam, centrando su atención en su hija.

— ¿Crees que Sara necesitaría ir a terapia? — Pidió saber ella.

— ¿Sara Lance? ¿Tu compañera de colegio? — Cuestionó Pam, para aclarar de quién hablaban.

— Si. — Afirmó ella.

— Ya conoces mi perspectiva respecto a la terapia, creo que a todas las personas les vendría bien hacer. — Le recordó Pam. — Y respecto a Sara, claro que le vendría bien. A todas las personas que vivieron un trauma les haría bien la terapia. — Expresó su opinión.

Ava le había contado a su madre la situación de Sara, le había hecho leer el artículo de diario que Zari les había mostrado aquel día en el autobús. Pam se había sorprendido mucho con la noticia, pero por fin había podido empezar a entender las preocupaciones de su hija hacia esa compañera de ella y las repentinas preguntas que a veces le hacía respecto a los traumas.

— Pero no puedes obligar a alguien a ir a terapia, ¿sabes? — Dijo Pam, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su hija.

— Si, lo sé. — Asintió ella. — Pero, es que quiero ayudarla, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, ni tampoco sé si quiere que la ayude. — Soltó sus frustraciones.

— A veces lo mejor que podemos hacer es simplemente estar. — Aconsejó Pam.

— No creo que haya ido a terapia, no creo que haya estado dentro de sus posibilidades. — Dijo ella pensativamente. — ¿Crees que estaría mal si se lo sugiero? — Preguntó.

— No creo que esté mal mientras lo dejes siempre a su elección. — Respondió Pam. — Y si no tiene a donde ir, puedes sugerirle el grupo terapéutico que hay en el Hospital Militar para personas que han sido torturadas. — Agregó, a modo de sugerencia.

— ¿En verdad la dejarías entrar a uno de tus grupos? — Preguntó ella sorprendida.

— Si, no importa la situación que la llevó a ser torturada, la cuestión es que lo fue como el resto del grupo. — Afirmó Pam.

— Gracias. — Agradeció ella.

Al otro día Ava tuvo todas las intenciones de hacerle esa propuesta a Sara.

Pero no lo hizo, porque Sara estaba peor que antes. Tenía grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche, y tenía una expresión totalmente derrotada.

Algo que siempre había apreciado de Sara era que a pesar de sus estados ausentes, la chica lograba retener en ella lo verdaderamente importante que ocurría a su alrededor. Era intrigante y sorprendente, pero lo hacía. Por más que parecía que no estaba, estaba.

Esta vez eso era diferente. Esta vez no estaba en todo sentido. No escuchaba, no hablaba, no respondía, no hacía nada.

— ¿Y Sara? — Preguntó ella a las Leyendas, cuando se unieron a su grupo de amigos durante el almuerzo.

Sara no había ido a la última clase del día y eso la había hecho preocuparse. Y que ahora no estuviera en el almuerzo, la hacía preocuparse más.

— No sé, no la encontramos. — Respondió Jax, dejándose caer frustrado en una de las sillas.

— Me preocupa lo mal que está y estuvo estos días. — Dijo Ray luciendo intranquilo.

— Si, creo que esta es la vez que peor la vimos. — Asintió Nate.

— No entiendo que habrá pasado para que esté así. — Comentó ella, liberando su frustración.

— Un día estaba bien, y al otro pum, todo mal. — Dijo John, chasqueando sus dedos.

— ¿En verdad no saben? — Preguntó Zari asombrada, como si esperaba que todos supieran lo que a la otra chica le sucedía.

— No. — Respondió Mick, mirando al resto de sus amigos para comprobar que estaban todos igual de confundidos que él.

— Diles. — Ordenó Zari a Jax, como si la situación la superará y si ella tendría que explicarlo iba a partirles algo en medio de la cabeza.

— Esta semana fue el aniversario de su secuestro, y hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de su padre y su hermana. — Les dejo saber Jax.

Era eso. Ava abrió la boca del shock que sintió al escuchar el motivo. ¿Cómo era que no había recordado la fecha?

— ¿Qué les pasó? — Preguntó Gary, sorprendido ante esa noticia.

— Los asesinaron. — Respondió Behrad.

— Su papá era detective, y un asesino serial lo tomó como punto de ataque. — Agregó Jax.

— Eso es terrible. — Dijo Kuasa con sinceridad.

— Lo es. — Asintió Amaya.

Ava agarró la mano de Nora para contenerla, para que no se tense ante esa conversación. Sabía que a su amiga la afectaba, porque el asesino era su padre. Le sorprendió que las Leyendas hablaran de de Sara tan libremente frente a sus amigos, pero si lo hacían significaba que confiaban en ellos. Ava apreció que sus dos grupos de amigos parecieran más cercanos y unidos de lo que lo habían sido durante todos esos años.

— Tenemos que ayudarla, pero no sé cómo. — Dijo ella, sintiéndose algo derrotada con toda la situación.

— Estar, lo mejor que podemos hacer es estar. — Dijo Amaya con seguridad.

— ¿Pero cómo podemos estar si no sabemos dónde está? — Preguntó Nate.

— No lo sé. — Respondió Jax.

— Pero tenemos que estar, más cuando es obvio que Dinah no colabora ni ayuda. — Dijo Zari.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó con Dinah? — Cuestionó ella, preocupada ante la mención de aquella mujer.

— Se olvidó de su cumpleaños o no le importó, así que no creo que tampoco le importe este aniversario. — Contestó Zari, expresando cierto desprecio hacia esa mujer al revelar eso.

— Woow, eso es woow... demasiado horrible. — Dijo Kuasa, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

— No la conozco, pero ya la detesto. — Dijo Gary con sinceridad, haciendo que Jax, Mick y Zari se rían.

— Puedes unirte al club. — Dijo Mick, apreciando el comentario del otro.

— Chicos, encontré a Sara. — Informó Charlie, uniéndose de repente a la mesa.

— ¿Y por qué no está con vos entonces? — Preguntó John confundido.

— No pude convencerla de que venga conmigo. — Respondió Charlie.

Ava se fue junto con las Leyendas a buscar a Sara, para ver si entre todos podrían convencerla de ir al almuerzo. Sara estaba en el gimnasio. Cuando entraron ella estaba bailando.

Todos se quedaron observándola sorprendidos.

Sara estaba bailando.

Ava la había visto bailar muchas veces y siempre había creído que lo hacía muy bien. Pero esta vez era diferente. Ella estaba bailando de una manera espectacular.

Estaba encendida. En cada paso que daba estaba dejando su alma, su corazón, sus sentimientos liberados… empapando el espacio con una energía que lo único que lograba era que no puedas hacer más que mirarla.

Era realmente doloroso, porque se podía sentir su sufrimiento, su tristeza… era emocionante la manera en que transmitía sus sentimientos. Era realmente mágico y trágico a la vez, y Ava no tenía la menor idea de que podía pensar tan poéticamente cuando se trataba de baile. Pero ahí estaba Sara, logrando conectarse y conectandola a ella con el baile, de una manera que nunca había pensado que era posible hacerlo.

— ¿Están viendo...? — Preguntó ella, pero no pudo terminar la pregunta porque estaba demasiado concentrada observando a Sara bailar.

— Si. — Fueron respondiendo sus amigos uno por uno, entendiendo a lo que se refería porque todos estaban igual de maravillados que ella.

Las canciones que sonaban eran mezclas de estilos. Una variedad de contemporáneo, jazz, electro-pop y hip-hop. Sara pasaba de un estilo al otro como si fuera lo más natural del universo, sin importarle mucho las reglas, ni mezclar pasos de diferentes estilos. Simplemente improvisaba dejándose llevar por lo que sentía, y eso era… hermoso, mágico… algo caótico en algún punto, pero le sentaba perfectamente bien.

Y de repente, la música dejó de sonar. Al parecer la lista de reproducción que había puesto había llegado a su fin. Y entonces… algo inesperado, una voz retumbó en todo el gimnasio.

_Bueno, este es el final de la lista hermanita,_

_espero que te haya gustado la mezcla._

_Sé que todavía estás triste porque mamá no se acordó de tu cumpleaños…_

_Pero, ¿sabes qué? A la mierda con ella._

_No la necesitamos, nos tenemos a nosotras._

_Por eso hice esta lista e incluí todos tus estilos favoritos._

_Porque aunque no me creas, sé que algún día vas a hacerlo._

_Bailando matamos penas del corazón._

_Así que llora fuerte, pero baila aún más fuerte._

_Te amo._

Ava no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas con ese mensaje. El amor de Laurel por Sara se notaba en cada palabra. Y dolía, porque Sara ya no tenía a su hermana con ella.

¿Cómo se recuperan las personas de perder a las personas que aman?

Miró a Sara y vio que iba a continuar bailando. Intentó continuar con algún paso… sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo. Se dejó caer al piso y comenzó a llorar. Su llanto era totalmente desconsolado, como si tuviera el corazón roto.

Y era así, Ava sabía que la otra chica tenía el corazón roto. Y odiaba eso, lo odiaba porque verla con el corazón roto hacía que el suyo también se rompiera un poco.

Cruzó el espacio que las separaba, se arrodilló a su lado y la refugió en sus brazos. Sara se tensó por un instante, pero al comprobar que era ella quien la abrazaba, se derrumbó completamente en sus brazos. Lloró más desesperadamente que antes, como si el abrazo la dejara liberarse. Ava la abrazó con fuerzas, le acarició el cabello y la espalda… lo hizo hasta que Sara se quedó dormida.

— ¿Qué hacemos? — Preguntó Jax, observando como Sara dormía, finalmente pareciendo tener un poco de paz.

— Dejemosla descansar un rato, creo que lo necesita. — Respondió ella.

Jax agarró a Sara en sus brazos y la acostó en una colchoneta. Las Leyendas se quedaron en el gimnasio. Decidieron practicar un poco de baile, por más que ese no era un día de entrenamiento. Querían quedarse allí y hacerle compañía a Sara. Así que aprovecharon a bailar, para no estar esperando ansiosos a que la otra de algún tipo de señal.

Cuando Sara despertó Jax ofreció llevarla a su casa y ella aceptó. Todos se despidieron y se fueron para sus casas.

**Nora**

**Nora:**

Debería contarle a Sara lo de mi padre?

**Ava:**

No debes hacer nada

Tenes que hacer lo que sentís

Si queres contárselo, contáselo

Y si no, no

Está bien lo que sea que elijas

**Nora:**

Pero…

**Ava:**

Sin peros

No debes a nadie explicaciones sobre tu padre

**Nora:**

Me siento terrible

No quiero que me odien

**Ava:**

Nora nadie va a odiarte

Vos no sos tu padre

**Nora:**

No seré mi padre

Pero soy un recordatorio de él

**Ava:**

Nada de lo que hizo o hace tu padre es tu culpa

Jamás vas a ser un recordatorio de él porque son personas totalmente diferentes

**Nora:**

Lo decís porque soy tu amiga

**Ava:**

Lo digo porque es la verdad

**Nora:**

No siento que sea la verdad

**Ava:**

Pero lo es

**Nora:**

Todos van a odiarme cuando se enteren

**Ava:**

Cualquier persona que te odie es tonta

Sos de las personas más buenas que existe

Es imposible odiarte

**Nora:**

Te quiero

**Ava:**

Yo te quiero más

Ava suspiró y revoleó su celular a su cama, le preocupaba que sus amigas estuvieran mal. Le gustaría poder solucionarles los problemas y quitarles sus dolores. Era realmente frustrante sentir que no podía ayudar a las personas que quería. La hacía sentir inútil.

Su celular sonó, indicando que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Lo agarró pensando que iba a ser Nora, pero sorprendentemente era otra persona… era Sara.

**Sara**

**Sara:**

Podemos vernos?

**Ava:**

Si, claro

Cuándo? Dónde?

**Sara:**

Ahora?

La torre del gimnasio de Maze?

**Ava:**

Salgo para allá

**Sara:**

Gracias

Ava sintió algo de alivio al ver que Sara la estaba buscando. Si ella tenía la voluntad de contactarla y querer verla, significaba que por lo menos había salido de su estado de ausencia. Guardó su celular en uno de sus bolsillos y salió para el gimnasio.


	32. Chapter 32

Sara llegó a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue acostarse a dormir.

Durmió hasta que unos ruidos la despertaron. Al parecer Dinah y Malcolm habían llegado acompañados por varios amigos. Sara cerró la puerta de su habitación con llave para sentirse más segura. Pero ella no estaba de ánimos para bancarse esa reunión, o especie de fiesta…

Pensó qué podía hacer al respecto… Y lo único que se le vino a la mente fue Ava. El abrazo que la otra le había dado la había hecho sentirse segura, acompañada… La había regresado a la realidad. ¿Estaría bien pedirle a la otra de verse?

Intentó no darle mucha vuelta al asunto y le mandó un mensaje. Quedaron en encontrarse en el gimnasio.

Sara salió por la ventana de su habitación y fue caminando hacia al gimnasio, intentando que la caminata la ayude a despejarse. Llegó y le pidió a Maze acceso a la torre.

Esperó a Ava sentada en el balcón.

— Hola — La saludó Ava, sentándose a su lado. — ¿Cómo estás? — Le preguntó, llena de preocupación.

— Mal, pero mejor. — Respondió ella con sinceridad.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer, qué necesitas? — Pidió saber Ava, después de un largo silencio.

— Yo no quiero molestarte… — Comenzó a negar ella.

— No me molestas, por algo estoy aquí. — La interrumpió Ava. — Por favor Sara. — Le pidió y agarró su mano.

— Bailar. — Dijo ella, con su vista fija en sus manos unidas. — ¿Podemos bailar? — Preguntó.

— Claro que podemos. — Contestó Ava.

Ava la agarró de las manos y la ayudó a levantarse del piso. Sacó su celular del bolsillo y puso una playlist, luego la sacó a bailar.

Sara la miró maravillada por un instante, esa chica era capaz de hacer todo eso por ella. Sonrió y se dejó llevar por la música y por Ava.

Bailando con Ava supo que podría enamorarse de ella tranquilamente… Pero lo ignoró, ese no era momento para plantearse esas cosas.

Bailaron un largo rato, hasta que se sintieron cansadas y satisfechas. Compartieron un chocolate y después se fueron cada una a su casa.

La siguiente semana fue mejor. Sara se dejó acompañar por sus amigos. Todavía no se sentía con las energías y el humor de siempre, pero por lo menos ya no estaba hundida plenamente en su miseria. Estar con ellos ayudaba, porque siempre alguno lograba sacarle una sonrisa.

— ¡Sara! — La llamó Kuasa, siguiéndola por el pasillo para alcanzarla.

— ¿Si? — Dijo ella, esperándola para poder hablar bien.

— Necesito hablar con vos de algo. — Informó Kuasa, una vez que

— De acuerdo. — Aceptó ella.

— ¿Te acordas de mi hermana Mari? — Pidió saber Kuasa.

— Claro que me acuerdo. — Asintió ella. — ¿Cómo está? — Preguntó.

— Bien, con ganas de aprender a andar en skate. — Respondió Kuasa. — Pero las clases del parque de skates no le están gustando, porque ningún profesor sabe lenguaje de señas. — Agregó.

— Que mal, debe ser medio bajón. — Comentó ella pensativamente.

— Estaba pensando que vos podrías enseñarle, obvio que te pagaríamos por las clases. — Le dejó saber su idea Kuasa.

— Me encantaría enseñarle. — Aceptó ella. — Pero para que sepas estoy medio complicada de tiempos, puede ser que nos sea difícil coordinar. — Le dejó saber.

— Ava me dijo eso. — Dijo Kuasa, asintiendo con su cabeza.

— ¿Ava? — Preguntó ella confundida.

— Si. — Afirmó Kuasa. — Pero bueno, podemos intentarlo. Y de última si se complica mucho, tal vez en las vacaciones de verano. — Propuso.

— Dale, me parece buena idea. — Aprobó ella la idea.

— Gracias. — Agradeció Kuasa con una sonrisa.

Intercambiaron sus números de celular y quedaron en mantenerse en contacto.

Los días continuaron tranquilos, hasta que llegó otro domingo de lucha libre.

Sara estaba enojada con su madre y quería hacérselo saber. No estaba segura de que fuera buena idea lo que iba a hacer, pero se había propuesto hacerlo y lo iba a hacer. Cuando ella tenía una idea en la cabeza y estaba decidida a llevarla a cabo, le era muy difícil hacerla cambiar.

Y la idea que se le había ocurrido era perder todas las peleas de esa noche. No le molestaba recibir golpes. De hecho se sentía bien, eran una buena expresión para el dolor que sentía por dentro.

Pero lo importante era que quería demostrarle a su madre que no podía controlarla; y que cuanto más la mal tratara y la amenazara, peor le iba a ir. Que si seguía jugando con sus miedos y sus tristezas, ella se iba a dejar perder.

Lo más probable era que sus intenciones le iban a jugar en su contra, y en vez de lograr que la dejen en paz, logre que la traten peor. Pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Además a Sara no le importaba perder, total ella nunca se quedaba el dinero de las peleas que ganaba.

Así que esa noche se permitió perder. Perdió las cinco peleas.

— Estás loca. — Le reprochó Nico en el vestuario.

— ¿Cómo te vas a dejar perder así? — Preguntó Jennifer.

— Estoy tratando de darle una lección a mi madre. — Respondió ella, haciendo hombros.

— ¿Qué lección? — Preguntó Jennifer.

— La lección de que si quiere que gane tiene que dejar de jugar con mis miedos. — Respondió ella.

— Pero ella no lo va a ver así, perder puede ser para peor, te pueden volver a encerrar. — Dijo Jennifer con preocupación.

— Como dije, estás loca. — Dijo Nico.

Sus amigas seguramente tenían razón, ella estaba loca. Pero ella ya tenía un plan por si todo salía mal.

Y todo salió mal. Pero Sara ya estaba lista para que saliera mal. Así que cuando bajó del auto de Malcolm, salió corriendo. Se escapó de él y su madre, y se encerró bajo llave en su habitación.

Intentaron abrir su puerta, pero no pudieron. Así que Malcolm comenzó a patearla y golpearla con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Salí de tu habitación ya Sara! — Ordenó Dinah.

— No, no voy a salir. — Negó ella.

Malcolm continuó pateando la puerta. Sara tuvo miedo por un momento, pensando que tal vez la iba a tirar abajo. Pero por suerte no lo hizo. Finalmente se cansó y se fue.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué te dejaste perder? ¿Por qué querés arruinarnos la vida? — La interrogó su madre, su voz volviendo a su tono normal.

Sara se dejó caer en el piso y descansó su espalda contra la puerta. ¿Era posible que a su madre le costase tanto entenderla? Suspiró un par de veces, mientras trataba de decidir si valía la pena responderle.

— Estoy cansada de los malos tratos, de sus amenazas, de que jueguen con mis miedos. — Admitió finalmente ella. — Mientras las cosas sigan así, voy a perder. — Le dejo saber su decisión.

— Es por lo de tu hermana y tu padre, ¿No? — Preguntó Dinah. — Todavía estás enojada porque no hicimos nada para su aniversario. — Dijo con seguridad.

— No es solo eso. — Negó ella. — Piensalo por un momento, ¿cuándo te comportaste como mi mamá desde que estoy aquí? —Dijo dolida.

— No me podes reprochar, vos no sabes nada sobre ser madre, yo hago lo que puedo. — Justificó Dinah, sonando fastidiada.

— ¿Haces lo que podes? — Preguntó ella, soltando una risa amarga. — Bueno, lo que podes no es suficiente. — Le reprochó.

— ¡Vos no sos suficiente! — Exclamó Dinah. — ¿Pensas que te tratamos mal? ¿Qué conoces del dolor? ¡No tenes idea! ¡Con tu actitud todo va a ser para peor Sara! — Explotó llena de enojo.

— No me importa. — Dijo ella con sinceridad.

Su madre pegó una piña a la puerta y luego se fue.

Sara sabía que esa piña había sido para ella… ojalá podría haberla recibido, tal vez de esa manera su corazón le dolería menos cuando de su madre se trataba.

Al otro día, salió de su habitación por la ventana para evitar cruzarse con Dinah o Malcolm.

En el colegio le fue bien, se concentró en sus clases y así el tiempo pasó rápido. Después de la práctica de baile aceptó ir con las Leyendas a la biblioteca a estudiar para el examen de química que tenían al día siguiente. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba lejos de su casa, mejor.

Mientras estudiaban pudo notar que Ava estaba bastante ansiosa y nerviosa. Ella se frustraba cada vez que un ejercicio le salía más, y eso le resultaba adorable.

— Eeyy tranquila. — Le dijo ella a Ava. — ¿Qué te hizo la calculadora para que la trates de esa manera? — Preguntó divertida al ver los golpes que la otra daba a ese aparato.

— Es que no me sale este ejercicio, no lo entiendo. — Respondió Ava y dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa para demostrar su frustración.

— Mmm, déjame ver. — Dijo ella y agarró el cuaderno de la otra. — Acá está el problema, esto lo tenes que hacer al revés. ¿Te das cuenta? — Intentó explicarle y le señaló el error.

— Si, creo que sí. — Afirmó Ava, mirando lo que la otra le señalaba. — Gracias. — Agradeció.

Continuaron haciendo un par de ejercicios en silencio.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? — Pidió saber Ava.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Preguntó ella confundida.

— No ponerte nerviosa con los exámenes, y eso que seguro nunca tenes mucho tiempo para estudiar. — Respondió Ava, explicando a lo que se refería.

— No lo sé, supongo que me conformo con hacer todo lo mejor que puedo. — Admitió ella, después de pensarlo por un momento. — Pero vos tendrías que intentar no ponerte tan nerviosa, eres la persona más inteligente de este colegio. — Le recordó.

— Ya no estoy tan segura de eso, puede que vos seas esa persona. — Comentó Ava, mientras volvía a concentrarse en su cuaderno.

— ¿Eso es un halago? — Preguntó ella, después de reírse ante lo que la otra había dicho.

— Tal vez. — Dijo Ava haciendo hombros, queriendo quitarle importancia al asunto.

— Sara, la persona más inteligente del colegio. — Bromeó ella. — Me gusta como suena. — Dijo y le guiñó un ojo cuando la otra la miró.

— Eres terrible. — Dijo Ava riendo.

— Gracias. — Apreció.

Zari interrumpió la conversación que estaban teniendo, revoleando un bollo de papel a cada una.

— Hay personas que estamos intentando concentrarnos. — Dijo Zari seriamente, pero eso hizo que ambas chicas rieran más fuerte.

— Perdón Z. — Se disculpó Sara, una vez que se recuperó de su risa.

— A partir de ahora nos comportaremos. — Prometió Ava.

— Más les vale, porque a ustedes siempre les va bien en los exámenes. — Argumentó Zari. — En vez de reírse tanto, podrían ayudarme. — Sugirió.

— Bien. — Aceptó Sara. — ¿En que necesitas ayuda? — Pidió saber.

— Con los ejercicios de disoluciones. — Respondió Zari.

Se quedaron toda la tarde haciendo ejercicios de química en la biblioteca, hasta que se hizo la hora de que cada uno volviera a su casa.

Jax y Sara estaban caminando juntos, cuando un auto casi los atropella. Ambos tuvieron que correrse de la calle para evitar que el auto los golpeara. Quedaron algo shockeados ante la situación, pero finalmente se recuperaron y siguieron camino.

— ¿Ese no fue el auto de Malcolm? — Preguntó él, cuando se dio cuenta de donde había reconocido el auto.

— Si. — Asintió ella, algo avergonzada.

— Esto está mal, muy mal. — Comentó él, sin comprender lo que sucedía. — ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? — Intentó preguntar.

— Lo hice enojar. — Respondió ella.

— Esa no es una excusa, no está bien. Podría habernos lastimado. — Dijo él con enojo. — Ven a dormir a casa. — Le pidió.

— No es necesario… — Comenzó a negar ella.

— Si, es necesario. — La interrumpió él. — No nos vamos a arriesgar a que vayas a tu casa y te lastime, dale un día aunque sea para ver si se le pasa. Por favor. — Le pidió.

— De acuerdo. — Aceptó.

No tenía ganas de regresar a su casa, porque ese lugar no se sentía como su casa, y las personas que vivían en ella no se sentían como su familia. Así que aceptó ir a lo de Jax, porque él era su amigo y él sí se sentía como su familia. Esta vez iba a dejar que alguien la cuide.


	33. Chapter 33

Ava estaba nerviosa. Era el cumpleaños de su padre y ella le había comprado un regalo, uno que los incluía a ambos.

Las cosas entre ellos todavía seguían tensas, no habían mejorado. Randy seguía ignorando y evitando tanto a ella como a Ashley. Pero Ava quería aprovechar esta oportunidad para hacer un nuevo intento.

Compró dos entradas para un partido de básquet, ya que era el deporte favorito de su padre. Él la había llevado a muchos partidos cuando ella era una niña. Él le había pasado su fanatismo por el equipo "Las estrellas de Starling". La idea era que fueran juntos, que puedan compartir ese momento para empezar a recomponer su relación.

Ava golpeó la puerta de la oficina que su padre tenía en su casa y esperó que le de permiso para entrar.

— Ava. — Dijo Randy sorprendido. — ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pidió saber.

— Feliz cumpleaños papá. — Dijo ella y le entregó un sobre donde estaban las entradas.

Randy abrió el sobre y observó las entradas en silencio por un largo minuto. Ese minuto se hizo interminable para Ava. Le daba ansiedad pensar la posibilidad de que su padre pudiera rechazar el regalo.

— Esto es… yo no puedo. — Negó él y le devolvió el sobre con las entradas.

— Pero, es tu equipo favorito, podemos ir juntos. — Justificó ella.

— No estoy listo para hacer esto con vos. — Explicó él.

— Bueno, quédate las entradas igual, ve con otra persona. — Sugirió ella una alternativa.

— No, gracias, pero no las quiero. — Rechazó él.

Ava se fue de la oficina de su padre sintiéndose totalmente decepcionada. Su idea no había servido. Su padre seguía sin aceptarla y eso dolía.

— ¿Cómo te fue? — Le preguntó Ashley, cuando se unió con ella a la cocina para desayunar.

— Mal. — Respondió ella y soltó un largo suspiro. — Pero ya fue, voy a ir al partido igual y no pienso quedarme para la cena. — Le dejó saber su decisión.

— Yo tampoco voy a estar en la cena. — Coincidió Ashley.

— Amy no va a estar contenta con nosotras. — Comentó ella pensativamente.

— No, pero bueno... Cuando sea más grande podrá hacer lo mismo. — Dijo Ashley.

A Ava le hacía sentir un poco mal el hecho de dejar a Amy sola. Pero tenía que hacer lo mejor que era para ella, y en ese momento lo mejor era no estar cerca de su padre. La cena iba a estar llena de sus amigos políticos, por lo cual seguramente él iba a estar más contento de que Ashley y ella no estuvieran.

Pensó en el partido de básquet. Lo mejor era ir y aprovechar las entradas ya que las había comprado, además le encantaba el básquet. El único de sus amigos a quien también le gustaba ese deporte era a Konane, así que le escribió para ver si quería ir con ella.

**Konane**

**Ava:**

Tengo entradas para el partido de las estrellas de starling

Te interesa?

**Konane:**

No ibas a ir con tu padre?

**Ava:**

Si

Pero él no quiere ir conmigo

**Konane:**

Él se lo pierde

Yo si quiero ir con vos

**Ava:**

Genial :)

**Konane:**

Te paso a buscar una hora antes del partido?

**Ava:**

Me parece bien

Konane pasó a buscarla por su casa a las siete de la tarde. Fueron al partido y la pasaron muy bien juntos. Se divirtieron y disfrutaron de ver al equipo que ambos admiraban. Cantaron canciones y festejaron cada gol. Se fueron felices ya que habían ganado el partido.

Fueron a cenar a Mcdonalds y luego decidieron ir a una fiesta. Mona les mandó un mensaje con la información.

En la fiesta se encontraron con sus amigos y con algunas de las Leyendas.

Ava bailó mucho y también bebió mucho alcohol. Ella no era de tomar mucho alcohol, pero esa noche quería soltarse y relajarse, quería olvidarse de los problemas con su padre. Así que se olvidó de ser responsable por un rato, y se permitió divertirse.

Después de la fiesta, Ava fue con sus amigas a ver el amanecer al parque más cercano. Hablaron y se rieron un largo rato. Una vez que estuvieron satisfechas, Nora y Kuasa se fueron a sus casas a dormir, mientras que Astra, Mona y ella se fueron a desayunar a Danver's Dinner.

— ¿Algo más Ava? — Le preguntó Kelly, una de las camareras.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

— Porque sos amiga de Sara. — Respondió Kelly.

— Si, lo soy. — Asintió ella. — ¿No está trabajando ella hoy? — Pidió saber.

— Está afuera, durmiendo en uno de los bancos. No paro un segundo desde el viernes. — Informó Kelly.

— Si podes hacer que se vaya a su casa a descansar te regalo un postre que quieras. — Propuso Eliza.

A Ava le sorprendió que la jefa de Sara le propusiera eso, pero aceptó. Le pareció que estaba bien que quieran cuidarla, Sara merecía tener más personas en su vida que quieran cuidarla.

Ava salió del restobar y encontró a Sara donde Kelly le había dicho. Sara estaba durmiendo en un banco, tapada con una campera, que si estaba en lo correcto era de Jax. Ava se sentó a su lado y la sacudió suavemente para despertarla.

— Sara. — Mencionó ella un par de veces su nombre para despertarla.

— ¿Ava? ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó Sara sorprendida, mientras se despertaba.

— Vine a desayunar y tu jefa me ofreció regalarme un postre si lograba hacer que te fueras a tu casa. — Respondió ella con sinceridad.

— Si, ella cree que trabaje mucho este fin de semana. — Dijo Sara y se levantó para poder sentarse bien.

— Vamos entonces, te llevo a tu casa y compartimos el postre que Eliza me regale. — Propuso ella.

— Yo no quiero ir a casa, mamá y yo no estamos en un buen momento. — Le dejó saber Sara, evitando mirarla porque se sentía algo avergonzada.

— Bien, puedes venir a la mía entonces. — Sugirió ella.

— ¿Segura? — Preguntó Sara sorprendida, porque no esperaba este tipo de sugerencia.

— Si. — Asintió ella. — Dale, vamos, podemos comer el postre y dormir hasta el mediodía. — Aseguró y le ofreció su mano.

A Ava no le sorprendió escuchar que Sara no quería ir a su casa, porque al parecer estaba pasando un mal momento con su madre. Por lo poco que había conocido a esa mujer era esperable que ellas tuvieran muchas peleas porque eran muy distintas.

Sara aceptó su mano y Ava la ayudó a levantarse del banco. Eliza les regaló un postre como había prometido, Ava eligió el de brownies.

Caminaron juntas hasta la casa de Ava. En el camino hablaron de la pelea que Sara había tenido con su madre. Ava sintió que había cosas de la pelea que no le estaba contando, pero apreció que le cuente aunque fuera algo, que se sintiera lo suficientemente cómoda con ella para por lo menos poder expresar algo de todo lo que tenía acumulado.

— Tengo algo para ofrecerte, pero no quiero que te lo tomes a mal. — Dijo ella, decidiendo que finalmente era momento de hablar del tema de la terapia.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Sara, algo sorprendida y algo confundida.

— Mi mamá da terapia grupal a personas que han vivido alguna situación de tortura. — Informó ella y le dio una tarjeta con los datos de su madre. — No es para que te sientas obligada de ir, ni nada. Pero si alguna vez sientes que quieres hablar de lo que te sucedió, esta puede ser una opción. — Explicó sus intenciones.

— Pero, ¿No es para veteranos del ejército? — Pidió saber Sara, ya que en la tarjeta decía que el grupo era en el Hospital Militar de Starling.

— Básicamente sí, pero también aceptan personas que han sido torturadas por otros motivos. — Respondió ella.

— No he ido a terapia desde que vivo en Starling. — Le dejó saber Sara. — Pero gracias, lo voy a tener en cuenta. — Aceptó y guardó la tarjeta en su campera.

Durante el resto del camino Ava le contó sobre la situación con su padre. Sara la escuchó pacientemente, y en vez de decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que tenía que darle tiempo o que su padre algún día se iba a arrepentir; le dijo que estaba bien que se sienta decepcionada y triste. Ava sintió que por fin alguien la entendía y eso la hizo relajarse.

Llegaron a su casa y Ava la guió hacia su habitación. Se acostaron, y como ella le había prometido durmieron hasta el mediodía. Amy las despertó para almorzar. Por suerte Randy no estaba, así que el almuerzo fue solo de mujeres.

Mientras comían el postre que Eliza les había regalado, Ava recibió un whatsapp de Nora.

**Nora**

**Nora:**

Decidí que le voy a contar todo a Sara

**Ava:**

Ok

Estás segura?

**Nora:**

Si

No quiero guardarme más esta verdad

Me hace mal

**Ava:**

Lo que sea mejor para vos amiga

Sabes que te banco en todas

**Nora:**

Me va a odiar

**Ava:**

No te va a odiar

Vos no sos tu padre

**Nora:**

Igual…

Me pasas su número?

Ava lo pensó por un momento y se preguntó si estaría bien decirle a Nora que fuera a su casa. Ya que Sara estaba en su casa, tal vez en esta podrían tener una conversación más tranquila que en un lugar público.

— ¿Te molesta si viene Nora? — Le preguntó ella a Sara.

— ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? — Retrucó Sara. — Además esta es tu casa, podes invitar a quien quieras. — Le recordó.

— Es que quiere hablar con vos. — Argumentó ella.

— ¿Conmigo? ¿De qué? — Cuestionó Sara con curiosidad.

— Ya te lo dirá ella cuando llegue. — Dijo ella.

**Nora**

**Ava:**

Sara está en casa

Podes venir a hablar con ella acá si queres

**Nora:**

Ok

Gracias

En 5 salgo para allá

Mientras esperaban a Nora, Amy le pidió a Sara que le ayudará a dibujar la tapa de uno de sus cuadernos del colegio. Con marcadores de varios colores se dedicaron a dibujar distintas caricaturas que a Amy le gustaban. A Ava le gusto verlas así, a Amy siempre le había gustado dibujar pero nunca se había sentido segura haciéndolo. Sara la hizo sentir bien y le dio confianza. Ava se sintió sumamente agradecida con Sara por eso.

Cuando Nora llegó, Ava les prestó su habitación para que pudieran hablar tranquilas.

Una media hora Sara apareció avanzando a toda velocidad, buscando la salida de la casa.

— ¿Sara? ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó Ava, al notar su estado de ansiedad.

— Tengo que irme. — Respondió Sara rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

— ¿Estás bien? — Pidió saber ella, siguiéndola.

— Si, pero tengo que irme. Lo siento. — Dijo Sara, y se fue.

Ava la miró desde la puerta de entrada, hasta que desapareció de su campo visual. Evidentemente la conversación no debió resultar muy buena para que ella se marchara así. Suspiró, descargando la frustración que sentía. Ava no quería que ninguna de sus amigas sufra.

— ¿Se fue? — Preguntó Nora, apareciendo a su lado.

— Si. — Afirmó ella. — ¿Cómo les fue? — Preguntó.

— Mejor de lo que esperaba. — Respondió Nora con sinceridad. — Ella no me culpó, ni me trató mal, ni me odia. Me dijo que nadie elige los padres que le toca. — Relató, sintiéndose algo aliviada.

— Tiene razón. — Concordó ella.

— Pero me dijo que necesitaba tiempo para procesarlo, para que estar cerca mío no le haga pensar en él y le genere un ataque de pánico. — Explicó Nora la partida de la otra.

— Eso es entendible. — Asintió ella, luego de procesar aquella información.

— Si, aunque me gustaría poder hacer más por ella. — Dijo Nora pensativamente, algo de culpa todavía presente en ella.

— Haces lo mejor que podes, y eso es lo que cuenta. — Aseguró ella.

Ava abrazó a su amiga para contenerla y darle todo su apoyo. Luego volvieron a entrar a su casa y fueron a preparar unos licuados. Los hicieron de frutilla y banana, ya que ese era el gusto favorito de Nora.

Pensó en lo fuertes y valientes que eran sus amigas y se sintió orgullosa de ellas. De Nora por enfrentar las verdades de su padre y querer pedir disculpas aunque no fuera su responsabilidad hacerlo. Y de Sara por escuchar a la otra y no culparla, poder separar su propio dolor de la situación y no soltar su bronca sobre la persona equivocada.


	34. Chapter 34

Dormir en casa de Ava se sintió como una brisa cálida que la envolvió y la hizo sentir protegida. Durmió tranquila, sin pesadillas y sin interrupciones.

Se despertaron para almorzar, y Sara disfrutó de observar las vibras que había entre las hermanas Sharpe. Era lindo ver la relación que tenían, a pesar de que le generaba cierta melancolía al recordar a Laurel.

Sara pensaba que el resto del día iba a ser tranquilo, pero Ava le informó que Nora quería hablar con ella. Sara no sabía ni se imaginaba qué era lo que esa chica quería hablar con ella, pero aceptó hacerlo.

Cuando Nora llegó a casa de Ava lucía ansiosa y nerviosa. Sara no entendía que podría ponerla en ese estado para que quiera hablar con ella. ¿Habría hecho algo que lastimó o molestó a aquella chica? Ava les prestó su habitación para que pudieran hablar tranquilas.

Sara se sentó en la cama de Ava, mientras esperaba que Nora le dijera lo que fuera que quería decirle.

— Entonces, ¿de qué querías hablarme? — Preguntó ella, comenzando a sentirse ansiosa por la situación.

Nora había hecho un par de intentos de comenzar a hablar, pero se había trabado e interrumpido a sí misma. Finalmente terminaba sin decir nada, luciendo insegura y nerviosa. Las energías tensas de la otra chica estaban empezando a tensarla a ella, así que decidió intervenir y preguntarle directamente.

— Lo que te voy a decir es difícil. — Le advirtió Nora.

— Está bien. — Asimiló ella.

— Es sobre vos, tu hermana y tu papá. — Informó Nora.

— ¿Qué de nosotros? — Pidió saber ella. Nora abrió la boca, pero no pudo emitir ningún sonido. Otra vez estaba sin palabras. — Si es sobre lo que nos pasó, sobre la tortura, está bien. Fue noticias en los diarios y en los noticieros de todo el país, está bien si sabes sobre ello. — Intentó incentivarla para continuar la conversación.

— Es más que eso. Tengo miedo que me odies, pero necesito contártelo. — Dijo Nora, llena de nervios. — Mi papá es Damien Darhk. — Finalmente confesó.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó ella, totalmente confundida y sorprendida.

— Damien Darhk es mi papá. — Repitió Nora su verdad. — La mayoría no lo sabe, porque desde que tengo cinco años que con mi mamá estamos en el programa de testigos protegidos, porque ella denunció varios de sus crímenes. — Explicó lo mejor que pudo.

— Eso es… — Comenzó a decir ella, pero no pudo continuar porque se sentía shockeada por la noticia.

— Me odias, seguro me odias y eso está bien. — Dijo Nora, rompiendo el largo silencio que se había formado entre ellas.

— No, no te odio, a quien odio es a tu papá. — Aseguró ella. — Debe ser terrible ser hija de un asesino. — Opinó, observando a la otra como si quisiera leerle la mente.

— Y debe ser terrible ser torturada, y ser testigo de las muertes de las personas que más queres. — Agregó Nora, intentando hacer lo mismo que la otra pero al revés.

Otra vez se sumergieron en un silencio cargado de energías chispeantes. Sara no sabía qué hacer con todo eso que acababa de enterarse. Ella todavía no había asimilado todo lo relacionado a Darhk, todavía no había sanado los traumas que esa experiencia vivida había dejado en ella. Su cabeza se empezó a ver invadida de recuerdos y eso no le gustaba.

— ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó Nora.

— Si, pero necesito espacio y tiempo para asimilar todo esto. — Respondió ella, y se levantó de la cama.

— De acuerdo. — Aceptó Nora.

— Necesito aprender a no relacionarte con él, para que cuando estemos juntas no me agarre un ataque de pánico. — Explicó ella su dilema.

Sara se fue de la casa de Ava lo más rápido que pudo. Necesitaba respirar sin sentir que iba a ahogarse en cualquier momento, y por ahora no podía hacer eso en presencia de Nora. Le dolía porque esa chica no tenía la culpa, pero su mente era complicada de entender. Y por más que se decía a sí misma que Nora no era Damien, no alcanzaba; porque los recuerdos de ese hombre la invadían igual.

Fue al gimnasio, donde se encontró con Nico y boxearon juntas para entrenar.

A la noche, fue a su casa y entró por la ventana de su habitación. Ese era el método que estaba usando para evitar encontrarse con su madre y/o Malcolm. Notó que había un par de sus cosas desordenadas, tal vez alguno de ellos había entrado por su ventana -como ella hacía- para intentar encontrarla. No le dió mucha consideración, después de todo no guardaba nada muy importante en su habitación.

Al otro día, se levantó y preparó sus cosas para ir al colegio. Preparando todo se dio cuenta que faltaba su trabajo práctico de historia. Lo buscó por todos lados, hasta que encontró un papel escrito por su madre:

_Suerte volviendo a hacer tu trabajo de historia._

_Hasta que no vuelvas a poner empeño en tus peleas, así seguiremos._

Mierda, no tenía tiempo suficiente para volver a realizar el trabajo ya que lo tenía que entregar ese día. Era realmente frustrante porque ella había puesto mucha dedicación y esfuerzo en ese trabajo, y sin embargo, tendría que bancarse reprobar por culpa de su madre.

Se sintió de mal humor toda la mañana.

— Sara, ¿tu trabajo? — Le preguntó Gideon antes de que saliera del aula, aparentemente había notado que su trabajo no estaba en el pilón de trabajos.

— No lo hice. — Respondió ella.

— ¿Por qué no? — Preguntó Gideon sorprendida.

— ¿Sinceramente? No tengo excusas o si las tengo, pero no me vas a creer. — Respondió ella frustrada.

— Pruebame. — Le pidió Gideon.

— Al parecer mi mamá encontró mi trabajo y el tema que elegí no le pareció apropiado, porque me lo sacó y me dijo que vuelva a hacerlo. Y no tuve tiempo de volver a hacerlo. — Explicó ella lo mejor que pudo.

— ¿Qué tema habías elegido? — Preguntó Gideon con curiosidad.

— El cambio del mapa a medida que se fueron masacrando las comunidades aborígenes originarias. — Contestó ella.

— Te daré tiempo hasta la semana que viene para que vuelvas a hacerlo, pero tendré que bajarte puntos por la demora. — Le dijo Gideon, a modo de propuesta.

— Gracias. — Agradeció ella.

Sara salió del aula sintiéndose un poco mejor de humor. Gideon le había dado tiempo, y ella iba a aprovecharlo. Ella podía volver a hacer el trabajo en una semana, podía porque ya lo había hecho y había varias cosas que recordaba.

Estaba tan sumergida pensando en todo lo que tendría que volver a hacer para el trabajo, que no se dio cuenta y de repente chocó con alguien. Con Nora. La otra chica se disculpó, pero Sara no tuvo mucho tiempo de asimilarlo.

El pánico se apoderó de ella y salió a toda velocidad de la escena. Entró al baño e intentó calmarse, odiaba los ataques de pánico.

Cada vez le costaba más respirar y su visión empezó a llenarse de puntos negros. ¿Iba a perder el conocimiento? Esa idea la hizo asustarse y agitarse aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Y de repente, una mano agarró la suya y la hizo volver al presente.

Zari. Ella se quedó a su lado reconfortándola, hasta que su ataque de pánico terminó.

— ¿Cómo estás? — Preguntó Zari y le ofreció una botella con agua.

— No lo sé. — Admitió ella, luego de tomar un sorbo de agua.

— Los ataques de pánico no son nada lindos. — Comentó Zari, pareciendo que hablaba por experiencia.

— No, no lo son. — Concordó ella.

— No hace falta que hablemos de lo que lo ocasionó si no quieres, pero cuando tengas uno no es necesario que lo enfrentes sola. Podes avisarme y yo estaré contigo. — Expresó Zari con empatía.

— Gracias. — Agradeció ella. — Solo me perdí en mi cabeza, en un mal recuerdo, y cuando pasa eso me es difícil regresar. — Intentó explicar.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos a clase o nos tomamos un recreo? — Le dio a elegir Zari.

Sara sonrió ante la idea de su amiga. Faltar a clase era totalmente tentador, más después de haber tenido un ataque de pánico, y más si lo hacía con una amiga. Pero si las descubrían las iban a mandar a detención, y Sara no quería perjudicar a Zari.

— Vamos a clase. — Respondió ella.

Dejó que Zari la ayude a levantarse del piso, fueron al aula y se sentaron juntas. Durante la clase Sara pensó en su ataque de pánico. Ella tenía que aprender a controlarlo, no podía dejar que eso ocurriera cada vez que fuera a clase y se cruzará con Nora. Además Nora era una buena persona, y le hacía sentir un poco culpable que su presencia le ocasione pánico. Pero lo hacía, porque ahora su cabeza la relacionaba con Damien Darhk… Era todo tan complicado… Tal vez Ava tenía razón, tal vez debería intentar hacer terapia.

El resto del día continuó tranquilo, sin accidentes.

A la noche, cuando estaba haciendo la tarea antes de acostarse, recibió una notificación en su celular que indicaba que la habían agregado a un nuevo grupo de whatsapp.

**Cumpleaños de Ray**

**Nate:**

Hora de planear el cumpleaños de Ray

Es este viernes

**Z:**

Ava agrega a tus amigos al grupo

_Ava agregó a Astra, Gary, Konane, Kuasa, Lily, Mona, Nora al grupo._

**Sara:**

Alguien ya tiene una idea de qué hacer?

**Mick:**

Una fiesta

**John:**

Si, Ray ama las fiestas

**Nate:**

Puedo poner mi casa

**Nora:**

Si, eso es buena idea

Creo que le gustaría más en una casa antes que en un boliche

**Charlie:**

Yo me encargo de la música

**Astra:**

Yo puedo hacer las invitaciones

**Mick:**

Que sea requisito que cada invitado traiga una botella de alcohol

**Gary:**

O gaseosa, o comida chatarra

**Amaya:**

Yo haré la torta de cumpleaños

**Mona:**

Kuasa y yo podemos hacer la decoración

**Ava:**

Yo puedo llevar luces

Entonces todos podemos y nos gusta la idea de la fiesta?

(todos respondieron que si, uno por uno)

**Z:**

Sara vos vas a poder con tu trabajo?

**Sara:**

Si, me tomaré la noche libre y listo

Eliza es una buena jefa

Va a entender ;)

**John:**

Claro que va a entender

Es la tía de Ray

**Amaya:**

Qué podemos regalarle?

**Z:**

Justo eso estaba pensando

Tengo una idea

Zari explicó que había una especie de ipod nuevo con una tecnología rara que estaba segura que Ray quería porque se lo había dicho. Si cada uno ponía 40 dólares podrían comprarlo entre todos. Todos aceptaron la idea y formaron parte del regalo.

La semana pasó tranquila y llegó el viernes.

Sara fue a trabajar durante el turno de la merienda y la cena, y luego se encontró con Charlie y Zari para ir al cumpleaños de Ray. La única fiesta a la que había ido desde que trabajaba había sido la de Halloween, así que se sentía bien esa noche poder relajarse y disfrutar de salir con sus amigos.

Ray se sorprendió cuando se encontró con la fiesta, evidentemente no se lo había esperado. Le cantaron el feliz cumpleaños, lo hicieron soplar las velitas y después comenzó la fiesta.

La noche fue divertida, llena de risas, baile y juegos. Sara se sentía nuevamente como una adolescente, sin preocupaciones más que vivir el momento presente.

En un momento de la noche, acompañó a Ava al baño. Ava estaba borracha y ella nunca la había visto borracha. Le pidió que la acompañe, y ella no pudo negarse. La guió hacia el baño, ayudándola a evitar caídas en el camino. Una vez en el baño la ayudó a lavarse la cara.

— Estás borracha. — Comentó ella, apreciando el estado de la otra.

— Si. — Afirmó Ava y se rió.

— ¿Necesitas vomitar o algo? — Preguntó ella y le dió una toalla a la otra para que pueda secarse la cara.

— No, solamente necesito sentarme unos minutos, estoy mareada. — Respondió Ava, arrastrando un poco las palabras que decía.

Ava se sentó en el piso y descansó su espalda contra la bañadera. Sara la imitó y se sentó a su lado. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que se les ocurrió empezar a hacer formas con las sombras de sus manos. Se rieron un largo rato jugando e intentando adivinar lo que la otra hacía. Sara se tomó algunos momentos para realmente apreciar a la otra chica, le encantaba verla reír y el estado de euforia que le había generado el alcohol le quedaba adorable.

— Me gustas. — Dijo Ava de repente.

— Vos también me gustas, eres una gran amiga. — Coincidió ella.

— No, me refiero a que me gustas de gustar, me gustas de verdad. — Explicó Ava lo mejor que pudo en su estado.

Sara no estaba segura de que la otra estuviera siendo coherente, tal vez el alcohol la había afectado más de lo que había pensado. Abrió la boca para contradecirla, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada los labios de Ava se posaron sobre los de ella. Ava la estaba besando.


	35. Chapter 35

Ava estaba borracha.

Ella no era de emborracharse, pero esa noche estaba contenta y relajada, y pasó sin que siquiera se diera cuenta. Había tomado una lata de cerveza y dos tragos que Mona le había preparado, pero evidentemente le habían pegado duro. Recién notó su estado cuando quiso ir al baño y pensó que si iba sola se iba a perder. Por suerte, Sara la acompañó.

Sara la ayudó a lavarse la cara y se sentó a su lado, en el piso del baño, a hacerle compañía.

— Es una jirafa. — Intentó adivinar Ava la forma de la sombra que Sara estaba haciendo con sus manos.

— No. — Negó Sara.

— ¿Cómo no? — Preguntó ella confundida. — Ese es el cuello. — Insistió, señalando una parte de la sombra.

— Eso no es un cuello, es una trompa. — La contradijo Sara.

— ¿Es un elefante entonces? — Pidió saber ella, entusiasmada.

— Si. — Asintió Sara y aplaudió festejando que la otra había adivinado.

Continuaron así un rato. Ava se sentía cada vez más distraída. A pesar de que la estaba pasando muy bien con Sara, su presencia era muy intensa y su risa era especial. A Ava le gustaba ver a Sara feliz. Ella era hermosa cuando reía, así que se iba a proponer hacerla reír más seguido.

Por momentos, cuando reía, se le formaba una especie de hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha y eso le resultaba adorable. Sus ojos azules estaban siempre repletos de expresiones y sentimientos, que de a poco estaba aprendiendo a identificar y reconocer. Y sus pecas… le encantaban sus pecas, y se preguntaba si en verano le saldrían más por el sol.

Y así llegó a la conclusión de que Sara la hacía sentir cosas y eso le gustaba. Allí, sentadas en el piso del baño, fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta de ese pequeño-gran-importante detalle.

El alcohol que había tomado la hizo olvidarse de su timidez, de sus miedos y su vergüenza. Y así fue como le dijo a Sara que le gustaba y luego la besó.

Con el beso volvió a la realidad, y en alguna parte de su ser se percató de la posibilidad de haber cruzado un límite.

— Lo siento. — Se disculpó ella, separándose de la otra.

Pero Sara al parecer no necesitaba unas disculpas, porque ella fue quien esta vez unió sus labios en otro beso.

El segundo beso fue más que un simple roce de labios, fue un descubrirse y sentirse mutuamente. Abrieron sus bocas y también unieron sus lenguas, se probaron. Ava disfrutó de las sensaciones que sentía en todo su cuerpo al besar a Sara. Hace tiempo que nadie la hacía sentir así de bien con un beso… o mejor dicho, nadie nunca la había hecho sentir así de bien con un beso.

En algún momento, Ava perdió toda noción de tiempo y de espacio. ¿Sería eso lo que los besos de Sara provocaban en ella?

Lo próximo que supo fue que se despertó en su cama.

Ava no sabía cómo había llegado allí y no recordaba casi nada de la noche anterior. Lo único que sabía era que su cabeza dolía intensamente y sentía un cansancio tremendo en todo su cuerpo, como si no hubiera dormido.

De repente, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y entró Sara. Ella llevaba un vaso con agua y una tableta de aspirinas.

— Ya despertaste. — Comentó Sara con una sonrisa, al ver a la otra despierta.

— Si. — Afirmó ella, incorporándose en su cama para poder sentarse.

— Esto te va a hacer sentir mejor. — Dijo Sara y le entregó el vaso de agua con una aspirina.

Ava aceptó el vaso con agua y tomó la aspirina. Al beber el agua se dio cuenta de que tenía mucha sed. Agradeció mentalmente que Sara pareció adivinar lo que ella necesitaba, pero todavía no entendía qué hacía allí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó ella, todavía algo confundida con la situación.

— ¿No te acordas? — Le preguntó Sara, observándola con plena atención y la otra negó con su cabeza. — Estabas borracha, así que te traje a tu casa cuando quisiste irte del cumpleaños de Ray. Me invitaste a quedarme, porque era tarde para que regresara a mi casa. — Relató lo que había ocurrido.

— Espero no haber hecho nada de lo que deba avergonzarme. — Expusó ella y se tapó la cara con las manos ante la irritación que le generaba no recordar casi nada de la noche.

— Entonces, ¿no te acordas que me besaste? — Pidió saber Sara, con cierta curiosidad.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó ella completamente asombrada, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

¿Sería una broma?

— Me pediste que te acompañara al baño y me besaste. — Respondió Sara, dejándole saber lo que había ocurrido.

Ava miró a Sara por un largo minuto para poder leerla y, al hacerlo, se dio cuenta que estaba diciendo la verdad. ¡Ava la había besado! ¿Qué se le había cruzado en la cabeza para hacer semejante tontería? Ella no quería perder su amistad con Sara. Sintió un poco de pánico ante la situación. Sara sabía que a ella le gustaban las chicas, ¿Qué sucedía si pensaba que gustaba de ella? ¿Qué sucedía si la rechazaba? ¿Qué sucedía si la acusaba de jugar con ella, sus sentimientos y su amistad?

— Perdón, no me acuerdo. — Admitió ella, sintiendo una mezcla de miedo y de vergüenza.

— Debes haber tomado mucho para no recordarlo. — Dijo Sara pensativamente.

Sara se cruzó de brazos y por primera vez desde que había comenzado la conversación dejó de mirarla a los ojos. Ava la observó para intentar descifrar qué era lo que podía estar sintiendo. Lucía algo decepcionada, incómoda… incluso hasta algo ¿triste? Eso la hizo reaccionar, tenía que hacer algo para cuidar la amistad que tenían.

— Pero no te sientas incómoda, no significó nada. Nosotras somos amigas. — Agregó ella, intentando armar un argumento razonable.

— Tranquila, no me incomoda. — Aseguró Sara, con una pequeña sonrisa. — Recibí un beso por parte de una linda chica, no tengo nada de qué quejarme. — Bromeó y le guiñó un ojo.

Eso la hizo relajar. Esa era la Sara que conocía, confiada y despreocupada. Ava le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo a modo de protesta ante su broma, haciéndola reír. Le gustó escuchar su risa, y hasta sintió que ya se había dado cuenta de eso antes. Pero, ¿cuándo?

— Bien, será mejor que me vaya. — Dijo Sara, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

— ¿No queres quedarte a desayunar o almorzar? — Ofreció ella, mencionó ambas opciones porque no sabía la hora que era.

— No, tengo que ir a trabajar. Lena está enferma así que voy a cubrirla. — Contestó Sara y agarró su mochila que había dejado debajo del escritorio de la otra chica.

— De acuerdo. — Aceptó ella y se volvió a recostar en la cama. — Suerte en tu día. — Le deseó.

— Suerte a vos también, descansa. — Dijo Sara y se dirigió a la puerta. — Y ten cuidado a quién andas besando cuando estás borracha, no todos son tan buenos como yo. — Agregó con cierto humor.

Ava agarró su almohada y la revoleó a donde estaba la otra. Ambas rieron, luego Sara se fue. Que Sara bromeara con ella la hizo tranquilizarse, porque eso significaba que estaba todo bien entre ellas, que podían continuar siendo amigas. Cerró los ojos y volvió a quedarse dormida.

La tarde del domingo no fue nada especial. Descanso, hizo las tareas del colegio y miró televisión con Amy.

Sin embargo, había algo que no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza. El beso que le había dado a Sara. El beso que ella no podía recordar y le gustaría poder hacerlo.

¿Cómo habría sido? ¿Cómo se le habría ocurrido besarla? ¿Le habría gustado?

Lo mejor iba a ser no volver a tomar alcohol nunca más, ni aceptar los tragos que Mona preparaba porque siempre los hacía súper fuertes. Lo mejor iba a ser no volver a tomar alcohol cerca de Sara, porque no quería arruinar la amistad que tenían.

Por suerte, una vez que comenzó la semana, las cosas volvieron a marchar normalmente entre ella y Sara. No volvieron a mencionar el tema del beso y Sara continuó tratándola igual que siempre, como las buenas amigas que eran. Aunque por momentos la notaba un poco triste a pesar de que lo disimulaba bastante bien, y Ava se preguntaba si eso era por lo que había sucedido entre ellas o si estaría volviendo a tener problemas con su madre.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó ella a Nora, cuando se sentó a su lado y dejó caer su cabeza sobre su escritorio de una manera que lucía a derrota.

— No. — Negó Nora y dio un largo suspiro. — Sara tuvo un ataque de pánico al verme. — Informó lo que la tenía mal.

— No es tu culpa, es normal que eso pase. — Le recordó ella y le acarició la espalda de forma reconfortante.

— Pero se siente como si lo fuera. — Expresó Nora su frustración. — Me gustaría poder hacer más por ella. — Agregó.

— ¿Quieres que vaya a hablar con ella? ¿Eso te haría sentir más tranquila? — Sugirió ella pensativamente.

— No, está bien, Zari estaba con ella. — Le dejo saber Nora.

Al escuchar que Sara estaba acompañada decidió que lo mejor en ese momento era concentrarse en Nora. La contuvo y escuchó sus preocupaciones, y durante la clase le escribió varios mensajes en su cuaderno para distraerla y hacerla reír.

Por el resto de la jornada escolar, no vio a Sara ni a Zari. Eso la hizo preocuparse, así que finalmente decidió escribirle a Sara por whatsapp.

**Sara**

**Ava:**

Por qué no viniste a las últimas clases?

Estás bien?

**Sara:**

Si, no te preocupes

Estoy bien

Estoy con Zari

**Ava:**

Dónde están?

**Sara:**

En la calle

Necesita tomar un poco de aire

**Ava:**

Cualquier cosa, si necesitas algo, avisame

Estoy siempre

**Sara:**

Lo sé

Gracias

Ava no se quedó del todo conforme con la conversación, pero eso era lo mejor que podía hacer a la distancia. Sentía que Sara la estaba alejando o evitando, y eso la hacía entrar en conflicto con sus sentimientos.

Se preguntó si todo eso tendría que ver con lo que había ocurrido entre ellas en el cumpleaños de Ray, o si simplemente ella se estaba haciendo la cabeza. Tenía que aprender a no hacerse tanto la cabeza y repensar todo mil veces. Sara le había dicho que estaba todo bien entre ellas, así que tenía que confiar. Para Sara el beso que habían compartido seguramente era un simple beso más, como cualquier otro.

Pero, ¿Para Ava? Ella todavía no sabía qué significaba el beso para ella, y más cuando no podía recordarlo.

Ava estaba haciendo sus tareas, cuando un grito alegre la interrumpió. Era Ashley, ella estaba festejando algo. Ava fue a buscar a su hermana, ella estaba saltando entusiasmada por toda su habitación. Amy la estaba mirando igual de asombrada que ella.

— ¿Nos vas a contar las buenas noticias? — Pidió saber Ava a su hermana.

— Me acaba de llegar la carta de la universidad, me aceptaron. — Respondió Ashley alegremente.

Ashley correteó hacia sus hermanas y las abrazó. Volvió a gritar a modo de festejo, haciéndolas reír. Su alegría era realmente contagiosa.

— Felicitaciones futura abogada. — Dijo ella, cuando salieron del abrazo.

— Woow, impresionante el legado Sharpe. — Comentó Amy. — El año que viene ya vas a estar en Princeton con Anastasia y Alison. — Agregó pensativamente.

— Yo no voy a ir a Princeton, ni quiero ser abogada. — Confesó Ashley, sorprendiendo a sus hermanas con la noticia.

— ¿Entonces? ¿De dónde es la carta? — Cuestionó ella, cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa.

— De Brown, me aceptaron para estudiar literatura. — Respondió Ashley. — Quiero ser escritora. — Informó con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Escritora? Eso es genial. — Aprobó Amy.

— Me alegra que pienses eso, aunque no sé si mamá y papá van a estar de acuerdo. — Dijo Ashley, algo preocupada al pensar en el momento en que iba a tener que enfrentar a sus padres.

— Mamá te va a apoyar. — Aseguró Amy.

— ¿Alguna vez escribiste algo? — Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

— Si, fanfictions. — Contestó Ashley sonrojándose. — De hecho mis historias son bastantes famosas, he recibido miles de reviews y favoritos. — Sumó, intentando que esos detalles le dieran importancia.

— ¿Sobre qué fandom y ship escribís? — Pidió saber Amy.

— Varios, pero sobre todo de Jonathan, Nancy y Steve, y Kali y Robin, de la serie Stranger Things. — Respondió Ashley.

— Tendrás que compartirlas con nosotras, queremos leerlas. — Dijo Amy.

Ava terminó de hacer las tareas y luego se puso a leer las fanfictions de su hermana. Enseguida quedó enganchada con las historias, Ashley era una gran escritora y ella no lo sabía. Pero ahora lo estaba descubriendo y podía confirmarlo. Ava se quedó dormida mientras leía las historias de Kali y Robin, deseando algún día poder vivir una historia de amor como las de ellas.


	36. Chapter 36

Sara se sentía triste.

A ella no solían molestarle los rechazos de otras personas, porque respetaba que cada uno tenía la libertad de elegir con quien estar. Pero con Ava, eso se sintió un poco diferente. Y la razón porque eso era diferente, era porque Ava le gustaba… Y le gustaba más del simple hecho de gustar de alguien, le gustaba en el sentido de que se estaba enamorando.

Los besos que habían compartido en el cumpleaños de Ray la habían hecho ilusionarse, la habían hecho sentir que tal vez no era la única que estaba sintiendo cosas más allá de la amistad que tenían. Que tal vez Ava también gustaba de ella.

Pero Ava no recordaba nada porque había estado borracha y le dejó muy claro que lo que había entre ellas era simplemente amistad. Y Sara no quería perder la amistad que tenían, así que se tragó su orgullo y su dolor, y continuó como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

— Tenés que dejar de asustarme con tus ataques de pánico. — Le pidió Zari.

— Lo sé, lo siento. — Se disculpó ella. — Es que no sé cómo controlarlos. — Argumentó.

— ¿Te sentís cómo para ir a clase o querés que nos vayamos de acá? — Le dio a elegir Zari, como siempre hacía cuando la otra tenía uno de esos episodios.

— Hoy estoy como para irme. — Respondió ella con sinceridad.

Así que se fueron del colegio. Sabían que seguramente iban a recibir una amonestación por eso, pero no les importó. Zari la llevó a su lugar favorito de videojuegos. Sara agradecía tener una amiga como Zari. Ambas se entendían porque sus personalidades eran parecidas, les costaba hablar sobre sus sentimientos pero eran incondicionales para las personas que querían.

Una vez que se cansaron de jugar y gastaron todas las fichas que habían comprado, fueron a tomar un helado.

— ¿Pasó algo con Ava? — Preguntó Zari de repente.

— No, ¿por? — Dijo ella defensivamente.

— No sé, es que desde el cumple de Ray que las cosas parecen tensas entre ustedes. Pensé que tal vez se habían peleado o algo. — Explicó Zari lo que había querido averiguar.

— Nos besamos. — Admitió ella.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Zari, completamente sorprendida.

— Nos besamos, pero no hagas escándalo sobre ello porque no significó nada. — Dijo ella seriamente.

— Claro. — Dijo Zari, en un tono irónico.

— Enserio, Ava y yo somos amigas y no quiero que eso se arruine por un beso que nos dimos borrachas. — Expresó ella con sinceridad.

— Vos no estabas borracha. — Le recordó Zari. — ¿Eso significa que te gusta? — Pidió saber.

— Zari. — Advirtió ella, llamando su nombre.

— Bien, el secreto está a salvo conmigo. — Prometió Zari.

— Gracias. — Agradeció ella.

Por suerte el resto de la semana pasó rápido. El viernes y el sábado disfrutó de trabajar, ya que se divirtió mucho con sus compañeras.

El domingo se despertó sabiendo que iba a ser un día raro, porque era el cumpleaños de Laurel. Se preguntó si valía la pena ir a trabajar cuando a la noche tenía lucha libre… tal vez era mejor no sobrecargarse de cosas.

Agarró su celular y se sacó una foto, donde se podía ver su tatuaje y el colgante que Ava le había regalado para su cumpleaños. Abrió su instagram y la subió.

 **@saralance** el amor nunca muere

Cerró la aplicación porque no estaba lista para leer los comentarios que iba a recibir por parte de sus amigos, y fue a la cocina. Para su sorpresa, encontró a su mamá cocinando.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

— Una torta. — Respondió Dinah. — Hoy es el cumpleaños de Laurel. — Comentó y volvió a concentrarse en la crema que estaba batiendo.

Su corazón se partió en mil pedazos ante ese hecho.

Sara regresó a su habitación y dio varios puñetazos a la pared. Su madre no había sido capaz de decirle feliz cumpleaños a ella en su día, pero a su hermana que ya no estaba era capaz de prepararle una torta. ¿Por qué le dolían tanto esas diferencias?

No era nada en contra de su hermana. De hecho Sara amaba a Laurel, ella había sido su persona favorita en todo el universo. Pero le dolía la indiferencia de su madre. Le dolía que Dinah quería y siempre iba a querer más a Laurel que a ella. Le dolía que eso continuará sucediendo, aún cuando Laurel ya no estaba. Pero Sara si estaba, ella estaba viva. Y eso no servía de nada, porque su madre seguía sin quererla.

Así que esa noche volvió a perder todas sus peleas. Entre el rechazo de Ava y la indiferencia de su madre, no se sentía con energías para pelear. Y quería mostrarle a Dinah su enojo, y no había mejor manera que hacerlo que perdiendo.

Jen y Nico le volvieron a decir que estaba loca y la volvieron a intentar convencer de no perder sus peleas, pero no lo consiguieron. Cuando Sara estaba decidida a hacer algo, era muy difícil hacerla cambiar de idea.

Ella sabía que volver a perder iba a ser para mal, pero tenía un plan. Cuando terminó sus peleas y se fue al vestuario a cambiar, no regresó al salón para irse con Dinah y Malcolm. Con la ayuda de sus amigas, se fue por una de las ventanas.

No podía regresar a su casa, así que se fue al único lugar que se le ocurrió, al gimnasio de Maze. Por suerte esa mujer tenía cierto cariño especial por ella, y la dejó pasar la noche en la torre.

A la mañana, cuando despertó, no se sentía con ánimos de ir al colegio. Pero necesitaba hacer algo para entretenerse y mantener su mente ocupada.

De pronto, encontró algo en el bolsillo de su campera que llamó su atención. La tarjeta de la terapia grupal que Ava le había dado. Buscó en su celular la información sobre el lugar y encontró que había grupos de terapia por las mañanas de los días lunes, miércoles y viernes, y por las tardes de los días martes, jueves y sábados.

Tal vez le iba a hacer bien hablar de sus ataques de pánico y de su madre. Así que decidió ir para darle una oportunidad. Caminó hasta el Hospital Militar de Starling y fue al salón donde realizaban la terapia. Observó desde el pasillo como varias personas fueron llegando y entrando.

— ¿Sara? — Preguntó Pam, sorprendida al verla allí.

— Si, soy yo. — Afirmó ella. — Ava me dijo que podía venir a estos grupos de terapia. — Agregó para explicar el motivo de su presencia.

— Claro que puedes venir, eres bienvenida aquí. — Aseguró Pam con calma. — ¿Quieres que entremos? — Le ofreció.

— No sé. — Respondió ella, todavía algo nerviosa e indecisa.

— Tomate el tiempo que necesites. — Dijo Pam y le acarició uno de sus hombros para darle ánimos. — Yo voy a ir entrando así preparo café. — Le dejó saber.

Sara observó desde la puerta como la sala se fue llenando de personas y como se fueron ubicando en las sillas formando una ronda. Finalmente, tomó coraje, entró a la sala y se ubicó en una de las sillas vacías.

Cuando empezó la sesión todos se presentaron, siempre que había alguien nuevo lo hacían.

— Soy Sara, fui torturada por un asesino serial. Él mató a mi papá y a mi hermana, también intentó matarme a mí pero yo sobreviví. — Se presentó ella cuando fue su turno.

A Sara le costaba decir eso en voz alta, pero lo hizo. Lo hizo por respeto, porque todos cuando se presentaban mencionaban el hecho de tortura que los había llevado a esa terapia.

El resto de la sesión se dedicó a escuchar. Se sorprendió mucho con la dinámica del grupo, la conversación era muy fluida entre todos los integrantes. A Sara le gustó que no fuera solamente un ida y vuelta con las dos terapeutas que guiaban el grupo, sino que todos participaban dando sus opiniones y consejos.

Cuando estaba por finalizar la sesión y Pam preguntó si alguien más quería hablar, fue cuando Sara finalmente decidió hacerlo. Ya estaba allí, así que por lo menos quería intentar hablar sobre sus problemas, ver si al hacerlo podía conseguir algún tipo de ayuda.

— Yo. — Dijo ella, llamando la atención de todos. — Me gustaría hablar sobre los motivos que me hicieron venir a este espacio. — Agregó, jugando con sus manos porque se sentía nerviosa.

— Te escuchamos, tomate tu tiempo. — Dijo Pam con calma.

— Tuve una pelea con mi mamá. Ayer fue el cumpleaños de mi hermana, y mi mamá le hizo una torta. — Relató ella, hasta qué necesito frenar para secarse las lágrimas.

— Los aniversarios relativos a personas que ya no están siempre son difíciles. — Intervino Linda, la otra terapeuta.

— ¿Algo así de concreto, como la torta, te hizo dar cuenta de la falta de tu hermana? — Preguntó con curiosidad Ella, una mujer que estaba sentada a su izquierda.

— Si, pero no es solamente eso. — Respondió ella y se tomó un momento para pensar lo que quería decir. — Cuando fue mi cumpleaños mi mamá ni siquiera fue capaz de decirme feliz cumpleaños, pero para mi hermana que no está hizo una torta. Y eso duele, me hace sentir que no me quiere. — Intentó explicar su dilema.

— No conozco a tu mamá, pero es evidente que no se está manejando bien. En su duelo se está olvidando del tuyo y no está pudiendo ver lo que sí tiene con ella. — Expresó su opinión Amenadiel, un hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella.

— ¿Has intentado hablar con ella, decirle lo que sentías? — Preguntó Chloe, una mujer que estaba sentada al lado de Ella.

— Ayer no, porque no estaba de ánimos para hacerlo. — Respondió ella con sinceridad. — Pero las veces que hablé con ella del tema, ella me dio a entender que habría preferido que mi hermana fuera quien sobreviviera. — Admitió tristemente, sin poder controlar las lágrimas silenciosas que caían de sus ojos.

A partir de eso recibió varias opiniones, así que se dedicó a escuchar atentamente. Algunos opinaban que su madre no decía, ni sentía eso realmente, sino que estaba tan fundida y cegada en su duelo que la usaba como medio de descarga. Otros opinaban que su madre estaba siendo cruel con ella, y que por lo tanto debía evitar ese tipo de conversaciones para no salir lastimada. Y otros opinaban que su madre era quien tenía que hacer terapia para aprender a ser una buena madre.

— ¿Vos no tendrías que estar en el colegio? — Preguntó de repente Lucifer, cambiando el tema de conversación.

— Si, esa es otra de las cosas que quiero hablar. — Afirmó ella. — Hace unos días me enteré que una compañera es la hija del asesino que me torturó, y desde entonces muchas de las veces que la veo tengo un ataque de pánico. — Explicó su otro motivo por el que había decidido ir a esa sesión.

— ¿Qué consideras muchas veces? — Pidió saber Linda.

— Una vez al día, la primera vez que la veo a la mañana, luego es como si mi mente ya se siente lista para seguir viéndola y no relacionarla con Darhk. — Respondió ella pensativamente. — Y no sé cómo hacer para controlarlo, y me hace sentir mal porque la chica es realmente buena y amable. — Expresó su frustración.

— Es normal tener ataques de pánico cuando hay algo que nos remite al hecho traumático, y tu mente relaciona a esa chica con su padre, quien es tu torturador. — Le dejo saber Ella.

— Es parte del estrés post traumático. — Agregó Chloe de manera informativa.

— A mi me sirve lo del truco de pensar en tres, deberían enseñarle docs. — Sugirió Charlotte a Linda y Pam.

— Es una buena idea. — Apreció Pam. — ¿Quieres que lo intentemos Sara? —Le ofreció, dejándola elegir.

— Si. — Asintió ella.

— La idea básicamente es pensar en serie para poder focalizar la mente en algo concreto y así hacer que la sensación de pánico se vaya. — Explicó Linda.

— Decí tres cosas que puedas escuchar, que no sean nuestras voces. — Le indicó Pam.

— El reloj de la pared, el tránsito de la calle, las palomas que están en la ventana. — Dijo ella, concentrándose en lo que la otra pedía.

— Decí tres cosas que puedas oler. — Le indicó Linda.

— el café, mi transpiración, un perfume de vainilla y coco. — Enumeró ella, cerrando los ojos para focalizar mejor.

— Ese es mi perfume. — Dijo Eve, una de las mujeres que estaba sentada al lado de ella.

— Decí tres cosas comunes y concretas que puedas ver en este ambiente. — Le indicó Linda.

— Las sillas, la mesa, la cafetera. — Dijo ella, observando la sala detalladamente.

— Decí tres cosas que puedas sentir en este momento por medio de tu tacto. — Indicó Pam.

— Mi pulso, mi respiración, la silla en la que estoy sentada. — Dijo ella, tomándose un instante para sentir cada una de esas cosas.

— Y así podés ir agregando más consignas, hasta que finalmente te calmas. — Intervino Daniel, dando su postura.

Sara se fue del grupo de terapia sintiéndose a gusto. La experiencia la sorprendió para bien. Y como sintió que sus ánimos habían mejorado un poco gracias a ello, decidió ir al colegio después del almuerzo para ir a la práctica de baile.

Ella se merecía hacer cosas que la hicieran sentir feliz. Y bailar, la hacía feliz.


	37. Chapter 37

Ava estaba preocupada. Había pasado una semana desde el beso que se había dado con Sara, pero ella seguía sin recordar. Y además, lo que más le preocupaba, era que las cosas entre ellas se habían vuelto extrañas, raras… ¿incómodas? No eran las de siempre. Algo entre ellas había cambiado con ese beso. Y eso la hacía sentir insegura en muchos aspectos.

— ¿Puedo pedir tu opinión sobre algo? — Le pidió Ava a Ashley, entrando a su habitación.

— Por supuesto. — Asintió Ashley, dejando a un lado su notebook para prestarle atención.

— ¿Qué se hace cuando besas a una amiga y las cosas quedan incómodas? — Preguntó ella, nerviosa al tener esa conversación.

— Depende la situación. — Respondió Ashley pensativamente. — ¿Alguna de las dos sintió algo? — Pidió saber.

— No, creo que no. — Contestó Ava con sinceridad.

— ¿A quién besaste? — Preguntó Ashley con curiosidad.

— Eso no importa. — Negó ella, todavía no estaba dispuesta a confesar eso a nadie.

— Si, importa. Dame algún detalle aunque sea. — Protestó Ashely y la agarró del brazo para hacer que caiga a su cama con ella.

— Fue en una fiesta y yo estaba borracha, la verdad es que no lo recuerdo. — Admitió ella avergonzada.

— ¿Entonces cómo sabes qué pasó y que ninguna sintió nada? — Preguntó Ashley, pareciendo más curiosa que antes.

— Porque ella me contó y lo hablamos, y ambas coincidimos en que no significó nada, que somos amigas. — Explicó ella la situación.

— Pero dijiste que las cosas estaban incómodas entre ustedes. — Le recordó Ashley.

— Si, eso es lo que siento. Creo que ella me ha estado evitando. — Aclaró ella, relantando un poco más sobre la situación.

— Tal vez te está dando tiempo. — Sugirió Ashley, después de pensarlo por unos minutos.

— ¿Tiempo? ¿Para qué? — Cuestionó ella, sin comprender a qué se refería.

— Para que recuerdes, no debe querer hacerte sentir incómoda. — Expresó Ashley su opinión. — Aunque irónicamente lo está logrando. — Agregó algo divertida ante ese hecho.

— Puede ser. — Aceptó ella, intentando asimilar la opinión de su hermana.

— Lo importante es que hablen las cosas, te lo digo por experiencia. Mientras todo esté explicado y entendido entre ustedes, van a estar bien. — Dijo Ashley, intentando animarla.

Ava dejó la habitación de su hermana y se fue a la de ella. Se recostó en su cama y se puso a revisar sus redes sociales hasta que la llamen para almorzar, cuando algo llamó su atención.

Sara había subido una nueva foto a instagram, donde se veía su tatuaje y el colgante que ella le había regalado para su cumpleaños. Leyó la frase que ella había puesto _"el amor nunca muere"_ y sintió que se le estrujaba el corazón.

Comenzó a leer los comentarios y finalmente hubo un par que le hicieron entender que la imagen no había sido subida al azar, sino por un motivo.

 **@oliverqueen** Feliz cumpleaños a Laurel

 **@cynsimonne** el amor de ustedes nunca va a morir

 **@magnusbane** ángeles

Ese día era el cumpleaños de Laurel.

Pero Laurel ya no estaba. Laurel ya no tendría más cumpleaños para vivir y festejar.

¿Qué se le podía decir a alguien en una situación así? Ava no sabía si en verdad esa pregunta tenía respuesta. Ella no podía imaginar su vida sin ninguna de sus hermanas, por lo que el dolor de Sara le hacía pesar más.

Sara había estado distante con ella durante esa semana. Ava había pensado que había sido por el beso que habían compartido y ella no podía recordar, pero tal vez también tenía que ver con este aniversario.

Abrió su whatsapp y le mandó un mensaje.

**Sara**

**Ava**

Hola! Cómo estás?

Sé que hoy es un día difícil

Y la verdad es que no sé muy bien que decirte

Pero quiero que sepas que estoy

Para lo que sea que necesites

Ava no recibió respuesta por parte de Sara en todo el día. Cuando revisó el mensaje antes de irse a dormir, comprobó que ni siquiera había sido leído. Eso la hacía preocuparse. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, no por lo menos en ese momento. Esperaba poder hablar con ella al otro día en el colegio y asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Sin embargo, al otro día, Sara no apareció en el colegio. No vino a ninguna de las clases y ninguna de las Leyendas había tenido noticias de ella. Eso la hizo preocuparse más que antes.

En la última clase del día, sintió su celular vibrar. Por un momento se ilusionó, pensando que iba a ser Sara. Pero no, en vez de ella, era su madre. Eso la asombró, su madre no solía mensajearle en horario escolar al menos que fuera para algo importante.

**Mamá**

**Mamá:**

Sara vino hoy al grupo de terapia

Quería avisarte para que no te preocupes si no la ves en las clases

**Ava:**

Gracias por avisarme

Cómo está?

**Mamá:**

Como puede

Está lidiando con muchas cosas

Espero que le haya hecho bien la sesión de hoy

**Ava:**

Espero lo mismo

**Mamá:**

Bien, te dejo que sigo trabajando

Vos deja el celular y concéntrate en tus clases

**Ava:**

Si mamá, eso haré

Gracias

La noticia fue un alivio. Era evidente que Sara no estaba bien por lo del aniversario, pero por lo menos había atinado a buscar ayuda. Eso era bueno. Ava se sintió orgullosa de lo fuerte que había sido la otra al hacerlo.

Ava pensaba que no iba a ver a Sara ese día, pero la otra chica la sorprendió cuando apareció en la práctica de baile. La práctica estuvo tan buena como siempre. Bailaron las coreografías que tenían preparadas para la competencia. Ava mantuvo una atención especial en Sara, pero se relajó al verla concentrada y conectando con todos. El baile evidentemente le hacía bien.

— Que bueno que hayas venido a la práctica, pensé que no ibas a hacerlo. — Comentó ella, una vez que finalizó la práctica.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Sara, algo confundida.

— Porque no viniste a clases. — Argumentó ella.

— Si, eso, es que me quedé dormida y ya no tenía sentido venir a clase. — Dijo ella, algo perdida en sus pensamientos.

Ava sintió algo de tristeza ante el hecho de que Sara no se abriera a ella. No necesitaba contarle lo de la terapia, pero tampoco necesitaba mentirle. Sara la había estado evitando y eso no le gustaba. Sentía que era una manera de retroceder en la relación que tenían, que era una manera de atentar con la amistad que habían logrado formar.

— Me has estado evitando. — Dijo ella, observando a la otra con atención.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Sara, sin entender a lo que se refería.

— Desde el cumpleaños de Ray que me has estado evitando. — Repitió ella. — ¿Es por el beso? ¿Te molesta que te haya besado? — Se animó a preguntar.

Sara dio un largo suspiro y se tapó la cara con sus manos. Lucía incómoda y nerviosa. Ava no sabía cómo habían llegado a esa situación, ella nunca había imaginado que iba a poder ocasionar esas sensaciones en la otra chica. Y ahora, se sentía peor. Porque eso significaba que Sara estaba dolida o enojada. Y encima, era por algo que ella había hecho y no podía recordar.

— Sara, sé que no me acuerdo, pero tenes que estar tranquila, el beso no significó nada… — Comenzó a justificar ella.

— No, no es eso. — Negó Sara, interrumpiéndola. — Sé que el beso no significo nada para vos y que no lo recordas, por eso te estaba dando espacio y tiempo, para que puedas asimilarlo y no incomodarte. — Explicó lo mejor que pudo.

Eso era algo que no había esperado. Ava había pensado que Sara la había estado evitando porque ella la había hecho sentir incómoda, no porque la otra tenía miedo de hacerla sentir incómoda a ella. Le resultó adorable que la otra chica la tuviera en cuenta de esa forma, que hubiera priorizado darle lo que había pensado que necesitaba. Era todo un malentendido y eso la hizo relajarse, no iba a perder la amistad de Sara por eso.

— Bueno, no necesitas darme tiempo, ni espacio. — Aseguró ella. — Somos amigas y no me haces sentir incómoda. — Dijo con confianza.

— ¿Estás segura? ¿Me dirías si alguna vez te hago sentir incómoda? — Cuestionó Sara.

Ava la miró a los ojos y notó una profunda tristeza en la mirada de la otra chica, una tristeza diferente a las que conocía de ella, una tristeza que no comprendía. Pero que, de alguna manera, quería intentar borrar.

— Sí, estoy segura; y sí, te lo diría. — Asintió ella, a modo de promesa.

A partir de esa conversación todo volvió a la normalidad.

La semana continuó tranquila, sin más sorpresas. La amistad de ellas persistió, prosiguiendo de la forma en que lo había hecho antes. Ava tendría que sentirse aliviada con todo eso, pero por algún motivo en alguna parte de su ser sentía algo muy parecido a… ¿decepción?

El sábado aceptó la invitación de ir a cenar a lo de Nate con algunos de sus amigos. Necesitaba una distracción.

Después de cenar se pusieron a jugar al pictionary. Las veces que a Ava le tocó dibujar no podía dejar de pensar en qué pensaría Sara de todos sus desastrosos dibujos.

— ¿Dónde está Sara cuando la necesitamos? — Preguntó Zari.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Nora confundida.

Se sintió nerviosa de que nombraran a Sara, cuando ella justo había estado pensando en esa chica. Esperaba no haber dicho ninguno de sus pensamientos en voz alta.

— Es que Sara es buena dibujando. — Explicó Amaya.

— Entonces nos vendría bien tenerla en el equipo. — Asintió Gary.

— Pero ella está trabajando. — Dijo Zari, a modo de queja.

Tenían razón. Les vendría bien tener a Sara en su equipo, ella dibujaba tan bien que seguro podría ayudarlos a ganar. Pero como dijo Zari, ella estaba trabajando.

En un momento de la noche Ava necesitó ir al baño.

Cuando se estaba lavando las manos tuvo un flashback. Pudo ver imágenes en su mente de Sara y ella riendo, mientras hacían formas de animales con las sombras de sus manos.

Ava tuvo que sentarse porque de repente se sentía nerviosa con todas las sensaciones que la invadieron. Cerró los ojos y su mente se vio invadida de más imágenes, de los besos que había compartido con Sara.

Ava estaba empezando a recordar. Y al hacerlo recordó lo bien que se había sentido. Besar a Sara había sido increíble, había sido casi mágico.

Ella había sido quien había iniciado los besos, pero Sara los había correspondido.

Y entonces tuvo una revelación. Ella gustaba de Sara. Ahora que recordaba cómo se había sentido cuando la besó, estaba segura que le gustaba.

Y tal vez, lo peor de todo, era que la forma en que recordaba que se había sentido al besar a Sara le hacía creer que podría llegar a enamorarse de ella en algún momento.

¿Habría significado algo eso? ¿A Sara también le habrían gustado los besos que compartieron?

Pero… luego recordó que Sara no había intentado hacerla cambiar de idea cuando ella dijo que los besos no habían significado nada, que no había insistido con el tema, ni había intentando hacerla recordar. Evidentemente Sara estaba conforme con la amistad que tenían, y no quería nada más. Sino la habría contradecido, la habría convencido de volver a probar o algo del estilo… ¿No?

— ¿Ava estás bien? — Preguntó Nora, golpeando la puerta para llamar su atención.

— Si, estoy bien, ya salgo. — Respondió ella.

Lo mejor era que las cosas siguieran como estaban. La amistad que tenían era extraordinaria y les hacía bien. Por eso, era mejor no arriesgarse a más, para no arruinar lo que ya tenían.

Si, lo mejor era seguir siendo simplemente amigas.


	38. Chapter 38

Sara se reunió con Jennifer y Nico en el gimnasio de Maze. Muchas veces entrenaban allí juntas. Les gustaba entrenar juntas, era más entretenido que entrenar cada una por su cuenta. Además Maze era una buena profesora, hacía que sus entrenamientos fueran divertidos.

— Bueno, suficiente por hoy. — Les indicó Maze. — Son muy talentosas chicas. — Apreció sus habilidades.

— Gracias. — Agradeció Jennifer.

— ¿Les gustaría competir en boxeo o en algún arte marcial? — Les ofreció Maze.

— No, a mi no. — Negó Nico.

— A mí tampoco. — Coincidió Jennifer.

— Nada más lo hacemos por diversión. — Agregó ella, como justificación.

— Bien, cualquier cosa, si alguna vez cambian de opinión pueden avisarme y yo puedo ayudarlas a entrar en competencias. — Les dejo saber Maze.

— De acuerdo. — Aceptó Jennifer.

— Gracias, lo tendremos en cuenta. — Agradeció ella.

Por supuesto que ninguna quería competir en peleas oficiales porque ellas ya competían en Amazo, pero no podían exactamente decirle eso a Maze. Así que todas se conformaban con usar como excusa que solamente entrenaban por diversión.

Salieron del gimnasio y fueron a cenar a Mc Donal's, luego cada una se fue a su casa.

Sara llegó a su casa y se dirigió a su habitación. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse a su madre en ella. Pero ahí estaba Dinah, sentada en su cama, esperándola.

— ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? — Preguntó ella, intentando que no se note lo inesperada que resultaba esa situación para ella.

— Te estaba esperando, creo que el tiempo que me has estado evitando ya es suficiente. — Respondió Dinah, mirándola atentamente. — ¿De dónde vienes? — Pidió saber.

— Del gimnasio, estuve entrenando. — Contestó ella.

— ¿Para qué entrenar si últimamente te dejas perder? — Cuestionó Dinah, algo enojada.

— No seas injusta, ya sabes porque estoy perdiendo. — Le reprochó ella, y se dejó caer en su propia cama como para darle a entender que no tenía ganas de pelear.

— Con Malcolm hemos decido que te dejaremos en paz, si empiezas a pelear otra vez. — Le informó Dinah, después de unos minutos de silencio.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no habrá más conversaciones sobre Darhk ni mis miedos? — Necesitó preguntar ella, para asegurarse de estar entendiendo bien.

— Solo si empiezas a ganar otra vez y no bajas tu rendimiento. — Dijo Dinah con seriedad. — Y más te vale que en algún momento comiences a ganar todas las peleas, lo necesitamos. — Sumó seriamente.

— De acuerdo. — Aceptó ella.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y respiró profundamente, disfrutando ese instante de sentirse aliviada. Al parecer, su plan había dado un pequeño resultado. Tendría que continuar peleando, ella había estado segura de que eso nunca iba a dejar de ser una opción mientras viviera con ellos. Pero por lo menos iban a dejarla en paz con sus miedos y sus problemas. Eso era algo, algo que valía mucho para ella.

— A veces te miro y me haces acordar a Laurel, ¿sabes? — Comentó Dinah, mirándola con una extraña intensidad y animándose acariciarle el cabello a su hija por un instante.

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó ella, su voz quebrándose, pero sintiendo curiosidad porque su madre nunca hablaba con ella de ese tipo de cosas.

— Laurel no tenía pecas y era más alta, pero su cabello era como el tuyo. Entonces a veces te miro cuando estás de espaldas a mí y me imagino que sos ella. — Expresó Dinah lentamente y luego se levantó de la cama. — Deberías teñirte el cabello, así me evitarías la decepción de cada vez que me doy cuenta que no eres Laurel. — Agregó antes de retirarse de la habitación.

Varias lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, sin poder controlarlas. Eso había dolido. Tendría que haberlo esperado, su madre nunca tenía buenos gestos con ella. Y esto era solo otra prueba de eso. Algo que podría haber sido un lindo momento entre ellas, se volvió feo y triste con un comentario mal intencionado.

Ahora Sara no iba a poder dejar de pensar en su hermana cuando se mirara o peinara el cabello. Su madre había puesto esa idea en su cabeza y la detestaba por eso. Se hizo bolita en su cama y se quedó dormida.

Los siguientes días, en el colegio, no lograba concentrarse del todo en sus clases. Lo único que hacía era pensar en su color de cabello y de imaginarse cómo le quedaría tenerlo de otros colores.

— ¿Qué te tiene tan distraída? — Preguntó Zari y le quitó su cuaderno. — Estos dibujos son muy buenos. — Apreció observando las caricaturas que ella había hecho.

Sara había estado dibujando distintas caras con distintos cortes y colores de cabello.

— Estaba pensando en teñirme. — Comentó ella pensativamente.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Algún interés en especial? — Preguntó Zari con curiosidad.

— No, solamente con ganas de hacer algo loco, diferente. — Contestó ella y recuperó su cuaderno.

— Sara. — Advirtió Zari, porque ella ya la conocía y se daba cuenta cuando las excusas que ponía eran tontas o mentira.

— Bien. — Aceptó ella bufando. — Dinah hizo un comentario que me molestó, que mi cabello le hace acordar a Laurel y debería teñirme y bla bla bla. — Relató liberando su frustración.

— ¿Y quieres hacerle caso? ¿Darle el gusto? — Cuestionó Zari sorprendida, porque sabía que a su amiga no le gustaba seguirle la corriente a su madre.

— Es que desde que me lo dijo que no puedo dejar de pensar en Laurel cada vez que miro mi cabello, es realmente molesto. — Explicó ella lo que sentía.

— Recordar a tu hermana y que te parezcas a ella en algo, no es malo Sara. — Le aseguró Zari. — No le hagas caso a tu madre, ambas sabemos que a ella le gusta hacerte sentir mal. — Agregó, desacreditando lo que Dinah había dicho.

— Tenés razón, pero es difícil. — Dijo ella y dejó caer su cabeza contra el escritorio.

— Si quieres cambiarte el color de cabello está perfecto, hazlo. Y de hecho si querés podes comprar la tintura y yo te la hago. — Expusó Zari su propuesta, con calma. — Pero si te quieres cambiar el color por tu madre, porque ella te hizo sentir mal y puso esa idea en tu cabeza, entonces no lo hagas, no le des el gusto a esa bruja. — Opinó, aunque pareció más un consejo.

— Gracias. — Agradeció ella y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

El viernes tuvieron la última práctica de baile antes de la competencia, la cual tenían al día siguiente. Los viernes no eran días en los que entrenaban, pero como esta era una ocasión especial, lo hicieron. Bailaron las dos coreografías que tenían preparadas hasta sentir que les salieron perfectas, y luego se dedicaron a hacer improvisaciones.

— ¿Cómo se preparan para mañana? — Preguntó Rip cuando terminaron.

— Quisiera que fuera ahora la competencia, para no tener que estar pensando en ella todo el día. — Respondió Jax.

— Yo estoy muy nerviosa. — Admitió Ava.

— Y ansiosa. — Agregó Amaya.

— Creo que voy a vomitar antes de bailar. — Dijo Nate dramáticamente y todos rieron.

— No importa el resultado de mañana, quiero que sepan que estoy orgulloso de ustedes. De todo el esfuerzo que hicieron, de lo mucho que aprendieron y crecieron, y el maravilloso equipo que son. — Apreció Rip.

Rip les dio un abrazo a cada uno y después se fue. Todos se quedaron conversando un rato más en el gimnasio, porque ninguno se sentía listo para irse.

— ¿Y si hacemos pijama party? — Sugirió Ray.

— Esa es una buena idea, así podemos estar nerviosos juntos. — Asintió Behrad.

— ¡Si! y de paso la noche puede ser divertida. — Sumó Charlie, entusiasmada ante la idea.

— ¿Quién puede poner casa? — Preguntó Mick.

— Creo que tendría que ser en lo de Nate o en lo de Ava, es en las únicas casas donde todos entraríamos. — Expresó John su opinión.

— ¿Qué te parece? — Le preguntó Nate a Ava.

— No sé si mi casa sea buena idea. — Respondió Ava con sinceridad.

— ¿Las cosas con tu papá siguen mal? — Preguntó Amaya.

— Si, así que creo que prefiero no llevar tanta gente a casa para que no me haga ningún planteo. — Ava dio su explicación.

— Bien, entonces lo hacemos en mi casa. — Aceptó Nate. — Pueden ir a sus casas a ducharse y buscar sus cosas, y después vienen a la mía. Cenamos, bailamos, dormimos. — Expusó el plan.

— ¿Sara? — Preguntó Ava, al notar que era la única que no había opinado nada al respecto.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó ella confundida, porque no había estado prestando atención.

— Si te sumas al pijama party de esta noche en lo de Ray. — Explicó Zari.

— Si, si. — Afirmó ella automáticamente. — Puedo ir después de trabajar. — Agregó pensativamente.

— ¿Trabajas hoy? — Preguntó Jax.

— Si, hago el turno de la cena. — Respondió ella.

Sara fue a su casa. Se duchó, se cambió con la ropa del trabajo y preparó su mochila con la ropa de la competencia de baile. Luego se fue para Danver's Dinner. Se divirtió en su turno de trabajo, compartiendo conversaciones y risas con Kelly, Lena y Nia.

Cuando salió de trabajar pensaba dirigirse a lo de Nate con su skate, pero una bocina de un auto llamó su atención. Se acercó al auto al sentir que era conocido. Era el auto de Mick. Él estaba con Behrad y Jax.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — Preguntó ella sorprendida.

— Vinimos a buscarte. — Informó Behrad.

— Vamos rubia, sube así vamos a lo de Nate. — Indicó Mick.

— Gracias. — Agradeció ella y se subió al auto.

Una vez en lo de Nate, se pusieron a ver películas de baile y a comer pochoclos. Miraron varias películas hasta que no pudieron aguantar más el sueño y se fueron a dormir. Acomodaron varios colchones alrededor de la sala de juegos y se turnaron para ir al baño a lavarse los dientes.

Sara fue la última en ir al baño. Cuando regresó se acostó en el último colchón vacío que quedaba, al lado de Ava. Cerró los ojos e intentó pensar cosas lindas hasta quedarse dormida.

De pronto, sintió que Ava se movía mucho. La otra chica daba vueltas de un lado a otro, como si estuviera buscando la manera de estar cómoda. Evidentemente estaba fallando porque no dejaba de moverse.

— ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó ella, girándose hacia donde estaba la otra para poder verla.

— Si. — Asintió Ava, quedándose quieta ante la sorpresa de la pregunta. — Perdón si te estaba molestando con el ruido. — Se disculpó.

— No me molestas. — Aseguró ella.

— Es que, estoy nerviosa por la competencia. — Admitió Ava, después de que pasaron unos largos segundos en silencio.

— No te preocupes, nos va a ir bien. — Intentó animarla.

— ¿Cómo sabes? — Preguntó Ava con curiosidad.

— Porque yo lo sé todo. — Bromeó ella.

— Ey, estoy hablando enserio. — Se quejó Ava, haciendo a la otra reír.

— Sé que nos va a ir bien porque nuestras coreografías están muy buenas y todos nos hemos esforzado mucho en las prácticas. — Dijo ella con sinceridad. — Somos un gran equipo, conectamos. Y eso suma. — Expresó su opinión.

— ¿Cómo haces para ser siempre tan segura, tener tanta confianza? — Pidió saber Ava, admirandola.

— No soy tan segura, solo lo soy con las cosas que creo. — Aclaró ella. — Y yo creo en nosotros. — Agregó con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Gracias. — Agradeció Ava.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó ella confundida.

— Por ser como sos, por ser vos. — Contestó Ava. — Buenas noches Sara. — Le deseó y cerró los ojos.

Sara la imitó y también cerró los ojos, sintiendo como una sonrisa se le dibujaba en la cara. Se sintió bien que Ava le dijera eso, porque sabía que ella solo lo decía si en verdad lo pensaba. Después de un momento, Ava agarró su mano. Sara se aferró a la mano de Ava con fuerzas, disfrutando del contacto. Se quedó dormida sintiendo una extraña felicidad, una que no sentía hace mucho tiempo.


End file.
